Cold As Ice
by CanadianGlambertLove
Summary: Adam wakes in a dark alley. He's alone, afraid, in pain... and he's hungry. He lives his new life as a cold-blooded fang, But will it stop him from being with his forbidden lover? He faces pain, love, and confusion in an attempt to bring two worlds to peace, but will it truly get better? Who's his TRUE lover? Will it be an Adommy, or Saulibert story? Kradam moments included
1. Alone

It's my first fanfiction so don't hate if it's bad, more chapters to come!

It's also my first fantasy fiction & I have no idea why I chose vampires but let's go with it! It's not Twilight, it's from most of the movies & shows I've watched so no, there's no sparkly douchebags! There's douchebags, but the last thing they do is sparkle...

And on a side note, it's all in Adam's P.O.V. so you're not confused!

I plan on making many fanfics like _Adommy/Lambliff, saulibert/Lambski, kradam, dastiel, ect._ Give me any ideas for what you'd like- if you enjoy fictional creatures I'll do that, if you have any storyline ideas don't hold back! I'm not all lollipops and rainbows so I'm willing to get down & dirty (that's what she said).

Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter_** 1**_

I opened my eyes, gasping for air. where was I? How did I get here? Where was Sauli?

All I knew was I was alone, I was cold... And in excruciating pain. It was unbearable, my insides were burning. I felt it spread through my organs, pulse through my veins, I felt my heart stop beating. What was happening?

I heard footsteps from a block away and shot up, jumping into the air and grabbing a metal bar 3 stories up from me, joining the two apartment buildings I was between. The footsteps got closer and louder, I pulled myself on top of the thick bar in a cat-like fashion as I hid in the dark alley where not a single bit of light shown through. I could see perfectly in the pitch black, it was unreal. I didn't even question how I got up this high, or why I had no heartbeat, or even why any of this was happening- I was only focused on those loud footsteps, getting closer and closer.

Next thing I saw was a figure turn the corner into the alley. I could hear the calm breathing and a heart beat from the one who walked right under me, to the wall that ended their trail. I smelled the blood rushing through their system, it was gravity to me, pulling me closer to it. The hunger I felt was overpowering the pain to the point I hadn't even noticed the pain still coarsing through my body. I dropped from the bar, landing light on my feet, my platform boots touched the ground. The figure turned around, it was nothing but a helpless woman, about in her late 20's. I didn't care at that point, I was hungry.

I roughly grabbed her hair with one hand and her shoulder with the other, turning her head to her other shoulder, bending it to the side. I bared my teeth and ravaged her neck, drinking every last drop. I moaned in delight of the warm red liquid running down my throat, quenching my thirst. Each drop brought me closer to satisfaction, the pain disappearing instantly. It was like having a cup of tea... A large cup.

Once there was nothing left, I dropped the lifeless body to the cold concrete as blood dripped off my chin. I hear a chuckle from high above. I immediately looked to the sky as a figure stood ontop of one of the buildings, the moon's light shining behind it. The figure dropped swiftly to the ground behind me. As I tried to turn, I was instead pinned to the wall, my back to whoever was holding me. They felt warm against me, stronger. Again they chuckled, "Adam, messy eater much?" he said sarcastically, his warm breath against my ice cold skin.

"Hello, Kris." I replied, pushing him off me with all my strength, throwing him into the air as he landed back on the ground a few feet away. He turned to me, a large grin on his face, his eyes glowing. He ran back to me at a quick pace, faster than a humans. Before he could reach me, I had pushed myself off the ground, back onto the bar, smirking at him.

I seemed completely content at that oment, as if the worry and questioning was washed away once the sweet blood had ran down my throat. I still had no idea what had happened, but I didn't care. The blood had the affect of alcohol(without the dizzyness) to take away the care, calming me from the situation.

As if to be playful, Kris chased after me as I jumped from the metal bar to the roof of the left building, running to the edge of each roof and jumping to the next. He followed closely, smiling at me. Finally stopping our sprint as he tackled me to the ground, he looked into my blood red eyes, both of us panting. "you're fast," he smirked, shrugging, "... For a new born!" I looked at him in confusion, "'New born'?" I asked.

He stood, reaching his hand out to help me up. I took his hand & pulled myself up, still confused. "So I take it you didn't know- I take it Tommy would be that helpful! Dead-beat dad much." he laughed. Still puzzled, I stared at him with the same expression. He rolled his eyes, beginning to explain it all. "Follow me, I'll explain on the way!" I didn't protest.

"So basically you should have figured yourself that you're a fang," he laughed, wiping the blood from my chin, "I think it's a bitch move to go all dumpster baby on you like Tommy did- a maker should NEVER ditch their new born!" his fists clenched.

"_Maker_?" I asked.

He continued, "Yes- Tommy was the one who bit you, making him '_your maker_', making you basically his child. Anything he commands you to do, it'll be your _will_ to serve. Now, since you've fed, your transition is complete, meaning you can live another few weeks. DON'T go crazy with feeding, you only need to feed every three and a half weeks- don't ask why the half, it's all fucked up if you ask me! Anyways, since you're new-"

"wait," I interrupted, "I have a question first." He nodded, letting me proceed, "If I'm a vampire, all vampires bodies are ice cold, right?" He nodded, "But you're actually warm, and you're not human- no human can run that fast!"

He smiled, "No, I'm not a fang like you. Thank fucking GOD I'm not human, those mortals are clueless!" he laughed.

"That doesn't answer me." I said, grabbing his arm.

He sighed, "I'm a wolf, Adam."

I looked at him in confusion, letting go of him and turning my eyes to the full moon. "B-but the moon is up and it's full, aren't you-"

"No, actually, that's only in movies. I can control when I turn!" he shrugged.

I smiled, "Good, I don't want to get eaten the first night!" I teased.

He rolled his eyes, muttering "Racist" to himself.

I laughed, "What do you mean racist?" I asked.

"Well stereotyping a wolf is like stereotyping a gay or a black man, just like calling us 'dog' is like calling a black man 'nigger'! Believe me, I've been called 'dog' a lot through the years..."

"Because you're a wolf?" I asked.

"Because I was chasing tail all through my childhood mostly! Then some of 'your kind' likes to pick at me. Thank god we got Leila for some order around here!"

"Wait, what? My mother, she's-"

"Yup, she took over as leader since the last one... left."

I turned back to him, "What do you mean 'left'?"

He shook his head, "Long story. Plus, you still have much to learn about yourself first!" he smiled.

I sighed, "So what else do I need to know about being a 'fang', as you call it?"

He chuckled, "well for one thing, you CAN'T walk in the sun!"

"Or what," I teased, "I'll sparkle?"

he playflly pushed me to the side, "No, but you'll sizzle!"

"Oh hon, I already sizzle!" I joked, putting my hand to my side & leaning on one side.

He laughed, "Yes, but you've never died from it before!"

"Well, it's better than twilight!" I exclaimed. We both laughed in agreement.

As we kept walking the long distance, something also popped into my mind, "Where's Tommy?" I asked.

He shrugged, "Probably out to get more blood for the flock."

"'Flock', huh? I thought we were vamps, not birds!" I said sarcastically.

"Call it what you will, we're more of a family, really! some made, others adopted..." He explained, "I was adopted!"

"Who bit you?" I asked.

"I wasn't bit, Adam," he explained, "I was born as a wolf. It takes it's toll in your teen years & then when you get to adulthood you get to control it!"

"So what do you mean adopted?" I asked.

"You got a lot of questions, all that will be explained over time- but right now, it's time to meet the family." He concluded, lifting a large peice of sidewalk in an alley with no trouble what-so-ever lifting. I looked into the hole, seeing how deep it was and looking back to Kris. "It's a long way down," he assured me, "considering who _we_ are, it won't leave a scratch!" I nodded, jumping down into the darkness as he followed, closing the entrance.


	2. So Many Questions

_**Chapter 2**_

He took my hand, leading me down a hall to a door, knocking on it. Within a second a light shown through and a pair of glowing eyes, the same colour as mine, through a small rectangle slot. "What took you so long?" hissed the voice from the other side.

"Relax Terrance, I brought someone who will make Leila very happy" Kris replied, grinning.

"Too bad, she's already eaten. But I'll have 'em to myself..."

"Too bad for you, they're not for dinner!" He chuckled

"Then who is it? You can't have pets, dog, you're already one!" Terrance laugh.

"Just open the fucking door, Terrance, before _you_ become dinner!" Kris hissed.

"What's the magic word?" Terrance teased.

"You really wanna keep our prince waiting longer?" he asked.

"Please," hissed Terrance, "you're nothing but a toy!"

Kris grabbed me by the arm, "Not me _Fang_" he pulled me in front of him.

Terrance gasped, apologizing countlessly at me as he opened the thick wooden door. Kris pulled me inside, turning a series of corners before walking down a long corridor where another door was placed at the end. He opened it quickly, complaints and (actual) hisses filled the room. We walked inside, Kris held me behind him, keeping me behind a wall while he stepped forward.

I listened as more and more voices complained on the same subject.

"How much longer must we live in fear of these, these _animals_?" called one voice.

"They took the life of my husband and my eldest!" called another.

"If you are leading us, why don't you lead us into a victory, let us exterminate them as they have done to so many of us!"

I stood behind the wall, unable to see who they were complaining to. Kris looked back at me, smiling, "Wait here." he said softly. I nodded as he looked back in front of him.

Then I heard her, "I am your leader, I am also your protector," I heard the strong voice of my mother, silencing the crowd, "And I am protecting you by keeping us all hidden. As your leader, I will not let you go into a battle we are sure to lose without the rest of us! I understand your anger and hurt, but that will not help us win in a war between species, especially with how many of them they have! We are not as strong as them, and strength is what we need most!" She explained.

"Put your _pet_ in battle, he can help us!" shouted one voice.

"I won't risk Kris' life in a war with his kind!" she shouted in concern.

"They are not _my kind_" shouted Kris, turning everyone's attention to him, "I may be a wolf like them," he said, walking closer to the crowd, "But I am nothing like them!"

A smile lit my mother's face walking down toward him, cupping his face, "No, you're not. I knew you weren't the moment I took you in, you were like a son to me."

I couldn't hide anymore, my mother calling my friend her son, yet I hadn't seen her in years- her own _biological_ son. "A son, huh?" I asked, appearing from where I was hidden. She turned her eyes to me, her pale face lit up.

"Adam? You..." She stood there speechless, just like everyone else in the room... everyone but Kris.

"But, who-"

Kris rested his hand on her shoulder, "Your animal musician." He explained, "I guess he decided to _'ding-bite-ditch'_ on his only creation!"

She huffed, "classic Thomas." She walked to me, hugging me, then pulling away, "Well, you're home now." She smiled widely. She took my hand, leading me into another hallway, "You must have questions." She assumed.

"Kris explained a few things on the way," I assured her, "But why?" I asked.

She turned to me in confusion, "Why did you keep this from me? How old are you anyway? When did you get turned? How come I wasn't one until recently? Were you bit before I was born? What are-" she stopped me. "I know you must have many questions, I'll explain all I know!" she replied.

"You weren't born a vampire because I was bit ten years ago by the old king. He made me his wife after your father and I divorsed and a few months ago the king went against the pack leader and lost brutally. We've been in hiding ever since. each night as much as twelve of us go out and get food to bring back."

"You take people off the street?" I asked, shocked.

"No," she assured me, "we go to blood banks and carry a bag full each back here. Really, Adam, you honestly thought your own mother was a cold-blooded killer?"

I gulped, apologizing. she laughed, "It's alright!"

when we came to the end of a long walk, she took me to a room filled with beautiful gold and red woven blankets, pillows all around, and two beds inside- one king sized with red satin curtains surrounding it, the other about the same size, but round shaped with pillows all around. We stepped inside, I was amazed at the decor and the elegance of the large room. She pointed to the bed surrounded by curtains, "You'll bunk with Kris, I'm down the hall if you need me. Please knock before entering anyones room, many of us very much enjoy our privacy." she explained, turning to the hallway to her room. hafway down the hall I called out to her "Mother?" She turned, smiling,"why is this happening?" I asked. She slowly closed her eyes, letting out a sigh, then opening them, "... We may never know, my little Lamb." And with that, she left. I can't believe she still called me that, I was three when she started calling me _her little lamb_! But I walked back inside my room and fell onto the bed. the silk sheets felt good under my pale skin. I pulled myself up to the pillows, taking off my leather jacket and resting my head against the softness. I lifted my legs to take off my medges, throwing them to my side and turning over. Slowly, I drifted off.

_There he was, laying next to me. My little Finnish boy holding my hands in his, staring into my eyes as a smile grazed across his perfectly constructed face. Our legs stacked on top of eachother. He strokes his gentle hand across my cheek, resting it there. He moves closer, his soft lips against mine. I loved this man, having him in my arms made me feel complete. His whisper of "I love you" landed on my skin, his warm breath sent chills down my spine. It was as if the rest of the world didn't exist. It was me and the man I wanted to spend my eternity with in my arms. His lips moved once more, no sound coming through. I looked at him in confusion. Suddenly he started to fade into the darkness surrounding us and I was once again alone._

I opened my eyes, looking around the dark room as a light shown through the crack opening of the door and faded voices. I sat up, grabbing my medges & pulling them on. I stood from my bed and walked through the hall to the large room I had been in before, following the familiar voices. I pressed myself against the wall, staying hidden and watched as Kris scolded Tommy, throwing his arms in every direction.

"It was his first day and you just abandoned him! you know how bad that could've turned out, had I not show up?" He complained.

"Well, the thing is he's fine now-" said the blonde, being cut off.

"No, Tommy, he could've died, or worse..."

"What's worse than death?" Tommy asked.

"You know damn well what's worse!" Kris said, pointing his finger in Tommy's face.

"Well it didn't, okay?" He seemed completely relaxed.

"It's a good thing I was watching over him or else Leila would have your head on a plate if she'd found out her son was dead!"

"whoa, wait- You were stalking him?" Tommy asked, trying to change the subject.

"I-I wasn't stalking, alright, I was watching over him for his own protection-"

"No, you were spying on him! Are you seriously still that much in love with him?"

"I am not in love with him, that passed a long time ago!"

"Then why were you '_watching over_' him?" He asked sarcastically.

"To protect him." He answered.

"From what? His little Finnish arm candy? trying to keep them apart-"

"You know it would only be a matter of time before they found out who he was-"

"So?"

"So seeing who that Finn was, if they found out Adam was the enemy, he'd be dead and we'd all be damned!" He explained.

My heart dropped. I was Sauli's enemy? No, I wouldn't let that keep us apart. If i couldn't be with Sauli, I wouldn't want anyone.

Dispite how much my heart ached, I kept listening.

"Well he's one of us now, so he's okay!" Tommy exclaimed.

"Why did _you_ have to be the one to turn him? Leila said whe the tme came, she cold do it-"

"She wouldn't be able to anyways- I did her a favor." Tommy hissed.

"What favor?" Kris asked impatiently.

"So she wouldn't have to watch her son die of excruciating pain and comeback as a lifeless blood sucker!"

"And so you figured you'd do that? You were only doing yourself the favor like you always do!"

"And what would that be?" Tommy crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow.

"Please, just because of that fling you two had meant since you had the chance to make him your own little playtoy, you took it. Now you can command him to be miserable with you for eternity while his love life is a gay supernatural version of _Romeo and Juliet! _Honestly, Tommy, do you ever think of anyone else?" His eyes narrowed.

"What's the point in that?" Tommy Smirked.

Kris walked to the entrance, fists clenched. "Going to chase a squirrel to help your problems, little doggy?" Tommy teased, "You have heard of liqour, right? or is that poisonus to mutts-" Before he could say more, Kris had him pinned against the wall, his forearm at the blonde's throat. "You done with the dog jokes? really getting tired of those..."

"Well if you're tired, go take a nap, patches." He smirked. With that, Kris' hads were around Tommy's neck, squeezing. The blonde held onto Kris' wrists, losing strength each moment.

"I could easily snap your neck and no one would even care!" He assured the helpless vamp.

"... Then you'd be no better than _them_" He replied. Kris released him, dropping him to the ground as the wolf walked out of the room, fists clenched once more.


	3. Whispers in The Dark

**_I'm so sorry I took this long, I've been caught up in stuff. Hope this makes up for it..._**

**_here's chapter 3!_**

* * *

The whole next week, all I did was stay in that bed. I wouldn't move, I wouldn't leave for even a second. Kris passed me by, trying to get me to feed.

"Adam," he whined, "You need to eat, you need your strength." I just laid there in silence. he sighed, laying next to me, "You gotta move at some point, before you get stiff... and not in the way _you'd_ like!" he joked. I didn't even feel the need to laugh, not once. Everything that had seemed to light up my world just disappeared.

The only times I spoke , I asked to see Sauli, being turned down each time and apologized to. "I'm sorry, Adam, but I can't allow it. Especially not while you're _this_ young! Plus you won't be able to do anything _unless_ you feed." I just sighed, laying on my side, "I'm not hungry."

One night, Kris had left to hunt and I had been alone finally. Or so I thought...

I felt an ice cold hand touch my feet, sliding up my leg as I kept my eyes closed. I knew that small hand sliding up my long, leather covered legs. It was Tommy. The footsteps get closer as his hand slides up more. He slides his hand up my arm and rests it on my cheek, his cold breath on my skin.

"Adam," he whispered, "I did it for us." He started going closer, his lips an inch away from mine. Just as our lips are about to touch, I opened my eyes and pinned him against the wall. He smirked, "Good, you're up." I kept both hands on either shoulder.

Next thing I knew, he was on the bed on top of me, my hands pinned above my head by one hand, his other on my chest, straddling my waist. His red eyes pierced into mine.

"Why?" I asked, anger building inside me.

"Well you kind of attacked me first-" I cut him off.

"Why did you turn me?" I almost shouted at him, but I couldn't hold back my hatred towards him.

"Because," He grinned, "I had to make you mine."

"I _was_ yours, Tommy, but you chose to leave!"

He sighed, "Well I couldn't have told you that I was some blood sucker if you were still human!"

"So you decided to turn me into one." I assumed.

"Apparently one who won't feed. Adam, you'll die-" He seemed concerned, not that I cared.

"I don't care!" I hissed.

"Well I do! we _all_ do!" he shouted.

"You _had_ to turn me, when I was happy, when I was with **someone else**?" I blinked back tears that were begging to escape.

"Please, Adam, that wouldn't last."

"And you think making me your prisoner would make me want you again, didn't you?" I furrowed my brows, fire burning through my eyes.

"There's one way to think about it..." He said, leaning in. As much as I tried to escape, he was stronger. I could do nothing.

He pressed his lips against mine, I tried to resist, but it seemed impossible. Something in my heart still longed for his touch. After what felt like hours of resisting I gave in, knowing there was no escaping his grasp. He pushed his tongue through my lips and I gave him full entry. I felt the vibrations of his moans, causing me to moan into the kiss.

It felt so wrong, but I couldn't resist the urges I still had for this man. He ripped my leather pants from me, teasing my bulge with his hand. Our lips departed as he started kissing and biting my neck. I tilted my head back in pure pleasure, feeling his teeth sink into my neck. I clenched my jaw, closing my eyes. It hurt, but the pleasure overcame the pain. It was pure ecstasy.

"_Adam,_" I hear Sauli's voice whisper to me "_Adam, I need you._" he called again. Hearing the thick accented low voice gave me the strength to push Tommy off me and bolt out of the underground hideout.

I kept running, hearing his voice become louder as I went on, feeling his presence close to me. When it had seemed loudest, I was taken off trail and tumbled down a long hill with another latched onto me. We got to the bottom of the hill and I was pinned to the grass in the field I lay, Kris holding me down by the wrists.

"Where are you going?" Kris asked angrily.

"Let me go, Kris."

"Not until you answer my question."

"None of your business!" I shouted, trying to push him off.

"It is- I need to know-" His grip tightened, I felt pain.

"Just get off me" I begged

"Just tell me where you're going and I promise I'll let go." He swore, looking me in the eyes. I could see the sincerity in his gaze.

His grip tightened and I couldn't stand it anymore, "Kris, you're hurting me!"

"Then just tell me" He shouted, tightening even more.

I screamed, "Sauli, I need to see him." I saw the worry in his eyes.

"You can't see him anymore, Adam, I'm sorry-" I cut him off.

"And why not?" I asked impatiently, still trying to escape his tight, painful grasp.

"Because it's forbidden for a vampire and a werewolf to love one another!"

My eyes widened, "Kris, please, I have to see him atleased one last time," I said softly, "I promise I'll be back."

He sighed, I could tell how pissed he was, but I needed to see my lover. He loosened his grip, standing in front of me. I stood, he grabbed my hand and looked painfully at my wrist. There was a large bruise in the shape of his fingers. He looked back to my eyes, "Adam, that looks really bad!"

I pulled away, "you shouldn't have grabbed me that hard-" I was cut off.

"no even if I grabbed that hard on another vamp, they wouldn't have a bruise! You _really_ need to feed, Adam!"

"I will," I snapped, "But I really need to see Sauli first!"

He sighed, "Why do you need to see him so bad?"

"I..." I was contemplating whether to tell him or not, "I just do."

He dropped his head, then looked back to me, "You better go then. But lay low!" he ordered.

I smiled, nodding to thank him. "Don't get eaten," he assured me, "I'll kick your ice cold ass!" He smiled and with that, I was off.

* * *

I was led to my old apartment complex. I could hear Sauli's whimpering and it made my lifeless heart sink. With that, I was climbing the wall to the seventh floor, making my way through the open window leading to the kitchen. I walked down the hall to the bedroom, opening the door quietly. I stood in the doorway watching a sleeping blonde Finnish boy grip onto the sheets, breathing heavily.

"Adam," he whispered. I walked to the bed, kneeling down to him. "I'm here, Sauli." I said softly. His eyes fluttered, slowly opening.

His eyes widened, "Adam?" He asked. I nodded

"B-but... your eyes..." He stared at me shocked at the blood red that replaced my once sky blue eyes. "W-what happened?" He reached for my hand, then puled back after a light touch from his warm soft hands, "Your hands..." he never took his eyes off mine.

"I know," I assured him, "I'll explain all I know." He rested his hand on my cheek, I leaned into his touch, closing my eyes. Before I could open them again, I felt his sweet lips against mine, taking every worry from my mind. I was just enjoying being in his arms again, feeling his touch.

He pulls away, looking into my eyes once open. "Why now?" he asked, "why did you come back weeks later?"

I sighed, "They wouldn't let me. But I never stopped thinking of you."

He smiled, "I'm just glad you're back." I smiled back.

He looked down to my bruised wrists, " Adam..." his voice was shaky.

"It's alright," I assured him, "I just haven't fed in a while!" He still seemed scared, I knew exactly what he was thinking about, "I swear I'm harmless!" I laughed.

"Where were you this whole time? I was worried, I called the police!" he exclaimed.

"What did they do?" I asked.

He sighed, "After I told them who you were, they told me you were probably partying or something! That's actually what I was hoping..."

I stroked his cheek, "I'm sorry, Sauli. I never wanted to hurt you-"

"It's alright," He stopped me, resting his hand over mine, "I'm just glad you're ali-... okay." he laughed.

We sat here in silence for a few seconds before he leaned in again, kissing my softly. I climbed on top of him, our lips never departing. He wraps his arms around my neck, I rest my free hand on his hip. It was all going perfectly, but all good moments must come to an end... at leased for me.

I started kissing his neck, hearing his moans as he tilted his head back into his pillow. I hadn't even noticed my fangs appear. Suddenly, a hand gripped my shoulder, tearing me out of Sauli's arms and pinning me against the wall.

Staring me in the eyes, fire rising in his pupils, was Kris. "We have to go, **now**." he said pulling me into the hall leading to the kitchen window where I entered. I looked back to Sauli who was sitting in bed, looking upset as I was pulled away from his loving arms. "I love you" he whispered, as if to know I'd hear him. I watched a single tear fall from his eye before I was pulled out the window into the street. I wanted to die right there!

"What's going on?" I asked him, worried.

"They know you were there, few more seconds and you would be dead." He said walking quickly.

"_They_?" I asked.

"The wolves- they found you, they know you're turned and they. Are. Angry!"

"Wait, was I not meant to be-?"

"No! That's why we didn't want you going out. The truce is over all because of Tommy!" He hissed, clenching his fists.

"_truce_, what truce?" I asked, grabbing his arm.

"Ugh, we had a truce that if you weren't turned until your fourty first birthday, we could live in peace and there would be no war. Now they know and the truce is over, meaning we need to ge you out of here before they find us! Leila agreed that she would turn you on your birthday at the exact time you were born because you would be officially the age! Now that Tommy turned you and they know about it we're all **fucked**!" He explained as we started sprinting, "Now we have to get back and _you_ need to feed."

Suddenly two wolves stopped in the middle of our path, stopping us only a few feet away from them. Kris stepped in front of me, getting low to the ground, stretching one leg out and bending the other, "Adam, go." he ordered.

"What about you?" I asked.

"GO!" he shouted, I obeyed, sprinting to the side. I looked back, seeing Kris change into an auburn coloured wolf, attacking the one trying to chase me and then being tackled my the other, taking on both. I wanted to help him, but knowing I could do nothing without feeding, I kept running.

I turned my head back to see where I was headed, only to be stopped my a golden coloured blue-eyed wolf. I turned into an alley which would only turn to a dead end. I turned around, facing the beast that would decide my fate, getting closer to me as I was backed into the wall. Growling at me, it stepped closer as I turned my head to the side, shutting my eyes tight, accepting that I was damned. It stopped the deadly noise, and let a warm breath escape it's nostrils onto my ice flesh, then made a sight whine. I opened my eyes, looking into the creature's large blue eyes. I noticed the hint of grey outlined the retna and created paths all over his retna, and I immediately knew who it was.

* * *

_**ooh, a cliffhanger- next chapter coming soon, I promise! Adam knew who the blue/grey eyed beast was- do you?**_


	4. Escaping Sunrise

I reached to touch the snout slowly, then pulling away for a moment as he did too, only to try once more. Gently, I rested my pale hand on his golden snout, the soft fur between my fingers. I sighed in relief, "Sauli."

I stepped away from the wall, going closer to my lover. He rested his nose on my shoulder, huffing a sigh as he nussled up against my neck. I smiled, feeling safe with him once more. Suddenly, I was lifted into the air watching as Sauli stared up at me being carried away, tears in his eyes.

After getting to a field far from the city, I was thrown to the ground where I saw Tommy with anger building in his eyes as he stares down at me. He opens his mouth so scold me, I stop him, "I already know what your going to say so don't bother-"

"You have no idea how much I'm about to say." He assured me pacing back and forth.

"I have an idea of how you're about to start..." He looked at me with daggers in his eyes, I honestly couldn't care less for his opinion.

"They are wolves, a few more seconds and you would have been chow!"

"He wouldn't harm me!"

"He is one of them, they will do everything in their power to devour every. last. one. of us!"

"He's not like them-"

"Please, Babyboy, they're all the same-" he stopped pacing and faced me.

"NOT SAULI!" I protested

"Yes _Sully_" I was so pissed at this point, especially once he pronounced his name the wrong way.

"His name is **SAULI**!" I screamed, "Not _Sully_, not _Souli_, and certainly not _Finn_. it's Sauli! And I am not your _BabyBoy, _I haven't been for a long time! I get your jealousy of him, but-"

Within seconds he was on top of me, pinning my hands at my sides. I laid there in shock, "Jealous? Why should I be jealous? I have his _boyfriend_ under me at this second, who is now my _personal boy-toy_, willing to do anything I command! So tell me, what should I be jealous of from some _Finland boy wonder_?" He asked, staring from my lips to my eyes repeatedly.

I clenched my jaw, "Because he's capable of loving someone who loves him back." He stared into my eyes in anger.

"That's not love-" he protested.

"How would _you_ know? You haven't exactly said or even shown a hint of compassion for anyone but yourself."

"You don't know a damn thing about me, Lambert!"

"I do actually- I know you had a religious family with a father who dispised the _fags of the world_. I know you had nightmares of him coming to kill you in ways no one should even have that much imagination to think of ways as torturus as those. I know you can't sleep sometimes because you're afraid to wake up and be back to a thirteen year old boy, fearing for his life. I also know you drowned those thoughts with horror movies to imagine yourself as Michael Myers instead of Thomas J. Ratliff and music to drown out the screams that reap your mind. I know from the nights we spent together, I had to hold you right against me, holding your hand while you moaned in your sleep about going to one fair that always visited your home town every summer and you ran away there everytime it got tough at home to the point glass broke from being thrown against the wall and you even wanted to live on the pirate ship ride so you could never go back home. Lastly," He let go of me, sitting on my legs as I sat up, "I also know you feel uncapable of love... because you're terrified for your life that the person you love will turn it around and make you feel like a complete moron for believing in love. The truth is, Tommy, you're afraid of so many things in this world, but you push it back to seem high and mighty- but in reality, you're still just that scared little boy." Within seconds his lips were pressed against mine, tears spilling from his eyes.

He pulled away, "You listened." he smiled, kissing me again. I layed back, tasting what was an unconrollable desire, even though it felt so wrong.

I pulled away, looking into his blood red eyes. I missed when they were his once beautiful chocolate brown eyes, "Tommy, I..." before I could say more, I heard a strange noise.

It was undescribable, but it seemed important. I turned my head immediately, looking to the dark blue sky. I turned my head back to Tommy, who also stared in that same direction. He turned to me, confusion in his eyes, "Did you hear that?" I asked.

His brows lifted, "Oh shit." He stood, grabbing my wrist pulling me to my feet, "We gotta go, NOW." Still holding my wrist, he started running back into the city. I turned my head behind me, looking to the sky- It was no longer the black it was, stars on the horizon had faded and a light began to appear. The sun was rising, and it was rising **fast**.

A block away from the alley to the entrance, we saw them. They were blocking our way in the little time we had to save ourselves from burning to death on what I used to wake up early to watch as a child. I grabbed Tommy and hid behind a wall, observing them. They obviously weren't planning on leaving.

I turned my head to Tommy, who was being held against my chest, holding onto my shirt. "What now?" he asked. I looked back to the wolves, then to the other direction. "We'll stay in any shade we can find until we find somewhere to hide. We need to keep away from the light!"

"And where are we gonna go?" he asked sarcastically.

"I don't know, but we'll find a place. I promise." I assured him.

He rolled his eyes, "Please don't promise anything," he let go of my shirt and backed into the wall beside me, "from past experience you're not good with promises and I'd rather NOT risk my afterlife with one of your promises!"

"Oh shut up and trust me for once!" I gave him a hard stare, he just smirked.

"Then let's get going."

We turned to the wolves and left in the opposite direction, hiding in any shade we can. The sun was out and we had a long shot of running past a wide street. Tommy's lifeless heart sunk into his chest, looking at me in horror. My eyes turned to my long trench coat, then to his hoodie and an idea sparked.

"Put this on," I ordered, handing my trench coat to him. He did as I ordered,

"It's so long on me, it's gonna drag." he chuckled.

"I don't care, that makes you more protected," I assured him, "put it over your head." again he obeyed, chuckling.

"What's so funny?" I asked, furrowing my eyebrows.

"I'm supposed to be your master, yet _you're_ ordering _me_ around!" He smirked, "Not that I don't like when you get all _dominent_...".

"Oh shut up and walk!" I chuckled.

He quickered, "_oh_, that's the stuff!" he chuckled once more before bolting across the street.

"Here," he called, chucking the coat to me. We both smiled, we could get out of this.

atleased we thought...


	5. One Ring

_**I'll try to be good(good luck) & not get grounded again. I hope these two chapters will make up for my absence...**_

* * *

About a foot out from the shade was the coat. My heart sunk, knowing what could happen if I stepped out into the light. Seeing how far it was, I could reach my hand out to it, but it may cost me my arm.

I looked to Tommy, swallowing hard at the sacrifice I had to make. He stared back, tears in his eyes, mouthing the words "no" shaking his head. I knodded, bracing myself for the pain I was about to endure. I took in a deep breath I didn't need and reached my hand out.

The sun lit up my pale skin, no burning sensation, just a slight warmth! It seemed wierd, but I kept reaching. It was _just_ out of my reach! I reached out further, hoping to grab my _only_ lifeline before the blasing sun would defeat me. I stretched out my arm as far as I could, but it was no use. Even though Tommy knew I would be able to take it, I kept trying.

Almost touching it, I lost balance and fell forward, into the sidewalk where the sun had touched. "ADAM!" Tommy screamed, falling to his knees. I lifted my head, picking myself off the ground.

I was in the light, and unharmed!

How?

I turned my head to the rising light, still unharmed.

Why wasn't I dead?

I reached my hand to the sky infront of my face to shade my eyes. Tommy stared at me in confusion, then looking at his own hand. He reached it out to the light, but when his fingers were showing, they grew red and burned like hell. He pulled back in pain, resting his other hand over the singed fingers. I turned to him, my silent heart dropped at the sight of him in pain. I ran to help the little elf, grabbing my coat.

I kneeled infront of him, taking his hand gently. I flipped it to the palm, seeing the damage on the surface of his thin long fingers. He looked up at me, a single blood tear ran past his pale cheek. I pulled his hand up to my lips, looking into his eyes.

He smiled as I kissed his hand better then but it to my chest, "Are you okay?" I asked softly, whiping his tear. He knodded and I pulled him to his feet wrapping my arm around him as we walked through the shade.

After a while of walking and wrapping him in the long trench coat, holding him close to me as we walked through the sun, we finally came to a small dark motel to rest. After checking in, I rested my hand on Tommy's back, guiding him to our room. It was shaded all around the motel so he only hid his burnt hand with the black trenchcoat over his folded arms.

We got to our room and Tommy fell back onto the bed, letting go of the coat. "UGH, now I can rest!" He groaned.

I sat down on the bed sighing, "You get some rest, I'll cover the windows."

He sat up "Or we could do other things..." he smirked.

I rolled my eyes, covering the windows with a blanket, "Not gonna happen, Thomas."

He groaned, "_ugh_, why do you have to call me that?"

"For one thing it's _your name_," I sat back on the bed, turning on the small tv, "and I know it's the _**biggest**_ turn-off for you!" I turned to him, smiling.

He stood up and walked over, sitting beside me, "You know my every move, don't you?" he asked.

I chuckled, "Not _every_ move..."

"Oh really?" he asked, turning on his side resting his head on his palm.

"I didn't know you would run off when you did." I laid back onto the very uncomfortable mattress. He got up and sat beside me, looking down at me.

He stared at me for a few moments in silence, then finally spoke in a light tone, "...I am so sorry, Adam. I never wanted to hurt you the way I did." He rested his hand on my chest.

"Then why did you?" I asked, my eyes on the ceiling, "Not just my first night, but all those times."

"I...," He sighed, "I don't know." I tuned my gaze to him, looking into his once chocolate brown eyes which were now a deathly blood red. He leaned in, pressing his lips to mine. I felt nothing but _pure bliss_. He rested both hands on my chest, climbing on top of me. He pulled away, looking into my eyes. His lips hovered over mine, knowing I wanted more.

"Why'd you stop?" I whispered.

"Because I missed you, and I want to cherish this moment." he smiled. I turned us over, climbing on top of him.

"Let's not waste it then."

I opened my eyes, my arms wrapped around my blonde little elf(yes I call him an elf- sew me!). I lifted my head, slipping from his grasp and walking to the window. I lifted the blanket a little to see outside. The sun was setting and we would be gone soon.

I felt weak, I hadn't fed in a while and I could feel myself slipping away slowly, but I could make it. I turned my head back to Tommy, seeing him sound asleep. I could just wait till the sun was fully gone and then I'd wake him. I slipped my leather pants on(not easily) and sat on the opposite bed, looking down to my hands.

_How was I still alive? I should've been affected immediately, I should be dead right now! So why wasn't I?_

I turned my right hand over, staring at the large 9-carat rose gold and onyx ring rested on my ring finger. I remembered the day Sauli gave it to me on our one month anniversary. It was the most beautiful piece of jewelry I had ever seen and it meant so much because it came from the man I loved. Still having with me made it feel as if he was still by my side.

I set it down on my lap, looking back to Tommy.

* * *

_**Yes, I stole the ring idea from Vampire Diaries... But 'Cmon, I couldn't let him burn & I'm not making him sparkle like a fucking Fairy!**_


	6. Distractions

Finally the sun had faded.

I walked to Tommy, shaking him awake. "Hmmm," he moaned softly, "What?"

"We gotta go." I said softly.

"Bathroom's over there." he groaned, pointing to the bathroom in the back corner of the room.

I huffed and pushed him off the bed, "I mean we gotta leave, _smartass_."

He picked himself off the floor, "Sorry, _princess_, let's get going!" he smirked.

I rolled my eyes, grabbing my trenchcoat and heading out the door. He grabbed me by the arm, staring at me in worry, "You really need to feed, those dark circles are getting really bad." he said running a finger under my eye.

I shook it off, "I'll be fine." starting to walk.

He grabbed me again, "You can't keep starving yourself, Adam-"

I pushed him off, "I won't! let's just keep going..."

He knodded, though I knew as soon as we got back he'd force me to eat.

We got half way across town before I suddenly felt the need to stop dead in my tracks. I felt light headed, my vision became faded. I heard Tommy's steps towards me, resting his small gentle hand on my shoulder, "Adam, are you alright?" he asked. I blinked a few times before my vision became clear and the dizziness faded a bit,

"... I'm okay. 'Cmon, let's go."

He nodded, "But as soon as we get home you're feeding!" I hated the fact he thought of it as a home, it just felt like a prison to me. I started walking, knowing he was still worried. We were almost there anyway!

We turned the corner to the street closest street to the entrance and stopped dead in our tracks- they were there once more, leaned against a wall. They were laughing. I sneered at them, grabbing Tommy's hand and hiding behind a wall. I looked down at him, "What now?" he asked. I looked back to them, looking around for something, anything. I got an idea.

I looked around us for a rock or any object that would make a noise. Tommy looked at me like I had finally lost it, "What the hell are you-?"

"We need something that'll make noise for a distraction." I answered.

"Wait, you want to lead them _to_ us?!" he asked, looking frightened.

I ignored him and kept searching, finding a large rock twice the size of my hand. I turned to him, handing him the rock, "You can throw better than anyone I know, and being a fang increases that." He looked at me confused.

"... And?" he asked.

"I need you to throw that over this building, to the next block." I told him.

"Why don't _you_ just do it?" he asked.

"Because I'm not strong enough, and _you_ are!" I assured him.

"Flattery will get you nowhere..." he said sarcastically.

"Just do it." I ordered.

He shrugged his small shoulders and raised his hand, then tuned back to me, "You know, I'm not full _Fang_ ok? I like girls too!" and chucked it over the building as if it was nothing. We heard a loud _**thud **_from a block away. I turned to the wolves, they walked toward the sound. I grabbed Tommy's hand and rushed to the alley where the entrance was. Once we were there, I turned to Tommy. He rolled his eyes, "'Lil elf boy to the rescue, _again_!" he said, lifting the piece of concrete and gesturing for me to jump in.

I heard a voice from one of the wolves, "What was that?" and I jumped in, Tommy following.

We got to the door, knocking.

No one came.

We knocked again...

Still no answer.

"Terrance," Tommy said, knocking impatiently, "It's just us!" still no one came.

He rolled his eyes, "Stand back." he ordered and I did exactly that. He took a tight grip on the thick metal handle, pulling the large door open and gesturing for me to go inside. I walked inside, seeing all the lights out. I looked back to Tommy in fear, he seemed to feel the same. He took my hand, walking inside and closing the door. I held him close as we walked through the pitch black hideout with no one to be found.

We turned into the hallway, all doors were closed. I turned to Tommy, he pulled out his phone and dialed.

Within a few seconds we heard a faded Selena Gomez "Who says" ringtone and ran towards the sound as it got louder. We turned into a room and Tommy fell to the floor, pressing his ear close to the wooden floor, then looking to the blood red carpet at the centre of the room.

"What?" I asked.

He gestured for me to follow him and walked to the piece that created the atmosphere of the room(I know, I know, my _Fang_ is showing). He lifted it and reached his long fingernails between the floorboards. He pulled each one out until we saw a door that was hiding under them. He grabbed the round handle and pulled it where a staircase rested. He reached his hand out to me, looking into my eyes. I saw the comfort in his captivating gaze and took his hand. He stepped down the staircase still holding my hand and I followed close behind.

We got to the bottom of the stairs and walked to a door that lay beside it. He tried to open it, but pulled back as a sizzling sound came from his fingers, "vervain, smart idea!" he acknowledged before knocking on the wooden part of the door, "It's Adam & Tommy" he whispered. Suddenly the door finally opened and we walked into a room that was surrounded by candles in the spaces making a ditch through the middle of the walls. I looked around the large room where families were huddled together, children(or atleased they looked like children... I still don't get the age thing!) wrapped in blankets being cradled by elders. I looked around the room for Kris in hopes he made it back safe.

"Adam!" shouted my mother from the other side of the room. She ran to me, wrapping me in her arms. With my free hand I held her tight, unaware that Tommy's hand was still locked with mine. She pulled away, "I'm so glad you two are alright. I honestly thought you were dead!" She rested one hand on my cheek then her smile faded, "Adam, you _really_ need to feed!" I was so sick of having them all say that. I knew, but I honestly didn't care!

I put my hand over hers and pulled it off my cheek, "I know, but I need to tell you about something first..." She looked a little worried, but nodded anyway and led me to another room. I held on to Tommy's hand considering it concerned him too.

"What is it?" she asked, eyes wide. Then she looked at Tommy with anger in her eyes, "Thomas," I felt his grip get a bit tighter, but it was nothing I couldn't handle, "would you give Adam and I a moment?"

Tommy turned to walk away, but I pulled him back, "This concerns him too, he was there when it happened." I assured her.

"When what happened?" she looked puzzled.

I sighed, "When we were looking for shelter, we almost didn't make it. I had an idea to use my trench coat to guard us from the sun. I put it on Tommy and made him go first..." she kept nodding like she was saying 'get to the point', "When he touched the sun, he burned his fingers!" I reached my other hand to him and he rested his hand with the singed fingers on it, she stared at it like it was nothing. I went on, "But when my _whole body_ touched the sun..." before I could say more, I heard a groan of pain from the other room. It was Kris' voice.


	7. The Blame Game

My mother ran passed me to the cry of pain, Tommy and I followed close behind. We entered the room where everyone was gathered. I pushed through the crowd, finding Kris laying on a thin white blanket holding onto his chest. His eyes were shut tight, his body covered in sweat that made him glissen in the candlelight.

"Kris" I whispered in a shaky tone. He slowly opened his eyes and I saw all the pain he must have suffered trapped inside them, I saw the agony he was still carrying and I wanted to die right there(too late huh?). He looked like hell, and I knew it was my fault. I should've stayed inside instead of running out for only a few short moments with Sauli! I was the reason for all of this- I almost got Tommy killed, Kris was injured, and now we're all hiding three stories underground.

He turned his gaze to me, a tear ran down the side of his face. I felt dead inside(insert vamp joke here). My best friend could've died and it was all my fault. I couldn't hold back my pain and the tears just flowed.

Two men came up to him and picked him up, he groaned in pain, squeezing his eyes shut. "Take him into the other room" my mother ordered. I looked to her as they carried him away, she nodded, "go with him" she said softly to me. I nodded back and followed him into the other room. The two men set him on a table and left. I leaned against the wall and he opened his eyes again and looked to me.

"Adam" he said weakly.

"Kris, I-I'm so sorry" I whispered, tears still flowing.

"Adam, don't-"

"It's all my fault. If I didn't go to see Sauli-"

"Oh shut up already!" he shouted. I stood there in shock. I wanted to say something, but it wouldn't come out. He reached one hand out to me as the other held his stomach, "Come here" he said softly. I didn't protest. I stood beside him and he rubbed his hand up and down my back to comfort me. His warmth felt nice against my cold, pale skin. "I'm still breathing, so stop crying!" he chuckled while I wiped my tears, "This isn't your fault. Don't kill yourself over it!"

"Tommy beat me to it..." I joked, "I'm the one who snuck out and then I convinced you to let me go-" he gripped my wrist.

"You wouldn't be forbidden to see him if Tommy hadn't turned you in the first place!" He was trying to comfort me, but his words only made me angry.

I pulled away from him, "Why do you always only blame Tommy? It's not _always_ his fault."

"In this situation it is..."

"But you blame him for just about _everything _bad that happens!" I snapped.

He looked at me with his usual '_the fuck is wrong with you?'_ look, "Since when are you so protective of him? You used to hate him, remember?"

"I didn't hate him. I just..." I huffed a sigh. I didn't even know what was up with me.

"Well whatever it is," he rested his warm hand on my cheek, "I'm glad you didn't fry in the sun." he smiled.

I had to tell him, he was my best friend, "Even in the sun I wouldn't die..." his smile disappeared to a confused expression, "I went into the sun when Tommy and I were looking for shelter..."

He looked a bit angry, "Adam, are you insane?! You could've died-"

I rolled my eyes, "Oh please, Kris, you really think I would actually just walk into the sun intentionally?! I may be upset, being what I am, but I'm not fucking suicidal! You know me better than that." I hissed, "But when the sun touched me, I didn't burn..." his eyes widened, "...It just felt warm, like you." I smiled.

"Well why didn't-?" he stopped, then grabbed my hand, looking at the ring on my finger that Sauli gave me.

He looked back up to me, "Adam, where did you get this ring?" he asked, concerned.

"Sauli gave it to me, why?" I asked and his eyes lit up, a small smile came across his face.

"So the blonde is _actually _smart!" he said sarcastically.

"Blonde jokes- real original!" I said jokingly. We both laughed.

"Agh!" he shouted, gripping his side and squeezing his eyes shut. I bent down, resting my hand over his. He looked into my eyes, that same look of agony was back.

"Let me look" I whispered. After a few seconds, he pulled his hands away and I gently and slowly lifted his grey shirt which was now stained in his own blood. My eyes widened at the sight.

His chest and stomach were covered in scratches. There was one deep scratch going straight down his chest. I was horrified and the tears started to flow again. A drop landed on one of the scratches, it suddenly began to heal. My eyes lit up, "Kris!"

He looked down at where one scratch had been, "What?" he asked.

"M-my tear... It just..." I couldn't speak.

He put his hand to my cheek and I turned to him, looking in his golden brown eyes. A feeling came over me. I looked down to his lips where a cut rested on the right side near the middle(if you wanna get into detail...). I felt the urge to press my lips to his... so I did.

He moaned as my tongue grazed his lip and he allowed full entry. It wasn't like I felt when Tommy kissed me- it was warm and comforting. we kissed for a few moments, then I pulled away, looking into his captivating golden brown eyes. I looked back to his lip, it was healed! "Kris, your lip..." He touched his finger to it then looked at his hand.

His eyes widened, "... How?" he asked.

I shrugged, "I don't know..." then an idea sparked.

I licked my finger and moved it over one scar, then it was healed in a second. He looked at me in amazement, "So then-"

"I can heal you?" I was so suprised, he started to smile uncontrollably.

I looked into his eyes once more, "May I?" I asked. He nodded and I went to work.

I licked my finger and went went over all of the small scratches, then ran my tongue over his chest where the deep scars were. He let out a soft moan and I looked up at him, smirking, "I take it you're enjoying this?" I was trying so hard not to laugh at the fact he was getting turned on by this. I knew he had a crush on me since idol, but this was just too satisfying to ignore!

"Grow up!" he laughed. I got back to work.

When there was only a few left, Tommy walked in. I was licking the large one going straight down his chest before I stopped and looked to him, he was in shock. "No, Tommy, I-I was just..." I didn't know how to explain it. Luckily Kris stepped in, "Just get your ass over here and see for yourself!"

Tommy took a step back, "No thanks, this is one porn I'm not in the mood for..." he turned to walk away, but Kris spoke again.

"It's not like that, just get over here!" he snapped. Tommy turned back to us and walked closer. He stopped and stared down at Kris' chest. I sat up and decided to demonstrate, "Look" I licked my finger and ran it across one small scratch I had missed. He stared at it like it was nothing, "Cool, you learned you could heal with ur saliva!" he said sarcastically, then turned to walk away.

"Wait, you knew?" I asked, getting off of Kris and following him.

He turned back around, "Of coarse I knew, Leila taught me right after I was created!" then he turned again to walk away.

"Well I'm sorry if I have a deat-beat for a master!" I snapped.

He whipped around and shot a glare at me, "Sorry, I was a little busy finding a snack that night..."

"It's a rule that you're not supposed to leave your creations THEIR FIRST NIGHT!" I hissed at him, "But then again you've never been the responsible type- you make a mess and do SHIT-ALL to clean it up! You know, Kris is right, you're nothing but a waste of time and energy. I can't believe out of every vamp in the world, I was turned by no one other than _Tommy fucking Ratliff_- a piece of shit bassist who spends his days playing with his food and ruining relationship after relationship-"

I was cut off as I was pinned to the wall, my hands pinned above my head with one hand and the other around my neck. "You may be a little pissed because I took you away from your _finn, _but you don't have to be so bitchy every second of the day because of it."

"Fuck you" I hissed at him.

He smirked, "Aren't you already doing that to Kris?"

"You just wish it was you instead of Sauli."

He let go of me and stared into my eyes in silence, then turned away. He was almost at the door when I spoke again, "I did love you..." he turned his head to the side, but not facing me, "... But you were too much of an asshole to realize it."

The last words I heard out of his mouth were "Kris knew too," I turned my head to Kris, "he was just too horny to say so." then he left. I turned back to Kris.

"I swear I didn't!" he looked terrified, but I wasn't even in the mood to joke.

"Wanna finish?" I asked and he sighed, laying back.


	8. All Strangers

_**yes I know- I've turned Adam into a bit of a slut... But who really cares? Honestly to the readers who are thinking "I thought this would be a Saulibert, not Adommy!" I still don't even know what it is- I'm still in the process of writing it & whatever happens I just go along with it so if it ends as an Adommy or a Saulibert or even a Kradam, what happens happens! Really hope you're enjoying this and I am still taking requests. **_

_** Anyway, back to our beloved Glampire... **_

* * *

I sat in the room alone against the wall with my arm on one knee and my other leg stretched out, staring at my ring. What did Kris mean? Was there something else to this ring? Did Sauli know about us? No! If he knew, he would tell me!

... Wouldn't he?

"Adam?" called Kris, walking into the room, "Been here a while. You okay?" he sat beside me.

I huffed a sigh, "What you said earlier," I turned my head to him, "about the ring," he nodded, "what did you mean?"

His gaze dropped, then he spoke, "The reason you could walk in the sun..." he looked down to the ring, then to me, "it's because of _that_ ring."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

He sighed again, "It's called an 'immortality ring'. That jewel in the middle has a _very_ rare plant which if you are to become a vampire while wearing this plant, it can make you able to walk into the sun unharmed as much as you please. If you're killed while wearing this ring and you're not turned into a vampire, you can be brought back to life each time you're killed and still grow old and die of old age. It's basically the lottery of life!" he laughed.

"So if Sauli gave it to me, then he must've known I would become a vampire one day, right?" I asked.

"That or he was just taking precaution!"

I smiled, "Thank you, Kris" I leaned in and kissed his cheek.

He blushed, "Umm, Adam?" he asked, "Can you do me a favor?"

I nodded, "Anything!"

I could see him start to get nervous, "A-about earier... W-when I-I umm..." a single drop of sweat ran down the side of his face. I decided to have a little fun with it...

"When _what_ happened, Kris?"

"W-when I-I... Look ummm..." he started to sweat more, "I-I m-moa-umm.."

I was having too much fun with this, but I had to stop eventually, "When you _moaned_?" I laughed.

He huffed a sigh, "yes..." he murmured.

"Kris," I laughed, "it's okay. Now what's the favour?"

"C-could we umm..." he choked a bit.

"...Do it again?" I asked.

"No!" he jumped, "I-I mean... unless y-you want to! I-I was wondering if we could... I'm so stupid!" He dropped his head. I put my hand on his chin and made him look at me. I slowly leaned in and pressed my lips to his. I knew he needed it. A soft moan passed his soft rose coloured lips, I couldn't help but smile.

I pulled away, "Now what is it?" I asked.

"C-could we just... N-not talk about it again?" he asked, looking guilty.

"Really? Sounded like you liked it a few minutes ago..." I smirked.

"Not _that_, I mean earlier! Can we forget _that?_" He practically begged, furrowing his brows.

I let out a laugh, "Fine, unless you ever want-"

"NO I don't!" he shouted

I chuckled, "I know, I just love to play with you!" He pushed me playfully and I tackled him. We play-fought a little before my mother walked in.

"Oh, I didn't realize-" she turned to wak out the door.

I jumped off Kris, "Oh no we weren't doing anything." I assured her.

"Adam, I am perfectly comfortable with your sexual orientation and whoever you choose to be with-"

"Mother, it's not like that, I swear!" I snapped.

"Whatever you say..." she sighed, "Anyway, have either of you seen Tommy?" she asked.

I groaned and Kris sighed, "Him and Adam aren't talking at the moment so no, we don't know. How can you lose him? it's not that big here."

"Well I've checked everywhere else and I can't find him." she said in a worried tone.

"You don't think he went out?" Kris asked and my eyes widened.

"He wouldn't do that!" I shouted, "Would he?"

Kris shrugged, "I don't know, he seemed _pretty_ mad when he walked out. He could've just needed some air!"

"But is it sunny out?" I asked. my mother shook her head. "Ok, well then I'll go out and find him!" I stood.

"I am not letting you go out there," her expression turned angry, "I won't risk losing you again!"

I showed her the ring, "I'll be fine as long as I have _this_!" and walked past her.

I walked into the other room and up to the door. I gripped the handle and opened it. I walked into the first floor and made my way to the hallway that led to the entrance before I was grabbed by Kris. I turned to him, "You're not seriously going out there?"

"Why not?" I snapped at him, "I need to make sure he's okay-"

"Not if you can't even protect yourself! I'm going with you."

"I'm not letting you go out again, not after what happened!"

"That was nothing. When Leila took me in I was half alive and I was only fourteen! I'm a grown up now, I'm stronger."

"I don't want to risk losing you again. You were cut up really bad-"

"And you can just heal me again."

I smirked, "Are you sure you can control your moa-"

"Oh shut up and let's just go!" he pushed me.

We opened the latch and searched the whole city for Tommy. Where was he? Why would he just leave like that? Nevermind, stupid question! But where could he go?

We turned into one street and saw him... He was talking to someone. Wolves, I could smell it on them. Why was Tommy with wolves?

Kris pulled me to the side, covering my mouth. I looked at him, he pointed to the roof and I knew what he meant.

"I'll give you a boost," he whispered, locking his fingers together. I stepped on his hand and was thrown in the air, landing on the roof. He followed and we crouched low and walked to the edge where we saw Tommy and the wolves. I listened close and my hearing increased, hearing every word of their conversation. I looked closer, realizing who the wolves were.

"I'm practically begging!" Tommy exclaimed.

"And why should we trust you, _Fang_?" Drake asked, grinning.

"Leila wasn't the one to turn Adam."

"Then who was it?" Cassidy asked sarcastically.

Tommy took in a deep meaningless breath, "... I did."

The wolves laughed, "You?"

"What," he stepped closer to them, "you think I'm not capable, you fucking mutts?" he hissed. Cassidy pinned him against the brick wall, his forearm across the bonde's chest.

"Say that again, I dare you" he challenged.

"Please, let them be. we don't have to fight!" Tommy begged.

"And why should we?" Drake asked, crossing his arms.

I could see the hurt in Tommy's eyes, "... You can kill his maker."

My eyes widened. He couldn't. He had to have some plan to get out of this. He wouldn't sacrifice himself for anyone... Especially not me! Not the Tommy I knew. But then again, I didn't even know myself anymore...

They both laughed, "So the almighty _Tommy Joe Ratliff_ is willing to give his own life to end a war that _he_ started?" Cassidy asked.

He looked into the wolves eyes with pure agony in his own.

"... Yes."

* * *

**_Don't be mad! Next chapter up on Saturday, tune in..._**


	9. Figures From Above

_**Sorry it took so long, I'll explain later...**_

* * *

**(Tommy's POV)**

**(FINALLY I'm in here! **

**shut up Thomas, no one likes you! **

**then why is 20% of the internet Adommy? not to mention youtube- **

**Don't make me delete you, smartass... **

**Don't make me bite you*smirks***

**shall we test it? *eyebrow raise***

**I'll shut up*puts hand over mouth*)**

I swallowed the lump in my throat "...Yes"

The two laughed again, "What do you know, he has a consience!" Drake laughed.

"Please, just take me to the pack leader- let _him_ kill me." I begged.

"Well we can't take you to him _right away_! I mean, you're a little too.." he turned to Drake, ten back to me, " '_in shape'_ to get all close and personal with our leader. How do we know you won't try to snap his neck the first chance you get?" Cassidy smirked, "And plus, we should let him know we did our job..." I stared into Cassidy's hateful brown eyes in horror, "Let's have a little fun with this..."

I watched as he undid his belt and his pants with his free hand, "No, please, no" I begged as he turned me around and pulled my pants down and my boxers with them, "no, Cas, STOP!" I screamed in pain as he thrust inside me. Wolves were so much stronger than Vampires and as much as I fought, I could do nothing. It was like being stabbed... up the ass. The second thrust was just as painful. He had my hands pinned above my head and my face against the wall. He started to thrust harder and faster, I could hear his soft moans as I shut my eyes tight and clenched my fists, trying to bear the pain. I clenched my jaw, holding back the screams that would only give him more pleasure. His moans got louder and louder, his breaths heavier, and I felt a warm liquid shoot inside me.

I groaned in pain as he pulled out and backed away zipping up his pants. I breathed heavily as I reached weakily for my pants, but Drake stopped me and lifted my hands again. He held them up while he undid his pants, "Don't think you're getting off that easy." he chuckled. He wasn't even as gentle as Cassidy. He thrust into me, hard, and I felt like I was about to shatter right then and there. I accidently let one scream slip. He leaned toward my ear, "You really are a whore, aren't you?" he chuckled, thrusting again. The pain was so excrusiating and I was helpless, trying to take my mind off the pain. But there was one feeling I couldn't shake off- I felt like we were being watched. No, christians, not _God_, I'm athiest! But I felt like someone was near... From above even!

I couldn't get it off my mind, but atleased it could take my mind off the pain a little bit.

His thrusts became faster and harder, his moans filled the air, and my mind was back on the pain. I felt myself get weaker as he got closer and soon felt him come inside me.

He pulled out and zipped his pants. With no strength left in me, I fell to the concrete. I couldn't even move, I was scared to. I hurt so much I felt if I did so much as twitch another scream would blast my lips apart. If I made any more sounds that would just give them strength, and I wasn't about to give them the satisfactory of my pain. I heard them laugh as I laid there, then Drake kicked my stomach and I wrapped my arms around me to hopefully avoid another that may come. They picked me off the ground by my arms and I honestly had no strength in me to fight. My head hung low as they carried me away.

With whatever strength I had left I lifted my pounding head and looked behind me to the roof of one of the buildings. I saw a tall, dark figure before Drake and Cassidy carried me away into the night. A single blood tear left my eye and I dropped my gaze as we disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

_**I'm sorry this chapter is so god damn short! & I get it, you're probably pissed because of 2 things: **_

_**1. What happened to Tommy **_

_**2. I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN WEEKS!**_

_**I'm so sorry, I've been caught up and I'm starting school in less than a week so my fam's going crazy! I promise I'll update as often as I can. BTW, anyone who's evil in this story, I honestly love all of them & it's fiction so none of it's personal!**_

_**on a last note, I'm writing another story with Tommy and a character of my own that I've involved in many other novels/stories I've written(I have over 15 stories just sitting on my tiny lil netbook!) & if you guys want me to upload it, just say so! **_

_**And there's also another Adommy I'm working on where it's about Adam's daughter he knew nothing about until fourteen years later. I'm still multitasking on both so there's a while to go! **_

_**I'll have chapter 10 uploaded soon, I promise!**_


	10. Love me, Hate me

_**See, I told you it would be up soon! Enjoy**_

* * *

_**(Adam's POV)**_

He looked up at me as the two wolves carried him into the night. My heart sunk, watching a single red tear fall past his cheek, I saw the agony in his eyes. He turned away as the three of them disappeared into the shadows. I just stood there while he was being carried away by the enemy.

How could I just stand there? I wanted to run to him and rip him from their grasp. I wanted to rip those wolves heads off after what they've done to him! I wanted to slap him for offering his life! I know he was just trying to stop the war _he_ started, I know he wanted to save me and the others... But that wasn't the Tommy I knew and I wasn't about to let him die for me!

Kris grabbed my hand as if knowing how badly I wanted to run to him. I looked back at him, he shook his head, "You can't, I'm sorry."

I couldn't help but raise my voice, "They're going to kill him, Kris!"

"And if you go, you'll _both_ die!" his grip tightened.

"I'm not letting him die, especially not for me-"

"He already made you die for him, Adam" he hissed

I ripped my hand from his grasp, looking at him with pure anger in my eyes, "I get you're angry with him," he rolled his eyes and I gripped his shoulder, "But you _need_ to let it go, Kris!" He held my gaze with fire in his eyes for a minute, then sighed and looked down. I released my grip, "Nomatter how much you hate eachother, we have to save him!"

He nodded, but knowing Kris, he also let out a groan, clenching his jaw, "Let's save the little ass."

I smiled and he rolled his eyes, taking my hand, "First things first," he wiped his finger over the thick dark line under my eye, "you _need_ to feed, **now!**"

I rolled my eyes, "Fine."

We jumped from buiding to building until we found a small bar where two girls were stumbling into the alley next to it. One of them pinned the other to the wall and the two started making out. I looked to Kris, "I can't eat those two girls, I won't!"

He chuckled, "They look like they're about to eat eachother..."

I rolled my eyes, "Lesbian jokes, funny..."

"Just go." he laughed.

"I'm not killing those two innocent women!"

"Well then what are-?" he stopped himself and saw three men beating a man near a gay bar that had just closed down the street, then walking away casually closer to us, "I got an idea." He grabbed my hand and jumped into the alley closest to us. We walked to the back where it was dark but we were still noticable.

"What are you doing?" I asked. He pinned me against the wall with his hands on my chest.

"Leading them to us" he said softly.

"Or do you just want an excuse to make out with me?" I smirked.

"Just kiss me" he chuckled, "and make it believable."

I had to laugh, but I obeyed nonetheless and attacked his mouth. I heard a moan erupt from his throat, into mine and knew he wasn't faking. He told me I had to make it believable so I'd be able to lure them in, but it would't be complete unless I could get _him_ aroused, and I was one to reach for multi-goals!

I know, I'm evil, but _what can you do_?

I shoved my tongue past his lips and our tongues wrestled for a bit(I won of coarse). He tugged on my hair, which was a turn on for me. I wanted to get _him_ aroused, not have him beat me to it! I grabbed his wrists and pinned his hands to the wall above his head, then gripping onto his hips and pulling myself against him. My lips left his and nibbled on his ear(which was always his sweet spot). He moaned loudly(I had him now) and gripped my shoulders. I grinded my crotch against his and he tilted his head back, letting out another moan. It was all just too perfect- Kris had been trying to convince me(and who knows who else) that he was straight, now I had him in my grasp!

Soon we heard a shout from the street, "Hey _Fags!_" shouted one of them, stepping into the dark alley. Kris opened his eyes and turned to them, But I ignored them and started to ravage his neck. He swung his head back once more, gasping. They laughed and stepped into the darkness.

"I'm fucking talking to you, fag!" shouted the same one. We waited until they were only a foot away from us before I pulled back, facing them with my fingers half curled and my eyes beating into his, bearing my fangs. The two behind the one talking stood in shock, the leader grinning, "Oh look, a _Fang_!" he laughed, walking closer to me "What it is about vampire fantasies," he poked my chest, "I'll never know!"

I chuckled and looked down, then back to him, "... If only it were." His smile disappeared and his eyes widened. I grabbed him by the hair and tilted his head to the side, digging my fangs into his neck and drinking every last drop as the other two stood there in horror.

I dropped the lifeless body, blood dripping down my chin, and looked to the trembling men. They turned to run away, but Kris jumped infront of them. They watched as his short, chewed finernails turned into long pointed claws, his eyes began to glow and his teeth pointed sharply. They jumped and alternated their gazes to me then Kris then back to me.

"_Fang's _choice!" Kris smirked

"W-what do you want w-with us?" one trembled.

I walked upto him and stroked his cheek as I saw a tear escape his eye, "Don't worry," a smirk came across my face, "This won't hurt _too_ much." I sunk my teeth into his flesh and Kris covered the other man's mouth before ripping through his neck and throwing him to the ground, feeding on the basher. I realize we were killing regular people and I wouldn't hurt an innocent person... but _gay bashers_ aren't exactly _innocent_!

After a satisfying snack we threw the bodies into the dumpster next to us and I ripped a piece of one of their shirts and used it to wipe the blood from my chin while Kris used his sleeve to wipe his face. I looked to him and smiled.

"You know how to pick 'em!" I acknowledged him.

"Well I had to get you to feed on someone, and you weren't going to go for someone harmless!" he shrugged.

"It was a good pick though- I'll take down a few _phobes_ any day!"

"I'll keep that in mind..." he laughed, "Now 'cmon, we gotta go!" He sprinted and made me follow him.

We came to a field out of the city with a large hole dug into the middle. There was a faded light coming from it and we walked cautiously to the hole, then crouched to the ground and watched as people crowded around a bonfire where a man paced back and fourth as the crowd cheered for him.

"They took the life of two of our best soldiers," the man said in what sounded like a Finnish accent, "they have fed on innocent people through centuries," they cheered '_yeah_'s angrily, "Just a few weeks ago, one of them broke the last lock to the truce we made many years ago!" a wave of angry incoherent noises filled the air, "On the night of the full moon, we will show them what it truly means to cross wolves. We will bring back the peace we should have brought the second those vamps crawled on _our_ earth!" cheers and fists were thrown into the air, the man spread out his arms and tilted his head back, a smile painted his face. The full moon? That was less than a week!

"Why can't we talk to them?" shouted a familiar voice.

I watched as Sauli emerged from the crowd, "We don't even know if their queen was the one to turn him! The truce was _she_ couldn't turn him until he was the age!" He looked into the eyes of the stranger, his voice became softer, "We don't have to fight."

The man laughed and wrapped his arm around Sauli's shoulder. He looked out to the crowd, "My son- beautiful, smart, and a kind heart..." he turned his gaze back to Sauli, "Even for demons." Sauli clenched his jaw. The man started pacing again, "It's true, he dated one of them, but nonetheless he is still one of us!" he turned back to Sauli, "And my son has twisted the words of our truce- the **real** truce was _he shall not be turned until his thirty-first birthday, _it said nothing about who was to turn him. But just for the fun of it, let's find out who the traitor _truly _was!" he grinned.

Before they could say anymore someone else called out, "Sir," I turned my head, seeing Drake emerge from the crowd, "we think we may have the _Fang_ that claims they turned the Prince..." They all turned heads to him and he walked back into the crowd until re-emerging with Cassidy, Tommy being dragged in between them. He looked worse than before, his arms were covered in bruises, there were bite marks on his neck, what made my heart sink to my feet... Was the four claw marks across his face.

They threw him to the ground infront of Sauli's father, he groaned in pain as he tried to help himself off the ground, failing miserably. The man lifted Tommy's chin with his fingers, looking into his eyes.

"So," his eyes burned into Tommy's, "you say you're the one who turned the Lambert boy?" he raised an eyebrow.

"That would be me" Tommy looked straight into the man's eyes, clenching is jaw.

He chuckled, "You want me to believe _you _were the traitor who ruined you _demon's _last lifeline?" Sauli stood there in both anger and shock.

"Yes."

The man let go of Tommy's chin and made Sauli step forward where the blonde kneeled infront of him, "Hey Tommy" he said softly.

"What do you want, dog?" Tommy lifted his head.

"I want answers!" Sauli clenched his jaw.

Tommy sighed, "Ask away..."

"Why? Why did you turn Adam?" Fire burned in his once sweet, harmless eyes, "I want the truth, Tommy."

Tommy stared into his blue and grey eyes...

"Because I couldn't let the man I love be with someone I hate."


	11. If I die, I die for him

"Because I couldn't let the man I love be with someone I hate."

My eyes widened. He loved me? ok stupid question, Adam.

Sauli stood, staring down at Tommy who had tears in his eyes, "Well it looks like you'll die together, I hope you're happy."

His father grinned and gestured for Cassidy and Drake to come back, "Tie him up." Sauli stood back with the same angry look in his eyes as the two wolves carried him away. I had to back away and piece myself back together, Kris rested his hand on my shoulder. I turned to him, blinking back tears.

"'Cmon, let's go" he said softly. I followed him back to the others, when we entered it seemed like things were a bit back to normal.

We walked through the long hallway to the main room- the silk curtains were once again on the walls, the chendelier that hung on the high ceiling was brightly lit once more and people were crowded around my mother. I pushed through the crowd to get to her.

"Mom, I need to talk to you" she nodded and I stood on the podium with her, towering over her, "They took him."

Her eyes widened, "Tommy? How did they find him? He always stays hidden and he's never been caught before-"

"They didn't," she looked at me in confusion and I dropped my head, "he went to them."

She stared at me like I was insane, "T-Tommy wouldn't do that, he thinks much to highly of himself!"

Kris stepped forward, "We heard his whole conversation with them in the alley and at the gathering in the field," everyone turned their eyes to him as he stared at the floor, "he confessed to being Adam's maker..." I heard my mother's faded gasp, Kris lifted his gaze to her "... he also offered his life to stop the war, and to save Adam."I saw the hurt in his eyes. Sure Kris and Tommy fought often, but there was something between them that I could see in Kris' warm brown eyes. Deep down he actually cared about Tommy, but why now? Why did he suddenly start to care so much about him when before all he did was blame him _everything_ that happened to me? I mean sure, it was Tommy's fault I was a vampire before I was supposed to be, but that didn't make everything else that happened since his fault! Why the sudden change of heart?

"We have to save him!" I begged.

"Why should we?" called one voice from the crowd, it was Taylor, "He started this, it's only fair that he pay for it!"

My mother shook her head, "Even if they kill him, it won't stop the war. The truce is broken so killing the one who started this war won't stop it," she turned to me, "They're angry at all of us for one's choice, now they want to wipe us off the earth!"

"Even if it was his fault," called Sasha, "He doesn't deserve to die!" she turned to me, "Tommy's a total screw up," she grinned, "but he's still our friend and still a part of this family nonetheless! We need to save him." I smiled at her. A few others stepped forward in agreement.

Taylor rolled his eyes, "So you want us to risk our lives to save one vampire?!"

I stepped forward, "We're risking our lives by going into this war anyways."

Kris smirked, "Might as well save a friend along the way."

Taylor sneered, "Your friend, not mine." he walked into the hallways and disappeared into his room.

Kris turned to me, "Anyone else who apposes can go, but we're saving Tommy!" About 30 more left and we had about 12 that stayed. I looked to Kris and smiled, he returned it.

"Ok we have our team," said Laurence, "but what's the plan? How are we gonna get to him?" I looked around at everyone, trying to puzzle together a plan. Then everyone started pitching ideas.

"We make a path for Adam to make his way to him," called Brooke.

"What if someone gets past and attacks Adam?" Laurence asked.

"I'll protect him" Kris said, walking to me, "he's gonna need a wolf on his side."

"Kris, it's going to be dangerous out there," I assured him, "are you sure you want to do this?"

He rolled his eyes, "Adam, I don't need you to worry about me. I know what I'm getting into," He looked into my eyes, "you'll be the one who needs protection!"

I sighed, "Ok, just try not to get killed."

"We're going into a war," he chuckled, "it aint worth it without a few scars!" As much as I hated it, he was right- I had to stop worrying so much about him. But he was basically my little brother(insert gay incest joke here) and he was willing to die for me. I smiled at him, nodding.

"So then how do you suppose we get to him if he's guarded?" Sasha asked.

"Try not to get yourself killed along the way and we attack." Kris smirked.

"How do we know he'll even be there?" Laurence asked.

I turned my head to Kris, his eyes on the floor and I saw pure agony in his eyes. I started to worry, "Kris?" but he just stood there unaware of his surroundings. I shook him, "Kris!" He kept his eyes on the floor.

"If they're going to kill him, they'll do it for an audience." Everyone's eyes were on Kris, but I don't think he really gave a rat's ass. I rested my hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him. He shook it off, "I'm fine," he turned his gaze to me, "But he will be there."

I nodded, "Ok, so that answers that question. Anything else?" I looked to the crowd and they all shook their heads. I nodded again, "Ok so I guess we'll stay together. But this isn't like summer camp," I assured them, "If they get you, you're dead, end of story." They all nodded, "Anyone who isn't up for it, it's your last chance to turn back." They all stood their ground as Sasha spoke.

"Tommy's our friend," she smirked, "if I'm dying, I'm dying for him."

Sutan stepped forward, "He's willing to die for us, I'll die for him any day!"

A few others stepped forward to agree, then Kris smirked, "Let's save the little fucker!" We all agreed and left to our rooms. I still couldn't shake what went on earlier with Kris...

I laid on my satin sheets, staring at the cieling. Kris walked in the room and I turned on my side to face him, "Hey"

He smiled, "Hey," taking off his jacket, his grey V-neck with it, "big day tomorrow, huh?"

The more I thought about it, the more anxious I felt, "... Ya."

He sat beside me, "Something wrong?" he asked.

I stared at the ceiling, "it's just," I sat up, "this never would've happened if..." Kris gave me his signiture '_I told you so_' look and I sat up, "Ok, fuck, you were right!"

He smiled, "I always am."

"But ever since then, everything has come crashing down! If this never happened, Tommy wouldn't..." I sighed, unable to finish.

He rubbed my back to comfort me... It didn't work. I was angry, I was worried, I couldn't think straight(don't even go there)! All I wanted was to save Tommy, I wanted to rip Drake and Cas limb-from-limb for what they did to him! I wanted to lash out at everyone of those wolves that hurt Tommy and Kris and anyone else I cared for! I wanted to take back what I said- but I was right, wasn't I? The only reason he was so bitter...

Ugh, ok Adam, stop it with _the Blame Game. _I needed to think of saving Tommy and finding a way to end this war(Too late for that, don't you think?)!

He kept rubbing my back, "We'll get him back, Adam," I turned my gaze to him, "He's an ass, but that doesn't mean I wouldn't die for him!" I smiled. He took his hand off my back and stood, "Now get some sleep, you'll need your strength... we _all_ will."

I saw a look of despair in his eye before he turned around and walked to his bed. He took off his shirt and started undoing his pants, "What are you doing?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

He shrugged, "These are my favourite clothes, I don't want then to rip!" I tilted my head sightly, he rolled his eyes, "A little privacy, please?" I turned my head the other way and heard his pants drop to the floor, the belt making a _clink_ noise as it hit the carpet. I waited for a few seconds before I heard a slight whine. I turned my head and saw a wolf at what would be my height(haha, the one time he's bigger than me!) and as long as the bed, his tail had a full coat and it was hanging low. He nodded slightly and walked to his round bed surrounded by pillows. I chuckled softly to myself and turned on my side, drifting off.


	12. They Can't Dream

_**How do you like the story so far? I promise chapters are going up as uch as I can, but I only have time on weekends so check back every Saturday and Sunday for updates. So Tommy's not the complete ass he seemed to be in the beginning, huh? There's a lot of things that'll probably make you pissed at me...**_

_**That's just another reason to keep reading!**_

* * *

_"Adam" I heard a low, agonizing whisper call to me, "Adam, RUN!" It wasn't a whisper, it was a faded scream. It was Tommy._

_My eyes were stuck on the ground and I was on my knees. I turned my gaze up to him, seeing a single red tear roll down his cheek. Then I heard a chuckle from behind me, I turned my gaze back to the floor, terrified to see who was there._

_He chuckled again, "Go on Adam," I knew that voice, "Run away!" I heard another chuckle from a different voice._

_"Fucking humans," I heard footsteps pass me and walk to Tommy, "so frail, so scared, so..." I heard a gasp from Tommy, "... Delicious! Don't you think, Thomas?"_

_I felt a knee slide against my back, barely touching me, a hand gripped my hair, pulling my gaze up, "'Cmon, Adam, don't you know it's rude to avoid contact when someone's talking to you!" They both chuckled again. I held back tears as I stared across the alley to Cassidy holding Tommy by the hair, a huge grin on his face. I stared at the red line where the tear had trailed on his left cheek, the horror and agony in his blood-red eyes._

_He yanked tighter on Tommy's hair and the blonde wailed in pain. "'Cmon, Tommy," Cas grinned at him, "you were asked a question, I suggest you answer." Tommy turned his eyes to Cas, I could see the flames burning in his pupils. That just made Cassidy impatient._

_He stood to his feet and threw Tommy, slamming him into the wall. My eyes widened, "TOMMY!" I screamed before my head was yanked back. I watched shakily as he walked casually over to the blonde._

_"I said," he gripped the frail man by his thick blonde locks, pulling his face from the cold concrete to face me, "Doesn't he look so... Delicious?" He clenched his jaw, swallowing hard._

_"I think he needs a little push, don't you" the man from behind me said, gripping my wrist and holding it up. Cas knodded and shot me a devilish glare, Tommy's eyes widened. He started pulling my wrist closer to his face, "This may sting a bit."_

"ADAM!" My eyes shot open, seeing Kris hovering over me. I had cold sweat running down my face(how the hell was I sweating?) and my hands were gripping my satin sheets... there were tears the size of my nails. What happened?

"Kris, w-what h-ha-"

"I was going to ask you the same question." his eyes were almost as wide as mine, horror burned through them, "I woke up to some ripping noise and I saw you basically having a phsychotic seizure! So I came over to see what was happening..." he let go of me and sat at the end of the bed, "You were feaking out and... I honestly don't know!"

I caught my breath, "Nightmare, I guess..."

He shot me a puzzled look. "Adam, vampires don't dream..."

My eyes widened, "Kris, everyone dreams-"

"Not vampires- they black out, but they never dream! They can't dream." my mouth opened, slightly gasping. But I dreamt- twice! I dreamt about me and Sauli, I dreamt just then, I... If they weren't dreams, what were they?

He grabbed my wrist and pulled me from the bed, "'Cmon, we're taking you to Leila." I stopped him in his tracks.

"Kris?"

He shot me an angry glare, "What?"

"Pants." his face flushed and he let go, rushing to his bed and pulling on his jeans, then casually walking back to me with his head down. I held back my laughter as he pulled me into the hall to my mothers room.

_**(Kris' POV)**_

Adam Lambert. My best friend. Just saw me naked...

That's really all I have to say.

_**(Adam's POV)**_

He knocked on the door impatiently, "Leila, I need to speak with you." within a second she opened the door.

She shot Kris an angry glare(I take it she must've been sleeping), when she turned to me her eyes widened, "Get in." We stepped inside and she closed the door and walked over to me, setting me on the bed. Kris stood a few feet from us, "What happened?"

"I woke to him tearing at his sheets, he said it must've been a nightmare." her eyes widened more and Kris walked straight upto me.

"Do you think he... has it?" his expression dropped and he sat beside me.

I turned to him and he stared into my eyes with a sincere shade, "Adam, what did you see?"

I swallowed the large lump in my throat, "... I was in an alley, Tommy was there. He called to me, telling me to run, but I was to scared to." I took in a shaky breath I honestly didn't need, "We weren't alone." I could hear Kris' heavy breaths, I turned to my mother "They called me human. They were trying to get Tommy to drink from me."

Kris clenched his teeth, I heard the slight click in his jaw. I could tell he knew something about this, "Then what?" his eyes were glued to the ground.

"Then when he refused..." I could faintly hear him swallow hard, "... I think one of them was going to bite me."

My mother turned her head to Kris, "Do you know anything about this?" finally, his eyes lifted from the ground, but he stayed silent, "Kris?"

He stood and took a few steps from the bed, "I thought vamps don't remember the day they were turned?" he turned to her and her mouth opened slightly.

My eyes widened and I stood "What?"

He took a step to me and I rushed to the other side of the room to avoid him, "Adam, I-"

"You knew about this?!"

"You have to understand-"

"You knew they were involved and you blamed him everyday since!" he opened his mouth to say something, but my anger took over me and thrust him into the wall, my forearm against his neck, "It's your fucking fault he's there! You should die instead of him!" I was about to slam my fist into his nose before I was grabbed and thrown to the floor across the room, and pinned with my hands at my sides.

My eyes were staring at the wall above my head, "Calm down." My gaze shot up in a glare, to Taylor hovering above me.

"Fuck you!" I hissed at him, thrusting him into the air. He landed in a kneeling position, then went to grab me, I flipped him over me and lunged for Kris. I wrapped my fingers around his neck, squeezing and slamming his skull into the wall. Terrance and a few others ran into the room and ripped me away from him. I left scratch marks on his neck, small trails of blood running down. They pulled me against the wall, holding me down while Taylor tended to Kris. He pushed him away, staring at me, turning to the door and walking away. Just before he was out the door he turned to me, holding back tears, "You have no fucking idea how much I wish it was me." then he left.

* * *

_**Next chapter up tomorrow, tune in!**_

_** Heads up if you're part of the frst readers who are just hanging on from week to week, waiting for chapter uploads, You've got a long way to go! I'm just finishing chapter 25 and it may go higher than 30, I don't know. So if this has become a routine thing, it's about to last a while...**_

_** If you're reading this and it's completely finished, well nevermind! Still taking requests for ideas & hope you guys are hanging in there!**_

_** Tune in tomorrow and we'll go from there. Bye!**_


	13. How Do We Take Back?

_**New character time- someone I absolutely love & is so .God. Damn. Beautiful! Keep reading to find out..**_

* * *

I sat there on the floor with my back against the side of my bed, staring at my ring once more. Fuck I felt like twilight right now! Sauli and I had been together for so long, he cared for me, stood by me all this time. He healed me when I was left broken and alone. He gave me this ring. Without it, Tommy and I...

Tommy. My Tommy. The Tommy that was going to die, all because of me.

Wait, Kris knew what happened that night and he still blamed Tommy since! What all happened that night? What happened after he bit me? Where did Tommy run to while I was turning? How long had Kris been there that night?

"Adam?" I turned to the door, seeing Kris standing in the doorway like he was asking for permission to enter. I clenched my jaw and turned my head back to my ring. "C-can we talk?"

"What is there to talk about?"

He huffed a sigh, "What did you remember last from that night?" he stepped in the door, slowly and cautiously making his way to his bed like he was ready for me to lunge at him.

"I woke up right when the wolf was about to bite me." I turned my eyes to him, "Can you tell me what happened after that?" he swallowed hard and sat down, turning his gaze to the floor. "Kris," I stood, staring down at him, he slowly turned his head up to me, "What. Happened?"

He sighed, closing his eyes, then looking to the floor. I was getting impatient. I walked to him and gripped his shoulders, "Kris, tell me!"

He kept his eyes on the ground, "I-I... I can't."

I grabbed his chin, making him look into my eyes, "Why not?"

"I promised I wouldn't."

I leaned closer, my eyes tore into his, "Who did you promise?" He opened his mouth sightly to speak, but turned to the doorway, hearing a thud and gasps filling the room.

"What did you do?!" My mother shouted from the other room. I turned my head to the door once I heard the noise then turned back to him, glaring angrily. I saw the fear and the guilt in his eyes, he was so helpless and terrified. Was he really that scared of me? Had I lashed out that bad? What was happening to me? My eyes softened, all I wanted to do was hold him in my arms and comfort him. I wanted him to stop being afraid of me. He knew I never wanted to hurt anyone that much.

Right?

I let go of him and walked into the hall to the main room. Everyone was gathered in a circle, gasps and whines filled the air as I pushed through the crowd. they pushed back against me, pushing me back out. I sighed and looked around for some way to see what they were all focused on. I heard footsteps behind me, turning to see Kris, cautiously passing me and scanning the room like I had done. He turned to the frame and scanned up the wall, then turned to me, looking to the wall behind me. He gripped the wood that framed the wall length opening, tugging at it slightly.

He raised one hand above him and gripped the frame, grabbing another part at his waist height with his other hand. He put one foot on the frame, then pulled himself up it, grabbing the top to hold him up. He looked over the crowd and his eyes widened. I turned to the wall net to me and did as he did to climb the wall. I got close to the top when he reached a hand out to me. I looked up to him and he softly smiled, assuring me. I smiled back and grabbed his hand. He pulled me up slowly until I could grab the top bar.

I turned to the crowd looking over them. My eyes widened and I gasped.

It was a young girl, no more than fourteen or fifteen, laying in the middle, unconcious. She had cherry red hair and fishnet tights under dark blue shorts and black skateshoes, her hands were covered in lace gloves. A torn, blood-stained ACDC tank under an also torn black jacket.

"I didn't mean to, I didn't want to hurt her!" one person cried, kneeled outside the crowd. I watched as my mother pushed through the crowd to the girl. She kneeled down next to her, looking down at her. "C-can you save her?"

"She's lost too much blood, even if I were to heal her, she won't have enough to recover."

Kris pushed himself off the wall into the crowd, landing in the middle "Is there another way?" he asked.

She sighed, "We'd have to turn her." she turned to Taylor, "Taylor, how much blood do we have in the freezer?"

"More than enough." he assured "Who's gonna turn her though?" She sighed, dropping her gaze down to the girl. She turned back to Taylor.

"I can't, I won't take that on." Taylor shook his head. "Anyone?" she looked around the crowd, everyone turned away. How could they? She's an innocent young girl about to die, and no one will save her?

I turned my eyes to Kris. He. Was. **PISSED**, "She's dying and none of you will save her? A young girl who has limited breaths at the moment?" I could see the flames rising in his once warm, comforting brown eyes, "You try to prove that you're not the demons they claim you to be," he turned to the girl, her chest was moving weakly up and down fast, "Yet when the time comes to help a poor helpless child, you turn away?" He looked down to my mother, "I was practically the enemy and you brought me in, so why not her?"

"Kris, you don't understand. Taking in a child is hard enough, but turning one is a huge responsibility! She'll never age, she'll always look like this!" How could she just let that girl lay there, wasting away?

"She won't age if she dies either- she'll only decay!" he clenched his fists, tight, "If I was a vampire, I'd turn her myself." I couldn't take this anymore. If they won't do it...

"I'll do it!" I shouted. They turned to look at me and I jumped from the wall, they cleared a path for me in the crowd. "I'll turn her."

Kris' eyes widened and my mother sighed, "Adam, you-"

"What? You don't think I can be responsible enough to care for her?" she shook her head, "Then let me turn her. I'm with Kris on this one, it's better she live as one of us than die young and helpless!"

"Adam, I won't let-"

"What if it was me? What if I was her age? Would you let me die?" her eyes widened and I saw the red outline of tears form in her eyes, speechless, "Well she may not be my child, but she's a child nonetheless!" She swallowed hard and nodded. I nodded at kris, he did the same. I knelt down to the girl, looking down as she got more pale by the second.

Kris knelt down by me and picked her up, looking at me, then turning to Taylor, "Grab a few bags and meet us in the basement." he looked to me, "She won't be gentle when the venom's spreading. We need her in a confined space." I nodded, following him down the hall to the staircase, into the basement. I wrapped my sleeve over my hand to open the large wooden door. "Hurry, she's growing cold." such a wolf thing to say...

I opened the door and he went in, I followed and Taylor joined us. He set the blood in the corner as Kris set the limp body on the floor in the middle of the room. I kneeled down to her, taking off her jacket and setting it as a pillow underneath her head. Kris turned to Taylor, "You can go, I don't think you want-"

"I'm fine, Kris, I've watched a few transitions in my day! Plus you'll need an extra hand." Kris nodded. I sighed, looking down at her, "Are you sure you can do this, Adam?" Taylor asked, "I can do-"

"I vowed to do it," I stroked her cheek, feeling her going cold(yes, I can still tell heat, I'm just the one who's ice cold!), "If I can help her, I'm ready."

"Well don't take too long to do it," Kris assured me, "you don't have much time." I nodded and turned back to her, her eyes opened slightly, then widened and her frail body started shaking.

I rested my ice cold hand on her shoulder, "It's alright." She opened her mouth, but she was unable to speak, so I spoke softly to her. I put my hand to my chest, "My name is Adam. You're safe here."

"It's no use, Adam, she won't remember after she's turned." Kris said from across the room.

I turned to him, "Well I'll tell her after too, but she needs to know it's going to be alright!" he nodded and I turned back to her. She stared breathing faster. My voice softened again, "This is going to hurt, but it'll be alright. I promise." I started leaning closer to her, looking into her eyes, I kissed her forehead softly and Kris ran to her other side, taking her hand. I looked up to him.

"When I saw you, you were clawing at yourself. She may need something else to grab onto..." He smiled at me and I took her other hand.

"Just squeeze when you feel pain." Slowly, I leaned down to her neck, sinking my teeth into her flesh and letting the venom flow. She twitched weekly and faded away, closing her eyes. I looked up at Kris, "What's happening?"

He kept his eyes on her, "Give it a few seconds, it'll kick in." He put his other hand over her upper arm, "You may want to hold her down for when it does..."

She started twitching again, "NOW!" I put my free hand over her other shoulder and she started moving more, gripping my hand, tight. We held her down as she started to kick viciously and her head started moving all around. Seeing her in pain made my silent heart sink, I wanted to break down crying and take it back. But i had to stay strong, she'd be dead if I hadn't done this. "Hang in there, Adam, just a little while longer..."

* * *

_**lol sorry. Unless you can tell by her description, you'll find out her name next chapter tomorrow! Again, if you're reading this from a time where this story is already finished, nevermind...**_


	14. Cherrytop

_**So sorry, I was so busy yesturday. But since yesterday was my birthday, I figured I'd treat you guys to a triple chapter Monday! Also, you finally find out who the young redhead is(unless you aready knew)**_

_**Enjoy..**_

* * *

_**(Few hours later)**_

Kris sat in the corner, staring at the lifeless body while Taylor sat beside the blood bags. I sat with the girl, holding her in my arms. "How much longer?"

Taylor sighed, "Shouldn't be much longer. But you'll need to hold her tight, the venom hasn't stopped. When she wakes she'll be in pain," he reached for a bag and chucked it at me, I caught it and set it next to me, "blood is the only thing to stop it." I knodded, not taking my eyes off her for a second.

She started to move slightly and my eyes widened. Her eyes shot open, staring right at me. She started moving more and I gripped her harder, but she broke from my grasp, jumping onto the wall. We stood, looking up at her. She looked utterly terrified.

"Adam, the bag!" Taylor shouted. I looked down at the bag and grabbed it, holding it in the air. She hissed at it and jumped across the room to the other wall. "Adam, calm her down." Taylor ordered.

"How do I do that?" I asked.

"You're her maker, she's built to do whatever you say!" I knodded and pointed at her.

"As your maker, I order you to come down here now!" I pointed to the ground in front of me. She obeyed and was infront of me in a snap, looking up at me, terrified. I held up the bag and she eyed it with no idea why I was showing it to her. I rolled my eyes and lifted my finger to the corner, puncturing a hole in it. Her eyes lit up and she ripped it from my grasp, pressing her lips to it and drinking greedily. It was empty in seconds and I looked to Taylor, "We need more!" he knodded and hurried to grab two more bags, throwing them to me. I handed one to her and she sunk her teeth into it, drinking as greedily as the last one, doing the same with the next. We kept them coming until she stopped, sitting on the floor, staring at her hands. There were two bags left, but she was done.

I noticed Taylor throwing another bag and I caught it, looking at him. "It's for you, I can see it took a lot outta you while you were holding her down." I grinned at him and dank the bag while the girl kept staring at her pale hands.

I kneeled down next to her and she kept her eyes down, "W-what h-happened?" she turned her eyes up to me, that same terrified look in her eyes, "W-what is t-this p-place?"

My eyes softened, "I'll explain," she swallowed hard, "but I don't think you want to be in a room like this while I do." I turned to Taylor, "Can we go somewhere more comfortable?" he smiled softly and knodded walking to the door and opening it. I turned back to the girl and she was shaking, looking back at the ground.

Kris and Taylor walked out the door and turned to me, "Are you coming?" Kris asked softly.

I turned to him, "In a minute, you go ahead."

He knodded, "When you come up, you can go to our room, I'll go with Taylor. You look like you need some _maker-newborn_ time..." then they left.

I chuckled and looked down at her, she still looked the same. I slowly and gently rested my hand on her knee, a wave of fear and anxiety washed over me. It was like I could feel everything she was feeling...

She shook a little more, but eventually stopped. She kept her head down though, "What's your name?" I asked just over a whisper.

"A-Allison" she said with a shaky and soft voice.

"Allison." I repeated, "Are you scared, Allison?" she shook her head, keeping her eyes down. I put two fingers under her small chin, slowly making her look at me, "You have no reason to be; no one here is going to hurt you." she swallowed hard, but her eyes softened a bit. I reached my hand in my shirt and revealed my favourite studded tooth necklace. I pulled it over my head and placed it on her shoulders. It hung as long as her diaphram. She looked down to it, then looked back to me and I gave her a reassuring smile, "For good luck." I felt the uncomfortableness fade and feel warm(hypothetically).

Her smile faded halfway, "W-why am I-I so cold?"

"You'll get used to it." I took my hand off her chin and put it to my chest, "My name's Adam, I'm going to be taking care of you, okay?" it took her a few seconds, but she knodded, smiling a bit. A smile tugged at my own lips and I set it free.

"W-where am I?" she asked under her breath.

"Somewhere safe," I assured her, keeping my voice steady and soft, "but at the moment, in the basement." she chuckled slightly and I reached my hand to her, "Would you like to go somewhere more comfortable?" she knodded and placed her small hand in mine, her nails were long and painted black. I stood and she did the same. I held her hand and led her out of the room, up the stairs, and into the hall. The whole time, she didn't let go of the studded tooth; that just made me smile.

We passed many open doors filled with people, all who stared, and her smile faded, gripping my hand tighter. I looked down at the young girl, pulling her closer to me and walking to my door. I reached for the handle and she turned to see the main room. That cold uncomfortableness returned and I turned to her. Her eyes were wide, staring into the large room down the hall. Most of them were still there, including my mother, all staring at her. "Why are they staring at me?" she asked shakily.

I turned to her and knelt down, making her face me, "Because you are so beautiful." I watched as her smile returned, growing bigger. I returned one and stood, leading her into my bedroom.

Kris wasn't there, it was empty. We stepped inside and she gasped. It probably seemed huge to her, making me chuckle. "This is your room?" she looked up at me in amazement and I knodded, leading her to my bed. She jumped up and sat, facing me. For a teenager, she was pretty damn excited!

I sat next to her and crossed my legs, facing her, "They'll probably want you to stay in a room with another woman," her eyes widened and she looked scared again, I kept my smile, "but if you wish to stay here, you're welcome to." she stroked her hair behind her ear and looked down. "Allison," she looked back up at me and I chuckled, "it's okay, I just want you to be comfortable!" she smiled weakily at me and knodded, then turned when she heard a click, seeing Kris walk in the door. She pulled herself away from him. I rested my hand on her shoulder, "It's okay, he's harmless." she looked at me in worry and turned her eyes back to Kris. Tensness washed over me as soon as I rested my hand on her. Like we were connected at the touch. But I didn't feel that with anyone else! Maybe she was different...

Her nose twitched(honestly, I thought it was adorable how it did that) and she swallowed, "H-his smell..."

He chuckled, "Sorry if I was holding a newborn down for an hour and a half before you finally passed out!"

She shook her head, "N-no, i-it's nice." she smiled slightly, "It reminds me of a puppy's smell!" she giggled(my god, it was the cutest giggle in the world!), "I like it, it reminds me of my first dog, Snoopy!" he laughed and walked to his closet.

"Well I don't know if I'd let you call me Snoopy," he chuckled, "But if you like, I can turn into an oversized puppy!"

She tilted her head slightly and I laughed, "Kris is part _pooch_!"

His eyebrows furrowed, "Hey, I told you, that's racist!" I stuck my tongue out at him and she giggled again. "Anyways, I'm just here to change my shirt," He stretched the fabric, revealing tears all over it. he pointed at her and grinned, "This trooper put up a bit of a fight."

Her eyes widened, "I-I'm so-"

"It's okay, It was worn out anyway!" she smiled and he looked at me, smiling, "She's a lot prettier now that she's smiling!" I chuckled and agreed with him. He looked up and down at her, staring at her shirt and looking into his closet, "So cherrytop, what kinds of bands do you like?"

"_Cherrytop_?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, I never got to know her name!" he turned to her, "What's your name, grogeous?" he smirked at her and she laughed.

"Allison," I answered, " and stop hitting on her, she's too good for you!" he shot me a nasty look.

"Oh no, big daddy to the rescue!" he said jokingly. "So, Allison, are you gonna answer my original question?"

she laughed again, "Uhm, just a little bit of everything I guess..."

His thick brows lifted, "Oh, I have a few shirts that are a little small on me if you want them?" her eyes lit up, "You can't walk around in that torn up tank!" she knodded and he searched, pulling out three shirts that had _Aerosmith_ labeled on two and the last one a long-ass black shirt that would probably go past her knees.

I stared at the long black one, raising one brow "_That's_ too small on you?"

He shrugged, "It's long, but it's too tight around!" I rolled my eyes and he held it up, "She could use it as a dress or something..." her eyes lit up and she stood from the bed, lifting her shirt to reveal a blood-red satin scarf, holding up her pants. Kris lifted a brow as she untied it and unlooped it from her pants. I just stood there watching.

"Is there somewhere I could change?" she asked him.

He pointed to the side of the room by his bed, "The bathroom's right there." she walked up to him and he handed her the shirt, she walked into the bathroom and was out within thirty seconds.

My eyes widened. The collar part of the shirt was around her chest, above... well, you know what part. The long sleeves were folded and wrapped around her thin neck. Finally she had the satin scarf wrapped around her diaphram area with the ends hanging down in the back. The newly transformed dress hung just above her knees and the fishnets were still sitting on her beautifully-shaped legs. It was such a beautiful sight...

"Wow." I said, wide-eyed while Kris sat on his bed, speechless.

Finally he spoke, chuckling, "She's definitely your vamp-kid!" I chuckled and agreed with him. she laughed and spun around, giving us a full look at the dress.


	15. Would you ever hurt me?

"So tell me," I said softly and she turned to me, "how old are you?" Kris left the room an hour ago and it was just me and Allison again, getting to know her more.

She blinked slowly, sitting against the tall headboard with her legs crossed and stretched across the bed(not far at all), "... Twelve." the guilt started to settle in. She was only twelve and would forever be.

"Don't be," I looked back to her, "It's not like I really had a good life for a kid."

"Don't say that," I put my hand on her ankle, sitting across from her, "You probably had a family, a home, a school life!"

She chuckled, looking down, "You'd think, huh?" My eyebrows furrowed and she sighed, keeping a happy/depressed expression, "... My mother died when I was young and my father was an abusive drunk." My eyes widened, "I ran away from home when I was twelve and I've been living off the streets ever since." she let out a half-chuckle, "The clothes I was in were stolen a week ago from some place downtown and the way I'd get my meals by dine and dash! I would be dead within a few more weeks..."

I sighed, crawling over to her and wrapping her in my arms, she rested her head against my chest and huffed a sigh. "Adam?"

"hmm?"

"... What happened? you know, before I was turned? Why can't I remember?" I had a mini panic-attack. What was I supposed to tell her? I didn't even know much of what happened myself! But I couldn't tell her that one of us almost sucked her dry...

"I'll tell you another time." I assured her. It was her first night, I couldn't tell her yet... Or maybe I just needed time to thing of a good lie...

We heard a click from the door opening, and turned to see my mother, holding two big glasses, full of blood. I felt Allison grip my arm, and I kisses the top of her head, "It's okay" I whispered and she loosened her grip.

My mother smiled, "I thought you might like a late snack." Allison's eyes softened a bit, "I take it this must be a little overwhelming for you sweetie," she nodded slightly, "don't worry, you'll get used to it." she turned her gaze from Allison, to me, "If I know anything from raising Adam all these years, it's that he'll protect you with his... afterlife?" she laughed, making the redhead smile, "I've raised that boy for twenty nine years and if anyone knows my little lamb, it's me!" I rolled my eyes and Allison giggled a bit. I was amazed at how she was starting to adjust so quickly, it made me smile. "And don't be afraid of anyone here," she handed her the glass, "Just don't pick a fight with any of the ones who sulk 24/7!" she smiled, resting her hand on Allison's shoulder before setting the other glass on the nightstand and leaving the room.

Allison rested her head back on my chest, "So how old are you?" she asked, looking up at me.

"Didn't she tell you?" I smiled.

She lifted her thin brows, "So wait, you're only twenty nine?"

I chuckled, "I was only turned a few weeks ago!"

"So did she turn you?" she asked.

"No," she lowered one brow, "Someone else."

"B-but she said..."

I chuckled again, "She's my birth-mother, not my maker-mother! My maker is a boy."

"Oh" she giggled, "So... is someone's _maker_ like... a parent?"

I nodded, "A parent brings you into the world, and a maker brings you into your afterlife. And like your birth-parents' blood is a part of you, my venom is a part of you!"

She nodded, "... So you're my maker." I nodded, "Does that make you my dad?"

I chuckled, nodding again, "Pretty much. Sorry you got stuck with me."

she laughed, "It's fine, you're more of a dad than my father ever was!" That made me feel guilty, but made me feel warm inside(hypothetically).

"Well, the only thing I drink makes me live."

She paused for a moment, when she spoke her tone changed, "Would you ever hurt me?"

My eyes widened. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her closer, "Never." Her smile reappeared slowly and she curled herself up in my arms.

I would never lay a hand on her. I would rather die(again) in the slowest, most excruciating way possible than to hurt her. She was pure and kind. She was innocent and adorable. She was my child...

She was a part of me. She was mine, and I will never let her go.

A few minutes later, the door opened again and Kris walked in, holding a bag in his hand. He turned to us and smiled, his face turned red, "Aweee! Such a father-daughter moment..." I rolled my eyes, Allison did the same. "Listen, Cherrytop," great, now it's official... "I picked up some pyjama pants for you on my way back from the laundromat, you ain't sleeping in tights forever!" he pulled out a pair of long pyjama pants and chucked it at her. She stared at the design and I rolled my eyes at the pattern, giving him a hard stare.

She seemed to like it, "Xbox. Sweet!" she smiled at him and he returned it. He walked over to his bed and pulled out her shorts and jacket, which no longer had bloodstains on them. Well, the shorts still had some, but it looked like more of a design.

He walked over to the chest at the end of my bed setting them down, "I washed these so you're free to wear them whenever!" she nodded and thanked him. "Now go get changed, it'll be sunrise soon!"

She giggled, "It's weird, now I have a curfew and it's during the day!" I laughed, letting go as she jumped off the bed and grabbed one of the Aerosmith shirts, running into the bathroom to change.

Kris chuckled, "So I take it the kid's adjusting?" I nodded, "Is she calling you _daddy_?" I rolled my eyes and got off the bed, going into the chest and pulling out a pair of plain pyjama pants and my favourite _Queen_ shirt. Kris turned away and I changed in under twenty seconds, just in time for Allison to walk out in her pyjamas. She walked over to the bed and hopped on, moving to the far side. Kris raised his brow, "So she's bunking with you?" I nodded, "You know, if you weren't a _fang_, I'd be a little suspicious..." he joked.

"Huh?" she asked.

I shot a glare at the wolf, "Would you like to explain?"

He smiled, "Gladly," I rolled my eyes and he turned to her, "Your father dearest likes boys!" she lifted her eyebrows and smiled, holding back laughter.

I shot another glare at him, "Don't make me sound like a paedophile!"

He rolled his eyes and sighed, "Fine, your dad likes men _of age_!" she let one giggle slip.

"I don't care about that," my eyebrows shot into the air, "He can butter his bread on whatever side he wants! I want to know why you called him a _Fang_ instead of a vampire..."

I laughed so hard, pointing to her, "This is definitely my daughter!" I could barely get my words out, but I said it nonetheless.

He rolled his eyes, chuckling slightly, "Because I call vampires who are gay _Fangs_ and straight one's _Vamps_!"

She rolled her eyes, "wow, for someone who hates being labelled, you sure do like giving them! Hypocrite much..." Kris' jaw practically dropped to the floor and I bit my lip, trying to baracade anymore laughs that would try to escape.

He turned to his bed, muttering to himself, "Smart-ass.." She just smiled and moved herself under the silk covers. I moved over to the bed and rested myself under the covers next to her. Kris walked over to the door, closing it and shutting off the light. There was no real need for it in the first place since we could see in the dark, but I guess his night vision wasn't as good as mine... I heard a shuffling noise from him, guessing only that he was shifting.

I glanced at her as she sat there staring at the ceiling. I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her close, kissing her forehead. She rested her small head on my chest, closing her newly blood red eyes that matched her hair. "Goodnight." I said softly.

"Goodnight." she repeated. I closed my eyes, hearing her voice once more, "Adam?"

"Yes?"

"I-I just wanted to say thanks... F-for everything." I smiled, pulling her closer. Slowly, we both drifted off.

I didn't have any visions that night.


	16. Secrets of Torture

_**(Tommy's POV)**_

"Fucking fag" Cassidy sneered, ramming his fist into my stomach once more. My limp body swung back a bit while my wrists were bind by vervain coated chains. My skin burned like hell and I hadn't fed in a while- I was helpless. "Fucking Tommy Ratliff- acts like he's a fucking badass when in reality he's a total bitch still fallen for his big-shot ex!" he circled around me, running his fingers along my bruised and clawed up back. He returned back infront of me, setting an evil smirk and walking to a table in the corner of the room. "Tell me, Tommy," He moved various objects around on the table, "when you and your _precious_ Adam are 'getting busy'," his hand grasped one dark object, I couldn't see what though, "What kinds of toys do you use? I have a few that may appeal," He cracked out a whip and my eyes widened, "to me atleased!" he smirked, walking over to me.

I heard a snap and my back suddenly burned. I bit my already cracked and bleeding lip to hold back my screams.

Another, I bit down harder, letting a single whimper slip.

"That's enough, Cassidy." I dropped my gaze to the ground, completely exhausted and wanting to die on the spot. "I need a moment alone with Tommy" fuck.

I heard the door slam shut, Cassidy was gone. I heard shuffling and then, a whip crack from the table, sending chills down my spine and made me flinch, "I take it he showed you some of his _favourite toys_?" his accent burned through me like fire, I turned my head up to him, tilting my head back a bit.

I clenched my jaw "He's very creative..." he chuckled while I had the same dead expression.

"He thinks of himself as an _artist of torture_."

"Why are you here, _Finn_?" I hissed at him.

"Temper temper. Remember, I have the whip!" he chuckled.

"Go ahead," I sneered, "Do what you please- I'm just a worthless fang!" I expected him to take a shot at me, but he didn't. He walked right upto me and gripped me by my hair, looking into my eyes. Slowly he leaned in, pressing his plump soft lips to mine. I gasped as I felt him grab my groin, he slid his tongue in and it grazed my teeth. He stayed there for a few more seconds before pulling away, looking into my eyes.

"What was that for?" I asked.

He chuckled lightly, "Trying to find what it is Adam sees in you..." he gripped my hair tighter, ripping my head back.

"AAGH!" I screamed in pain, "FUCK!"

He chuckled, letting go, "I got nothing." he sneered.

I turned my gaze to him, glaring, "He must have a thing for blondes if he went from me to you..." he shot me an evil glare, then smirked, stepping away from me. He walked back to the table, grabbing a switchblade and looking back at me.

"So mr Know-it-all, do you know what's a vampire's weakest point?" my eyes widened and he slowly walked back to me, "I first heard that it was once he hasn't fed in a while." he lifted his hand, "Which is partly true, if you want it partly as slow and painful..." I watched as he slid the blade across his wrist, the smell of his blood made me gag, wolves blood was awful!

He put his other hand to my cheek, rubbing my thin pale skin with his thumb, "The real trick is wolf blood."

I gasped, before I could close my mouth he pressed the cut to my cracked, pale lips, force-feeding me. "That's it, drink it down." I tried to pull my head back, but he gripped my hair and pushed my lips more onto the slit. I groaned in discust as I felt the warm, bitter liquid run past my tongue, down my dry throat.

Finally he pulled his arm away after what felt like an hour. I felt a drop roll down my chin, dripping onto the concrete floor. "Do you know what makes it so genuinely painful?"

I shot a deathly glare at him, then it softened as I started to cough uncontrollably. My head drooped and my eyes squeezed shut, before titing back in pain. My thoat started burning as well as my stomach. Soon my whole body was in pain and I started groaning in agony. "AAGH! What did you do to me?"  
He chuckled, "That's the blood coarsing through your limp body." I started groaning louder, "You see, as it coarses through your body, it startes slowly eating away at your insides, but it feels like it's burning you from the inside out. It won't kill you for as long as three days, but it makes your body limp and your stength will be gone within the first thirty seconds." He grabbed my chin, forcing me to stare deep into his eyes, "It'll work through your muscle-mass, then your bloodstream. By the last hour, it'll make it's way to your brain and eventually you'll die of the enormous headache you get to the point your body will shut down while you slowly fade away. The dosage I gave you will only get you half way there. By the day of battle it'll fade..."

His eyes burned through mine. Sauli usually seemed as a sweet, harmless person, but now he was someone that could probably shock Adam as if he'd seen a whole city burn, "But don't worry, you get seconds. It'll take about five minutes or so before you fade." he grinned "So even if your vamps actually save you from your binds, they can't save you from yourself!"

He let go and slowly walked to the door. He stopped in the doorway, turning his head to me, "Oh, one more thing..." I was panting so hard from the pain, "Even if you found a way to feed, don't bother, your body rejects it and speeds up the process!" he chuckled once more before leaving the room.  
I tried to keep my eyes on him, but I threw my head back, screaming in agony. And this was going to last for days...

Fuck.

* * *

**_Hope you guys enjoyed my triple treat... And may hate me for turning Sauli to some evil fucker. In all reality, I don't dislike ANY characters in real life. It's just this fanfic that makes them look like complete assholes! _**

**_I'll see you guys on Saturday!_**


	17. I Won't Lose Her

_**(Adam's POV)**_

My eyes fluttered open, Allison was gone. I sat up and scanned the room. She was gone as well as Kris.

I slid my legs off the bed, standing from it and walking over to the chest at the end. I pulled out a simple black v-neck, black skinnies, and my favourite tooth necklace. I quickly changed and headed into the hall, hearing voices from the main room. I walked in, there were about thirty or so people out there. I scanned the room for one particular redhead, with no result. I saw Laurence and them at the corner of the room and rushed over to them, hoping they'd know where Allison was.

Taylor turned around to face me, "Adam, hey!" he smiled.

I returned it, "Hey, have you seen Allison anywhere?" I looked around them and they all shook their heads.

Sasha tapped me on the shoulder and I turned to her, "Here, I'll show you..." she smiled. I followed her down the hall, to the stairs and into the basement. What was going on?

She slowly opened the wooden door and I slid inside, her close behind. I heard something from the other room and a light shining from it. I walked cautiously to the room, hearing a voice that swept me away.

I peeked into the small room. Kris had his guitar, singing along to various lyrics then smiling when another voice joined in. They were singing Michael Jackson's _Give Into Me_. I peeked in further, the voice was Allison's.

My eyes widened and my jaw dropped- she was amazing!

I listened as their voices collided in the chorus.

_"Love is a feeling,_

_Give it when I want it_

_'Cause I'm fire_

_Quench my desire!"_

I couldn't believe the talent she had- it was so unreal! Her regular voice was soft and kind, and her singing voice was strong and powerful!

I stepped in and they didn't notice me, they just kept playing.

_"You and your friends were laughing at me, but it's okay, and it's o-okay."_ Kris took over the next line, "_You won't be laughing girl when I'm not around_..."

I stepped closer, taking over the next part, _"And I'm not fine"_ she turned around, "_Gotta have some piece of mind_..." she smiled as I joined them, taking my hand. "I didn't know you could sing?"

she giggled, "Kris and I were joking around and he asked if I had any musical talent, so we tested it out..."

Kris shrugged, "The girl's got talent! She's definitely your kid..." he set down his guitar and patted her shoulder, "You should be proud- she's better than you!" I chuckled.

"No I'm not even as good as you..." I just smiled and hugged her.

"Adam," I turned, seeing my mother at the entrance, "Can I talk with you?"

I turned to Allison and leaned down, kissing her forehead, "I'll be right back" I whispered, letting her go and walking into the hall. I turned to my mother, "What is it?"

"I need to talk with you about Allison..." I didn't like her tone; it was dark, and shaky. Her eyes weren't much different.

"What about her?" I asked, crossing my arms.

She huffed a sigh, "We have battle in two days," I nodded, "We need _everyone_ out there fighting."

My eyes widened, "I won't let her go out there, she's a child!"

"I'm afraid you don't have much of a choice, Adam!" she snapped, "With the younger ones out there the wolves won't go for them and they have a better chance-"

"She's a day old. I'm not letting her go out there, I won't risk losing her!"

"Well what are you planning to do?" I sighed.

"I'm sorry, Adam," Taylor sighed, "what about Tommy? What about our plan?"

"I know, but I need someone to look after Allison" Sasha stepped forward.

She rested her hand on my shoulder, "Are you sure you can't trust her on her own? She's very mature for her age.."

I shrugged, "I can't leave her here alone!"

"You won't have to," I turned, seeing Allison in the doorway, "I'll fight with you."

"Allison-"

she stepped in, walking up to me, "No, I can fight. I may be a new born, but that doesn't mean I'm not strong!" My eyes widened, "You can use the extra pair of hands-"

"You're not going out there."

she raised her voice a bit, "And why not?" her fists clenched.

"Because I said so!" I snapped, she took a step back. "You're staying here and that's final."

"T-that's not fair!"

I put my hands to my hips, looking down at her, "So tell me, what's not fair about it?" her eyes widened "I promised I wouldn't let anyone hurt you and going into battle will _kill_ you! We'll talk about this later-"

"There's nothing to talk about- I lose in the end anyway!" she hissed, turning and leaving the room.

"If you were in my situation," she stopped in the doorway, keeping her back to me, "you'd understand." then she left.

* * *

**_New chapter tomorrow! Hope you're enjoying this so far..._**


	18. I Don't Need Training

_**(Allison's POV)**_

"If you were in my situation, you'd understand."

What? Taking care of a new born? I may be young, but I was tough, I was fast, and I was smart. I could take on a few wolves, couldn't Adam see that? He could use the extra help so why not put me in?

Calm down, Allicat, think of it from his perspective. He promised to protect you and he's been so kind since you were turned. He gave you a home!

Yeah right, he probably only did those things because he's your maker. They probably forced him to turn you, or he felt guilty for you and this is all pity he feels for you. I don't need his pity.

"Hey, Cherrytop!" I kept walking as he caught up to me, grabbing my arm, "Hey." I kept my head down, walking into the bedroom. His smile dropped and he followed me. I slumped down on the bed, turning on my side to face the wall. I felt the weight of the bed shift and a warm hand on my arm. He was so warm.

"You okay?" he asked softly. His voice was comforting and warm like his touch. I stayed silent. "You have to understand his situation..."

Finally I turned on my back, staring at the ceiling, "Honesty, I don't understand _most_ of this whole situation!" I turned to him and his eyes softened, "I'm expected to stay here by myself and play echo while everyone else is out there fighting! I may be a new born, but I'm strong- I could take on a few _dogs_..."

He chuckled, "Remember what I said about calling us _dogs_!" I giggled a bit. "I know how you feel, but remember what Adam promised you?" I sighed, knodding, "I know, you're sick of hearing that! But Adam keeps his promises, no matter what." I sat up, facing him and smiling, slightly.

"I can do it though, I'm tough! I can take them on!"

he sighed, shaking his head and standing from the bed, "... You really want to fight?" I knodded, then he got a stern look in his eyes, "Fine."

My brows furrowed, "What?"

He reached hs hand out, "'Cmon, let's go!"

"Battle's not for-"

"I know, but you need a training!" he grabbed my hand, pulling me to my feet and to the door, "Now come on!"

He led me into the hall and to the stairs, leading me to the basement. "Kris, what are you-?" he turned and stood right infront of me, putting one finger against my small, cherry red lips(by now you can tell I REALLY like cherries), shushing me.

he leaned down, "shhhh, we have to be quiet." I knodded and opened the large wooden door after putting his sleeve over his hand and gripping the handle.

He pulled me inside and closed the door, locking it. I walked to the middle of the huge, pale room, "Kris, why are we down here?"

He took off his jacket and threw it to the side, "I told you- training."

I chuckled, "I don't need training!"

He grinned, circling me, "You're that sure of yourself?" I smirked, knodding.

Next thing I knew, I was on the ground and Kris' hand was around my neck. He was chuckling, then he stopped, giving me a serious look, "That's the first thing that'll get you killed." I wrapped both hands around his wrist, trying to pry him from me. He chuckled again, "You call yourself strong? You don't know the meaning of the word." I rammed my foot into his stomach, shoving him to the other side of the room. He landed on all fours, then grinned, "That was good," I chuckled, being grabbed by the neck once more and thrust into the wall, "... But not enough." he let go, letting me slide down the brick wall to catch my breath.

I chuckled, "Please, don't take it too easy on me." He grabbed me and threw me to the other wall, winding me but not enough to actually hurt me.

I tried picking myself off the ground, but he grabbed me and pulled my stomach slightly off the floor, "_Please_, I'm being way too gentle compared to an actual fight with a wolf!" he picked me into the air and threw me to the wall, I latched onto the bricks and turned to him, "And in what the rest of us will be facing, there should be about three or four of them attacking at once." he stareed into my eyes, trying to assure me, "You won't stand a chance." I pushed myself from the wall behind me, reaching for the other one when he grabbed me and slammed me down to the floor, looking into my eyes, both of us panting, "You may think because you're a new born, we're not letting you go, but that's not the only reason..."

"Then what is it?" I asked, catching my breath.

He sighed, "Adam's a newborn too, he's just a little older than you. This is almost as dangerous for him as it is for you, but he has to go, and your absence from this fight is much more important than your age!"

"Then what is it?" he stared for a few seconds, then loosened his grip and stood, turning away from me. "Kris, what is it?" I sat up, watching as he ran his fingers through his hair, letting out a long and heavy sigh.

He slowly turned to me with a solemn look, I saw the pain in his eyes, "The fact that he's your maker, makes it all the more reason for them to kill you." my eyes widened, "The reason we're going into battle is because of him and they will do anything to make him weak and vulnerable. He's already focused on saving Tommy, he doesn't need-" he stopped himself, turning away. I stood and walked towards him, resting my hand on his arm, he kept his back to me.

"Who's Tommy?"

"No one..." I gripped his arm, making him turn to face me.

"Tell me!"

He sighed, "Tommy is Adam's maker." my eyes widened, "Now they're holding him prisoner and some of us have a plan to rescue him somehow and win this war that was started when Adam was turned." I tilted my head to the side and he walked over to the wall, leaning against it and sliding down to the floor. I plopped down on the ground, listening as he explained..

"So wait, Adam was the only seal on a truce?" I asked, brushing my fingers along the necklace Adam gave me.

"He wasn't the only seal, he was just the most important one!" he explained, "the second most important one was not to turn anyone underage _unless_ under life threatening conditions. Luckily we didn't break that one!" I chuckled.

"How many seals are there?"

"Over twenty I think, I only know a few of them..." he smiled, "But I've been here a lot longer than you, you have a lot to learn and lucky for you, a lot of time!"

I sighed, laying back, "UGH! Just when I thought immortality would get me out of school..."

He laughed, "Think again, Cherrytop!"

I giggled, sitting back up to face him, "So how long have you been here?" I asked. "I thought wolves traveled in packs..."

He shrugged, "Leila took me in when I was only about thirteen..." his smile faded, I could see the painful memories flooding back to him, "... I was apparently the unwanted one of the pack... I don't remember what happened that night. What they did to me. What they even looked like." my lungs felt heavier and I felt like my frozen heart had sunk to my feet, "The only thing I remember is being in so much pain and feeling so weak..." I started to feel normal once more when his smile started to reappear, ".. Then Leila found me, took me here and fixed me up. She taught me to hunt, how to fight, everything!" his smile faded half way, "I promised myself that one day, I'd get my revenge on them," he chuckled, "if I could only remember their faces!"

"So then what?"

He sighed, "A few years ago, I decided to give up and just be happy that I'm alive, that I needed to stop wasting the life someone saved, to get revenge on someone from my past!"

"Even if it was someone who almost took the life of a _helpless child_? _Your_ life before you'd even really begun living it?"

He chuckled, "Wise words for someone of your age!" I grinned, "Aren't fourteen year olds supposed to be worried about makeup and boys... girls even?!" he joked.

I chuckled, "Honestly, most of my life has been '_how angry daddy is_', '_Why is he blaming me for mom's death_', '_How much longer until I'm dead_', '_Is my father looking for me, does he even care_', ect. I was more focused on how much longer It'd be until I took my last breath, finding warmth, and if it was even worth trying anymore. I really didn't have time for regular teenage stuff! I couldn't go out after school, I couldn't have friends because they'd ask about the bruises and that made me terrified that they'd tell CPS and I'd end up somewhere worse!"

I kept my eyes down, all the painful beatings and days without food came flooding back, "One day, my father was even more wasted. When he got drunk, he got angry. He'd always scream at me about how I killed my mother and how much he regretted the day I was born. That day, I was just so damaged from the day before that I was too scared that he would finally break me. So I ripped myself away from him, grabbed a bottle, and smashed it over his head." his eyes widened, "Then I ran. I found out he was okay because I asked to use the rest room at a liqour mart, and when I walked out, I saw him. I hid in that store until he left, and then I went back into the street..." He scooted over and wrapped his arm around me, "Adam says I was found beaten in an alley, that I was mugged. I'm suprized someone would mug me, I have less than nothing!" he didn't say anything, he just held me closer.

We sat there in silence, then he finally spoke, "You don't have to be scared ever again." a smile tugged at my lips as I closed my eyes, resting my head on his shoulder.

The door squealed open and we both turned our heads, seeing the tall man with jet black hair standing in the doorway. "Hey" Kris said softly.

Adam knodded to him, smiling down at me. His smile slowly faded, "Can we talk?" I knodded and Kris let go of me, standing up.

"I'll give you two some space..." then he left the room.


	19. Nothing Important

_**(Adam's POV)**_

I sighed, running my fingers through my jet black hair, "Look, Allison... I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped like that!" She stood to her feet, looking up at me, "I-I've just been a little hectic lately and I..." I huffed another sigh, leaning down to her level, ".. B-but I stick to my answer. You still have to stay here and I'll lock you in a room if I have to!" I felt guilty about how I snapped, but I meant every word of it. I would rather steak myself a million times in the arms and legs than risk her life!

I just stood there, waiting for her to say something, do something. The next think she did... she smiled.

"Okay." and she walked past me, out of the room.

Okay? I just spent twenty minutes figuring out what to say and I get most of it off my chest, and all I get is an 'okay'?! no mean to sound like a fucking meme, but... **DAFUQ JUST HAPPENED?!**

I walked through the door into the bedroom, seeing Kris in his bed reading, and Allison was in my bed, playing with a purple object in her hands. "What do you got there?" I asked.

"I picked her up some playdoh while I was out," Kris shrugged, "string got too boring for her- she was sick of playing cat's-cradle a million times!" he chucked.

"Yeah, cat's-cradle _and_ making ifle towers constantly!" she laughed.

I turned to her, "You made the ifle tower out of string?"

she nodded, "It takes a lot of twisting and folding... And getting Kris' fingers stuck when I tried to teach him!" she laughed again, he stuck his tongue at her.

I walked to the bed, taking off my coat and laying beside her. I stared up, watching as she took a tiny piece of purple clay and crushing it in her hand, making the tips thin and smooth as she moved it between her fingers. "What are you making?" I asked.

She smiled, "Just watch and learn..." she reached beside her and pulled up what looked like a rose made of layers that looked identical to the flat piece in her other hand. she placed the layer on her index finger and pressed it against the rose.

My eyes lit up, "That's really good!" I cheered, "How did you learn that?"

She shrugged, "My favourite part of school was art. Everyone else was making animals and mini dolls. I just got an idea and kept going, before I knew it I'd made a rose!" I watched closely as she lightly swiped her finger across the tips of each layer, curling them out slightly. "My teacher even gave me some clay to take home! It was my only escape while I was hiding in my room from my father." she kept her smile, which made mine wider. She talked about her past like it was nothing, like it didn't faze her.

"You talk about him all casual, you act like it's nothing important..."

She sighed and turned to me, keeping her same smile, "Because it's not. He can't hurt me anymore, I probably don't have to see him for the rest of eternity! Why dwell on the past if it's gone?" I was amazed at how confident she was, after what she'd gone through! She was strong, independent...

I wrapped my arm around the back of her head, watching her continue. I kissed her head and kept watching.

It was wierd. Earlier today, Allison was so pissed at me and twenty minutes later, she's smiling and... Ugh, teenagers.

I heard a knock at the door and Terrance emerged, looking to Kris, "Kris, we're going for a blood-run." Kris looked up from his book and set it down on his bed, standing and grabbing his jacket.

He turned to us, "I'll be back."

"Be careful." I called to him.

He grinned, "Aren't I always?" I chuckled as he turned his gaze to Allison, "Keep your feet on the ground, missy, and stay out of trouble!"

She turned to him, "Don't I always?" he chuckled and left.

I sighed, turning on my side to face her, "Allison, can I ask you something?"

She set her flower down, "You _are_ my maker, you can ask what you want!"

I rolled, my eyes, "Yes but you still have a mind of your own!"

She grinned, turning to me, "Shoot."

"About our little argument earlier-"

"Adam, I told you, it's fine!"

"Yeah you said that, but what made you change your mind?"

She sighed, sitting up, "I guess I just realized how pointless the argument was and that you were only trying to protect me..."

"... Kris talked you out of it, didn't he?"

"Is that a problem?" I chuckled, "We talked a bit, yes."

"What exactly did he say?" I asked.

She shrugged, "Nothing important." my brows furrowed. "... But," I saw the worry in her small, red eyes, "Can you please be careful... When you go to battle?" my eyes widened. I wrapped my arms around her and held her close. I felt her cold shaky breath on my arm as she rested her head in my chest. I could feel the fear and... agony.

"What's wrong?" I asked, making her look at me.

"N-nothing..." she shuddered.

"C'mon, Allison, you can't fool me!"

She let out a shaky sigh, looking up at me, "K-Kris told me... That it was dangerous for a new-born to fight..." my thick brows furrowed, "... H-he told me you're not t-that much older than me..." I could feel the tears rising to her eyes, as if they were coming to my own.

I held her tight, stroking her long cherry locks, "Don't worry," I whispered, "I'll be fine." softly, I started humming to her, rocking side to side. I honestly didn't know what I was humming, I was just going along with it. I could feel her pushing back the tears, and all I could do was hope for her lovable smile to come back and for the hurt to stop.

Slowly it started to fade as she started to drift off, I just kept rocking and humming. I could slowly feel her slipping out of conciousness until she was completely out.

I heard a slight click and a creek, turning to the door and seeing my mother. "Did I wake you?" she asked softly.

I smiled, "No, but Allison just fell asleep so you may want to keep it down..."

she smiled, walking over to the bed and sitting on the edge, "So is she okay? How did your talk go?"

I reached over to the other side of the bed, pulling the sheets down and resting the young redhead in the empty spot, "One sec..." she nodded, standing from the bed. I pulled the covers over Allison and tucked her in, leaning in and planting a soft kiss on her forehead. I pulled away, smiling down at her. She was so beautiful, so peaceful. I watched her for a few moments before turning to face my mother, standing from the bed and walking to the door.

I quietly shut the door and turned to her. "So did you work it out?" she asked.

"Yeah, it was an easy discussion!" she smiled, but it soon faded as her eyes fell to the ground. "Something wrong?"

She huffed a long sigh before looking back to me, "Are you scared? Battle is tomorrow night..."

"I think Allison is more worried than I am..." I let out a short sigh, "Can I ask you something?" she nodded. "How many have you turned?"

She raised a brow, "As much as twenty. Why?"

I swallowed, _hard_ "... Do you ever... Feel like... ?"

Her eyes widened, but she pulled them back, "Adam, what is it?"

"When I put my hand on her to comfort her... I felt everything she felt. I could feel all the fear that coursed through her body. I felt her tears rise to her eyes like they were my own. When I touch her... It's like she's a part of me."

She smiled, "That's a good sign!" I looked back to her and she sighed, her smile growing, "Honey, if you didn't have that connection as a maker, I'd be worried! It's a normal thing- when you physically touch one of your creations, you can feel every emotion they do as if they're your own. At some point, if the connection is strong, you can even speak telepathically! They're a part of you as you're a part of them and it's completely natural to be connected to them." I huffed a sigh of relief.

"But how?" I asked.

"It's your venom that connects you. Even if the venom is in her, it's still a part of you too!"

I rolled my eyes, "Being a fang is so much work" I chuckled.

"So do you guys have your plan?" I nodded, "Okay, just be careful." I smiled, hugging her.

"You too."

She pulled away, smiling "I will."


	20. That Smell

_**I know I'm a day late. It was thanksgiving(Canadian, duh) and I was busy all day! But it's here nonetheless, enjoy!**_

* * *

_** (Allison's POV)**_

_"Adam"_ _a voice called to me, "Adam, I need you.." A figure appeared to me. He had jaw length blonde hair that hung loosely over his left side, his right side of his scalp was shaved and he had smudged black liner around his eyes and dried trails down his cheeks. Honestly, he was beautiful. I got closer, seeing dried blood on the corner of his mouth, but the skin that lay beneath it looked like it was almost... singed. _

_Was that his blood?_

_I moved closer, seeing the dried blood on his face and ran down his arms, from his wrists that were binded by chains that hung from the ceiling. I could see only the tips of marks that ran from his shoulders, down his back. Who was the tortured beauty? And why was he calling to Adam?_

_His eyes were tightly shut, not like he was trying to fade from this place, but like he was... in excruciating pain. He was here alone, no one was touching him. But that smell..._

_I crept closer to him, reaching my hand out slowly. His eyes opened, staring at the floor. His mouth slowly opened, letting out a breath. That smell..._

_His eyes looked up, over my head. Someone was behind me. "Tommy." Was that-?_

_I saw the figure in the reflection of the blonde's piercing red eyes, but I couldn't make out the face. He started leaning closer and I could see the fear growing in the tortured beauty's eyes..._

_That smell._

My eyes shot open, sitting up and gasping for air that I honestly didn't need. What happened? I couldn't shake what just happened, but I was doing a lot of shaking...

"Allison?" I turned my eyes to Adam, I hadn't even noticed him come in, "What's wrong?" within a second he was in front of me, climbing on the bed and resting his hand on my cheek. I turned my eyes down, "What happened-?" he jumped, as if he was struck with lightning, but he kept his hand on me. I wanted to say something, but his expression left me in shock.

Finally he pulled away, snapping out of his trance. "Adam?" He kept his head down, I could see the outline of red tears building in his eyes. I could see the pain, fighting it's way through his emotional barriers. "... That was Tommy," his eyes lifted, "wasn't it?"

He swallowed the lump in his throat, blinking back his tears, "Come with me." He gripped my wrist, pulling me off the bed with him and into the hallway.

"Adam, what's wrong?" he wouldn't answer, he just kept pulling me down the long hallway, turning a corner and going down a longer hallway to the very last door. "Adam, tell me-" The door swung open, Leila standing there, moving out of the way to let us in. He pulled me inside.

He pointed to the sofa across the room, "Go sit."

I rolled my eyes, "I'm not a dog, Adam-"

"Go! As your maker, I command you to sit on the fucking sofa!" he shouted. I wish I could stand my ground, but a force pulled me to the sofa and sat me down. Fuck, I hated this.

He turned to Leila, a look of horror on his face. "What is it?" she asked, a look of shock in her eyes.

He turned to me, then back to her, "I think Tommy was trying to contact me," her eyes widened, "but he got Allison instead."

"W-what did he say?" she asked shakily.

"He just said my name... He was chained up, he was bleeding," I could hear in his voice that he was holding back tears, "He was alone, but I could smell wolf on him. H-he looked like death..."

"He was alone?" she asked softly.

He nodded, "yes."

She pulled him close in her thin arms, then pulled away, looking at me, "You two should get some sleep, it's a big day tomorrow..." She turned back to him and he nodded, walking over to me and taking my hand, leading me out of the room.


	21. A Little Flashback

_**Sorry I forgot yesturday's upload. I was busy(I have a life outside of writing you know). Anyways, here's chapter 21**_

* * *

_**(Adam's POV)**_

"Why did he get to me and not you?" she asked, sitting on the bed and holding onto the necklace.

I sat down next to her, keeping my head down, "I don't know..." I could feel her eyes on me, sitting there in silence. I knew this was eating away at her, and it was killing me. My eyes softened as I turned to her, "Come here" I said softly, smiling slightly. But she didn't move, I said it again, "Come here" I wrapped my arm behind her, pulling her against me and resting her head into my chest. I wrapped both arms around, holding her close.

I listened as she huffed a soft sigh, closing her eyes and resting into my chest. I rested my head on hers, kissing the top of her cherry red hair, "I'm sorry you had to see all that," I whispered, "I don't know what happened." I felt her grip my sleeve. It was killing me how she felt, what she witnessed...

I wrapped my arms tighter, "It's okay, babygirl," she let out a soft sob, "don't cry, it's okay..."

She gripped tighter, "I can't imagine how you feel..."

I shushed her softly, trying to comfort her, "shhhh, don't think about that," I whispered, "It's okay, don't think about it..."

"He's your maker, Adam," she looked up at me, "If it was you in his position.. I..." she looked back down and I held her closer, kissing her head again. I shushed her softly and she rested her head back into my chest, "Doesn't it bother you?"

"Of course it bothers me. But I can't let that get in the way." I turned her head back up to me, looking into her eyes, "No matter the pain, I have to stay strong so I can save him. I promise, it'll all be fine." my eyes softened.

She took my hand, "Just... be careful, okay?" She really was worried about me. Shut up, Adam, you're her maker, of course she cares! I nodded, smiling slightly. She rested her head back on my chest, sighing softly.

"Don't worry about me, I'm tough." I grinned, "I'm the _Big Bad Adam_!" she giggled, That made me feel so much better! "I'll be fine. You just keep yourself entertained, I know you don't want to be here alone, but-"

"I-It's okay, I'm used to keeping myself entertained..." she giggled again, "I'm a kid, it's called imagination!" I chuckled.

There was a moment of silence(a good, relaxing one) before she spoke again, "Adam?"

"Yeah?" I asked, resting my chin back on her head.

"What's he like? Tommy, I mean..." She actually wanted to know about Tommy? Shit, what was I supposed to say?

I shrugged, "He's a bit of an ass... You tell him one thing, he does the opposite. Always creating messes and never bothering to clean them up." I chuckled, "Hitting on every cute person he sees..."

She giggled, "C'mon, he can't be that bad!"

I shrugged, chuckling, "No, he had a good side.. He had a fun sense of humor! Well, a dirty sense..." I noticed her bright smile return to her face, god I loved that smile, "A laid back, nice fashion style." The thought of Tommy...

_**(One Year Ago)**_

_"Tommy, I'm home!" I called down the hall as I stepped in the door of our LA home, "How was auditions? Did they like you?" I chuckled, "Then again, who can hate your playing?" There was no answer. "Tommy?" He should've been back an hour ago, he should be home. We had plans tonight!_

_"Tommy?" I dropped my bags and headed down the hall, into the living room. I looked around, no one. I turned to the kitchen, still no one. "Tommy?" Where was he?_

_I turned to the hallway leading to the bedroom. The door was half open. I walked cautiously to it, clenching my fists and swallowing. HARD._

_I opened the door slowly, looking around the room for any sign of the blonde. Nothing. Where was he? Where was his stuff?_

_It was all gone; his things disappeared off the dressers and the night stands, not a sign of any shirts or whatnot on the floor, his bass, guitar and both his stands were gone. I ran to the dresser and opened each drawer, they were half empty with nothing but my clothes in them. I turned and ran to the closet, nothing. I ran out the bedroom door and headed to the front closet where most of his boxes usually were. If they were in there, he was still here... _

_Nothing._

_He just left. His things were gone, and there was no sign of him. Why? Everything this morning and the last few weeks had been just fine between us! We had plans tonight, he knew that. But now he was gone. Did he even have an audition today? I felt like a complete dumbass at the moment. I felt so fucking stupid. He said he loved me... Now he was gone._

_**(Present)**_

"Adam?" I shook myself out of my trance, seeing Allison staring up at me, looking worried. "Adam, are you okay?"

I just smiled and nodded, resting my hand over hers, "I'm fine."

"What happened?"

I swallowed, "... Just a little flashback," I chuckled, "I'm fine!" I could tell she wasn't buying it.

She rolled her eyes, giving up finally, "I'm going to go change..." then she rushed to the bathroom, taking her pajama's with her.


	22. I Shouldn't Be Here

_**(Tommy's POV)**_

_I knew I shouldn't have come here. why didn't I just stay away? Fuck this was all my fault. Okay Tommy, just shut up and look._

_I headed into a near by club, packed with people. The guys were bumping and grinding against their girls, hands on their slender hips. Ugh, I hated these kinds of clubs. I'd rather be at home watching velvet goldmine than be here. But I had to do it._

_Finally I got to a seat and turned my eyes to the crowd, scanning for a snack. There were some cute girls in there, guys too. But I wasn't interested in how cute they were, I needed blood for Adam, that's it._

_"You gonna buy me a drink?" I didn't even notice her walk up to me. I turned, smirking as I looked to her. She had nice curled black hair that hung down over her chest, black skinnies, a blood red top(oh yay), and warm brown eyes. She was beautiful, honestly. "Well?" she smirked. I gestured for her to grab a seat and she did. I had time, no reason to rush._

_Drink after drink we talked. I just sat there pretending to be interested as she went on and on about how she was an "actress" and a bunch of other shit I really didn't care for. But I had to seem interested so I could get her out of here. "So tell me," she leaned closer, "what's your story?" _

_I chuckled, shrugging, "What would you want to know?"_

_"What do you do? You don't look like someone who works in an office for a living."_

_I smirked, "I'm more of a nightlife person... Not as big as you!" she giggled, taking another shot. I could tell she was a little out of it, perfect. I had a few minutes left. I leaned closer to her, over the table. I looked deep into her eyes, "Do you wanna get out of here?" she knodded, trying to stand from her chair. I stood from my chair and moved to her, wrapping my am around her waist to keep her up. I pushed through the crowd to the door, holding her close at my side._

_We got into the street and I pulled her into an alley down the street where it was dark and quiet, then I pinned her against the brick wall, clashing my lips with hers. The taste of alcohol on her burned my mouth, I had to fix that._

_I moved my lips from hers and grazed her neck with my teeth. She started to moan softly as I ravaged her neck. She gripped my hair, tugging at it lightly, and I moved down her neck to her collar, moving her shirt out of the way. My fangs shot out from my gums and I sunk them deep into her flesh. She just kept moaning as the liquid poured out of her body into mine. She was pushing her weak hands against my chest to push me away, failing miserably. The alcohol burned as it ran past my lips down my throat, but I had to get it out of her system for the blood to be safe to drink. _

_A few more drops and the alcohol was almost fully out of her system, but if was safe enough. I pulled out of her, looking into her terrified eyes. She was trembling in fear, but that was the last thing I cared about._

_I leaned down again, licking the wound and lifting her shirt back over it. I stood straight and put my hands on her shoulders, looking deep into her eyes. "Now you are going to keep quiet," I ordered, she stood there completely under my spell, "and walk to the alley next to us. You are going to walk to the wall at the end and just stand there." she nodded, "You will stay silent no matter the pain you suffer and you will not move no matter what." she nodded again and I let go of her, "Now go." she turned and walked out of the alley, turning to the corner and waking down the street. I walked to the street and watched as she turned the corner into the alley I told her to._

_I looked down both sides of the street- no one was there. I looked up the building in front of me and pushed myself into the air, landing on the roof and walking to the alley, looking down._

_She was there and so was Adam, holding her head to the side as he sunk his teeth into her. I watched only for a moment, then I looked up, seeing Kris standing at the other building next to mine. He didn't say anything, he just nodded. I returned it, before disappearing into the night._

A crack of the black leather whip ripped my eyes open. Fuck that hurt. One more whip and he set it back on the table, walking towards me, "So Tommy," Cassidy sneered, "did you have a good dream? Hope you enjoyed it, it may be your last.." Fucking wolves were so stupid, I haven't dreamt in over a year. Vampires can't dream; we either have flashbacks, or the rare ones of us have visions.

He yanked my hair back, the pain didn't phase me. The only thing rushing through my mind was that Adam got my message, I had to let him know I was still alive. I didn't like him being in this state, but he had to know I was at least alive.

* * *

**_Sorry it's so short. See you Saturday_**


	23. Promises

_**I'm off school today so I decided to post early. Enjoy! Or don't, I'm a writer, not a cop.**_

_**(Adam's POV)**_

"Adam, wake up." I opened my eyes, seeing Allison curled next to me, eyes closed, fast asleep. I could see her thoughts; she was having a flashback. _She was really young, it was summertime. I think the woman with her was her mother, she looked so beautiful, blonde wavy hair and a knee-length yellow summer dress. They were at the movies sitting in the back row, she sat in her mother's arms_. She must miss her so much, that made my heart sink.

I turned my head, seeing Kris standing next to my bed, "'Cmon." he whispered. I carefully pulled myself out of bed, not disturbing the completely content redhead. She looked so beautiful, so young.

"'Cmon," I turned to Kris, switching into my black long sleeve shirt, "Everyone's feeding before we go and you'll need your strength especially." I nodded, following him out the door and into the hall. I walked behind him into the mainroom. Everyone was gathered, drinking from the plastic blood-bags that were being handed out. My mother turned from the box that held the bags to face the hall, walking towards Kris and I. She held about three bags in each hand.

She handed the three in one hand, "I know it's more than usual," she smiled, "but when you're going against wolves, you'll need all the strength you can get!" I smiled, taking the bags from her, then she handed one to Kris, "You'll need this too," he took it, "it'll give you the extra boost you need." he smiled, thanking her and she walked away.

I turned to him, "How come you only need one?"

He shrugged, "Wolves don't need to consume as much as vampires, we already have much more strength than you and we can go longer without feeding,." he lifted his bag and grinned, "Cheers." I lifted one of my bags to his before putting it to one of my fangs, sinking them through the plastic layer and drinking the cold red liquid. It wasn't as good as drinking from a human, but it would do.

I finished the one bag and moved to the next, Kris took his down with time, savouring the taste, while I chugged down all three bags. I finished the last bag and threw it to the trash across the room, wiping the last drop from my chin.

"You ready?" Kris asked, changing into his black tank.

I slipped my leather trench coat over my shoulders, "Ready."

He walked over to me, putting his hand on my shoulder, "We'll get him back."

I chuckled, fixing the cuffs of the coat, "Or die trying..."

"Try to keep that off your mind," I turned, seeing the young redhead sitting on my bed with her legs hanging off the side, "Just focus on bringing Tommy home." My eyes softened as I walked to her. She stood from the bed, looking up at me, "Bring yourself back too. Alive."

I nodded and wrapped her in my arms, holding her tight. I wanted to stay with her, I wanted to hold her in my arms and never let go, I wanted to hold Tommy. I needed to hold Tommy, "I will."

She pulled away from me and turned to Kris, he smiled and she walked to him, "You too?" He smiled and nodded, then wrapped his arms around her.

He let go, looking into her eyes, "Stay put, okay?" she nodded, turning back to me before he spoke again, "We'll be fine."

She turned back to him, "Promise?" I wanted to promise her that, but I wasn't sure I could keep it. Going into this war was bad enough, but now I had to try to get home in the end. Allison had lost enough, I don't need her to lose another loved one. Even if I didn't come back, Kris had to.

"I promise" my eyes widened. How could he promise that? Fuck, I wanted to strangle him. He turned to me, "I'll meet you outside." I nodded and he left the room.

I turned to Allison, "Are you gonna be okay?" she nodded, I could see the outline of red tears she was holding back, that just made my silent heart sink. I bent down to her, looking into her eyes and rubbing her cheek gently with my thumb, "Don't cry, babygirl." she put her hand over mine, closing her eyes. I picked her up in my arms and laid her down on the bed. I sat, knelled next to the bed, holding her small tender hand and brushing my fingers through her cherry locks. I hummed "blackbird" to her as she drifted off, it seemed to be the only calm song I could think of at the moment, but it was working. Her breaths steadied and her grip on my hand loosened. I kept stroking her head until she drifted off, which didn't take long.

Finally she was out and I pulled away, standing from the bed. I leaned down and left a light kiss on her pale forehead, then I walked to the door and took one last glance at her.

I sighed and left the room, closing the door and seeing Kris leaned against the wall. I huffed another sigh and followed him out the door to the field outside town where the rest were gathered. The sun had just disappeared and we were waiting for the wolves to show.

We pushed through the crowd to where Sasha and the others were, " 'bout time you got here, they'll be here soon!"

Kris rolled his eyes and stood behind them, "Get behind me." he ordered, I didn't need to be told twice. He smelled the air, then looked forward, bracing himself, "They're coming."


	24. I Felt Everything

_**(Allison's POV)**_

_"Adam..." There he was, chained by his wrists with his head down. But he wasn't in the same room as before, he was being dragged across a field. Slowly, he lifted his head slightly, without enough strength to lift it the whole way. His eyes stared across the field and I turned, seeing the group of vampires at the other end. Suddenly, my vision turned into his. I felt weak, in pain, as if my insides were burning, just how he felt. He reaked of that scent, it was even in his mouth, it burned down his throat..._

_Oh no._

_His eyes scanned the crowd, looking for Adam, with no luck. After what felt like hours but was only seconds of searching, he dropped his gaze back to the grass. He liked the feel of the soft ground against his frail, scarred legs. I could feel everything he felt; I felt his pain, I felt the burns from the whip marks, I felt the burning down his throat and coarsing through his limp body, I felt the numbness that spread through his body. I felt everything._

_They dropped him on the ground and stood in front of him. The man in front of the crowd was saying something to the other wolves, but I couldn't hear anything. All I heard were Tommy's painful quiet groans._

_His head was yanked back by his soaked golden locks and he groaned a bit louder, but the pain from that wasn't anything compared to what was happening inside him. I couldn't see the figure behind him, but I had a good idea of who it was, "Don't even try to call out to your friends," his thick accent burned at my eardrum, "they'll never make it. Even if they did, it would be too late..." he chuckled and let go, Tommy's gaze fell back to the ground as the man walked away. His footsteps faded as the blonde's heavy breaths began to decrease, but coming back as I gripped his stomach, groaning in pain again._

_"Adam," he called, "Adam, go."_

My eyes shot open, gasping for air. I wanted to go to him, save him from that pain. But even if I got there, I'd be dead within a second. I couldn't go up against even one wolf!

Plus, I promised Adam I wouldn't go. I may be young, but I'm not stupid enough to put myself in danger, as well as risking other's lives just to prove myself! All I could really do was sit there and worry for Adam and Kris' safety. Fuck, I hated this...

* * *

**_I apologize for how unbelievably short this chapter is. Chapter 25 up tomorrow!_**


	25. Is This What You Want?

_**(Adam's POV)**_

I watched as they emerged from the darkness, anger and cockiness burned in their eyes. I clenched the back of Kris' black tank, the anger building in my gut.

He turned his head to me, "Calm down," he said softly, "focus more on Tommy and not on neutering dogs."

I raised a brow, "I thought-"

He chuckled, "I may be what they are... but I'm not one of them." a smile tugged at my lips as he turned his head back to the approaching crowd. "It's damn good too, I'm going to be tearing them apart one by one!" he chuckled again. I turned my eyes to back them, scanning the crowd for any sign of Tommy with no luck.

They came to a hault, sneering at each one of us, then one stepped forward; the pack master.

"So," he called and my mother stepped forward, "Where is he? I think the prince should at least be curtious enough to show up to the fight _he_ started!" they all chuckled like the minions they are.

"He didn't start it," my mother protested and he chuckled.

"That's right," he twitched his fingers in the air to signal someone, "and who was it that started this?" he smirked, "You?" My mother clenched her jaw, "No, I heard someone else wanted all the attention..." Cassidy and Drake emerged from the crowd, I looked down to see Tommy hung in their arms, "This one says he volunteered."

Gasps filled the air from the crowd of vamps, I pushed past Kris and the rest of them until I was facing the blonde. My eyes widened at his state. He slowly turned his head up, looking at me.

I could feel red tears fighting to run loose, but I held them back with all I had in me before he shut his eyes and turned away. I wanted to wrap him in my arms. I wanted to save him from this. I didn't care about revenge anymore, I just wanted him back in my arms.

I looked up as the man chuckled, "Adam, look at you," I sneered at him, "all red eyed and pale..."

"This fight is because of me," I protested, "let Tommy go!"

He chuckled again and turned to my mother, "Newborns..." he turned back to me, "Adam, why don't you go play while the adults talk?" I clenched my jaw and turned my gaze back to Tommy, my eyes softened.

"Adam," I looked up to see my mother staring at me, "go." I gave the wolf one last sneer before turning and walking back to Kris. She turned back to him, "Is this what you really want?"

"Please, Leila, if you really wanted to stop this you'd keep your dogs on a leash!"

she sneered, "Speaking of _dogs_..."

He shot her a devilish glare before turning to Cas and Drake, "Let's go." they knodded and backed away, taking Tommy with them, "Hope you had a good rest," he sneered at my mother, "you won't be getting any where you're going..." then he turned and retreated to the rest of the wolves.

My mother turned to look at me, her expression was unreadable, then she scanned the crowd, "Don't let the scare you," she called out, "and if you are scared, don't let them see it. This fight not only depends on Tommy's life or winning," she looked back to me, "It's about survival. The lives that may be lost today will be remembered, but try not to be one of them!"

Kris turned his head slightly back to me, "You ready?"

I looked forward past my mother, watching the pack as they shifted. Their nails became claws, their clothes stretched until torn off their large bodies, their snouts grew out, hair emerged from their skin, growing to a full coat. I clenched my jaw, holding back the anger that was growing rapidly in my gut, "Let's do this."

* * *

**_MUAHAHAHAHA! You must hate me right now.._**

**_ See you guys on Saturday!_**


	26. His Warmth

_**Really glad you guys are liking the fic, so I decided to make your Monday a little better with an extra chap!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 26**_

Their snarls filled the night air, their anger shot out in flames through their large glowing eyes, weak thuds fell to the ground as they stomped their paws against the cold wet grass. I held on to the back hem of Kris' shirt, listening as his heart rate sped. It wasn't just the anger that was fueling him, it was the fear, and I didn't blame him.

I bent close to his ear as he spoke softly to me, "Once I turn, I need you to get on my back and stay low. I'll push through them till we get to Tommy, then jump." I knodded, "I'll try to block them off. You get him and go, tend to him. Focus on him and only him, keep Allison in her room! If you need an extra hand then bring her out."

I swallowed, hard. "I'll see you on the other side then?"

"Listen," he took a long shaky breath before he could continue, "A lot of us might not make it..." my eyes widened, "Just take care of her. Love her like she's the only person in the world. Whatever you do," I could see his tears fighting to burst as he fought back at them, "Just d-don't... Don't..." he couldn't say anymore.

I knew how much he cared about Allison, he loved her more than anything! She was everything to him now and he knew what she must've been going through. He knew the fear and the hurt, everything she was feeling as a young child. They were extremely close and I loved that more than anything. But I hated seeing him like this, and I hated the thought of losing him. He was my best friend, he meant the world to me!

I put my hand to his chin, making him face me and staring deep into his eyes, "I will," he knew I was holding back tears and I saw that he was too, "I promise." The one last thing I could do...

Slowly I brought my lips to his, he didn't hesitate to kiss back. This was most likely our last kiss and I wasn't about to pull away until he did. He was like my brother... no, not _like_, he _was_ my brother(insert gay incest joke here). I could lose him today, so I was going to give him one last kiss if this was the end. I felt his warm tear fall past his cheek and touch mine, running down both our faces.

We lasted there for a few seconds before he pulled away, looking into my eyes again. He wanted to say something, so did I, but there was no more we could say. We both knew how dangerous this would be, and now we were ready. We just shared one last glance before looking back to the wolf pack.

My mother looked to Kris, he nodded and turned to me, "Get ready."

I watched as both crowds charged toward eachother, Kris and I stayed back, along with Sasha, Terrance, and a few others. We waited for a few moments, then Kris send them out.

He pulled his shirt over his head and bent down to the ground, "Adam, NOW!" within a second he was a full grown wolf. He turned to me for a second and I pushed myself onto his back and hid my head behind his, my eyes peeked through his soft brown fur. I kept a grip on his back fur as he pushed through them all, trying his best to avoid being attacked by a wolf at all costs.

Just as we were half way through the war zone, I was thrown from the animal's back and to the ground. Kris was thrown farther and flew past my head and as much as seven feet from where I was, another wolf wrapped around him, teeth in full view.

I watched as they both collided with the ground, clawing and growling at one another. The wolf's snout dove for his neck, he dodged it and sunk his large teeth into the other wolf, ripping a cry of pain from it. The wolf struggled to get loose, but Kris just sunk them deeper into it's flesh, letting another painful cry rip from it's lungs.

The helpless wolf's cries faded as it's large brown eyes began to close, his spirit faded until he was limp and cold.

Slowly the body began to shrink, fur became shorter until all that was seen was blood-stained flesh and a lifeless human body. I looked up from the limp body to Kris, my eyes widened. His fur was no longer visible and his long sharp claws had turned back to chewed nimble fingernails. He was human.

"Kris!" I shouted. He turned to me for a moment, then turned to his side before being tackled my another wolf. I called to him again and he moved the wolf's teeth was out of the way before turning to me.

"GO, FIND TOMMY!" he shouted before turning back to the wolf, ripping it's jaw from it's place and throwing the body aside. He turned back to me, "I'll be fine, just GO!" I swallowed, hard, then turned to the path we were on before. I ran through the crowd, avoiding any collisions as much as I could, ducking when I saw one of them lunge for me. I was almost there, before a hand gripped my wrist and threw me back.

My knees skid across the grass, I slammed my hand to the ground and dug my black nails into the dirt. I finally came to a stop as few pieces of polish chipped away with the dirt. I lifted my gaze from the ground, seeing Drake with his hands at his sides and a large smirk across his lips. I felt the anger boiling in the pit of my stomach as I stood to my feet, clenching my jaw. "Drake." I growled.

"Adam," he stepped closer to me, "How's the afterlife?" I clenched my fists and grit my teeth, he started circling me, "You know, anger just makes you look old." he chuckled, "But then again, I guess you don't have to worry about _age_."

"Enough with the small talk, dog." I hissed, my lip curling more with each step he took. His steady breaths make me want to lunge with every pump of his undeserved beating heart. He didn't deserve those breaths, that heart, the satisfaction in his voice. I could hear the memory of what they'd done to Tommy in his tone, he was holding it like a trophy of gold.

He just chuckled again, "Remember when we dated? You were always so sweet, only time you were angry was in the bedroom." He huffed a soft laugh, "Must've been hard finding someone as... _durable_ as Tommy," He walked up to me, leaning towards my ear, "He's a real keeper." I gripped his throat tightly, pulling away so I could look directly into his eyes. There wasn't even a hint of fear in them, and he still had that same devilish smirk on his face, "Go ahead, kill me. Rip me limb from limb," my eyes tore into his, anger coarsing through my cold veins to my fists, "it won't change what we did to him, the pain he suffered..." I gripped tighter, he only reacted slightly, "The thrill of his screams when I shot into him." I quickly knelt down, slamming his head into the ground with one swift movement. He chuckled, "You'll never get to him in time if you waste it all on Cas and I!"

My sneer faded to a smirk, "Don't worry," his grin faded as I leaned closer, staring deep into his eyes, "This'll only take a sec..." I flipped him on his back, wrapping one arm around his neck and putting the other around his head.

Just as I was about to, he spoke once more, "You'll have to choose one. I hope it's the right one...", with one swift movement I snapped his neck and he went lifeless in my arms. I rested the body down and stood, running again to find Tommy. I didn't think twice about what he said, I just kept running. A few more lunged for me, but I dodged them all before finally I emerged from the crowd.

I looked forward, seeing Tommy binded under a large stone that created somewhat of a small cliff. It was as much as three feet taller than me and hovered over the blonde. I ran to him and knelt down. His eyes were closed, fists clenched like he was in pain. I wanted to know what else they've done to him. But I didn't.

Without a word I gently ran my fingetips over his pale, soft, somewhat frail skin. He hadn't fed, and even if he had, they'd have drained it from him. His eyes fluttered open and I saw all the fear that covered his true self. As painful as it was I had to admit to myself...

They've broken him.

He shook fearfully, but as soon as his eyes adjusted they softened. He opened his mouth to say something, but I already knew what he was going to say.

I gently slid my hand to the back of his head and lifted it from the ground, "It's okay, I'm here." His frightenend expression faded to a weak smile. I watched as a single tear drifted down his cheek and my heart clenched. Not the fact he was crying. His tears weren't of blood, they were clear.

I caressed his cheek with my other hand and he leaned into it, wrapping his bound hands around my wrist. I leaned closer and kissed his forehead before pulling away and looking into his eyes. They were still their blood-red, but there were little slits of a silver colour leaking through. What have they done to him?

My gaze traveled back and forth between his eyes as I slowly leaned down and gently pressed my lips against his. Soft moans came from him as he weakly kissed back before I ripped my lips from him as his taste burned my lips. It burned like hell though it was at a very small tip of my lip, a metallic taste to it. I pressed my index finger to my lip and quickly pulled it away. There was a somewhat golden substance that carried the smell that burned my nose. What was this?

I gasped and turned back to Tommy, all that same fear had returned to him, "Tommy," his eyes widened, "What is this?"

He opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a voice behind me, "Tell him Tommy," he chuckled from behind me, "Oh that's right," I didn't dare look at him, I kept my eyes on Tommy, "he can't speak!" I heard footsteps and soon felt his knee brush against my back, his warm hand resting on the back of my neck. His warmth, I should have seen it.

He leaned down to my ear, "I missed you" he whispered. I just sneered and clenched my jaw, keeping my eyes on Tommy. He lifted himself to his feet and walked around me.

"What..." I swallowed, hard, "What did you do to him?" He chuckled, I didn't have time for his chuckling. I raised my voice, "Tell me, Sauli!"

* * *

_**Ok, it was fun while it lasted. See you guys Saturday!**_


	27. Merciful

**_Fair warning, this chapter WILL piss many of you off. Just please, don't show up at my house with a hacksaw, thanks..._**

* * *

"Tell me, Sauli!" I practically screamed at him. His smile never faded just like I never turned my eyes away from Tommy. He looked so frail, so damaged, so... Dead.

Tommy's gaze alternated between Sauli and I, but after I shouted, his gaze stayed on me. The Fin walked over to Tommy and knelt down next to him, running his fingers over his skin. Tommy tensed under his touch, making Sauli chuckle again, "What's wrong, Tommy, _wolf got your tongue?_" Tommy fearfully pulled away from his touch and I soon understood why.

Sauli reached for him and gripped his soft brown locks, pulling him closer. I gasped as I heard his cries of pain. My anger took over me and I rushed to them, gripping Sauli's wrist and making him release Tommy.

I held his wrist high in the air, staring deep into his eyes and clenching my jaw, "Don't. Ever. Fucking. Touch. Him."

He ripped his wrist from my grasp, keeping our gazes locked, "Since when are you so protective of the man who ruined your life? The one who took your humanity... The one who abandoned you when you thought he actually loved you?"

I clenched my jaw, "That has nothing to do with this."

He turned his gaze to Tommy, then back to me, "Oh c'mon, Adam, this has everything to do with him!" I turned to Tommy, seeing all the hurt and regret in his eyes, "He left you in the dust a year ago, came back when you were back to yourself and finally happy. Then he took your life, cold in his hands, and ruined our relationship, along with this treaty that would save your life and a whole lot more, all to get what he wanted!" I kept my eyes on Tommy, watching as another tear fell down his cheek.

Sauli leant closer to me and grabbed my chin, making me look at him as much as I wanted to turn away, "He made you believe he loved you all for his personal game." his eyes turned to my lips, then back to my eyes, slowly leaning closer. I wanted to pull away from him, but I couldn't get out of his grasp. "Then he tore you away from the one who really loved you."

He pressed his lips to mine and I gasped, he took that as an opportunity to stick his tongue in. Soft moans tore from my mouth as well as his. I couldn't fight them as much as I tried.

After what felt like hours he finally pulled away, looking into my eyes once more. He stared at me for a few moments before connecting our lips once more. He gripped my shoulders and laid me down, pressing his chest to mine. His hands trailed up and down my sides, grinding his groin against mine. I couldn't help the moans that tore from my lips, which made me feel so guilty. I didn't want this, but I seemed to have no control.

His hands trailed up my arms, past the sides of my face and into my hair, then down to my neck. Heavy breaths came from both of us, but mine was cut short as he wrapped his fingers around my throat and gripped, pulling his lips from mine. I wrapped my hands around his wrist, trying to pull him away from me. He clenched his jaw, "I loved you, Adam..."

I kept trying to escape his grasp, managing to get one word out, "S-Sauli.."

"I really loved you!" he leaned down, his eyes burning into mine, "And what did you do?" I saw the anger building in his eyes, along with tears, "You left me," he turned to Tommy, "for him?" he turned back to me, "Do you know just how much that hurt me?" His other hand reached for my hair, gripping it and tearing it back, "Do you?"

"S-Sauli, I-"

"I should kill you!" he hissed. I swallowed, hard, about to speak, but his grip tightened, "I should rip you limb from limb, burn you alive. I should feed you my blood and watch you die slow and painful!" My eyes widened. I could understand his anger, I didn't blame him for wanting revenge. But why did he take Tommy? Tommy had no part in this.

He looked back to the blonde and his rage faded to a demonic smirk, "But you don't deserve something as merciful." he picked my body from the ground and threw me to a tree that hung to the side of the field.

I felt a pain stab through my lower back and Tommy's painful screams fill the air, "Adam!" I slowly turned my gaze down, my eyes widening at the sight.

Sticking a foot-long out of my stomach was a branch as wide as my thumb. It didn't hurt, unless I moved, but I didn't focus on that. I turned back to Sauli, seeing that same smirk on his face as he casually walked to Tommy, who still kept his wide eyes on me.

He knelt down, gripping Tommy by the hair. His groans of pain filled my ears and made my heart clench. "Listen to his cries, Adam. So tortured, so weak..." he ran his finger along Tommy's jaw, chuckling at his heavy breaths, "So vulnerable. But then again, most _whores_ are."

"He's not a whore!" I hissed, trying to ignore the pain.

He chuckled again, "Oh, Adam, always coming to his defence " he pulled Tommy's head back farther, ripping more cries from the tortured beauty, "Tell me, why do you feel the need to protect the _scum_ of the earth?"

"I guess I see the good in people. Like I did for you."

"Well people make mistakes, trust the wrong people..." He stuck one finger out and his nail grew instantly, pulling out his other arm and exposing his wrist. He wrapped one around Tommy's neck and put the tip of the nail to his wrist, running it across the skin and drawing blood. "Tell me, Adam, have you ever seen what happens when a vampire drinks wolf blood?" my eyes widened as he smirked, pressing his bleeding wrist to Tommy's cracked and pale lips. The blonde struggled to escape, but it was no use.

He finally pulled it away and let go of Tommy, standing to his feet and walking back to me. I kept my eyes on the blond as he rolled onto his back, screaming in agony. My heart clenched tightly as his cries filled the air, burning at my eardrums.

Sauli stood at my side and leaned to my ear, "Enjoy the show."

I turned to him, my eyes burning through his, "I'll fucking kill you!" I hissed.

He just smiled at me, "I'd be more focused on saving your little elf over there, he has limited time you know." Then he walked away and disappeared into the crowd. Fuck, what was I supposed to do?

I know...

Fuck.

I looked down to the branch sticking out of my stomach and gripped it, snapping it like a twig before slipping out and holding my stomach, bearing the pain. I fell to my knees with no strength left in my legs. I was on all fours, crawling to Tommy.

What was I supposed to do? How could I save him? Was this the end?

Finally, I got to him, seeing his body twitch and clench, that metallic scent burning around his frail body. "A-Adam.." his voice was weak, broken, the agony he was suffering burned through his tone.

I curled close to him, taking both his hands in mine. They weren't normal ice cold. They were warm, almost as warm as human.

I caressed his cheek, making him look at me, "I'm here, Tommy, I'm here." I whispered.

He kept twitching, soft incoherent noises coming from his cracked lips. There were so many things I wanted to say to him. I wanted to shake him furiously for confessing to them. I wanted to kiss him for having him back to me. I wanted to suck the venom from his veins and take his suffering away. But I couldn't. All I could do was lay there with him as we both wasted away.

"A-Adam," he spoke again, "I... I-m so s-sorry..." I saw the tears as they rose in his eyes, his gaze was caught in mine.

I wiped his tears with my thumb, wanting nothing more than to take his pain away. But this was our last moments and I had to spend it with him, in his eyes. I didn't care that I was now soaked in my own(okay, maybe not all mine) blood, that my vision was beginning to slowly fade, or the excrusiating pain in my lower back and my stomach, I just focused on Tommy.

"I don't care." I whispered and his cracked, tortured, partly silver eyes widened, "Now that I have you, I don't care." My voice was low, faded, but I knew he still heard me.

I pulled my forehead to his, keeping our gazes locked, "I love you, Tommy..."

He let a soft sob go, swallowing before taking a deep, shaky breath, "I love you too, Adam."

* * *

**_Told__ you..._**


	28. Can You Save Him?

_**Guess what...**_

_** I'M BACK!**_

_** I just got my new charger cord today when I got home & the first thing that popped in my mind was you guys!**_

_** I am SOOOOO sorry for making you wait, but I'm back & so is the fic. **_

_**I'M BACK IN THE GAME!**_

_** Enjoy**_

* * *

_**(Kris' POV)**_

"Kris!" I turned, seeing Taylor pinned to the ground with his neck just a few inches away from the jaws of a silver wolf. I turned back to the one I was fighting and sunk my teeth deep into his neck until he went limp. I felt his pulse silence before I pulled my teeth from his throat and ran to help Taylor.

"Kris!" he shouted again as his grip began to slip on the wolf's fur, the jaws getting closer to his bare neck.

I lunged for the wolf, ripping him away from the vampire and clawing at his face. I left one long, deep claw mark across the left eye, ripping a painful cry from the beast. I sunk my teeth into his throat, drawing blood and draining his energy as he struggled weakly to free himself, but failed. I waited till his pulse faded and his body went limp, changing back to human as his life faded in my grasp. Then I dropped him and turned to Taylor.

He was staring up at me, nodding in thank you. I nodded back before I looked past him, seeing two figures laid next to one another, holding hands even. Oh god, no..

I pushed through the crowd, pushing anyone out of my way to get to them. This couldn't be happening, it can't.

Finally I escaped the crowd, seeing Adam and Tommy curled together, foreheads against one another and Tommy's hands in Adam's. Their eyes were open and blinking once in a while, which set a bit of ease to my pounding heart.

But that soon faded when I saw the small trail of blood coming from Adam and I ran to them. A horrid, metallic scent filled the air as I turned to Tommy and I knew, it was wolf blood.

Adam turned his eyes to me, they were weak, fading, and unfocused. "Kris.." he said softly. I hadn't even noticed that I was human once more(Naked too, but that wasn't important).I turned to Tommy before Adam spoke again, "C-can... Can you save him?" it wasn't a question, it was begging.

I nodded, "I can try, but we need to get him out of here." he nodded, turning to the blonde, "Put him on my back." I demanded before shifting back into a wolf quickly. I could usually control the amount of time it took to shift, but I could only shift as short as a few seconds and as long as ten minutes.

He wrapped his arms around Tommy, helping him up and limping towards me. He put one hand and leaned against my side until he stopped, lifting the frail blonde onto my back with him song climbing on after.

I felt his cold breath against my neck as he gripped my fur, holding Tommy close before I rushed away from the crowd. I was running through the streets, staying in every darkest corner to avoid attention.

"Kris", I kept running, seeing Taylor catch up with me. He looked back to see the two on my back and his eyes widened. He turned back to me, "I'll meet you there."

Within a second he was gone, until I got to the alley where the entrance was, seeing him down at the bottom of the hole, "Toss Tommy down here." I leaned to the side, lightly setting them both on the concrete.

I quickly shifted, turning back to them and picking the blonde into my arms gently as I could and waking over to the entrance, looking down at Taylor before gently tossing him down. Taylor caught him in his arms, bridal style, and walked to the large wooden door.

I walked over to Adam, leaning over and looking into his eyes, "It's okay." He nodded, smiling weakly.

I picked him up, bridal style, and walked over to the hole, jumping down and holding him close. Another reason I love being a wolf; even someone as big as Adam Lambert was light as a feather in my arms! And I remember when we first met, he thought I was just strong _for my height_...

I landed soft on my feet, then walked down the dark hall to the thick wooden door, watching as Taylor opened it. He pulled Tommy inside and I followed close behind with Adam in my grasp. We walked into a room that was next to the mainroom and set them down on two tables next to each other. Taylor set Tommy down and disappeared for a moment, only to reappear with a large medical kit that he laid next to Adam.

"What happened?" He asked, opening the box and running his fingers over the various pockets and items.

I shook my head, "I don't know. I saw them curled up on the ground and Adam was bleeding." He turned to Adam, uncrossing his arms and putting them at his sides so he could examine his wound.

"S-Sauli..." Adam said softly.

Taylor and I both turned to him, "What is it, Adam?" I asked.

He swallowed the lump in his throat, speaking a bit louder, "H-he... Pushed me into a t-tree... I-into a branch." My eyes widened. That fucker. He seemed like the sweetest man alive, but I was wrong. "T-T-Tommy... Help Tommy." he begged through his weak and shattered voice

Taylor turned to Tommy, then back to Adam, "We need to get to you first, Adam."

I gripped his arm, "Taylor," he turned to me, "I smelt it on him. Wolf blood." His eyes widened. "Is there a way?" I asked.

He nodded, "One. But it's a shitty job for you and it's still dangerous for Tommy. You'll have to do it whether you like it or not."

I nodded, "What do I have to do?" I asked, clenching my jaw and looking down at the shaking blonde.

".. You have to suck it out of him." My eyes widened. "But it won't be easy for him, he has very short chances-"

"I'll do it." I cut him off, "It still means there's a chance he'll live."

"Alright," he nodded, "Run down to the cellar and get as many bags of blood as you can carry." I didn't need to be told twice.

I did as was ordered and came back with twelve bags. I set them down between tables and turned back to Taylor, seeing a pair of tweezers in his hand. "What are you doing?" I asked.

He reached into the case and pulled out one of three bands of gauss, then he ran across the room and tore a board from the wall, running back to Adam.

He quickly wrapped the gauss around the board and put it close to Adam's mouth, "Bite down on this when you feel pain." Adam did as he told and took it in his jaw. Taylor reached in the bag again and pulled out four belts, thick ones that not even I could break.

He rushed around Adam, tying down his wrists and ankles. Then he looked back to the wound.

I asked again, "What are you doing?"

He didn't take his eyes off Adam's wound, "He should have healed by now. There must be a piece of wood somewhere in his wound still." Adam looked to me with wide eyes, he knew the pain he was about to suffer.

"Kris, go," I looked up to him, "focus on Tommy." I looked at Adam once more before turning to Tommy. He was so damaged on the outside. To think of the pain he was suffering internally...

I put my hand to his shoulder and he turned to me, looking into my eyes. His body was twitching furiously, shaky, heavy breaths from his pale cracked lips. I started leaning closer to his neck, bearing my teeth. Just before I sunk my teeth into him, I spoke softly, "I'm sorry, Tommy."

He twitched more, gripping my shoulders and squeezing at what I could only imagine was his strongest, considering his state. The taste of the blood was fucking disgusting, like acid. But I had to do it to save Tommy, I had to.

But I fucking. hated. this shit! Ugh, and this is what my blood tasted like? Damn good thing I was top of the food chain...

I kept sucking it down, squeezing my eyes shut in disgust.

Finally, when it was finished(PRAISE THE LORD!) I ripped my teeth from the blonde's flesh, gasping for air as he did before groaning and dropping his hands to the wood table beneath him. I reached down for one of the bags, handing one to him and watching as he sunk his fangs into the plastic, drinking furiously until the whole bag was empty. I handed him another, he drank that a little less desperately. Third bag, fourth, fifth..

After the sixth bag, he was about normal once more. He dropped it, breathing heavily and laying back down. I sat at the table next to him, looking over at Adam. Taylor was taking the board from his mouth, his breathing was heavier than Tommy's.

Taylor handed him one of the bags, "Drink." he slowly looked at him, the pain was lingering in his pupils. "Now, Adam." He took the bag from him, drinking slowly, then faster. He drank all of the bags, with the same heavy breaths as Tommy when he finished. "How do you feel?"

Adam chuckled, "How do you think?" I smirked. He turned Tommy and his eyes widened, "Tommy?"

He jumped from his table and stood next to Tommy's. Tommy looked up at him and a bright smile lit up his now glowing face. Never thought I'd see the day...

* * *

_**So glad to be back! But you guys will have to wait till Saturday for the next chapter... Muahahahaahahaha!**_


	29. Don't Cry, Babygirl

_**(Adam's POV)**_

"How do you feel?"

I chuckled, "How do you think?" I turned to my right and my eyes widened, "Tommy?" Next thing I knew, I was right next to the table, looking down at him. The blonde looked up at me, a bright smile lit up his now glowing face. I missed that so much.

"Adam" he spoke softly. I felt the tears rushing to my eyes but I held them back. My head dove down and pressed my lips to his, he didn't struggle to kiss back. We stayed there for a few moments before I pulled away, looking into his eyes. They were his natural bright red once more.

I couldn't fight the smile that was making it's way across my face, "How are you feeling baby?"

He smiled, "Better now. You?" my smile said it all.

"Kris," we all turned to Taylor, "we have to go, they need us." Kris nodded and turned to me. I smiled at him and nodded, he did the same before turning to the door. Taylor looked to Tommy and I, "Get some rest."

I held Tommy close, supporting him as we walked into the main room. Kris got to the hall before he turned to look at me once more, "You should probably stay in Tommy's room, give Allison some privacy..." then they left. I helped Tommy get to his room and laid him down over his black silk sheets. He didn't have a canopy like mine, his was just built with a tall wooden frame.

I turned to the light that shown through the doorway about to walk away when he lightly gripped my wrist. I turned to him, looking deep into his eyes. He pulled me back to him and I knelt down, stroking his soft blonde locks. Slowly, l leaned in, pressing my lips to his. It wasn't anything like we usually kissed, no heat. It was calm, comforting... It was _pure love_.

His grip slipped from my wrist and his fingers laced with mine. He brought his other hand to the back of my neck and I slipped my tongue between his teeth. He moaned softly, making me smirk slightly. He pulled away, locking our gazes once more. I huffed a long sigh before I spoke, "I have to go."

He stared at me in silence for a few moments, then he spoke, "... Who's Allison?"

I smiled, leaning down and kissing his forehead, "I'll tell you tomorrow," I spoke into his hairline, then pulled away, "now get some rest." I pulled away from him and walked to the doorway, just about to close the door.

"Adam?" I turned back to him with soft eyes.

"Yes?"

"I..."

I already knew what he was going to say. I rushed back over to him and kissed him again, pouring more moans from his once again plump, red lips. I pulled away, not needing to say more. A smile tugged at his lips and he didn't hold back. I walked to the door, turning back to him as I slowly began to close it, "Goodnight, Tommy." I smiled. He smiled back and closed his eyes, drifting off as I closed the door and walked back to my room.

There she was, curled up over the silk sheets, eyes closed, at peace finally. I loved when she slept. It was as if she was a young girl once more; untouched by fear and harm. I walked to the bed, shedding myself of my blood-stained clothes and grabbing a dark grey Vneck. I moved to the bed, pulling myself closer to her and wrapping my arms around her small body, holding her close.

Her eyes fluttered open, widening as they began to focus, "A-Adam?" she whispered. I smiled, nodding slowly and holding her closer. She pulled her tiny body right against me, letting a soft sob go. My hand gripped the back of her shirt, hoping she'd stop crying and return to her peaceful state. The next thing she said made my silent heart clench, "I thought I lost you..." she looked up at me, keeping her voice soft, but shaken, "I saw it. You were on the ground... Tommy..."

I just kissed her forehead shushing her as I tucked her head under my chin, "shhhh," another soft sob, "it's okay. I'm here, babygirl, I'm here." Babygirl. My baby girl. My baby... She _was_ my daughter. She was my child, and I would do anything to keep her safe, to keep her in my arms.

I kept shushing her softly, feeling her fade into the night. I rubbed her back repeatedly, beginning to close my eyes as I faded as well, slipping into darkness.

"AAGH, FUCK!" I eyes shot open and I sat up, seeing dark figures pass below the door light. I turned to my side, seeing Allison in the same position as me, only gripping my shirt.

I put my hand over hers, kissing her forehead. I pulled away, looking softly into her cherry-red eyes, "Stay here, I'll be back."

They widened, "No, Adam-"

"I'll be fine," I assured her and she let go. I took her hands in mine, kissing her thin fingertips, "Don't worry." She swallowed hard, but nodded nonetheless. I stood from the bed and slowly walked to the door. I gripped the handle and opened it, sliding out of the room.

My eyes widened. There, all across the main room, vampires all on the floor, bleeding or badly burned. It seemed there were more injured than helping. I saw Sasha and Taylor, along with a few others, passing through rows and mending the wounded. I scanned the room, hoping to find Kris somewhere. I had to find him.

"Adam," I turned, seeing Taylor at my side, "you should be with Allison."

"She's in her room, I told her to stay there." I kept scanning.

"Basement," I turned back to him, he looked as if something was chewing away at his heart, I didn't like it, "he should be the one to tell you..."

"Tell me what?" I asked. He just stared at me. something wasn't right. I turned to the hall and made my way quickly to the basement.

* * *

"Kris?" I asked, stepping into the room. He was just standing there, his eyes to the floor and his back to me. I approached him cautiously, putting my hand to his shoulder, but he flinched under it, "Kris?" He crossed to the other side of the room, sitting on the bench and putting his face in his hands. I ran and kneeled in front of him, "Kris, what is it?"

He lifted his head, keeping his eyes on the ground. His eyes were soaked from tears. "... Leila's dead..." my eyes widened and he finally turned his gaze to me, "... Sauli... got away. He disappeared before we could catch him." I couldn't hold back any of the red tears making their way to my eyes. "I'm so sorry, Adam!"

I wrapped my arms around him, gripping his jacket tight, he did the same. We didn't need to say anything, there was nothing more to say. We just sat there in each other's arms, letting our sobs free.

* * *

**_That was depressing... I know I cut off Leila, be pissed if you want. I don't like it anymore that you do!_**

**_ See you guys tomorrow..._**

**_ Once again, SO GLAD TO BE BACK IN MY A-GAME! but killing off Adam's mom was a sad thing to do... :""(_**


	30. The Things I've Seen

_**Sorry. I meant to upload this on Sunday but my internet was being a douchecanoe! **__**This chapter isn't much, sorry...**_

_** There's a few deep Adison moments here though so enjoy those!**_

* * *

_**(Allison's POV)**_

It felt like hours before Adam returned, but his presence was colder than when he left. I knew, someone he loved was gone. I just hoped it wasn't Tommy... or Kris.

He slumped onto the bed, keeping his head down and his back to me. I crawled cautiously to him, lightly putting my hand to his back. I didn't speak, I just stayed there, hoping..

I heard a faded, shaky breath from him before he spoke, "My mother is dead." My eyes widened, it was too late to hold back the slight gasp that escaped my lips. I went closer, wrapping my thin arms around his neck from behind.

He lifted his hand, gripping my forearm lightly and rubbing his thumb against my pale skin. He shifted slightly and I let go before being pulled into his freckled arms. I gripped his shirt tightly and he held me closer. I didn't say anything, there was nothing _to_ say.

The next night, I realized I was alone. I just laid there, eyes open, looking at the wall. I heard a creek from the door, lighting up the floor. I didn't turn though, I stayed curled in the same position. I saw a figure pass as a shadow on the wall and a shift of weight on the bed. There was a shuffling sound as it started to get heavier on my side. Soon, I felt warm arms wrap around me and I knew it was Kris.

He held me against his chest, I felt his warmth heat my body as it pushed against my back and fell back in slow and steady breaths. He kissed my cheek and laid his head behind mine. Softly he spoke, "C'mon, Cherrytop, time to get up."

I sighed, "... How many?"

He didn't need to ask, he knew what I meant, "... no more than thirty."

I turned to face him, he rubbed his hand up and down my back. I pulled myself closer to him, my forehead against his chest. He wrapped his arms tighter around me and I could feel the tears finding their way to my eyes as I spoke, "I'm just happy it wasn't you." I felt his hands grip my shirt and his chest clenched.

"I'm here though, it's okay." he assured me, pulling away and putting his fingers to my chin, lifting my head so I had to look at him, "It's okay, I'm okay!" he smiled. I wanted to return it, but I honestly couldn't. I almost lost him yesterday it couldn't just be okay. Just like that...

"C'mon" he said softly, "you can't stay in here all night again." I nodded and he pulled me off the bed, walking to the door with my hand in his. He opened the door and pulled me into the hall.

There were more people scattered in the hall than usual. I followed Kris into the mainroom, seeing so many people all over the room. Some were cheery, laughing with their friends. Others looked grim, dead inside, eyes on the ground. I scanned the room, finally seeing Adam with Taylor, Sasha, Terrance, and a few others. Kris pulled me over to them and Adam turned, his eyes lit up as he pulled me into his arms. "You're awake." he said warmly, making my smile finally appear after what seemed like years.

"I woke up and you were gone." I said and he pulled away.

"I had a few things to do..." He said before turning to Taylor, "Is Tommy awake yet?"

The brunette shrugged, "He's been through a lot in the past few days, he needs his rest! I wouldn't rush it."

He sighed, "Alright..." I could see in his eyes how dearly he wanted to see him, but Taylor was right.

"You can pay him a visit if you like..."

His face lit up, but soon faded, "No, he needs his rest. I'll see him when he awakens." The disappointment in his tone made my smile drop. He turned to me, taking my hand, "C'mon, walk with me!" I could see right through his fake smile, but I returned one nonetheless and followed him into a long hallway.

While we walked he started asking me questions, "So, have you been adjusting well?"

"It's a change," I shrugged, "but it's much better than my old life..."

He chuckled, "Yeah, it's a change for everyone," he wrapped one arm around me, pulling me close, "you get used to it." As we passed one door, he turned his head and his face went grim before he turned back. I could only guess that it was Tommy's room. He cleared his throat, "Have the others been kind to you?" I nodded, staying silent. "Good!" he smiled, but I saw right through it.

We wandered about the whole place, making small talk along the way. Finally we came to a stop at our room, walking inside and closing the door behind him. I crawled on the bed and grabbed the small plastic container of playdoh, pulling out the purple clay and reshaping it in my hands. He chuckled, walking over to the large chest at the end of the bed.

I kept my eyes on the playdoh, "Problem?" I asked.

"Well, you're a lot quieter than usual. You've said barely anything the whole walk..."

I shrugged, "There's not much to say."

He crawled onto the bed, sitting in front of me, "Allison, what's wrong?" I ignored him and kept playing with the clay in my hands, he grabbed it from me. I tried to retrieve it, but he held it out of my reach, "Allison." I sunk back, looking down. He grabbed my chin and lifted it, forcing me to look at him, "Answer me."

I held my hand out, "Adam, give it back-"

He cut me off, "Tell me what's wrong!" he demanded.

"What's wrong is you put on some fake smile and try to make me think nothing's wrong!" I snapped, "I see right through it every time, but I don't say anything because I know you won't tell me. But when it comes to me I have no secrets, no privacy whatsoever!"

He let go, keeping his eyes on me, "It's better to have no secrets. Nothing you have to hold on to, and it helps you trust more."

"Then why don't you tell me?"

He paused for a moment, looking away from me, "Because the memories I have, the things I've seen... It's nothing you should ever have to hear." The look in his eyes, it was pure pain.

I didn't say anything, I just sat there with my eyes to the sheets. He reached his hand out, "Come here" he said softly and I did just that. I crawled to him, curling into a ball as he wrapped his arms around me and held me close. He kissed the top of my head, "Don't worry about me. I can handle my own matters."

I kept my eyes down as I spoke softly, "I love you, Adam." and I meant it. No, not like that, perverts!

He stroked my cherry locks, "I love you too, Babygirl." I closed my eyes, relaxing into his chest.

* * *

**_ Yeah so... See you guys tomorrow!_**


	31. Home

_**(Tommy's POV)**_

My eyes opened. I wasn't in that dreadful room, surrounded by wolves. I wasn't in chains laced with vervain. My insides weren't burning. I wasn't weak. I was in my room, in my bed. I was alone. I was cold once more, and I actually enjoyed it!

I was home.

I sat up, looking to the door, seeing the light that shown underneath. I pulled myself from the bed, trying to stand but falling to my knees. I hadn't walked in a while, just hung and dragged. I had to get back on my feet. I looked at the foot of my bed seeing a stick on the ground and reaching for it. It was a cane shaped branch I found hunting one night, I brought it back for... well that's another story.

I gripped the curved end of the cane and grabbed the bed, pulling myself up and steadying myself with the cane and using it to slowly cross to the door. I gripped the handle and slowly opened, adjusting my eyes to the light in the hall. There were few people out, some standing in doorways. I walked down the hall, steadying myself on the cane to balance. I turned the corner, walking into the mainroom.

It wasn't crowded, but there were a great number of people scattered all over. A few people turned, which turned into ten people, until the rest were all staring at me. I took a few steps inside and stood there in the same silence that covered the whole room.

Finally, I saw Taylor emerge from the crowd and walk to me. He spoke softly, "How are you feeling?"

I looked down to the cane then back to him, "For one thing I can barely walk..."

He chuckled, "Don't worry, you'll be better in a few days." I smiled slightly.

"I heard you were one of the ones that gave up on me."

his tone didn't change, his smile never faded, "Things change."

"What made you change your mind?" I asked.

He looked to the ground for a moment, then back to me, "We don't get along at the best of times," I smirked, "But we are blood brothers, are we not?" I nodded. Taylor was turned by the same vampire as I was, which we didn't enjoy, but in the end we were connected by blood. "You may be selfish," my smile faded. I was selfish. I've been selfish all my life and right now I fucking hated myself for it. I turned my eyes to the ground, "But what you did for Adam," my gaze lifted, "that took some fucking guts!" he smiled and I returned it.

He sighed softly, "I need to ask you something." I nodded and he took a moment, "If it were one of us, Isaac even... Would you have done it?" I didn't need to say it, he already knew the answer. "... You love him, don't you."

I nodded, "I do, I really do."

He smiled, "Love really conquers all!" I looked past him at the crowd, all of them staring straight at me with all different expressions. He put one hand on my shoulder, "Don't mind them." I turned my eyes back to him.

"You're up, finally." I turned to see Kris standing in the doorway. He walked up to me "And Taylor's right, it took guts!" I smiled, but it faded after he spoke again, "But you should really hear it from the reason you did it. He's been waiting for you to wake up!"

"Where is he?" I asked.

"Where else would he go?" he chuckled, "Go to him, he needs to be with you." I nodded to him and turned, walking, or limping, out of the room and not noticing him behind me. When I got to the door I turned to him, "Don't worry, you can have your alone time. I'm just getting Allison!"

My brows furrowed, "Allison?"

He sighed, "Adam can explain that to you, I'm just being the newborn-sitter!" I chuckled as he reached for the handle, opening it. I stepped in, seeing Adam in bed. A silk red haired little girl curled into a ball as his arms were wrapped around her, holding her tight. Adam was staring right at me, the girl's eyes to the floor.

Kris stepped in behind me, "Allison?" her gaze turned to him, "C'mon, let's give these two a minute." she looked up to Adam and he looked to her with a tender gaze and nodded, smiling at her. He kissed the top of her head and his arms uncurled around her. She pulled herself from the bed and walked to the door, taking a quick glance at me before she took Kris' hand and left the room with him, closing the door.

I looked back to Adam, noticing his eyes were already on me, "Can we talk?"

* * *

**_Sorry, guys. That's it..._**

**_ See you Saturday!_**


	32. Not To Blame

_**Figured I'd be a good author and post an extra since the last upload would piss you off at the end! See! I told you guys I cared! Haha, Enjoy**_

* * *

_**(Adam's POV)**_

I gestured to the bed and he limped over, "What's wrong with your legs?" I asked.

He chuckled, sitting down on the bed and dropping the cane that was supporting him to the floor, "I haven't walked in a week, I need some time to get my balance back. Not to mention how much the wolf blood took out of me..." I turned my gaze to the floor, "Adam?" I looked back to him, "I'm... I'm sorry."

My eyes widened, "Tommy, don't-"

"Why not?" he asked, "Is it not my fault?"

"No it's not!" I snapped

"Then who's is it, Adam? Yours? I'm the one who turned you. I'm the one who broke the truce. I'm the reason so many of us are dead-"

"Stop it, just stop!" I shouted and he went silent. "I'm starting to remember things," his eyes widened, "I saw what happened. You were screaming to me and Cassidy and Brad were there..."

He swallowed, hard, "What all did you see?"

My voice softened, "Just until he hit me... Then I woke up." He turned his gaze back down, "What all happened that night, Tommy?" he kept his head down, staying silent. I gripped his chin and forced his gaze to me, "Why did you hide it from me?"

"... I wanted you to hate me." my eyes widened and I let go, "I wanted you to hate me for leaving you, for taking your life, for everything I've done to you."

"You had no choice-"

"But you did!" I saw the red outline of tears he was holding back, it pained me "You could have stayed with Sauli. You could have had a good life. You could have grown old with the one you loved. You could've lived..."

"I don't want to live without you."

"You can't think that way, Adam."

My brow furrowed, "I can't think the truth?"

"You can't think that way about me!" how can he be saying this? "Whenever you're with me you almost die, that's why I wanted you to hate me. I'd rather lose your love than lose your life!" I cupped his cheek and pressed my lips to his, taking in all I could of his taste as my eye slipped shut. He let one tear roll down his cheek and put his hand over mine.

I pulled away, looking deep into his eyes "Don't ever think like that! As much as I tried, I never stopped thinking of you." I cupped his other cheek, keeping our gaze locked, "I wanted to hate you, but I couldn't._ I love you_, Thomas Joseph Ratliff, and **nothing** will ever change that!" his smile started to faintly reappear and I swore it made my heart start up again.

I pressed my forehead to his, looking into his eyes. "I love you too." he said softly, stroking my hand with his thumb. I pulled away, looking at him. We stayed there staring at each other for a few moment before I smacked him across the face. He barely reacted to it, but he still felt it.

"Now don't ever do that shit ever again!" I was pissed, but I was smiling at him.

He turned his eyes back to me, smiling back. He pulled himself more on the bed and laid down, I laid next to him. We laid there in silence, staring at each other. I was stroking his cheek as he rubbed his hand up and down my back. The feel of his touch, the sounds of his steady breaths, the taste of his lips lingering on mine. It was perfect. We stayed there for what felt like hours, years, but it was nice. I didn't care how long we stayed there. I had Tommy back.

My Tommy.

* * *

My eyes slowly opened, seeing Tommy curled against me, eyes closed. He was so beautiful, especially when he was sleeping. I couldn't help the smile on my face. I heard the door creak and I turned, seeing Kris peeking through the doorway, "Sorry, I was just getting my guitar. Gotta keep Cherrytop entertained." his voice was quiet.

I smiled, "It's okay, just don't wake Tommy."

"Don't worry, Tommy's up" we both turned our gazes down to Tommy, his eyes were open now. Kris frowned and before he could say anything, the blonde spoke again, "And no, no one woke me. I've been up for half an hour now!"

"Why didn't you say anything?" I asked and Kris chuckled.

"He likes to eavesdrop! He's always done that..." Tommy looked over to him and stuck his tongue out, making me chuckle. "I gotta get my guitar so I'll be out in a moment. Try to keep your hands away from each other!"

Tommy chuckled, "Jealous?" Kris sneered at him and grabbed his guitar. "You must miss his tongue on your skin, The moans he tore from you.." he teased.

I pulled him close and kissed his hair before I looked back to Kris, "Don't mind him, he's just upset he can't walk..." I joked.

He chuckled, "Just wait till later, then he'll have a reason to be jealous!" Kris just laughed walking to the door. Just before he was out, Tommy called to him, "Kris?" Kris turned to him and he pulled out of my arms, reaching to the floor to grab his cane.

* * *

**_Yeah, this ending probably pissed you off too..._**

**_ Oh well! See you guys Saturday ;)_**


	33. Not Even Living

_**Cute moment in this chapter. Enjoy!**_

* * *

_** (Allison's POV)**_

Kris left about twenty minutes ago and I was still here, alone in the basement. I was humming to myself while I played with the violet clay in my hands, making another rose. I'd been asked countless times if I ever got bored with making the same creation over and over. I never really did get tired of it. It kept my hands busy and roses were my favourite flower. The countless layers, the silk, blood red petals. When you can create something so beautiful you just don't stop, you make it bigger and fuller if anything!

I heard the door creek open, but I kept my back to the door, my eyes on the clay. I heard soft tapping on the floor, but not footsteps...

"That's a good voice you have," Tommy said softly, "I wish I had a voice like that but I can't sing for my life!" he chuckled.

I smiled slightly, "I'm not as good as Adam though..." I heard the tapping of his cane as he made his way to me.

"I think it's stupid to compare voices!" he sat down next to me, "Everyone has their own individual voice and that's what matters," I kept y eyes on the rose, but he knew I was listening, "You shouldn't want to be like anyone but yourself."

I chuckled, "That's a change from what I heard when I was... You know, _living_." I could see him tilt his head in the corner of my eye, "Teachers compare you to famous people you should be like, parents compare you to other kids they don't know shit about... Lucky or me, I only had to hear it from teachers!"

"What about your parents?" he asked.

I shrugged, "My mother died a long time go and my father drinks the days away, and I ran away just a few weeks before I was turned." I could just about hear the lump he was forcing down his throat before I spoke again, "I hear some of the vampires here talk about how much they miss being human..."

"Do you miss it?" he asked.

"The only thing I miss is my mother," I turned my gaze to him, "but that's nothing that anyone could really change, is it?"

"How did she pass?"

The thought of my mother, her gentle eyes, her soft skin... "Pancreatic cancer."

His eyes fell to the ground "I'm sorry."

I chuckled, "It's not like you gave it to her!" he turned his eyes back to me, "She's better in heaven than in a shitty place like here..."

He grinned slightly, "You believe in heaven?"

I shrugged, "I don't believe in that whole _God Jesus bible_ crap. I just believe we go somewhere when we die." I grinned, "I just want to believe my mom's in a better place and not in a hole in the ground!"

He smirked "Did you believe in vampires before you came here?"

I chuckled, "Did _you_?"

He nodded, chuckling, "Fair point!" His gaze turned from me to the clay in my hands and his eyes lit up, "Did you make that?" I nodded and he smiled brightly, "How'd you learn to do that?"

Sometimes I got sick of that question, but it wasn't people's faults really, "I taught myself. It kept me occupied after I ran away..." His smile faded and he looked down. I chuckled and put my hand over his knee, "It's okay," he turned back to me, "I'm not living like that any more, heck I'm not even living! But you don't hear me complaining." his smile slowly returned, "I haven't been able to smile since my mother died and now I'm going from ear to ear most of the day!"

"Well with Adam here you should be! He's kind, he's warm..."

I chuckled, "Figuratively speaking" he laughed, and nodded. I calmed down after a few moments, "He's good to me though, he's made me more comfortable here." his smile widened and so did mine. Adam was good to me, to everyone.

Tommy chuckled, "he has that effect on people..." It went silent for a moment.

I cleared my thin pale throat, looking to his cane that lay next to him, "So what's with the cane?"

He turned to it before turning back to me, grinning, "I just need to get some strength in my legs. I've been through a lot in the past few days..." I shied my gaze away. I didn't know all he's been through, but I'd seen bits of it. To think of what he'd been through...

He chuckled again, "It's okay, I'm fine!" He put hi hand on my back, rubbing up and down, "There's nothing anyone could have done anyway."

I looked back to him, "Why did you do it?" I asked, "Why did you confess?"

He swallowed, looking down and his grin faded, "You know the more I think about it..." he cleared his throat, "I don't even know any more. The only thing that was going through my mind was Adam... What was best for him."

"What was best for me was you," We both turned, seeing Adam next to the doorway, leaned against the wall, "safe," he pushed off the wall, walking to us, "alive." haha, too late!

Tommy turned, grabbing his cane and pushing himself off the floor. I jumped to my feet and helped him, "Well you have him now, that's what matters." I stated, seeing the blonde's face light up and a smirk appear on his lips.

Adam grinned at me, "I know," I let go of Tommy as we got to Adam. The raven-haired man wrapped his arms around me, "I know." He loosened his grip and looked down into my eyes, "How are you doing?"

I smiled, "I'm alright." his smile widened and I turned to Tommy. He was smiling, it lit up his face like the sun. He truly was beautiful. "I'll give you two a moment..." I said, turning to the door.

I felt Adam grip my wrist, "Allison," I turned, "you don't have to go! Stay," His eyes softened, "please?" I knodded and he pulled me closer, wrapping his arms around me. I always felt safest in Adam's arms, no matter the situation._ He's your maker, dumbass! What do you think?_

* * *

_**See you guys tomorrow! p.s. no offense to christian readers, I needed something to put there...**_

_** -CGLove**_


	34. Cherries

_**This part is also kind of cute... the next few chapters are just a big cheese-fest! Anyway, enjoy!**_

* * *

_** (Adam's POV)**_

The past few weeks were peaceful. Tommy and Allison were actually getting along, spending a lot of time together. Lately, He's been taking care of her while I tended to other matters. I was put in charge, but Kris did the most to help me out. Tonight we had to go out to get some more beds and a few other things. We needed more canvases and paints for our art room, more books for our library, etc. We may be dead, but we don't sleep every second of every day! Everyone still had their hobbies and not many of us went out too often. Allison barely went out ever... actually, she didn't at all. But I didn't feel safe with her out at night.

We were getting better at blood runs as well since Kris and I could walk out in the sun. We had the disguises for each blood bank and hospital in the country along with contacts so I don't freak anyone out(It's Hollywood! What _is_ weird?). Today we had finished early and I was taking a walk down one street where all my favourite stores were. Gorgeous clothes, rings, necklaces in my style at really low prices, good quality too! I stopped by one shop where I found most of my rings and necklaces from. I wanted to buy something new, if that was possible, something... just something.

"Adam!" the woman behind the counter cheered, "How are you?"

I flashed her a smile, "I'm great, how are you?"

"Great, now that my best customer is back!" I chuckled, walking around the store and scanning the various necklaces and rings. "I'd begun to think you'd forgotten about this place.."

I grinned, "Scarlet, I could never forget you or this place. Every jewel I have is from here!"

she giggled, "Well it looks like your boyfriend learned that too!" I gave her a puzzled stare and she looked to my hand, "I only have one of those rings you're wearing and he was the one who bought it from me." I lifted my hand, gazing at the ring that Sauli had given me. My vampire ring, "He told me he wanted the rarest one I had!" I tured back to her and she held her hand out, "Come here." her voice was soft, but cold, like fear hiding under a thin layer of comfort. I did as she said and held my hand out to her. She took it in hers. Her warmth, her hands...

My eyes widened, "You-"

She laughed, "I see it came in handy. Don't worry, if I wanted you dead I would have done it the second you walked in!" I sighed in relief and she laughed again, "Your kind may not get along well with mine, but we're not all the same."

"So, Sauli knew?" my throat burned at the sound of his name, especially when it was coming from me. I hated him for what he'd done. I wanted him dead, bloody. I wanted to take his life in my hands like he tried to do to my Tommy-

"Yes he did." my eyes fell to my feet, "But it's easy to spot one of your own kind. We can smell one another from across the country if we want to. And by the way, your friend is on his way here in 3.. 2.. 1." Next thing I knew the chines rung, the door opened and Kris walked in, eyeing Scarlet. She sighed, "Claws away, kid, I'm not going to hurt your precious prince!"

I turned my head to him, "Kris," he turned his gaze to me and I nodded to him, "I'm fine." He clenched his jaw and turned back to him. I could understand it, he was to protect me at all costs. I turned back to Scarlet, then down to my ring, "This ring. It has a certain plant in it." she nodded, "Do you have any more like it?"

She released my hand and stepped out from behind the counter, "In the back." We followed her to the back of the store into another room.

It was filled with numerous shelves of rings, necklaces, earrings, everything. I followed her to the very back of the room where a shelf stood. She flashed me a smile, "Whichever you like! It' all mostly in black, but we have one in red if you like." She scanned up and down until her gaze stopped at the second bottom shelf and knelt down, retrieving a silver necklace. I hadn't known till now that her hands were covered with black leather gloves. I guess she noticed my staring and chuckled, "Pure silver so the dogs can't get it."

* * *

_"Adam" Sauli called from the doorway, "Adam, baby, where are you?"_

_"In the kitchen" I replied, grabbing our plates and walking to the table, setting them down and turning only to see my blonde boy standing in the doorway, leaned against the frame. I smiled, my eyes turned to see a small bag in his hand, "What's with the bag?"_

_"It's a suprize..." he smirked. _

_I chuckled, "If it's some freaky finnish sex toy, I-"_

_He laughed, "No, it's not that, we have enough of those!" Oh how I wish he was kidding... "This is something very special just for you." I smirked, walking towards him and wrapping my hands around his hips, leaving a gentle kiss upon his lips. _

_I pulled away, seeing the deep blush that spread across is cheeks, simply adorable, "C'mon, let's eat." he smiled, setting the bag down on the island as I led him to the table. He sat down and I circled the table to my seat across from him. "So," I smiled, taking my fork and digging it into my food, "how was your day?" He smiled, taking a forkful of salad and hovering it in front of his mouth. The meal was nice, nothing special. _

_After, I was finishing the dishes and putting them away, when I heard the blonde call to me, "Adam, baby, come here." I set the last glass in the cupboard and threw the towel to the counter before I walked to the hall, hearing him call again from the bedroom, "I'm waiting." I turned in the doorway, seeing something that made my heart jump._

_There he was in bed, nothing to cover him but the thin white sheet that covered up to his waist. I couldn't help the smirk that came across my lips, walking painfully slow to the bed. He laid back, grinning from ear to ear as I stripped. I climbed on the bed, crawling over him and leaving tender kisses up his chest, stopping at his(now hard) nipple. Me moaned softly, running his fingertips up and down my back. I sucked and nibbled on it, feeding off his soft, sweet moans..._

* * *

"Adam?" I came back to myself, looking at Kris, "Are you okay?" I nodded and looked back to Scarlet's hand. My eyes widened.

It was a silver thin-chained necklace with a cherry shaped jewel. It had two red jewels in the circles to signify the cherries. I could see Kris out the corner of my eye, giving the same mesmerized gaze I was giving. "So what do you think?"

At the exact same time, Kris and I spoke, "Perfect."

* * *

_**See you guys soon...**_


	35. Keeping Her Safe

_**I'm so sorry guys, I meant to upload yesterday but I got caught up in something! Anyways, here you go... Again, I'm SOOOOOOOOOOO sorry!**_

* * *

_** (Allison's POV)**_

"Okay, favourite movie?" Tommy asked, calming himself.

"Depends on the genre..." I shrugged.

He smiled, "Horror. unless that's _too scary_ for you..." he teased and I threw a pillow at him.

"Stephen King's '_It_'."

He raised a brow, "Really? Isn't that movie a little old for you?"

I giggled, "Nothing is too old for me, especially now since I'm _immortal_!"

"You're barely three months into the afterlife, kid, you have no idea what old is..."

"And how old are you exactly?" I raised a brow, smirking.

He chuckled, "Next to my two years of being a fang, still more than twice _your_ age!" I stuck my tongue at him. He reached his teeth and clamped down, close enough to bite the tip. I pulled away in time, but he tackled me and ran his fingers on my sides, tickling me. I squirmed as if my life depended on it, trying to swat his hands away and giggling like no tomorrow.

I heard chuckling from the door and Tommy stopped tickling me, turning his head in the direction of the noise. I turned my head, seeing Adam leaned against the doorway. He pushed himself off the door, walking slowly to us, "Just don't forget that no matter who's the eldest, I'm taller than both of you!"

Tommy laughed, "Yeah, by the way, what's the weather like up there?"

He gave the blonde a playful glare, "Funny, old man." He teased, "So how's your leg?"

The blonde shrugged, "Getting better every day! How was shopping?"

He sat down on the bed, "shopping was good!" he turned to me, "I take it your day was good too?" I nodded, smiling at him, "I have something for you."

My eyes lit up and his hands reached into his pocket. As he began to pull it out, I saw a thin silver chain. "A-Adam, I.."

He chuckled, "Turn around." I did as was told, turning around and feeling the chain against my skin. He pulled away and I looked down, my eyes widened. It was a ruby encrusted cherry necklace. I turned back to him, "I thought you'd like it." he smiled.

Quickly, I wrapped my arms around his neck, speaking softly, "I love it." I heard him chuckle again before I pulled away. He leaned closer, pressing his lips gently to my forehead for a few moments.

I could see Tommy smile in the corner of my eye as Adam pulled away. I heard the door creek and turned, seeing Kris walk in the room and straight for his bed. He turns his gaze to my chest and smiles, no doubt at the necklace, then turning to his dresser, "Don't mind me, just tired from staying up three days straight. I'd invite you to stay and chat, but I'm a little pissy when I'm tired..."

Tommy chuckled, rolling his eyes, "Don't test him," Adam assured the blonde, "he's not kidding." He turned to Kris, "We'll go, you get your sleep."

Tommy shook his head at him, "No, you guys get some rest. We all should anyway!" He reached for his cane and stood from the bed, turning back to Adam then to me. He leaned down, kissing my forehead, then pulled away, "Get some sleep." I smiled and nodded, he turned to Adam, "You too." Adam nodded, putting his hand to Tommy's cheek and leaning in, pressing his lips gently to the the bonde's for a moment. I never understood the difference between a man and woman, and two men, or two girls. If I was a cute couple kissing(JUST kissing) I thought it was adorable!

I smiled as he pulled away, looking into his eyes, "Good night, Glitterbaby!" he said softly, smiling. I loved his smile. In all honesty I had to admit, I had a pretty fucking sexy maker, and he can sing!

Tommy smiled, walking to the door. Just before he was out, he turned back to him, "Good night Babyboy."

* * *

"What does Tommy think?" I heard Kris say as I opened the bathroom door just a crack, but stopped myself from going further.

"I haven't told either of them yet." Adam replied, "Tommy needs to build his strength, he should understand that. Plus I don't want him out there at any time, not while Sauli's still out there!"

"So then why did you give it to Allison?"

The room went silent until I heard Adam's heavy sigh, "... I just want to make sure she's safe... no matter what." I heard the shift in Kris' bed and footsteps around the room before he spoke again, "Kris, what if something happens and we're not there? What if she has to get out and it's daylight? What if for some reason, she has to go out in the sun?"

His voice was low, but I could hear all the anger in his shaken voice, "It won't because we won't let it. She's a smart girl, she can find a good place to hide in here if anyone were to find this place, which they never have and never will!"

"I get that, Kris, but I'm just saying-"

"What exactly _are_ you saying, Adam?" he hissed. I wanted to run in there and break it up, but I had to keep listening.

"What I am saying is Sauli is still out there and if he finds Tommy, or you, or Allison, he won't hesitate!" he snapped and my eyes grew wide. I heard a shift from Adam's bed and footsteps toward where Kris was, "He wants revenge on _me_ and he'll do whatever it takes to make me suffer! That's why I need to make sure she's safe. I will do everything it takes to make sure of it."

I couldn't do this any more. I stepped out from the bathroom, looking straight at them, "He won't find me." Adam's gaze turned to me and his eyes softened almost immediately, "I know how to stay hidden, I've been doing it since my mom passed." I walked to him, taking his hand in mine, "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

He knelt down to me, "How much of that did you hear?"

"Starting from when you said you haven't told either me or Tommy. What haven't you told us?" his gaze turned to my chest where the necklace lay and I held it up, "Does it have something to do with this?"

He took in a deep breath, turning his eyes back to mine,"That necklace," I nodded, "those jewels are like the one on my ring," he held up is fist, showing me the black jewelled ring on his ring finger(_no shit, Sherlock, it's supposed to be on that finger, dumbass_), "this ring is the only reason I can walk in the sunlight." my eyes widened, "I stopped at a jewellery store I used to visit when I was human and I found out that's were this ring came from, it's also where I got your necklace. If for any reason you need to go in the sun, _this_," he pointed to the necklace, "will keep you safe." I nodded again and he kissed my forehead, wrapping me in his arms and holding me close. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he picked me up, carrying me to the bed and crawling onto it. We laid there, me pressed against his chest as he stroked my cherry locks, kissing the top of my head, "I love you, Babygirl." he whispered into my hairline.

I smiled, pulling myself closer to him, "I love you too, Da-" I stopped myself, "A-Adam."

Slowly, I drifted off...


	36. You Know Where To Find Me

_**And here's the upload for Today...**_

* * *

_**(Adam's POV)**_

Allison almost called me... She didn't think I noticed, but in reality I wanted so desperately to hear her say it. I wasn't just her maker. Now I was her father, and she was my baby. I would do anything, be anything, to keep her in my arms...

holy shit, am I quoting Twilight?

Fuck it. She was my daughter, my baby. Mine. No one would _ever_ take her from me. Never.

Never.

"Tommy." I said softly, leaning against the doorway. Allison and Kris were asleep now and I snuck out to see Tommy, knowing he'd be awake.

"Adam," He smiled. I walked to him, climbing on the bed and resting my hand on his pale cheek, "I thought you'd gone to bed?" he asked.

"Couldn't sleep," I smiled, leaving a gentle kiss on his lips.

I pulled away, looking into his eyes. The slits of grey still hadn't disappeared, Kris said they may clear a bit, but would still have a few. It had been almost a month and not even a slit had faded. Nonetheless I smiled, stroking his cheek with my thumb.

"Me neither " he replied softly, resting his hand over mine. I leaned in again, kissing the tip of his nose. He lightly giggled, he was so fucking adorable when he giggled! I chuckled, pressing my forehead to his, "I missed you today."

He smirked, "How much exactly?"

I smirked back, putting my hand on his chest and laying him down, climbing on top of him. I leaned down, leaving butterfly kisses on his neck and running my hand down his chest, rubbing against his bulge. He moaned softly and gripped the silk sheets beneath him.

"A-Adam" he breathed. I pulled away from his growing bulge and unzipped his pants, reaching in and wrapping my fingers around his member. He gasped under my touch, arching his back as I pumped, hard and fast. I smirked against his skin, pumping again and again. "A-Ada-am!"

My lips pulled away, looking into his eyes. His heavy breaths, his lip being crushed between his white teeth, his red eyes, the slits of grey still lingering in his irises. He was still the most beautiful man I had ever laid eyes on.

"What?" he asked, pulling me from my trance.

I smiled softly, stroking his cheek and leaning in, pressing my lips to his. He brought his hand to my cheek, kissing back as his other hand gripped my shirt tightly. I pumped again and he moaned into my mouth, reaching behind my head and tugged at my hair.

* * *

_"Adam" he called to me, "Come find me, Adam..."_

_ There I was, standing in the field once more, bound to the same tree by the same branch sticking out if my stomach. I looked up from the branch, staring at my little elf, held by his blonde locks. My gaze turned up, staring Sauli straight in the eyes. He smirked at me, "I tried it once, Adam..." he threw Tommy to the ground as he started writhing in agony, clawing at himself. Sauli walked to me, one hand behind his back, "I'll do it again," he pulled his hand from behind him, revealing a wooden steak, "And again," with one swift movement, he stabbed the wood deep into my shoulder, making me scream in pain. "... And again."_

_"FUCK!" I screamed, clenching my fists. He turned back to Tommy, gripping his hair and pulling him from the ground, his cries ripped through the air. "LEAVE HIM ALONE!" I screamed, gripping tightly on the steak and ripping it from my flesh and throwing it to the ground, reaching for the branch and snapping it like a twig and falling to the ground._

_I turned my gaze from the ground, to where Sauli and Tommy were. Only Tommy wasn't there, held by his hair... It was Allison._

_"Better hurry, Adam," the Finn chuckled, "I may have already gotten to her..." suddenly they disappeared into darkness and I was alone._

* * *

My eyes shot open and I jumped from the bed, rushing out of the room to mine down the hall. I pushed the door open and ran to my bed, only to find she wasn't there. My eyes widened and I rushed to the bathroom at the other side of the room, turning on the light and seeing no one there.

I turned to Kris, shaking him awake, "Kris, wake up!"

His eyes shot open, looking to me, "Adam? What's wrong?"

"Where's Allison?" I asked shakily. He stood from his bed, looking to my bed and his eyes widened.

He turned back to me, "But how-" his sentence was cut short when he ran to the bed and turned back to me. "Someone was here."

I turned my gaze to the bed and my eyes widened more, seeing her cherry necklace laying on the silk sheets. I held it in my hand, anger building in my gut. "Sauli." I clutched the necklace in my hand, hearing a chuckle in my mind. His chuckle.

_ "You know where to find me.."_


	37. I Need Your Help!

_**Attention Adommy shippers and Glamberts everywhere!**_

In the time I've been writing later chapters, I got an idea and have had a fellow fictioner assist me with one so far... a.k.a GlambertKitty! Love ya Kitty ;)

So here's a favor I ask of you- I _need_ a few new characters for C.A.I.! Give me multiple names, tell your fellow glamily, and get me some new characters! I need hybrids(you heard me), wolves, etc. Any you can think of, I need them!

_Be sure to include:_

**_Name(most important part!)_**

nationality

personal beauty marks/scars/tattoos

Anything to make them stand out(_**Really need**_ that part)

hair colour

eye colour

tall or short

accent(if you wish)

background story

whether they should be good/evil

If you want a special link to one of the characters so be it (no, you can't have Allison & Adam's link **or** Adam & Tommy's link either!)

personality

and anything else you can think of to help. They may not get too major roles, but I promise they'll be included as much as I can!

K guys, I'll see you this weekend! Bye!

-C. G. Love


	38. Waiting

_**Yup, it's here. I didn't end it. I still need your help with new characters too so please leave in reviews, inbox me, tweet me, anything you can! Anyone who does will get a shoutout at the time their character(s) are revealed and maybe even a lil note next to it...**_

_** Also, just because it's the break does NOT mean I'm taking a break from you guys. I'd never do that unless for serious reasons, I will not go.**_

_** Anyways, Happy Holidays guys and enjoy! Even if you're a lil pissed at me for this chapter, which most of you will be...**_

* * *

_**(Allison's POV)**_

I opened my eyes, looking down to my lap. I was in chains, bound to a metal chair. Where was I? How did I get here?

I heard chuckling from behind me and my head shot up. "Well look who's up!" I knew that voice, that accent. I felt his warm hand rest on my shoulder as he circled to my front. His warmth, his grip. I kept my gaze down, watching his footsteps stop right in front of me and hearing another chuckle from him, "What's wrong, _Red_?" slowly, I turned my gaze up looking into the wolf's eyes, "Remember me?" he smirked.

My lip curled and his smirk disappeared, walking behind me again, "So are you going to tell me your name?" my jaw clenched as I heard shuffling from behind me, "This can be a lot easier if you cooperate..." he put his hand back on my shoulder, leaning down and whispering in my ear, "Or do you want to end up like Tommy?" he hissed.

I turned my head, but not enough to face him, "Fuck you!" I hissed. He pressed a blade to the side of my neck and suddenly a burning shot through my skin, making me scream in agonizing pain, "AAGH!"

He chuckled, cutting right through my skin and making me scream louder, "So are you going to work with me?"

My fists clenched, "AAAH FUCK! YES!" I screamed before he pulled the blade away from me and I groaned, breathing heavily.

"Good!" he smirked.

I caught my breath, looking to him as he walked back in front of me, "What do you want?"

He chuckled, resting both hands over my wrists and leaning closer, "You should know, shouldn't you? After all, I heard vampires have a strong bond with their makers. Yours however, really needs to learn to let others take the blame for once instead of always blaming himself... How is Adam anyway?"

"How do you know about-?"

He chuckled again, "A little _werewolf_ secret. I know many things..." I watched as he squatted down, setting the blade next to him and resting his forearms on his knees, "So, how old are you?"

My lip curled, "You know my maker's age, you figure it out..."

His smirk faded, standing and gripping my wrists tighty to the point it hurt slightly, "Don't tempt me, vamp." His grip tightened, making me bite the inside of my lip as he leaned closer, his gaze burning through mine, "Don't forget, I'm twice as strong as even your queen..." his eyes widened and his smirk returned, "Oh, that's right!" my jaw clenched as he leaned to my ear, "I snapped her like a twig."

I felt my fangs shoot from my jaw and sink into his warm flesh, clenching tight and ripping a chunk from his neck, spitting it to the side. He pulled away, putting his hand over his wound and falling flat on his ass, "AAGH!" he cried, "FUCK!" His gaze ripped back to me, fire rising in his iris'. He stood to his feet, gripping my hair tightly and ripping it back, "Fucking bitch!"

Next thing I knew, his fist collided with my face and I saw black dance across my vision as it went fuzzy for a bit. He dropped his fist and my head drooped, breathing heavily and bearing the pain spreading across my cheek. I turned my gaze back to him, clenching my jaw. His lip was curled, the same fire burning though his eyes as his hand clenched once more, "Try it again," he hissed, "I dare you." He walked right up to me, gripping my wrists once more and leaning closer to me, "Go ahead, see what happens..." my lip curled once more, my fangs still out. Softly, he began chuckling, "Smart girl." and he pulled away.

He turned his back to me and my gaze fell to the floor, my eyes closing as I thought of Adam, _"Adam..."_

_Suddenly his face appeared to me. He was in our room, staring at the bed on his knees, a single blood-red tear falling down his cheek. It was as if I was there with him, right behind him. I thought his name again, "Adam..." and he whipped around, wide-eyed. I gasped, taking a step back. He heard me._

_"A-Allison?" he said faintly, looking around. I looked down to my hand, raising it and slowly, fearfully, reaching it to him I didn't understand it, but I was feeling compelled to reach for him, it felt like I was obligated to. I touched his shoulder and he jumped, white flashing through his eyes and it was like he was in a trance. "Allison..." he whispered and my eyes widened._

_Then his brows furrowed, anger burning in his eyes and his fists clenching tightly. I let go and he stood to his feet, fists still clenched, "I'm coming for you, Babygirl." and with that, he disappeared from the room. I was left alone, but I felt warm. He was looking for me. He would find me. He would save me from this wolf. He would hold me in his arms once more._

My eyes opened, seeing the wolf with his back still to me. I felt a smile tug at my lips, my silent heart flutter with hope, but I held it back. All I could do now was wait...

* * *

**_If you're pissed at Sauli, clap your hands._**

**_If you're pissed at me for putting Allison there, stomp your feet._**

**_If you're excited for the next chapter upload tomorrow, scream "HURRY THE F**K UP ALREADY!"_**

**_haha!_**

**_ Tune in tomorrow to see Adam's minor meltdown on Tommy... Yup, it happens. It scared me too when I was writing it!_**


	39. Ghost Touch

_**(Adam's POV)**_

I stood there, staring down at the necklace in my hand, fire burning in my gut. Sauli's words still burning through my mind, _"You know where to find me."_ I wanted to know how he did it. How Tommy could speak to me without being in the same room. How Allison could do the same. I needed to know.

"A-Adam?" I turned, seeing my beautiful blonde maker standing in the door, no longer with a cane in his hand. He stepped more into the room, walking perfectly fine as he made his way over to me, "Adam, baby..."

I took a deep beath, "How did you do it?" his brows furrowed, "When you were there, how did you connect with me? How can he do it?"

His eyes widened, "A-Adam-"

I gripped his wrist, pulling him closer, "Tell me, Thomas!" I begged.

Next thing I knew, I was pinned to the floor with Tommy hovering over me, "Calm down." I flippd us over, trying to break free, but he pinned me again. I threw him off me, rushing for the door, but he grabbed me again, pinning me to the wall. I threw him away once more, heading for the door, but he grabbed me again and I snapped my gaze back to him. Within a second he was pinned to the floor, hands above his head. He squirmed under me, trying to break free but for once, I was stronger than him. "A-Adam, let go!"

I leaned closer, "Tell me, Tommy!" I hissed, gripping tighter on his wrists.

He whined as if I was actually hurting him, "A-Adam, stop it!" He got his hands in the air, trying to escape my hold, but I slammed them back down and he whimpered slightly, "Adam, please!" he begged, but I only gripped tighter, "Adam!" he whimpered, a single tear falling past his cheek, but I was too far gone. My anger had taken over and his cries of pain didn't help him at all, it just made me grip tighter.

Next thing I knew, I was on the floor myself, Kris holding my wrists above my head. I squirmed under his touch like Tommy had done earlier, "Calm. Down." he said firmly.

"Fuck you!" I hissed, still trying to break free but slightly failing.

"Tempting," he teased, "but I'll pass..." I kept fighting, trying to break free, "Calm down, Adam." He turned to where Tommy was, clenching his jaw and soon I followed is gaze, my eyes widened. He had his back against the wall, his eyes wide in fear as much as he tried to hide it, and his legs laid one over the other bent to his side. There was a red trail of a single tear that fell just a moment ago, gripping his wrists, red marks hidden under the shadows of his hands. I stopped fighting, my gaze caught with his, and Kris let go of me. No, Tommy. My Tommy. Please baby, don't be scared. Please.

I sat up, keeping our gaze locked, "T-Tommy," I whispered, "I-I'm so sorry..." within a second I was in front of him, reaching my hand for his cheek and he flinched slightly, his gaze falling to his side. My eyes widened more, reaching again and resting my palm at his cheek. He leaned into my touch, closing his eyes and resting his hand over mine. I rested my forehead against his, "I'm so sorry, baby..."

He lifted his head, kissing me softly. I brought my other hand to his cheek before he pulled away, "I know." he whispered against my lips, looking into my eyes, "I know."

Suddenly, it felt like my shoulder was burning and I pulled away, gripping the area and cringing, hearing Saui's voice in my head, _"C'mon, Adam, save her," he chuckled, "You don't have much time..."_ Then it was gone.

I caught my breath, letting go of my shoulder and looking to Tommy, "It was him..." his voice was cracked, but not in pain. It was anger, "Wasn't it?" I nodded and his fists clenched, standing to his feet and gripping my wrist, pulling me from the ground and leading me down to the basement.

* * *

"Now, close your eyes," he ordered and I did as told, "now think of Allison. Think of her laugh, her red hair, her face..." I didn't hesitate for one moment.

_"Allison"_ I thought to myself. Her hair. Her voice. Her soft skin...

_ There she was, back in that chair. Her bottom lip was cracked and she looked exhausted my eyes widened. I knelt down in front of her, "Babygirl, I'm so sorry." I could see her eyes light up slightly, a slight smile tug at her lips and she knew. She heard me. I smiled, huffing a sigh of relief, "I'm coming for you, babygirl..." _

_I reached for her cheek and rested it slightly. She leaned into my ghost touch, almost feeling me as much as I wanted her to. Then she disappeared._

My eyes shot open, looking to Tommy and smirking, "Let's go." he nodded.

"First," I turned my head to find Kris in the doorway with a few blood-bags in his hand, stepping closer, "we need to feed." He tossed one bag to me and one to Tommy and I turned my gaze back to my blonde, walking closer to him, "Tommy, I don't think-"

He cut me off, "She's my daughter too! Don't think you can make me sit back while _you_ kick the dog's ass!" He rested his hand on my cheek, staring deep into my eyes, "I'm not alone. I have you and Kris with me, don't worry!" I rested my hand over his, leaning in and kissing him softly. "Plus," he whispered against my lips, "you know how stubborn I am..."

I chuckled, "I love you."

He smiled, "I love you too." He lifted the bag between our chests, "Now let's get our daughter back." he smirked.

* * *

_** Happy Holidays guys! Merry Christmas, Happy **_**_Hanukkah, what ever you celebrate, and I'll see you soon ;)_**


	40. An Eye For An Eye

_**I'm getting more pissed the more I write Alli in Sauli's grasp, but I gotta keep going or else you guys would leave me! haha! I'm not going to say 'enjoy' because most likely, you wont be too happy with me... In that case, just read! **_

* * *

_**(Allison's POV)**_

"AAH!" I screamed in pure pain as the blade was pressed back into my shoulder for the fifth time. Where the fuck was Adam? He pulled the blade from my skin and I groaned, my gaze falling to the ground in heavy breaths. "Why..." I caught my breath, "Why are you doing this?"

He chuckled, "Why do you think?" my lip curled, clenching my jaw as he circled me, "Do you know the trouble I went through to find your little _hideout_?" He leaned to my ear, over my shoulder, "You _fangs_ know how to stay hidden!"

"It's not that hard hiding from _dogs_..." I hissed and he snarled, turning away from me and walking to a table at the side of the room.

"You know," he said, shuffling with the objects on the table, clicks and clangs filling the silent room, "I haven't used these in a while. The last time wasn't even much fun either!" He chuckled, "Not to worry though," he turned back to me with a devious smirk on his face, a smirk that made my eyes widen as he slipped black leather gloves on his hands, "I'm sure I can get a sound out of you..." He pulled his hand away from the table, revealing a handful of pencils in his right hand and walking back to me. I tugged at the chains that binded me, hoping. Hoping.

Hoping to break free. Hoping for someone to rescue me. Hoping for Adam. Was he even coming? Would he make it in time? Would I be dead before then? I could feel my hope slowly beginning to fade. I was like a sand glass, time fading with each grain of sand that fell from the top and landing to the bottom of the glass. Only, the time was my hope, and the bottom of the glass was Sauli's leather protected hands. Time was wasting away, and so was I. I could feel it. There was blood trails running down my arms and chest from the slits where a blade was placed not too long ago, my skin still burning from whatever that metal was laced with.

"So," he stood only feet away from me, playing with the pencils in his hands, "What did you want to be when you grew up? You know" he chuckled, "while you were still _human_..." my lip curled, keeping silent and his expression faded, "You can drop the bad-ass act, either way you're dead so there's no point in hiding your fear."

I sneered, "I'm not afraid." He smirked, lifting a brow, "Why be afraid if you know you're going to die?"

He chuckled, looking down then back to me, "You're very wise for a child, I like that! It's going to be sad when I shred you and your maker to pieces..."

"You wouldn't kill him, you loved him once."

He shrugged, "Things change, people change." my eyes widened, "Did he ever tell you what happened in that field? What I did to him and his _precious little toy_?" my jaw clenched as he walked closer to me, resting his hand on my shoulder and leaning closer, "Why I pinned him to a tree and fed his lover my blood?" my eyes widened and he smirked, "Didn't think so." He stood up, turning around and walking away to the wall across from me. He turned around, "I'll give you the short version of why I'm doing all this..."

Next thing I knew, there was a pencil jammed in my shoulder. I ripped my head back, "AAGH!"

"An eye for an eye..." he threw another into the side of my stomach, "A life for a life."

I screamed again, clenching my fists. He walked over to me, resting his hand on my shoulder opposite the one with the pencil in it, "Tommy took Adam from me, I took Adam's mother from him." he stabbed one into my right thigh, "He took my father from me, along with one of my closest friends," I looked up to him, watching his lip curl and anger burn in his eyes, "Now I'm going to take you from him." My eyes widened.

Suddenly, the door burst open and a black shadow tackled Sauli.

I looked to down, seeing Adam on top of him, stabbing a metal pole into his stomach and rush to me. His eyes widened and I could see the red outline of tears forming in the corners of his eyes. I cracked a weak smile, happier than anything that he was here. He knelt down and stroked my cheek with his thumb, "It's okay, Babygirl, I'm here." Then he looked down, working on the chains to free me. I looked up, seeing Sauli on his feet, holding his stomach with one hand, a pencil in the other.

My eyes widened, "Adam!" I screamed. But I was too late. Next thing I knew, Adam fell to the ground, a pencil in his left shoulder as he groaned in pain. "Adam!" I screamed again, tugging at the chains, but failing at how weak I was.

The wolf pinned Adam to the floor, straddling his waist and holding his wrists above his head.

* * *

**_ Told you..._**


	41. The Girl In The Rags

_****__**SO SO SO **__**SO SO SO **__**SO SO SO **__**SO SO SO **__**SO SO SO **__**SO SO SO **__**SO SO SO sorry. I got caught up in something!**_

_****__** But I'm here & it's here so enjoy! **_

_****__**I'd like to thank GlambertKitty for the new cover photo ;) PM her a nice thanks, she's got TALENT! You guys seriously are the best! Please read the note at the end of the chapter and just go read. I'm gonna go now, you guys read... **_

* * *

_**(Adam's POV)**_

"Adam!" Allison screamed as I hit the concrete floor, groaning from the sharp pain in my left shoulder. I reached behind me, gripping the object stabbing me and pulling it from my flesh. I turned on my back, groaning softly from the pain and suddenly feeling weight on me. I looked up, seeing Sauli on top of me, straddling my waist and gripping my wrists, pinning them above my head.

"Hey baby," he smirked, "nice of you to join us..." My gaze turned up, looking to Allison. Her clothes were torn, cuts on her lower lip and in her shoulders, three pencils sticking out of her, one in her right shoulder, another in her stomach, and a last one in her thigh. It was painful just seeing her in that state, but when I looked into her eyes...

I reached for her, wanting nothing more than to break free of his grasp and hold my baby girl in my arms once more. He gripped my chin, pulling my gaze back to his with fire burning in his eyes. "She's a good kid," he chuckled grimly, "it's too bad..." My eyes widened and a rush of anger came over me.

I flipped us over and pinned his wrists above his head, gripping tightly and digging my nails into his flesh. He howled in pain before his gaze ripped to me, flames burning through my eyes, "Don't you dare lay a fucking hand on my daughter ever again." I growled, clenching tighter and feeding off his cries.

"A-Adam _please_," he begged, "we can be civil about this..."

"Civil?!" I snapped, gripping tighter and he whimpered, "you chained my daughter to a chair and stabbed her with fucking pencils!" I gripped tighter, feeling a warm liquid run down my fingers, dripping on the floor and burning my nose at the scent. I ignored the scent, gripping tighter and hearing his cries become louder, a single tear falling from his eye. I leaned closer, "How does it feel, Sauli?" I hissed, gripping tighter, "Like you say; An eye for an eye..."

"Adam, Please!" he screamed and I gripped tighter. He ripped his head back, his screams ringing through my ears. He turned his gaze to the door and I saw a figure the reflection of his pupils.

Next thing I knew, I was thrown to the wall across the room and my vision went fuzzy. I looked to where Sauli lay, seeing the figure rush to him and pick him up in it's arms. I reached for them, but then they were gone. My hand dropped, blinking a few times as my vision began to come back and seeing Allison in chains, struggling to break free and my thoughts were all on her. My eyes widened, pulling myself towards her.

"Adam!" I heard Tommy's voice call from the door and soon felt his hands on me, sitting me up and leaning me against the wall. He cupped my cheek, scanning my face and cupping my other cheek. I gripped his wrist and his gaze turned to mine, a red outline of tears in the corners of his eyes. "It's okay baby, I'm here."

Kris stormed into the room, looking around and his gaze landing on Allison. He rushed to her, reaching his hand and gripping the chains before he ripped his hand away, groaning in pain. "Fuck, why did I do that?" Tommy's eyes rolled, turning and rushing to the redhead. He gripped the chains on her ankles and ripped them from her, then did the same with the ones on her wrists. Kris groaned again, "Where's Sauli?"

"I don't know," the blonde replied as I pulled myself towards them, "I got here and he was gone." Allison groaned as soon as she moved and Tommy's gaze turned to the pencils jammed in her shoulder and stomach, his eyes widened. "Kris, grab her hand. I have to get these out of her."

Kris started, but I stopped him, pulling myself to the chair and kneeling in front of her, "It's okay, I got it." He opened his mouth to protest, but I cut him short, "I held her down for hours while she turned, I can handle this." he nodded and I turned my gaze back to the young redhead, my eyes softening as I stroked her cherry locks, "It's okay Babygirl, I'm here."

"A-Adam" she said in a faded, cracked voice, reaching her hand to me.

I took her hand, holding it tight and kissing her soft knuckles. "Hold on and keep your eyes on me." She nodded and gripped tightly, preparing herself. Tommy gripped the pencil in her shoulder, but she kept her eyes on me and my gaze softened, "This is going to hurt."

She nodded again before ripping her head back and gripping at what I could only guess was her strongest, though it was fairly weak, and screaming in agony. I felt her pain writhe through my body, I felt how weak she was, I felt it as if it was my own and felt my own body cringe. I was in pain as well as her, but I pushed it back enough to hold myself together and hold on to her. Tommy threw the first pencil to the ground and she stopped screaming, breathing heavily. He gripped at the other and ripped it away as she screamed once more, gripping at me again.

After the last one, he threw them to the ground and let go of her. She pulled herself from the chair and into my arms, gripping my shirt as my arms wrapped around her and held her tight. I felt the tears fall from her eyes as she gripped my shirt tighter, a soft sob escaping her lips. "Shhh, it's okay Babygirl," I said softly, stroking her soft cherry locks, "daddy's here. Daddy's here." I didn't even think before saying it. But it felt natural.

It felt... right.

I held her closer, clenching her shirt and saying the words over and over again, "Daddy's here, Babygirl. Daddy's here..." I noticed Kris and Tommy's reactions, but I didn't care. Allison was my daughter. I was her father. No matter what, I was her father.

I guess Tommy knew the truth in my expression and smiled warmly, pulling himself closer and resting his hand top her head, leaning in and kissing into her hair. He turned his gaze to me, keeping his smile and me returning it.

I felt the redhead begin to fade in my arms and my eyes widened, looking down to her, "A-Allison?" slowly her eyes closed. I turned my gaze back to Tommy, "We have to get her home, _now_."

He nodded, turning his gaze to Kris and his brows furrowed, "Kris? Kris-"

"Wait," Kris said and we all went dead silent. His brows furrowed, "Do you hear that?" I listened closely, but nothing came to mind. His eyes widened and he started sniffing the air. He ran out of the room, heading down the hall as I followed, Allison held close against my chest in my arms and Tommy behind us. He stopped at one door, staring cautiously at it before ripping it open and I heard a slight whimper. My eyes widened as Tommy pushed past him, staring down at the figure in the corner in the room.

There was a young girl curled in a ball, a grey raggedy dress that came just past her knees, dark brown hair that flowed down her chest to the floor in her position, a long purple streak falling down her left side, her body skinny and frail. In all honesty, she was beautiful. Even in the state her body was in.

She had her head down and her body shaking furiously. I gasped before seeing Tommy rushing over to her, kneeling down and reaching his hand to her, resting it on her knee. Her eyes shot up, staring fearfully into his blood red eyes. His gaze softened, "It's okay," he said softly, smiling warmly at her, "we're not going to hurt you, I promise." Still she didn't stop shaking. He just kept staring into her eyes, waiting. Waiting.

Finally, her gaze softened, and her shaking stopped. I smiled softly as he took her hands in his and trying to pull her to her feet. Almost up, her legs give in and slide off to the side.

Kris rushes to her side, catching her before she falls to the ground and she gasped, staring deep into his eyes. They stayed in that position for a moment, gazes locked as he pulled her up, picking her up in his arms and carrying her bridal style. He brought her back into the hall and turned to me, "C'mon, we have to get her home." I nodded, holding Allison tighter and following him out of the building.

* * *

Once we got back, Kris was still holding her, looking to me, "You guys can go to your room, I'll take her to Tommy's if that's okay..."

Tommy nodded, "She can stay there as long as she wants." Kris smiled at him and thanked him, turning and heading down the hall to Tommy's room. I felt the blonde's hand rest at my chest and I turned my gaze to him, "Take Allison to the room, I'll get some bags." I nodded, turning my gaze down to her frail body and my eyes widened. She looked so frail, so dead.

I held her closer as I rushed to my room, to my bed and set her down gingerly, curling close beside her. Her eyes slightly opened, looking to me wearily, "A-Adam?" she said faintly.

"Yeah, Babygirl," I whispered, tears rising in my eyes, "it's me." I saw a weak, cracked smile form on her lips, her finger twitching as if to reach for me. I rested my hand over hers, gripping it gently.

Her skin was warm.

"A-Adam, I-I'm... I can't move..." I held her closer, wrapping my arm around her and it was as if I could feel the tears rushing to her eyes, the fear spreading through her body as she spoke in a cracked voice, "Adam I'm scared."

I clenched her shirt, "It's okay, Babygirl, Tommy's getting you some blood." I said softly, "You're going to be okay. Don't worry, daddy's here, you're going to be fine!"

She shook faintly, just like the night she was turned, "I-I'm so sorry Adam-"

"Shhhh, don't say that, baby," I said softly, stroking her cherry locks, "it's not your fault. None of this is your fault." I heard the door open and I turned, seeing Tommy rushing to the bed with five blood-bags in his hand. "Hurry, she's warm."

He nodded, handing a bag to her and poking a small hole in the corner, "Drink it." She took the bag from him, sitting up and drinking slowly, then faster, until there was nothing left. He handed her another bag, then another, all until there was nothing left and she rested into my chest, breathing heavily. I wrapped my arms around her, holding her close as she gripped my forearm, breathing heavily as I felt her strength returning to her slowly. "Better?" Tommy asked.

She caught her breath, turning her gaze to him, "Much, thank you!" He smiled, resting his hand over hers. "Come here," she whispered, tugging lightly at his hand and he climbed onto the bed, resting on the other side of her and resting one hand over her. I rested my hand over his, our fingers lacing together as she rested both hands over ours, slowly drifting off into the night.

Tommy and I laid on our sides, staring deep into each other's eyes and smiling softly. I leaned closer, resting my forehead against his and closing my eyes. Slowly, we both drifted away with the young girl in between us.

* * *

**_Again, BIG thank you to GlambertKitty for the cover photo AND our new Character; the young girl with the long brown hair and purple streak! Learn her name NEXT chapter. Believe me, it's a really unique name, I like it ;)_**

**_ Another new Character coming soon that any VD fans may enjoy..._**

**_ Again, I still need characters so PM ME ALREADY! Okay, peace!_**

**_ - C. G. Love_**


	42. Mysterious Beauty

_**Find out the girl's name now. Again, I'd like to thank GlambertKitty for the char and filling me with each detail of information I needed to keep this fic going. I was kind of stumped before and her idea really helped me keep it going! So anyways, enjoy! **_

* * *

_**(Kris' POV)**_

I rested the girl down on my bed gently, sitting next to her. She curled into a ball, eyes to the sheets and shaking slightly. "You don't need to be afraid," I assured her, she slowly turned her gaze to me, "No one is going to hurt you here." Her gaze fell once more, "What's your name?"

She opened her mouth slightly, "A... A-Anzu." My eyes lit up. Her voice was small, but soft, warm, innocent. Her name was beautiful, unique.

Anzu.

I took a deep breath, "I'm Kris." her gaze turned back to me, her eyes soft, like her voice. "Tell me, Anzu, how old are you?"

"I... I don't know." my eyes widened.

"Why don't you know?" Her gaze fell again and I gripped her chin gently, turning her gaze back to me, "How long have you been locked in that room?"

She swallowed, hard, "Since I was four..." I felt my heart clench as I let go of her chin.

"Do you know the year you were born?" she took a moment before she finally nodded and I cracked a half smile, "What year was it?"

She took a deep, shaky breath, "1994." My eyes widened more. She was only eighteen, locked up for fourteen years... I felt anger building in my gut, but I pushed it back. This wasn't about my anger towards those wolves. This was about this helpless young girl.

"So you're eighteen." she huffed a long sigh, tears building in her eyes before she shut them tight. I took her hands in mine, bringing them to my lips and she opened her eyes. I pulled them away, "Please don't cry," I whispered. She smiled softly, squeezing my hand gently and pulling them closer to her. "Are you hungry?" she nodded, smiling warmly, "What do you eat?" I asked. I felt kind of awkward for asking, but in reality I needed to know!

She took a minute then shrugged and my brows furrowed. I looked back to her, "One second.." then I disappeared from the room and reappeared with a glass of blood in my hand, sitting on the bed and handing it to her, "Try this!"

She smelled it, then turned to me, "What is it?" she asked.

"Just try it!" I smiled. She huffed a sigh and lifted the glass to her lips, taking a small sip and pulling it away very quickly, making a sour face and I chuckled, "Don't like it?" she shook her head, handing it back to me. I smiled, "That's a relief! Now I have an excuse to get some real food!" I chuckled, setting it on the nightstand and turning back to her. "Well I don't think you can walk at the moment so I'll be back! You can rest until then..."

Her eyes widened, like she didn't want me to leave. I sighed, leaning closer and leaving a gentle kiss on her forehead before I pulled away, looking into her eyes, "Don't worry, I won't be long!" she smiled weakly and nodded.

I disappeared out of the room again and headed to the kitchen. Yes, we actually had a kitchen! It was made for me and any other wolves that could be taken in in the mere future. So far I was the only one. But we also kept all the dishes and glasses in there so we didn't feel like _complete animals_!

I rushed inside and fixed up a bowl of scrambled eggs and a glass of milk. After I was finished, I took both plates in one hand and both glasses in the other, rushing back to Tommy's room where Anzu was. By the time I got there she was looking up at me, a bright smile on her face. I walked to her, setting the drinks on the nightstand and sitting down, setting the plates on the bed between us. She took little nibbles and in all honesty she was adorable!

* * *

After a little more than half her plate was done, she pushed it aside and turned her gaze down. I looked to her, confused. Softly she spoke in a shaky tone, "I'm sorry."

My eyes widened and I gripped her chin gently, lifting her gaze to me, "It's okay, Anzu, you have nothing to be sorry about." I could see all the guilt, the pain, in her soft oceanic blue eyes. They were more beautiful than Adam's or anyone else on the planet's. But even through her beauty, pain lingered. Pain from being taken to that place, what ever happened there. It was all there and I couldn't do anything about it.

I came back to myself and reached for the glass on the nightstand, handing it to her, "Here, drink." She took the glass from me, taking tender sips slowly until the whole thing was gone. I smiled as she pulled the glass from her lips, handing it to me, "That's better." She looked to me, smiling and dropping her gaze, her cheeks turning a faded crimson. I watched as colour began to appear on her face, her skin thickening a little and making her look less... Bone.

She yawned softly, covering her mouth and looking down. I smiled, gripping the sheets and pulling them over her. She laid down, closing her eyes and I stared down at her for a few moments. I turned to leave, but felt her grip my wrist and I turned back, seeing her pleading, tired eyes. "Please," she said faintly, "please stay."

I nodded, climbing next to her and laying on my side to face her. She smiled, pulling herself closer to me. I wrapped one arm around her and held her close, feeling her warmth against mine. I missed this. I missed feeling someone's warm body against mine. Hearing their heart beat. I held her closer, feeling a smile tug at my lips and resting my forehead against hers, watching as her eyes slipped shut.

Soon my eyes closed and I drifted off, holding the mysterious beauty in my arms.

* * *

**_Anzu. I kind of questioned it at first, then I realized just how unique and beautiful it was! Tune in tomorrow to see what happens between Tommy and Allison when she drops in on a private conversation..._**


	43. New Trend

_**No, it's not a new chapter, I just had to talk about this. **_

_**Whoever hasn't heard about the #newpositionstillthebreakofda wn trend should get their ass on twitter RIGHT NOW! **_

_**Listen to this...**_

** Entertainer_98**: #_newpositionstillthebreakofda wn_ Oh both boys would be limping tomorrow lol.

** xWhenLoveFails**: This might take awhile. Imagine if u had to decide if Sauli looks better naked on the table or on the couch _#newpositionstillthebreakofda wn_

** AlessandraS404**: close your eyes not your mind let me into your... _#newpositionstillthebreakofda wn_

** TweetAddict_Hoe**: _#newpositionstillthebreakofda wn_ do remember to use a condom. And make sure the children are out.

** AdamsBandicoot**: Adams not tweeting cos they are changing positions right now... _#newpositionstillthebreakofda wn_

_** Vikkadee97**_: _#newpositionstillthebreakofda wn_ I like how almost EVERYONE uses pics from #Glamnation for this trend XD

** maschaloveadam**: I think all of us which have read the tweet will have pervbert dreams today..;D _#newpositionstillthebreakofda wn_

** GlamSprinkles**: If you find a fandom more pervberted than us... No wait that will never happen! Lol _#newpositionstillthebreakofda wn_

** Glambertx96**: _#newpositionstillthebreakofda wn_ WHO WANTS TO COME WITH ME TO SET UP A WEBCAM OUTSIDE THEIR WINDOW. I'LL BRING THE BINOCULARS!

** ZueeGlambert**: They're gonna get CUMFY after these new positions ;D _#newpositionstillthebreakofda wn_

** JustAFanAL**: band has six weeks off? hmm i wonder if adam is gonna be doing anything interesting..

** BetterAsYoux**: _#newpositionstillthebreakofda wn_ RIP to Sauli's butthole ;)

** adamtheplaidam**: wish my night consisted of _#newpositionstillthebreakofda wn_, but i had to be to work early this AM haha #lifeissohard #sohard #raincheck xD

** Lasisiipi**: Adam: Should I tell I didn't mean it THAT way..? Sauli: no, I like how they wanna know if I were still alive. _#newpositionstillthebreakofda wn _

** Glambertx96**: "SAULI, YOU HANG FROM THE RAFTERS AND I'LL STAND ON MY HEAD. NO DON'T WORRY, IT'LL REACH!" wat /O\ _#newpositionstillthebreakofda wn_

** CuckooCrazyy**: Sauli and Adam are either laughing their asses off, creeped out, or confused about this. _#newpositionstillthebreakofda wn_

** PashaTweetts**: PerV OVERLOAD: " Such a beautiful release, You inside of me... " _#newpositionstillthebreakofda wn _

___**Yeah, that's all I got so far... New chapter SOON! **_

_** -C. G. Love**_


	44. Visualizing

_**(Allison's POV)**_

My eyes fluttered open, feeling two figures on ether side of me and somehow feeling... warmth.

I turned my gaze left and right, realizing the figures were Adam and Tommy. I felt a smile tug at my lips and I laid my head back down, hearing Adam moan under his breath and pull himself closer, slowly opening his eyes and looking to me. Slowly a smile appeared on his lips and I couldn't help but return it. His gaze turned to Tommy, then back to me, "C'mon, let's let him rest." I nodded.

His hand slid out of Tommy's and he stood from the bed, reaching for me and scooping me in his arms. Yes, I was a teenager, but he was still much larger than me! I wrapped both arms around his neck as he carried my out of the room, into the hall and to the large mainroom where Taylor, Sasha and a few others were gathered. Taylor turned and walked to us, turning his gaze to me and smiling warmly, "Hey, Allison. Adam." he nodded and Adam did the same.

"What's going on?" Adam asked, "Some meeting?"

Taylor nodded, "Yes well, Sasha says she _smelled_ something unusual yesterday coming from Tommy's room..."

Adam nodded, "Well while we were out we found... someone." Taylor's eyes widened. "I-it was just a young girl, locked up in the old wolves' territory and we had to help her-"

"Adam, what were you doing there?!" Taylor almost scolded.

"Oh well you know, just figured I'd go there and play cards!" he mocked, setting me down and taking my hand, "Really Taylor, you really think I'd go there unaware?!"

The man's jaw clenched, looking down then back to Adam, "Who was it? _What_ was it?"

"Relax, it was a young girl. Kris took her to Tommy's room. She's fine, I promise."

"No Adam," Sasha replied, walking to us, "Her smell. It was something I'd never smelt before. It..."

Suddenly she turned her gaze to the hall where Kris stood, the girl hidden behind him. Sasha just about pounced, but Kris stood his ground, "Touch her and I'll break you." he growled. My eyes widened and so did everyone else's.

"Kris-" Sasha started, but he cut her off.

"Don't test me, vamp." he hissed and she stepped closer.

"Vamp? Don't forget, _dog_, I'm older than you by a long shot!"

"And I'm stronger, don't forget that!" he retorted. I turned my gaze to the girl, seeing fear rising in her gentle eyes and I began to fear what this could turn into, "I could rip you in half and that would be the end of it-"

"STOP!" Adam snapped and everyone went silent, snapping their gazes to him. Kris turned as well, that same flame burning in his gaze. Adam's gaze softened as well as his voice, looking to the wolf, "Kris, it's okay." Then he turned his gaze to the shaken young girl, "she can stay."

"Adam, you're not seriously-" Sasha started.

he snapped his gaze to her, "The girl stays and that's final. I'm your leader, I make the decisions." Her jaw clenched, nodding before turning for the door and walking out into the hall. He turned to the others, "Anyone else object?" all shook their heads and Adam turned his gaze back to the wolf, "Don't let her out of your sight, okay?"

Kris nodded, "I'll watch her with my life." He turned his gaze to the girl, his gaze softening before he led her back into the hall.

Adam's gaze turned down to me, kneeling in front of me with his delicate gaze locked with mine, "I'm sorry, Babygirl. Are you okay?" I nodded, smiling warmly and his gaze softened more, "Are you sure?" I nodded again and soon his arms wrapped around me, holding me close. I gripped the back of his shirt, hugging back. His voice stayed soft as he poke once more, "Things aren't going to get much easier, you know that."

"I know" I said under my breath, pulling away and looking into his eyes once more, "I know."

His smile slowly returned, gripping my arms, "But no one's going to take you from me ever again. I promise." I nodded and he stood, leaning down and kissing my forehead. "I love you Babygirl," he spoke into my hairline.

"I love you too, dad-" my eyes widened, realizing what I just said, "A-Adam! I mean Adam!"

He laughed, kissing me again and picking me up in his arms. Soon I heard Tommy's chuckle and we both turned, seeing the blonde leaned against the door frame. "Look who's awake!" Adam cheered.

"I woke and you guys were gone..." He pushed himself off the frame, walking into the room towards us and flashing me a gentle smile, "Hey Red, how are you doing sweetie?"

"Better," I replied, "stronger, I guess..." I felt Adam's hand cringe against me, the frozen shadow of his guilt washing over him. I turned my gaze to him, seeing his gaze caught on the floor. "Adam." I said softly, seeing his gaze lift to mine, "I'm okay!" I assured him, my smile returning to me, "I promise."

He nodded after a moment, his smile returning as well before he kissed my cheek. He turned his gaze to Tommy, reaching his free hand and taking the blonde's, "How'd you sleep?"

Tommy huffed a soft sigh, flashing him a smile, "Good. You?"

Adam nodded, setting me down and walking closer to the blonde. He turned his gaze to Taylor, "Taylor, can you take Allison to another room?" He nodded, taking my hand and pulling me out of the room, leading me down to the basement.

* * *

He disappeared for a moment, then returned with a bunch of paints in one and a canvas in the other, setting them against the wall, "Here, you can paint something if you like!" he smiled warmly. I had to know what they were taking about. I had to know. Then an idea came to mind. When I was chained I was able to contact Adam, hear him, see him. I could do it again. I closed my eyes and Taylor's eyes furrowed, "Allison."

"It's okay, Taylor, just visualizing!" I chuckled. I know I shouldn't lie, but Taylor was too easy! Then my focus was on Adam. His jet black hair, his freckled lips, his gentle voice when he was around me... "_Adam_" I thought to myself.

* * *

_ I was back in the main room in the doorway, watching Adam talk to Tommy. I listened closer._

_"What about Kris? He promised not to let that girl out of his sight and we need him if we're going back there!" Tommy asked. "I mean, we can't just leave her here when we both heard what Sasha said-"_

_"I know" Adam cut him off, "but we have to go back. What if there's more like her there? We can't leave them there if there are!" This is why they pulled me away? They were going back? I listened closer._

_"I know Adam, but what about Allison?"_

_He shook his head, "I trust Taylor, she's fine with him. But we have to see if anyone's left and if we can't take Kris, I think I know another who can..."_

_"Why not just you and me? It's just him, we can take him if we feed first-"_

_"No" he shook again, "before you came into the room I saw someone with him. They threw me to the wall, then took him. He won't be alone if he's still there!"_

_"Who was it?" the blonde asked, wide-eyed._

_His gaze dropped to the ground, "I don't know, I couldn't see his face..." His gaze lifted, "But if Kris can't go I know someone who might but you have to trust me."_

_Tommy's brows furrowed, "Who?"_

_"I'll show you, just wait here so I can go get her. Okay?" he nodded. _

_"Wait, you're not bringing her here. right?" he asked and Adam's brows furrowed, "I know you may trust her, but we have to be safe if Sauli's still out there." _

_He nodded, "Okay. I'll tell her to meet us there." The blonde nodded before Adam leaned down, leaving a gentle kiss on his lips and pulling away, looking into his eyes, "Stay here, I'll be back." Within seconds he was gone and Tommy turned, walking towards where I stood in the hall._

* * *

My eyes shot open, staring at the canvas once more, Taylor to my right, leaned against the wall. "You weren't visualizing. Were you?" he smirked. My brows furrowed and his gaze turned to the canvas. I followed his gaze, seeing an elaborate painting of Adam and Tommy talking in the mainroom from my _exact_ view. My jaw clenched and Taylor's smirk faded, "You do know I have to tell Adam about this, right?"

"He's not even here. He left" I corrected, setting my brush down and hearing steps near the door.

"No," Tommy said, walking into the room, "but I'm here!" Fearfully, I turned, seeing the blonde's gaze caught on the painting in front of me. He stepped in more, uncrossing his arms and turning his gaze to mine, "You were spying on us?" I didn't move and he knelt next to me, "Allison, I know what you're thinking. You're not going out there-"

"Why not?" I protested. He sighed, about to speak but I cut him short, "I know the whole newborn thing, I know Adam worries about me, I've heard that shit countless times! You can't keep me hidden forever. I'll never know how to protect myself if you keep me down here like a housecat! I miss the fresh air, I need to be out there once more!"

"Allison-" I cut him off again, standing to my feet.

"I'm not a child any more, Tommy. I'm not scared of the boogeyman because the only boogyman I knew, when I was human, was my own father!" I snapped, clenching my fists.

"This isn't up to me, it's up to Adam" he replied. I pushed past him, walking to the door, "Allison" Just before I was out he called to me once more, "Allison!"

I stopped, but didn't turn to him, "I always lose in the end."

"This isn't about winning a fight!" he snapped, "This is about your own safety!"

I turned back to him, "My _safety_? A wolf snuck into my room and stole me in my sleep while Kris was in the same room and you think keeping me here is _safe_?" I hissed, "I've never been safe, dead or alive, and don't try to tell me about _my_ safety when you gave up yourself to those same _dogs_!" His eyes widened, "I could take care of myself before, I can do it now!"

Next thing I knew, I was pinned to the wall, him holding one of my wrists in the air, his gaze burning through mine. I tried pulling out of his grasp, but it failed, he as too strong. "You say you're strong, yet you can't even break free of another vampire's weak grip. You tell me you can take care of yourself?" he chuckled, "You wouldn't last a second out there on your own. And you're right, I gave myself up. I did it to save Adam and I'm damn sure he's do the same thing for you! I almost died, he almost died with me in that battle and he also could've died if we hadn't shown up saving you! He risked everything turning a simple child only days before battle, but he did it anyway. He almost died trying to save me when I made the stupid decision to giving myself up to save him. If they knew about you, you'd have been there too, having the exact same things done to you that they did to me!"

I watched as red tears found their way to his eyes, the pain lingering between the slits of grey in his red irises, "He told me about the day you were turned. How no one would step up because turning a child was illegal and Adam stepped up because he couldn't let an innocent child die, not like that. He held you for hours while you turned, he raised you, he broke a fucking law for you! Yet you're willing to throw it all away because you say _you can handle yourself_? You have no idea what he sacrifices for you, what he would do all to protect you... What I would do." He let go and my hand fell but our gazes were still locked. "I may not be your maker, but I love you just as much as he does and I'll give myself back to those dogs before I let you try to make me believe you can take care of yourself!"

My eyes widened, "T-Tommy..."

"Did you hear him when we saved you?" he asked "When he was holding you, telling you everything was going to be okay? He said '_It's okay Babygirl, daddy's here_' over and over." My eyes widened more. Daddy? He called himself '_daddy_'? "You're his daughter! I see how protective he was with me when we were human, and when I was getting my strength back. But how protective he is of you, that's bigger, that's a father's instinct, not a maker's!" My jaw clenched, trying to hold back the tears rushing to my eyes, "You're not just his daughter, you know, you're mine too."

He turned to the door, walking out and my gaze dropped to the floor. I felt as if my heart sunk to my feet, my palms felt numb, and I wanted to shatter to pieces right there.

* * *

**_ Have fun back in school guys! See you Saturday ;)_**


	45. In Chains

_**I meant to upload earlier, but I had to shovel after this stupid blizzard in my city :/ Anyways, here's the chapter! **_

_**(Adam's POV)**_

I made my way to the jewelry store, thankful I for my daylight ring. I pushed the door open, seeing Scarlett at her desk, her eyes lighting up as she glanced to me. "I need your help." I stated and she nodded, grabbing her coat and pulling her leather gloves out of the front pocket.

She lifted herself from her seat, walking towards me, "What is it?"

"You know the old pack house, the one that's abandoned?" she nodded, "There was a girl locked in there we saved. We're going back to check for others and I need your help."

Her eyes widened, "They still have those children?"

My brows furrowed, taking a step closer to her, "Scarlett, what do you know about this?"

"Th-they locked them away and killed their families. They set up these training camps for them. But I got out when they started, I couldn't do it... Wait. Who's the girl you saved? What's her name?"

"I-I don't know. Kris is taking care of her. Look, I need you to meet us there. Can you do that?"

She nodded, "When?"

"After sundown, we'll meet you there." she nodded and flashed me a smile, I flashed her one back before turning and walking out the door.

* * *

I made it back, walking through the long hall till coming to the mainroom, then walking into the next hall to my room and slipping in, walking to my bed. I looked closer, seeing Tommy resting and staring at the ceiling. I climbed into bed, pulling myself next to him and turning on my side to face him, "Hey." I whispered.

He kept his gaze on the ceiling, speaking softly, "Hey. Is she coming?"

"Yeah. She'll meet us there after sundown." Still his eyes didn't turn. I caressed his cheek, turning his gaze to me and leaning in, kissing him softly. He turned his body to me after I pulled away, staring deep into one another's eyes. "How was everything after I left?" He shrugged and I chuckled, kissing him again.

* * *

We were waiting at the pack house. Tommy was becoming impatient. "What time is this wolf supposed to be here?" he groaned, pacing back and forth.

I huffed a heavy sigh, "She'll be here, just be patient!" He didn't stop pacing. I gripped his arm, pulling him close and kissing him softly. Slowly, his body untensed, kissing back. I pulled away, staring deep into his eyes, "Please be patient baby, she'll be here."

"She better hurry or I'm going in on my own!" he growled. I chuckled, kissing the top of his head and holding him close, looking into the darkness and suddenly seeing a figure emerge. I looked closer til I saw a face. Scarlett.

I let go of Tommy, watching as she made her way to us, red leather gloves covering her hands. "I was beginning to think you weren't coming..." I smirked.

"Well I'm here!" she chuckled, turning her gaze to the blonde nexrt to me, holding out her hand, "You must be Tommy." He looked to her, his jaw clenching. She took off one glove then reached it to him again. He took a moment, but soon took her hand, shaking it. She chuckled, "He doesn't take well to wolves. He still doesn't even take well to yours."

"What, are you phsychic too?" he hissed. She held her smirk, completely composed.

"I can see it in your eyes, you don't try at all to hide your feelings unless it's a love you deny."

"So you are phsychic."

"Maybe I am," Her smirk widened, "it still doesn't change the way you feel about me." She turned to me, letting go of his hand, "Let's go" I nodded, turning to the doors and walking in, taking Tommy's hand in mine.

* * *

Door after door we passed, nothing. We checked the whole section we found the girl in. Nothing. Scarlett kept close to the wall, feeling through the doors as if channeling. We came to one door, checking the room and finding nothing, when suddenly Scarlett's expression caught my eye. I turned to her, keeping silent. Her eyes widened, looking to me, "Downstairs." I nodded, taking Tommy's hand and keeping him close, rushing to the basement, following Scarlett. I held Tommy against me, listening closely.

Suddenly, I heard a faint pounding, way down the seemingly never ending twisting hall. I let go of Tommy's hand, rushing to the sound, twisting and turning down the winding hall till finally coming to the door the sound was behind, a loud groaning from whoever was making the noise, a boy groaning. I gripped the handle, tearing the door open and looking to the corner of the room.

There, chained by his neck and wrists, a young man, no more than twenty sat there, sweat glazing his forehead and muscles. He was pale, but had many muscles covering his body. He stared up at me, fists clenched, jaw clenched, nothing but torn pants as far down as just beow his knees, his chest fully exposed.

I stepped inside the room cautiously, speaking softly, "I'm not going to hurt you." I stepped closer, his fists clenching tighter. I knelt down in front of him, examining his chains.

"Y-your eyes." he said in a cracked voice. I ignored him, gripping one of the chains around his wrists tightly, ripping it apart and throwing it to the side. "What are you?"

I looked up to him, "I'm going to get you out of here, somewhere safe. But you have to promise not to run, okay?" He stared into my eyes for a moment, then nodded and I gripped the other chain, prying it off him and throwing it across the room.

Next thing I knew, he had a chain wrapped around my neck, turning me around and holding me against his chest. I looked ahead, seeing Tommy in the doorway, about to rush to us. But the boy stopped him, "One step and he's done for!" Tommy stopped dead in his tracks, eyes wide and looking down to me.

"T-Tommy," I said faintly, "go." he shook his head and I raised my voice a bit, "Go."

He turned his gaze to the boy, speaking softly, trying his best to keep his composure, "Please," he begged, "just let him go." He gripped tighter and the blonde's eyes widened, raising his voice "Please!"

Suddenly, Scarlett appeared behind him, her eyes widening, "Tyler?" she whispered.

"Scarlett?" he asked. She nodded.

"You've grown" she smiled, taking a step closer. His grip tightened an her eyes widened, stopping in her tracks but keeping her voice as calm as she could, "Tyler, please-"

"You left us." he cut her off.

She nodded, "I did. But you have to understand it was for a good reason. I was going to get he-"

"Do you know what they did to us after you left?" he raised his voice, "The tests they did? Do you know how long I've been locked away here?" Her eyes widened more, opening her mouth to speak, but he went on, "How many are left here? I heard them, they took a lot of us. Tell me, how many are there?" she stayed silent, wide eyed. He gripped tighter, raising his voice, "How many?!"

"We don't know, that's why we came!" she finally answered, "We had to see if there were any left. I had no idea they were still keeping you, I'm sorry Tyler."

"Why did you come back now?" he asked.

She sighed, "These two found a girl in one of the cells and brought her back. We came back to see if anyone else was here." His gaze stayed on hers, his grip the same. She reached her hand out, "I'm so sorry Tyler. I didn't know. I was told they shut it all down! If I had known you were still here, I would have came right away." he took a deep breath, my head rising and falling with his chest. She spoke softer, "Please, let him go. He's not one of them."

After a long, agonizingly quiet moment, he let go, unwrapping the chain from my neck.

Next thing I knew, I was across the room, held in Tommy's arms, facing them. I looked up to Tommy into his eyes, seeing the pain and worry inside his pupils. I lifted myself and turned, cupping his cheek. He leaned into my touch, resting his hand over mine and closing his eyes, a single blood-red tear falling down his cheek. I wiped it away with my thumb, leaning in and kissing him softly. He didn't hesitate to kiss back.

I pulled away, looking into his eyes and speaking softly, "I'm okay babe, don't cry." I pressed my forehead to his, "I'm okay."

"Adam," Scarlett called and I turned, "are you okay?" I nodded, turning my gaze to the boy. "It's okay," everyone turned they're gaze to her, "no one is hurting anyone." She turned back to me, "Should we keep looking?" I nodded, turning to Tommy and seeing him nod as well. I stood from the floor, taking his hand and pulling him up, then turning to Scarlett and the boy already on their feet.

We went in to the hall, continuing our search with Tommy clutching on to my jacket, glancing at the boy every few moments. In all honesty I didn't blame him. I'd have been the same way if he touched my Glitterbaby! Probably worse...

* * *

**_New chapter tomorrow! New "Under His Spell" chapter Monday_**


	46. Tyler

_**(Anzu's POV)**_

"How old are you?" I asked Kris as I played with his hair, his head rested on my stomach. He turned his gaze to me and I smiled, "I never asked you and you already know how old I am!"

He chuckled, looking back to his fingers he was fiddling with earlier, "I'm twenty five."

I huffed a soft laugh, "25. That was my mother's favourite number! She had #25 lipstick, her favourite day of every month was the 25th. I always thought it was weird having a favourite number..."

"Do you miss her?" he asked, looking back to me. I licked my lips, dropping my gaze to his shoulder. The thought of my mother. Her soft brown locks that fell to her hips, her warm brown eyes. Her voice... I could still remember her as if I'd just been with her a moment ago.

"Every time I breath." I answered, looking back to him. His smile faded and mine widened, "She's in my heart though, that's what matters." Slowly, his smile reappeared. "What about your mother?" I asked, "What was she like?"

His smile faded again slightly, looking back to his fingers, "I didn't have one." My brows knit together, "I was raised in a pack till I was fourteen, then Leila took me in and raised me from there. So I guess _she_ was my mother!"

"What happened?" I asked.

He shrugged, "They didn't want me, I guess..." Why wouldn't they want Kris? He was kind, gentle. Who could throw him away? "But they did give me something to remember them."

"What did they give you?" I asked, sitting up as he did. He reached for his shirt, unbuttoning a few and pulling it away, revealing a long, deep scar across the left side of his chest Slowly I reached, my fingertips light against the mark as I trailed over it.

His hand reached up, resting over mine, warming my hand with his body heat. I looked up into his eyes, watching as a gentle smile lit his face, his eyes doing the same. I returned it, then the memory of when I was first taken took over me and my gaze fell. "Anzu?" he asked, putting two fingers to my chin and lifting my gaze back to his, "What is it?"

I pulled away, turning around and gripping at the hem of the shirt he lent me. It was a simple black shirt hanging as low as mid thigh on me. Slowly I lifted it, beginning to reveal the long marking across my back. I heard a soft gasp from him, taking the fabric and slowly pulling it up on his own. My gaze fell to the sheets, slowly feeling his fingertips trace over the scar. I looked to the mirror across the room, watching as his eyes fixated on my back.

Slowly, he leaned in, pressing a gentle kiss to the start of my mark. I closed my eyes, enjoying the gentle feel of his moist lips to my skin as he left kisses down my scar, then pulling away, pulling himself closer and leaving gentle kisses on my neck. I tilted my head back, resting it on his shoulder as his arm wrapped around my stomach, holding me against him. I turned my head and he pulled away from my neck, staring deep into my eyes.

Suddenly, something pulled me from his gaze. A feeling. A smell...

Tyler.

I turned to the door, my eyes widening. "What is it?" he asked.

* * *

"Anzu, wait!" he called to me, but I didn't listen, I just ran to the mainroom, watching as Adam and Tommy made their way inside, a tall woman behind them. No... A wolf. I could smell it on her. But then...

"Zu?" I watched as he emerged from behind Adam, his clothes torn more than the last time I saw him. My eyes widened and so did his, "Zu?"

Next thing I knew, I was in his arms tight, my arms behind him gripping his shoulders. "I thought you were dead." he whispered, clenching my shirt. I pulled away, cupping his cheek and looking into his eyes, tears building in mine.

"Kris," Adam called and I pulled away, looking to the vampire, "why isn't she in her room?"

Kris opened his mouth to speak, but I had to own up. It wasn't his fault. "I-I'm sorry," he turned his gaze to me, "I-I just..."

"Adam." We all turned, seeing a young redhead girl in the doorway, "Just let it go, she hasn't hurt anyone and I doubt that she ever would intentionally."

I turned back to Adam, his eyes softened, walking to the young girl. "Just let her go, she's fine." the redhead whispered.

He huffed a soft sigh, a smile coming across his pale face, "I'm leader of a colony of vampires, and I let a twelve year old boss me around." Her eyes softened more, he turned back to Kris, nodding. Kris turned to me, holding his hand out.

I looked back to Tyler, hugging him once more and whispered in his ear, "I'll see you soon."

I pulled away, cupping his cheek once more before turning and walking to Kris. He wrapped his arm around me and walked me down the hall to the room, closing the door behind us.

* * *

"Kris," I whispered, looking up at him as I rested on his chest "are you okay?"

"I'm fine." he shrugged, keeping his gaze on the ceiling.

"No, something is wrong." I could see it in his eyes, "Kris," I pulled myself up and gripped his chin, forcing him to look at me, "tell me."

His gaze softened, stoking the hair out of my face, "It's nothing." he smiled. I wasn't buying it. Not one bit. I stared at him for a few moments, then huffed a sigh, giving up finally and resting back into his chest.

What was troubling him? Was it something I did? Was it something I said?

Was it the scar?

* * *

**_I know, it's kind of short... Anyways, see you guys Saturday! _**


	47. What Is She?

_**I know, I know, I'm so so so so very sorry! I was busy yesterday. But Here they are! Please forgive me, Glam God, for I have sinned.**_

* * *

_**(Adam's POV)**_

"Why didn't you tell me the girl was Anzu?" Scarlett asked.

"She's spend all her time with Kris since she's been here. I didn't even know her name!" I replied, stunned at her expression.

"Adam, no matter what," she begged, "don't let them find that girl!"

"Scarlett," my brows furrowed, "is there something about that girl that you're not telling me?" Her eyes widened, dropping her gaze. I gripped her chin, forcing her to look at me, "Tell me."

"Adam, you don't know what that girl is capable of-"

"Tell me!" I demanded.

Her gaze fell once more, lowering her voice, "She's not like the others..."

My brows furrowed, speaking softly, "Scar," she looked back to me, "What is she?"

After a moment of uncomfortable silence, she spoke once more, "... They call them hybrids. Half vampire, half wolf." Hybrid? She was a hybrid? What were they doing with child hybrids? "Anzu was their favourite. They used her to make more."

"How?" I asked, trying to keep my composure, "How did they make them?"

"She was born one. The only one they could find, so they took her and killed her mother." I let go of her chin.

"What about her father?" Tommy asked, sitting across the room from us, "What happened to him?"

"No one knows about the father. _Who_ he is or _where_ we have no idea." My jaw clenched, turning and walking around the room, "Tyler was one of the created ones. They used her blood to help with his transition. But I don't know why they would leave her there though, they needed her to help with the transition if they were going to make any more!"

"Why didn't they just use other hybrid's blood, someone like Tyler?" Tommy asked.

She shook her head, "They tried, but it didn't work. It had to be _her_ blood only. We had many researchers, but they all came up with nothing. That's why they kept her, they treated her kindly, made sure she was far from the others. Tyler was the one they had to keep farthest from her-"

"Why?" I intruded, cutting her off. "Why was he such a threat?"

"They were afraid, with his strength, he may break free and take her with him. That's why he was in the basement, so they could get her away if he ever broke free."

"Why not just shoot him down?"

"You can't. There's still no actual weapon to kill a hybrid unless it's another hybrid!" My eyes widened.

"So wait," Tommy stood from his chair, walking to us, "are they already a vamp or wolf before they were turned?"

"They had to be human, but they were experimenting with samples of Anzu's blood to find a way to turn a wolf! The only one who survived the change as a wolf was Tyler, but he was too strong."

"Is there anything else she can do other than turn them?" the blonde asked.

"A hybrid has the same qualities as both vampire and werewolf. She has other powers though the others don't. All I know is she can heal any scar, deep or not, she can read any mind if she chooses, She can shift just like a wolf, and she has hearing 10 times better than any wolf. That's all I know!"

"Why do you think Tyler was the only one to survive?" I asked.

"No one knew, but I had a theory I never told them." I stared at her, waiting to hear what she had to stay. When she spoke again, my eyes widened, "I think it was because he was in love with her."

"You think that's why he survived the change?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"It could happen!" she replied, "I'm still not sure. But the bond between those two was one no one could ever compare. He protected her with his life, even as children! Anyone tried laying a hand on her and he literally ripped their hand off!"

_"Touch her and I'll break you!"_ Kris' voice rang through my ears, the way he challenged Sasha, _"I could rip you in half and that would be the end of it"_ his body language...

"Adam?" I was pulled from my thoughts as Tommy called to me, "Are you okay?"

I nodded, turning back to Scarlett, "What should we do with Tyler then?"

"I'll keep watch over the day, you put him in a real bedroom. He may be a hybrid, but he still sleeps! You could put the girl in there too if you like."

Tommy shook his head, "Kris won't let that happen."

"Well he's not going to be without her now that he knows she's here and I don't think you want to pick a fight with a hybrid!"

I turned my gaze to Tommy, my eyes softening and so does his as soon as it connects with mine. After a few moments, he nodded and I returned it, turning back to Scarlett, "I'll talk to Kris."

She nodded, "But I think she'll need some training." Her tone changed and I could see her nerves shifting, "The last time she used her powers she lost control. We had to lock her away for a while before she could calm. She almost died!"

"Don't worry," I assured her and her eyes softened, "we'll do the best we can, I promise." She nodded once more, turning to the door and walking out.


	48. Training

_**(Anzu's POV) **_

"I can't!" I protested, breathing heavily and clenching my fists. We've been training for a week now and I'm as weak as I was when they first found me.

"Yes, you can!" he insisted, "You just need to concentrate." He walked behind me, gently resting his hands on my shoulders and speaking softly, "Close your eyes." I did as told, feeling his touch fade and his faint footsteps step away from me, keeping his voice soft, "Listen to my voice and take deep breaths, relax your muscles."

I nodded, taking deep breaths and doing all he says. "I need you to visualize you're alone. It's just you here, no one else."

* * *

_ Next thing I knew, my eyes opened, surrounded by pitch black, wearing my black tank and grey sweats. Kris' voice runk through my ears, but it kept me calm. "Your whole body is relaxed, numb even. Your heart is at a relaxed pace, much to relaxed to do anything, feel anything." I felt limp, my fingertips numb to the touch, but I was still standing. _

_"Your skin feels softer and softer, almost like fur. Your nails begin to grow." I look down to my hands, watching as my fingers grew thicker till they resembled claws growing from my hand.. _

_My gaze turned to my skin, watching as the almost invisible hair began to grow longer, creatig a thick white coat. I fell to my knees, feeling my back crack and twist, growing bigger. My bones bent in ways they shouldn't, but for some reason, none of it hurt. My feet grew and shifted, growing hair all over my small body._

* * *

I opened my eyes, looking down at Kris. Wait... Looking _down_?

I looked to my hands. But they weren't hands. They were claws, thick white claws, holding me up with my back paws. I looked back to Kris, he was grinning widely, giving me a slow clap. I sat down and he chuckled, walking closer to me and resting his hand beside my ear, scratching into my head. I felt my foot tap, my eyes rolling back into my head at the ecstasy I was in.

Wait... Was I wagging? Why was my tongue out?

He chuckled, bringing his hand down over my snout and my gaze turned back to him, slipping my tongue back in my mouth. His hand moved to just under my eye and I leaned slightly into his touch, closing my eyes for a moment and looking back to him, staring deep into his eyes. Then, I felt myself beginning to get lost in his deep brown gaze. Slowly, he leaned in.

The door clicked open and soon I heard Tyler's voice, "How's training co-?" he gasped and I turned, realizing I was human form once more...

And naked.

My eyes widened, "Tyler, I swear-" I started, but he turned his gaze to Kris and anger built quickly in his eyes, thrusting Kris across the room into the wall. "TYLER!" I screamed.

"Don't you ever," his fist collided with the wolf's cheek and he groaned, "fucking touch her," he punched him again, "ever again!"

Next thing I knew, they were on the ground, Tyler on top of Kris and his hands around the older wolf's neck, cutting off his air supply. Kris gripped tightly on his wrists, trying to pry him off, but failing at the increased strength of a hybrid. I looked to the corner next to me, seeing a dark, flown dress on the floor and slipping it on quickly before rushing to them.

I gripped Tyler's shoulder, pulling him off Kris and throwing him to the other side of the room. He collided with the concrete wall and fell to the floor, groaning softly. I turned to Kris, resting my hand softly on his cheek and examining his face. There was a deep bruise on his left cheek, a cut on his lip, and a tear on his shirt, a deep cut beneath it. My eyes widened, looking into his eyes and my gaze softened.

I looked to my hand, examining my fingertips and pressing my thumbnail to my pointer finger's tip hard enough to draw a bit of blood. I held it close to Kris' lip, "Drink." He opened his mouth to protest and I looked deep into is eyes, "Trust me, Kris."

He stared into my eyes, opening his mouth slightly and I pressed it to his lips. He sucked softly, then harder, drinking intensely and my eyes slipped shut, breathing heavier than normal.

He pulled my hand away, catching his breath and my eyes opened once more, looking deep into his. "Zu." I heard Tyler call to me, but my gaze stayed on Kris. I didn't want to look at Tyler right now. I didn't want to be near him. He called to me again, "Zu, let's go!"

I took a deep breath, exhaling as I replied softly to him, "Tyler, I think you should go."

"Zu, come on-" he started, but I cut him off.

"GO!" I snapped, ripping my gaze to him, "Leave! Just leave!" He took a step back, tears building in his eyes, but he held them back, turning his gaze to the wolf laying on the ground. His jaw clenched as well as his fists before finally walking out the door.

I turned back to Kris, seeing his bruise gone as well as the cut on his lip. I turned my gaze to his stomach where the tear was and looked beneath it, seeing the cut was completely gone, no scar to resemble it even. He was fully healed. He looked down to it, his eyes widening, "How...?" I didn't say anything, I just smiled faintly and my gaze dropped. He put two fingers under my chin, lifting my gaze back to his. I wrapped my fingers around his wrist with one hand, my other still on his cheek. Softly he spoke, "I'm sorry."

"No," I whispered back, resting my forehead on his, "this is my fault. I'm sorry." I turned my gaze back to his and slowly rested my head on his chest. He pulled me closer, resting his hand on my back. I heard the beat of his heart beat through his chest in a steady rhythm, helping my tears calm and stop their charge towards my eyes. My guilt and anger leaving my body with each steady beat.

* * *

**_ Once again, I'm so sorry for the late upload!_**


	49. Forget It

My eyes fluttered open. Kris was gone and I was in bed, alone.

Yes people, I was fully clothed. Put it back in your pants!

I slipped out of bed, walking to the door and pulling it open, hearing faint voices coming from the mainroom down the hall. I walked closer, hearing the volume of the voices grow and trying so hard to find out who's voices they were. Then I heard one voice... Kris.

"Why should I train him when he attacked me while I was training Anzu?"

Then I heard Tyler's voice, "That wasn't training, you sick fucking pervert!" I hid behind the corner, peeking in on their conversation... Or argument.

"Are you _that_ fucking stupid," Kris retorted, taking a step closer to him, "you toddler?!"

"I'm not the one alone in the room with a naked eighteen year old girl!"

"We were training!" Kris raised his voice, "She just turned into a wolf and shifted back. I had extra clothes for her with me-"

"_Please_," Tyler hissed, "you weren't going to put them back on her and everyone knows it!"

"Are you still that pissed because she chose _me_ over _you_?" Tyler's jaw clenched, as well as his fists while Kris walked right to him, his face no more than a foot from the hybrid's, "Or is it the fact no matter how close we put you two, she always comes back to me when she needs someone and not her old buddy, Tyler? Face it, hybrid. You may have the muscles, and all the things an old wolf like me doesn't." He leaned to his ear, "But you will never give her what I can, and you will never love her the way I do."

Next thing I knew, Kris was across the room, pinned to the wall with Tyler's hand gripping his neck, tightly. My eyes widened, clenching my fists as Tyler spoke through his teeth, "You may be older than me, but I'm stronger than you'll ever be. I could snap your neck in one move and that would be the end of it. One bite from me and you're dead. Do you really want to test me?"

"Tyler," Adam stepped closer to the two, "let him go." But the hybrid only ignored him, clenching tighter on Kris' throat.

"You don't _love_ her, you just need to feel wanted. Before she came into your grasp, no one wanted you." he hissed, "Adam doesn't want you, Allison doesn't want you. Your own pack didn't want you! Leila probably only took you in because she felt sorry for you-"

"Don't you dare say a fucking thing about her!" Kris hissed, somehow picking up the strength to throw Tyler off him across the room, his body clashing into the wall.

He picked himself off the ground, fire burning through his gaze as it set dead on the wolf. He lunged, but Kris moved out of the way just in time, making him go face-first into the other wall and fall to the ground.

I gasped, running out to him and kneeling down to help Tyler. He pulled himself up, holding his head and looking up to me, his gaze softening. I cupped his cheek and his hand rested over mine. Softly I spoke, "Are you okay?" he nodded, closing his eyes. I turned to Kris, seeing him on the floor staring at me wide-eyed. I swallowed, hard, staring right back at him, anger burning in my gut.

"Anzu," he said faintly, "I'm sorry-"

"Save it." I hissed, helping Tyler up and walking him out of the room. I heard Kris calling to me, but I ignored him. I didn't want to speak to him. I didn't want anything to do with him. I was pissed and I had every right to be. Since when did he have _any_ right to say _anything_ about my love life? How could he speak like that to Tyler? Especially about me!

* * *

I rested Tyler on his bed, stroking his dark locks and looking into his eyes. "Zu," he said softly, "I'm so sorry-"

"It's okay." I cut him off, "You didn't know." He sighed, looking down. "What were you thinking?"

"I just-"

"Did you really think something was going on?"

"Come on, Zu! I know what I saw-"

"You didn't see _enough_! We were just training-"

"I saw the way he was looking at you!" he snapped, "You looked straight at him and _you_ didn't even see it. You were completely clueless-"

"_You're_ the clueless one!" I retorted, standing to my feet and looking down to him, "You have no idea what was going on before you walked in."

"Zu," he said, sitting up best he could, "please-"

"Forget it." I hissed, turning on my heel and walking to the door. I turned back to him once more, gripping the door handle and speaking through my clenched jaw, "Get some sleep." his eyes widened, "You have training tomorrow." Then I was gone.

* * *

I stormed to my room and closed the door, slamming my hand into the wall and walking to my bed. I stood at my bedside, fists clenched, trying to fight back my anger.

"Anzu?" I heard a soft voice from the door. Slowly, I turned, seeing Kris standing in the doorway. "Can we talk?" I took a moment, but nodded nonetheless. Cautiously, he stepped in, closing the door quietly and walking to me. "That's enough" I stopped him after walking halfway, "speak there."

He nodded, "Look, I'm sorry for what happened earlier with Tyler. I lost my temper when he mentioned Leila and I wasn't thinking." My jaw clenched. He's talking about getting physical with him?!

"What about what _you_ said about _me_?" his brows furrowed and that just made my anger build, "Claiming I was choosing one over the other, telling him I was basically _yours_-"

"I never said you were mine." he protested.

"But you said a whole lot more implying it." I hissed. "What makes you think you can speak for me to someone who's known me _much_ longer than you have? Do you think I can't speak for myself?"

"You _wont_ speak for yourself," he retorted, "and if you haven't noticed, that kid doesn't like to listen."

"He listens to me, and if you'd just let me talk to him-"

"What, Anzu? What are you going to do?" he hissed.

"I can calm him down and explain what really happened!" His jaw clenched, turning his gaze to the floor. I huffed, walking to the door, "But what do I know? I'm _just a kid_, right?"

Suddenly, I was pinned to the door, my wrists above my head and Kris' face just inches from mine. I stood there, wide-eyed, terrified. After a moment, his eyes widened, letting go and standing there.

With absolutely no thoughts going through my mind, other than how frozen I felt, I gripped the door handle and opened the door, slipping away from him and running out of my room. I walked quickly down the hall, to the basement, arms at my sides and no idea what to think. No idea what to feel.

* * *

**_New chapter tomorrow!_**


	50. Lose Control

_**(Tommy's POV)**_

I watched as the young girl stormed down the hall. My brows furrowed, turning to her door and walking towards it. Since coming here, I've stayed with Adam and Allison in Leila's old room, while Anzu took my room and Tyler bunking with Kris in Adam's old room. The last time we checked the old pack-house, we found two more hybrids, the rest all gone. We learned a few things from them and training them.

One of the things we learned after an outbreak between the newest additions- hybrids can't die, they heal almost instantly, Anzu could heal even quicker. So there were still more out there, but wherever they were, they were either hiding _from_ the wolves, or hidden _by_ them.

I opened the door, slipping in and seeing Kris gripping his hair, head down. What happened? What did he do? Why was she so upset?

"Kris?" he turned, looking to me, "What happened?"

"I just..." he sighed, "I lost control." the way he said it. It frightened me. "I said the wrong thing, she got upset and... I don't know what came over me. It all happened so fast-"

"Kris, what did you do?" I asked, feeling more tense each single moment. "Tell me." He looked down then back to me and I raised my voice, "What. Happened.?"

"Just please," he begged, "go check on her. I don't think she wants to see me right now..."

"Kris-" I started, but he cut me off.

"Please, Tommy!" he begged, "Just go see if she's okay!" I clenched my jaw, nodding and heading out the door, walking down the hallway.

* * *

I knocked on the door, gripping the handle and slipping in.

There she was, facing the wall with her head down, arms crossed. I stepped closer, "Hey." I said softly.

She turned, seeming relieved when she saw who it was, "Hey."

"Are you okay?" She swallowed, hard, her gaze falling to the ground and I stepped closer. "Anzu." she looked back to me and I could see tears rising in her eyes, making mine widen. I opened my arms, stepping closer and she ran into my arms, letting the tears fall. I wrapped my arms tight around her, holding her close and comforting her, not saying a single word.

After a few long moments I pulled away, looking into her deep blue eyes undeniably similar to Adam's eyes when he was human, "Do you want to talk about it?"

After a moment, she nodded, "Just not here." I nodded, taking her hand in mine and leading her out of the room, to the main floor, down the hall to one free room no one ever really went.

* * *

_** (Sauli's POV) **_

"I don't see why we need to attack again." Cassidy said, pacing back and forth as I sat back in my chair. "We've lost enough, we almost lost you if it weren't for me coming in at the right moment!"

"I could've taken care of it-"

He huffed, "Says the marks on your wrists..."

I looked down, scanning over my nail marks and looking back to him. "That's the point." He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose and looking down, "They took the girl."

Suddenly, he stopped, looking to me wide-eyed. "What?" I nodded and he stepped closer, "When?"

"The day I took his little cherry to the old pack-house." His eyes widened more, "I was going to get business done and then bring her back with me, but it didn't work that way..."

"I can see that!" his eyes rolled, "So what do we do?"

I smirked, "Don't worry, I know exactly how to get her back..." He nodded, taking a step back and turning on his heel, walking to the door.

Just before he was out, he turned back to me, "Shall I call for a meeting?"

I nodded, "I'd appreciate that." He nodded, turning again and leaving the room. I felt my smirk widen, leaning farther back into my chair.

* * *

_**See you guys on Saturday! Thank you so much for the reviews, I appreciate it so much!**_


	51. In Her Eyes

**_(Adam's POV)_**

I sat back against the headboard, Allison held in my arms fast asleep, resting against my chest, the rest of her small body between my legs. Lately, I've been so stuck with work and talking to other clans, it was rare to have these moments with my baby. I missed this. I missed her. I missed... Home.  
It was wierd, caling this place home. But it wasn't the environment. It was Allison, Kris, Tommy. But mostly, it was Allison. My baby. Tommy was usually busy training with Kris, or helping around. Some nights we spent alone, Allison staying with Sasha or Taylor. She asked me some times if she could come for blood runs or meetings, but was turned down each time. It wasn't so much for her protection anymore, it was also the fact we had no need for her in blood runs and she'd just be bored anyway. I know the main reason was because she wanted to be outside, but I just couldn't allow it.  
I heard a soft moan from her, feeling her small body shift, her hand gripping my shirt. I smiled faintly, resting my hand over hers and my other on her back, kissing into her hair and resting my head against the wooden headboard once more, closing my eyes.  
"Adam?" My eyes opened once more, looking to the door where I saw the love of my (after)life. Tommy.  
I smiled softly, "Hey." I whispered, reaching my free hand to him as he made his way to the bed. He sat on the edge, reaching over and kissing me softly. "What's wrong?"  
He shook his head, "Nothing major. But I'm staying in Anzu's room right now. She needs someone there with her. And I think till this all clears up, I should help train her."  
"Did she fight with Tyler?" I asked, making sure to keep my voice low to not wake my Babygirl. "I know what happened earlier with Kris wa-"  
"She just needs someone other than those two with her right now." he assured me, "I'm the best she's got so far."  
I smiled, "You're a total ass, but you do have a good side."  
"And that's why you love me." he chuckled softly, kissing the tip of my nose. His gaze fell to the sleeping girl in my arms and his smile widened, stroking her cherry locks out of her face, "How's she doing?"  
"She doesn't enjoy me being out so much, but she understands why I do what I do. Does she usually stay with you while I'm gone?"  
He shook his head again, "No. She's usually in the art room or with Anzu. Those two are too much like sisters when you get them in a room together!" I chuckled softly, my gaze falling back to her as she shifted in my arms once more. Tommy's smile widened, "Only times I spend with her is when she has nothing better to do!"  
I turned back to him, "That's not true! She's as much your daughter as she is mine and she loves you just as much as she does me." That last sentence made is gaze drop as if something flashed across his mind. My brows furrowed, "Tommy, you okay?"  
He turned back to me, pushing his thoughts aside as he nodded, "Yeah!" I saw right through his fake smile. I knew something was wrong. But I decided not to push it, not now, while Allison was sleeping. I pushed it aside and refocused on the blonde as he spoke again, "I should get back to Anzu." I nodded, leaning in and kissing him softly, slowly. "I love you." He whispered against my lips.  
My eyes opened once more, whispering just as quietly, "I love you too." He pulled away, turning and walking back to the door. Just before he was gone, I called softly to him, still aware of the sleeping newborn in my arms, "Tommy." He turned back to me, his gaze soft in his blood red eyes, the grey slits so faint and not distorting his beauty in the least. No matter what, he was the most beautiful man in the world to me. "Tomorrow, after everything's done," he nodded, turning his whole body to face me, "how about we spend some time together? Just you and me. Have the night to ourselves."  
His smile reappeared, nodding, "I'd like that." I returned it, nodding back to him before he finally walked out the door, leaving me with the death silence of the room and the young girl asleep in my arms.  
I sighed softly, leaning into the headboard behind me as the thoughts of earlier swam through my mind. Tommy trailed off after I mentioned how she was both of our's, how she loved him as much as she loved me. What was he thinking just then? Did something happen when I left to get Scarlett?  
I looked down to Allison, wondering what exactly happened. I rested my hand over her head, taking a deep breath and focusing. In the last month, Kris had been teaching me tricks my mother told him about vampires, one of them being the ability to hack into your creation's memory. With Allison being the only one, I was able to find out where she'd been, what conversations she had. It's was basically a daddy-cam for makers!  
_I saw her painting an exotic flower on a large white canvase, setting her paintbrush down and lifting it up in the air, walking to a hook across the room that rested on a wall and hanging the canvase there, admiring her work as she wiped the smudge of yellow paint from her cheek with the back of her hand. I smiled to myself, thinking of her wide passion for art and music. _  
_I went farther back, seeing her singing freely, tapping her foot to the beat of Kris' guitar, strumming the melody of a song they created together, "Just Like You". She'd sang it for me a capella one night like this when it was just me and her. Her voice was as beautiful as her art, as bold as her attitude._ Okay focus, Adam!  
_I looked farther back, far as after I shoo'd her to the basement with Taylor. _  
_Then I saw it. She sat in front of a canvase, assuring Taylor she was only visualizing. She used her powers to spy on Tommy and I, listening to every word. Then she was back, sitting in front on the same canvase, only painted over in an elaborate picture of our conversation from her exact view point. Suddenly, Tommy was in the room, their discussion getting more heated each moment. First Allison blowing up, stating how she could take care of herself and was sick of the way we treated her, like she was a child. I loved her determination and stubborness, but whenever she brought up this subject I have to admit it made my silent heart clench. I hated the thought of her ever having to endure what she'd been through before. _  
_Then Tommy spoke up and I could feel her fear build from his tone, the anger flaming through his eyes. Then the tears came, but he held them back. "I see how protective he was with me when we were human, and when I was getting my strength back. But how protective he is of you, that's bigger, that's a father's instinct, not a maker's! You're not just his daughter you know, you're mine too." then he was gone._

My eyes shot open, realizing I was back in my room, Allison tucked safely in my chest, my arms wrapped around her. That's what happened? That's what Tommy was thinking about? That's what he wouldn't tell me?  
I held her closer, kissing into her hair and closing my eyes once more.

* * *

_** Hey guys. **_

_**This may be the last chapter for a little bit. My charger cord broke and I'm ordering one as you read. This is NOT the end! I promise. I'm going to try to upload from my phone or anything I can, just hang in there :/ I'm so sorry.**_


	52. Like It Was Meant To Be

_**I got my new cord! Sorry for the wait, guys. But I'm back in business! Haha enjoy!**_

* * *

_** (Anzu's POV) **_

My eyes fluttered open, realizing I was in my room. Only I wasn't alone.

I looked up, seeing Tommy fast asleep next to me, his arms wrapped around me and my head once rested on his chest. I've never had... those feelings for him, or Adam, but I had to admit he was one good looking guy! His fine jawline, his red eyes with thin silver slits scattered around his pupil, his lips plump and red, I could only imagine that was what drew Adam in the most.

And Adam was a sight as well! His raven hair with the silver tips he'd recently put in, his freckled lips, his all round undeniably beautiful face and I mean his dominance Nothing is more attractive that someone who takes charge and doesn't let the control get to their head, am I right?

Those two together are meant to be. Though when I do see them together, it's like this vibrance washes over you. Like they were made for one another. Kris told me how they'd been together before they were turned, Tommy first, Adam second. I wondered if they were as close when they were human as they are now. I wondered what it was like for regular couples to be. I wondered what they were like as a human-couple. Then I remembered...

I put my hand to Tommy's chest, over where his heart was placed, and closed my eyes.

_There I laid next to Adam, not saying a word, just staring into one another's eyes. It was comfortable though, warm. I couldn't hear him, he wasn't even speaking, only mouthing the words 'I love you' before my eyes slowly fell closed. _

_Suddenly, we were in a large room, littered with furniture next to windows where light shown through the glass, lighting the whole room. I was playing an acoustic guitar, swaying along to the melody I was making up as I went along, Adam sitting across from me, singing along to the tune. How I loved his voice, now more than ever, like that was another thing drawing me to him. I felt everything he felt in that moment, heard everything he thought. I could hear each simple whisper of love he thought about Adam, I felt the desire to hold him in my arms as he did to me and never let go. _

_I was going through each tender moment between the two, every fight, each time his desire for Adam became even bigger, I even stumbled along a few memories of the two of them in bed, whispering sweet words of love in one another's ears as Adam slowly pushed hi- let's skip those parts! _

_Then I came to a conversation he was having with someone I could not recognize, neither did he apparently. I felt a throbbing pain in my neck subside and I reached to touch my neck. When I pulled my hand away to examine it, my eyes widened. Blood. My blood. His thoughts were a mess, he couldn't think straight. The only clear thought in his head... His hunger. _

_When he looked back to the man, he was holding a random woman by the neck, revealing a small trail of blood running down her neck and chest, soaking her clothes. It didn't even process there was a helpless girl potentially dying, that she was once someone, that she was in pain, that she was a person. It didn't matter. He was just hungry, and the intoxicating scent of her blood was making him slowly slip into this being he had no control over. _

_He lunged at her, ripping her from the man's grasp and sinking his teeth into her flesh. The taste of it, the warmth of the thick substance as it slowly slid down his throat, slowly beginning to quench his thirst. He felt the life slipping from her body, but he didn't care in the least. His hunger had taken over him and he wasn't going to stop any time soon, he didn't want to. _

_Once his supply had run dry, he dropped the lifeless body and turned his gaze back to the man standing across from him, standing frozen as he made his way to the blonde, leaning to his ear and whispering to him, "Now you're mine." before sinking his teeth into the newborn, sending vibrations down his spine and picking him into his arms, carrying him to the bed he'd rested on earlier. _

_Then I was home once more, Adam's home, packing my stuff as quickly as possible. I couldn't let Adam see me like this. I couldn't let him see this monster. I feared most that I wouldn't be able to control my blood-lust around him. I couldn't do that. I couldn't take his life. I wouldn't feed from him. And I wouldn't turn him into this. He had a full life ahead of him! He had so much more to experience and he couldn't accomplish that with me. He couldn't be normal with me. He couldn't live... _

_No. _

_He would move on from me, with someone else. He'd love again. I had to believe that, for Adam's sake, for my sake. What happens from now on to me doesn't matter, I'm a monster, I'm a killer. I didn't care for me anymore. All I cared for was Adam. He'd be alright. He had to be. "I love you, Adam." I whispered. _

_With one last long glance at our home, the life we had, the one we created together, I felt a single blood-red tear cascade down my cheek and I left._

My eyes shot open, seeing Tommy still fast asleep next to me. That pain he suffered, the agony in knowing he left Adam, a decision he didn't want to make but knew he had to for his lover's safety all for something that wasn't even his choice. I wanted to cry. But I wouldn't. Why should I? They had one another once more, two people meant to be from the first second they met, never to part again. All was well with them. The only times they had to be apart was when Adam was in a meeting, or something else, but they were never apart for more than a day at most.

I guess it was the fact Tommy sacrificed his love and his life with Adam so he could keep living. That kind of love, leaving someone for their own good, despite the agony in doing so, that was _pure_ true love. Nothing could ever break that. Not even death.

My tears stopped building and quickly faded as a smile tugged at my lips, pulling myself close to the blonde once more. I wasn't sad anymore, but happy. Despite the pain and everything, they still came back to one another, like they were meant to. The bond they shared was more than anyone could ever imagine, it was pure, it was eternal.

* * *

**_Hope this makes up for my absence..._**


	53. I've Missed You

_**(Adam's POV) **_

"What do you expect, Kris?" I asked, "You think I can snap my fingers and force Tyler to relax at you training Anzu? After what you said to him before, I don't know if _I_ trust you two alone anymore."

"Then have someone else there too!" he replied, keeping his back to me. He wouldn't give up. I could understand his need to see her, but I couldn't allow it. I doubted Anzu even wanted anything to do with him now. "Please, Adam, don't keep her from me. I'm the only one who can train her right!"

"Is that the _only_ reason?" I asked, clenching my jaw. I should be happy for Kris, I should welcome the fact he's in love But I couldn't, considering who that person was. He should know the risks there is, not to mention Tyler also being in love with her! For fuck sakes, Kris!

He swallowed. Hard. "I think you know the answer to that."

"I'm sorry. But you know why you two can't be together-"

He whipped around, glaring at me, "You think I don't know that?!" My eyes widened at the fire burning through his eyes, "You think I don't know how fucking stupid I am for falling for her?!" He stepped closer, "Every day, I have to remind myself how wrong it is. I have to try my best to control myself around her. She's the only one I feel right around! So please don't tell me how you and Tommy are so perfect and I'm wrong for having the _slightest_ bit of feelings for a girl that most likely will never feel the same about me!"

"Kris, my relationship with Tommy has nothing to do with this."

"Oh really?" he hissed and my eyes widened.

"Why are you turning this on me? I haven't done any of this-"

"**Because you dont get it!**" he snapped. "You have your lover, I have _no one_! She's the closest thing I have and _you_ are keeping her away from me! She needs me and none of you will let me see her! You have your little queen hiding her like I'll hurt her if he doesn't!"

"She ran from you because you almost did hurt her," I retorted, "You told Tommy to make sure she was alright! She asked him to stay with her because she needed someone, because _you_ scared her away! Don't turn this on me. You did this all to yourself-"

Before I could say more, he had me pinned to the floor my hands pinned on either side of my head and his weight overpowering mine somehow. I struggled beneath him, but it was no use. I was trapped. "What's wrong, Adam?" he hissed, "Why don't you use your vampire powers to push me off, huh?" I groaned loudly, trying with all my strength to pry him off me. Still it was no use. He chuckled coldly, leaning closer, "How does it feel to be the helpless one, Adam?"

"Get off me." I growled, "Kris, stop it. This isn't you!"

"You don't know me anymore." he hissed, "You only knew me when I was in love with you. I like this version better..." He let go of me and stood to his feet, clenching his jaw and walking to the door.

"You realize now I can't let you train with her, even with someone else present. Right?" I asked, sitting up.

"Don't worry," he replied from the doorway, turning his head but not enough to face me, "but when you realize I'm the only one who can train her, don't expect me to return."

Then he was gone.

* * *

Hours passed and I was standing in the basement, staring at the wall. The way Kris went off... Something happened to him. His light just disappeared since that fight with Tyler.

Or was it the moment the boy walked in?

I understood his jealousy of the connection between Tyler and Anzu, but the measures he took were far over the edge and I couldn't trust him around either one of the two. I couldn't trust him. I didn't trust him. I wish I did, but I couldn't.

"Adam." I heard a small voice call from the door and I turned, my gaze softening when I realized who it was. Her long dark brown hair, the single streak on her left side, her light blue eyes that reminded me of mine when I was human. Anzu. "A-are you alright?" she asked, standing still as if moving an inch would set me off.

Slowly, I walked to her, "I'm fine, sweetheart." I smiled, "Don't worry. Why aren't you with Tommy, in your room?" Her gaze dropped, seeming like she'd done wrong. I chuckled, taking her hands in mine, "It's fine, Anzu!" Slowly her gaze lifted to me, a small spark in her eyes that made my smile widen, "Why do you fear me so much? I promise I will not hurt you."

"I..." her gaze dropped again, "I don't know... I guess it's just instinct from my childhood." I felt my heart clench, pulling her into my chest and holding her close.

"I promise, this is nothing like that place," I whispered, "I'll make sure you never have to feel that way ever again."

I felt her heart rate ease against my chest, her breathing unusually calmer than when I was around her. Her hands slid up my back, gripping my shirt and speaking so faint, even my increased hearing could only just hear her. "Thank you." I held her closer, not moving an inch from our spot, not speaking after that.

Whatever Anzu suffered in that place, the fear she carried, I'd make sure she never had to go back to that.I cared for her almost as much as I did for Allison, and I knew Tommy cared for her even more so. That's why I needed her to feel safe here. To make her know she was alright with us. Dispite her gifts, she was another person. She had as much emotion as the next. Unlike Sauli, we saw her as someone, not something. I'd do everything I can to keep her safe and happy, just like I'd do for Allison...

* * *

_**(Allison's POV) **_

_ "So," Sauli's thick-accented low voice filled the air as he walked to me, a devious smirk on his face as a man I could only guess as Cassidy sat in a chair across the room, "what changed your mind? I thought you hated wolves with every bone in your body..." _

_Then I heard a low, familiar voice that made my silent heart clench, "People change." _

_He chuckled, walking closer, "I'm glad to hear that," his hand lifted, resting on my cheek and staring deep into my eyes, "I've missed you." _

_"Have you?" he asked coldly, not bothering to move Sauli's hand from his cheek, "Last I remember, you just stood there while I was beaten senseless by your father and left on the street." _

_"You should understand, I am nothing like him." His gaze dropped, only a hint of pain in his eyes before they disappeared from my peripheral, "Don't you remember from when we were children?" _

_"When you were all 'innocent'?" he mocked. _

_Sauli chuckled, looking back up at him, "The only times I wasn't was when I was alone with you." His hand dropped, holding his smile and I watched as a twinkle of a memory cast over his vision, "But how could I resist? You were so charming, I couldn't stop the urge you cast on me. You practically forced me to love you with those puppy dog eyes of yours!" _

_Kris' gaze dropped, then turned back to the blonde, "That doesn't explain why you didn't step in..." Sauli's expression faded, turning away from Kris and walking a few steps back. _

_"So tell me the true reason you returned." _

_"I guess I was just done being watch dog for a bunch of fangs. I had to be with my own kind after all these years. I hear you're the one in charge now so I figured it was worth a shot..." _

_Sauli's smirk returned as he turned back to him, "Do you still trust in me? After all these years of hating us?" It took Kris a moment, but he nodded nonetheless. Sauli's smirk grew, walking back to him and resting his hand on his arm, "I know it may take a while for you to trust me once more," his hand slid up his arm, resting it on his cheek as a sincere smile lit his face. I didn't know such a cruel man could do such a harmless expression. "but I'm willing to wait." _

_Kris' hand rested over Sauli's, running his thumb lightly over the warm skin, "I've missed you, love." _

My eyes shot open, sitting up and looking to Kris' bed...

Or where it used to be.

How long had I been asleep? It was there when I dosed off...

Oh no.

* * *

**_ Oh yeah, that just happened... _**

**_Tune in Saturday to find out what the hell is going on._**


	54. Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow?

_**Why is Kris suddenly buddy-buddy with Sauli? What's the story behind that? Has he been bad this whole time? **_

_**Find out a little more on it this chapter! Enjoy... **_

* * *

_**(Adam's POV)**_

"What do you mean he's gone?!" Anzu practically screamed, clenching her fists so tight I was sure she'd break her hand.

"Exactly that." Allison replied, her gaze to the floor. I could see it in her eyes, there was more to it she didn't want to tell, but she knew she had to.

"Could I have a moment alone with Allison?" I asked, knowing I was the only person she felt comfortable talking to right now, even though she was still scared to say it. I had no clue what she was going to say, but I knew it had to be important. Anzu protested, but when my gaze turned to her, she became silent, "It wasn't a suggestion."

Tommy took the girl's hand, "Come on, let's go." he whispered as he pulled her to the door. She always listened to Tommy, despite any situation, or how bad her anger can escalate. Something about him kept her calm and I appreciated that very much. As innocent as she was, that girl had a temper and I was thankful she had someone to control her emotions.

Once they were gone and we were alone, I walked to the young redhead, kneeling infront of her and staring up into her eyes, "What's wrong?" She swallowed, hard, turning her away from me. I tugged her arms lightly, "Allison." I cupped her cheek, turning her gaze back to me, "Is it about Kris? Do you know something you're not telling us?"

She didn't nod or shake her head, her voice was barely audible, even with my intensified hearing, "I know where he is. Or at least who he's with."

My eyes widened, swallowing hard before I spoke, "Tell me." She didn't speak after that, she knew if she did Anzu or Tommy would hear and she knew better than to risk it. She mouthed the words '_Sauli_' in response and my gaze dropped, anger building in my gut. Hearing Kris left was one thing, but that he ran to Sauli was a suprize. Why would he run to the enemy? Out of everywhere and everyone, why did he run to Sauli?! I didn't understand any of it. My jaw clenched, pushing back my urge to run after him and beat the living shit out of him till he was as cold as I. "How do you know this?" I asked.

Her gaze dropped for a moment, then turned back to me, lifting her hand and resting it on my cheek.

Images of Kris standing before Sauli, smiling at one another as if they were lost friends. Sauli's hand on Kris' cheek and Kris not even making an effort to pull it off.

Then I heard it. Kris' words that made my eyes widen.

_"I've missed you, love."_

Her hand pulled away, swallowing again as her gaze dropped. "I'm sorry-" she started, but I cut her off, cupping her cheek as I spoke.

"It's alright, Babygirl. I'm glad you told me." I smiled, reaching up and leaving a tender kiss on her forehead before I stood to my feet, taking her hand in mine and walking out to the hall.

* * *

_**(Kris' POV)**_

"Come in!" I heard a soft, thick voice from the other side of the door and I pushed the door open, slipping in and closing the door behind me. His eyes set on me, my heart fluttering only a little at how his eyes glistened, his body covered by nothing other than a pair of white jeans that came just above his knees with his chest fully exposed, showing his tattoos that only increased his beauty. "Kris!" he cheered, his voice still soft. "Have you had any trouble finding your room? I'd be willing to give you another tour-"

"No, I have an elephant's memory," I smiled, "a tour won't be needed, thank you." He nodded, standing from his chair and walking towards his bed, holding his gaze on me as he walked. I couldn't help but steal a long glance at his body. He was so perfectly built, his curves making him all the more alluring. He certainly wasn't the small young boy I had last seen him as.

"You're still the same as always, Pentu." he chuckled, snapping me from my trance at the familiar nickname..

"What?" I stammered, blinking a few times.

He chuckled again, climbing on the bed, "You still stare at me with the same lost gaze you had as a child!" My gaze dropped, my face flushing at my deep embarrassment He shook his head, resting on his shins as he held his smile, "Not that I never enjoyed the attention..." My gaze lifted back to him, seeing his hand gesture for me to join him on the bed. I felt my breath hitch in my throat.

This reminded me of our time together as children, the first time we admitted our love for one another.

Nonetheless, I walked to the bed, climbing on and taking my place next to him as he leaned against the pillows, his head turned to me and memories of him as a teen in this same position flashed my mind, only sweat rolling down his whole body and his chest rising and falling rapidly. He chuckled and my brows furrowed, "What?"

"Though we are both fully grown and have seen one another many times before, you still see me as a young boy, Pentu." he smiled, "You imagine me the way I was _years_ ago in this very room."

My eyes rolled, looking away from him, "You always were a mind reader when it came to me." I chuckled.

"You always seemed somewhat obvious to me." he smiled, "Though there was still always something about you I could never put my finger on..."

I chucked, "Is that so?"

"Can I ask you something?" he asked and my gaze turned back to him, "You still see me as a teenager..." I nodded and his gaze dropped. "Do you still... Love me... As you did then?" I put two fingers under is chin, lifting his gaze back to me and locking our sights. That's when I couldn't control myself.

I leaned in, pressing my lips to his in a feather-light kiss, my eyes slipping shut as well as his. He moaned softly, kissing back as his hand rested on my cheek, pulling himself closer as our kiss deepened. His arms wrapped around my neck, climbing on top of me and straddling my waist. My tongue brushed his lower lip, hearing him moan softly as his mouth opened, allowing me full entry.

I pushed my tongue inside, grazing his teeth and he shivered, moaning again as his tongue brushed against mine. His eyes opened once more as I pulled away, staring deep into mine, nothing but our heavy breaths to fill the air. "Does that answer your question?" I breathed.

"It's a start." he replied, leaning in and kissing me again. My hands snaked up his back, gripping between his shoulder blades and tearing my lips from his as he pulled my shirt over my head, kissing him again. My lips tore from his again, only to ravage his neck and tear a loud moan from him, tilting his head back as I pulled his bare chest against mine, the feel of his warmth on mine intoxicating.

I felt by head spin at his taste, a taste just as addictive as the last time we were together, nipping at his skin and hearing him whine softly, gripping my hair. I couldn't take it, the intensity of our embrace, his addicting taste, his moans that pulled me further in. I felt the urge to mark him. To make him mine. Even in the extremely short time back together, I felt more drawn to him than anything. But something stopped me.

"Kris," he breathed, practically reading my mind. "don't. We're not ready." I didn't pull away though, I couldn't bring myself to. His taste was so intoxicating, I felt I'd die if I let it go. "I want it too, but we can't." I sucked harder on his neck, ripping a loud moan from him that rung in my ears. I fought the urge to mark him permanently with all my strength. I wanted to claim him as mine, but I knew I couldn't. Not yet. But I would mark him somehow, whether it be permanent or not. "Paska!" he hissed in Finnish tongue, a word I was all too familiar with from past times with him, "Kris..."

He gripped tightest he could on my hair, tearing my lips from his flesh and shivering when cool air touched the newly-grown hickey I'd just placed. Heavily he breathed, his gaze dropping to his pants and his eyes widened. I followed his gaze, smirking. That hickey was not all I got out of him...

His gaze turned back to me, seeing my smirk and chuckling softly, "I-I thought you were going to-" I already knew what he would say, so I stepped in.

"We're not ready for that. You said so yourself." I said barely over a whisper, "I won't push you."

Slowly his smile reappeared, leaning in and kissing me softly. "Not yet, Pentu." he whispered against my lips, his hands falling from my hair and slowly sliding down my chest, his hand stopping at the scar on the left side of my chest. His gaze fell, slowly tracing his finger over the long scar never to fade. "I'm so sorry..." he whispered, slowly leaning down and leaving a tender kiss at the centre of it. My eyes slipped shut, feeling calmed at the feel of his moist lips on my skin. I moaned softly before he pulled away, staring into my eyes once more. Something in his expression. It was pained, even... Guilty.

"What's wrong?" I whispered, reaching my hand up and caressing his cheek. He leaned into my touch, then leaned down, resting his head on my shoulder with my hand still on his cheek.

"I wish I'd have done something..." he whispered and I felt my heart clench, lifting his gaze back to me and giving him a long, sincere look.

"We were children," I said softly but sternly, "but now we're adults, and _nothing_ shall tear us apart again." I watched as a single tear fell from his eye, a soft, sad smile on his face. I wiped it away lightly with my thumb, taking his cheeks in my hands and pulling him down, kissing him softly, but pouring my feeling fully as his mouth moved with mine.

I pulled away, resting his forehead on mine and staring deep into his eyes once more.

* * *

_** Tune in Tomorrow. Have a good Saturday guys!**_


	55. Don't Believe

_**No KrisxSauli today. Just Adommy. Enjoy! Or don't. I'm a writer, not a cop! **_

* * *

_**(Adam's POV)**_

"Adam." I heard a familiar voice from the doorway, just above a whisper. My gaze turned, seeing my beautiful blonde lover walking into my empty bedroom, his gaze set on me and a faint smirk on his face. "Why are you all alone?"

I smiled, pulling myself into a sit up and reaching my hand out for him. "I thought you were with the girls?"

"They're on Taylor-watch for now." his smirk widened, taking my hand and climbing on top of me, straddling my waist. My hands fell to his hips as his rested on my shoulders, running slowly down my chest, "Tonight," he whispered, "it's just you and me." Slowly he leaned in, kissing me softly, then deeper. His taste was intoxicating, something I couldn't bare to pull away from. Never again would I part from his taste.

I flipped us over, pinning him to the bed and deepening our kiss, my hands falling to the hem of his shirt and tugging at it a little greedier than usual. He smirked against my lips, helping me to pull his shirt over his head and kiss me once more, flipping us over once more and tearing mine open. I gasped, staring up at him in surprise but he only smirked, his red eyes glowing in lust. That was another difference in vampires; when we were turned on, our red eyes would somewhat glow. But only other vampires could see that. Cool, right?

Okay. Nerd fact over.

His hands roamed my chest, pushing the torn fabric out of the way before he left tender kisses along my skin, pulling a soft moan from me. He smirked, "Have you missed me? I know you've been busy with Allison and everything..." I only moaned in response, my eyes slipping shut and tilting my head back. He chuckled softly, tearing his own pants off and mine soon after, straddling my waist once more.

My fingers weaved into his hair and gripped, pulling his head down and kissing him hard. My tongue grazed his bottom lip and he moaned, allowing me full entry as my tongue explored the caverns of his mouth. Then an intoxicating smell filled the air and he pulled away, my gaze falling to his collarbone. There was a thin cut along his skin, a small trail of blood starting to flow from the slit. I couldn't control myself at that moment.

I sat up, gripping his neck and pressing my lips to the cut, sucking savagely at the rich taste. He moaned, wrapping his arms around my neck and weaving his fingers through my hair, tugging at it every time I sucked harder. I couldn't help myself though. The taste of him was better than the blood of a virgin(and that stuff was fucking addictive). I couldn't get enough of it. I pulled away from his collar, only to ravage his neck and sink my teeth into him, sucking greedily at the rich taste. He whined softly, but I was too far lost in the taste to pay him any mind.

"Baby," he breathed, "don't drink too much or you'll run me dry." I couldn't stop though, like something was compelling me, forcing me to suck harder and harder. He whimpered softly, gripping tighter on my hair and trying to pull me off. But to no avail. He whimpered a bit louder, gripping tighter and trying harder to pry me off him. Still it didn't work. "Adam, stop."

Then it clicked.

My eyes shot open, trying to pull away from him, but something was binding my lips to him. What the hell?

My hands reached to the headboard and I laid him down, gripping tightly and trying to pry myself off of him, but it didn't work. Why couldn't I pull away? Why wasn't my body responding?

_I'm sorry, Tommy. _

_I'm so sorry! _

_Please forgive me, I can't control it! _

_I don't know what's going on, I can't stop it. _

_Help, somebody! _

_Tommy, you're getting warm. _

_Tommy? _

_Tommy, why are you so warm? _

_TOMMY!_

* * *

_**(Anzu's POV) **_

"Zu, stop! I can't breath!" Allison practically screamed beneath her deafening laughter, squirming beneath me as my hands trailed up and down her sides, tickling her.

"Come on little newborn," I teased, "can't you take a little tickle?"

"Anzu, give it a rest!" Taylor laughed, walking in the door with a tray of food(a.k.a. two glasses of blood for him and the young girl, and a hot bowl of noodles with a glass of milk for me) in his hands. He walked to the bed, setting the tray down as I let go of the redhead, reaching to the tray and grabbing the bowl of noodles. Allison took the glass and took a small sip. Images flashed my mind, but I ignored them, paying more attention to my food.

Then they flashed again. Adam and Tommy. Warmth. Unusual warmth.

"Anzu." Allison whispered and I turned to her. Her eyes were wide, as if she'd seen the same signs as me. "Something's wrong."

My eyes widened, "Tommy."

As if we were one mind, we both jumped from the bed in unison, rushing to the door and down the hall to Adam's room, throwing the door open.

Adam was on top of Tommy, one hand gripping the headboard and his lips pressed to the blonde's neck. But it wasn't how it seemed. When I saw Adam's face, I could tell he was fighting. But what?

When my gaze dropped to Tommy, he looked not pale but... Grey. His eyes were heavy, but I could see him fighting to keep them open, both his hands tangled in Adam's hair, pulling with whatever fading strength he had left to pry him off.

Then I felt it. That smell...

I rushed onto the bed, gripping Adam's shoulders and closing my eyes. I felt whatever hex cast on him fighting me, but I fought right back, willing Adam's body to rid of whatever was controlling him. "Come on, Adam," I groaned, fighting with whatever strength I had to fight against it, "I can't fight it unless you help me." I could feel it, he was trying, but I needed him to fight harder. "Please, Adam, I need you to fight. Fight for Tommy, fight for Allison... Just fight it! Please, Adam!"

Still, he couldn't pull away.

My gaze turned to the redhead in the doorway, wide-eyed and shaking. "Allison, come here." She did as told, standing in front of me in less than a second. "I need you to help him fight."

"How?" she asked, red tears forming in her eyes.

"Talk to him." I ordered, keeping my tone calm as I could but demanding nonetheless. "He needs will and you're the one who can give him that."

She nodded, turning her gaze to Adam, "Adam, please. You have to fight it. Please!" Still he didn't pull away, but I felt his will growing stronger. "Adam, please! I need you to stop! Please!" When he still didn't comply, she gripped his wrist, tugging him away from the soon-to-be lifeless body beneath him. I watched as a single tear fell down Allison's cheek, tugging harder, "Adam, please!" Come on, come on...

"Keep trying!" I ordered, forcing all of my strength to free him. But it wasn't enough. Tears were pouring from Allison's eyes and Tommy had very few moments left. Please, Adam. Come on!

_Please! _

"Daddy, stop!" Allison screamed, "Please! Daddy, let go!"

Suddenly he broke from Tommy's neck, falling to the ground. Tommy gasped loudly, laying frozen on the bed. I heard Allison scream, throwing herself into Adam's arms as more tears flowed. He held her tightly, stroking her cherry locks and trying to calm her, though I could tell no one was about to calm down any time soon. Adam clenched her shirt, uncaring of the blood-contents left on his bottom lip, shushing her as he rocked her back and forth.

"Shhh, it's okay Babygirl. Daddy's here. Don't cry, Daddy's here." She sobbed softly, curling herself into a tight ball in his arms as he held her tight. "It's okay, Babygirl. Daddy's here."

I looked down to Tommy, my heart clenching at the sight. His skin was grey, his body thinner than usual, his eyes heavy though he still fought to keep them open. Whatever compelled Adam was nothing friendly. It was meaning to kill.

"What happened?" I heard Taylor call from the doorway, rushing to the bed and examining Tommy's sunken figure. He looked to me, "Run to the cellar and get as many bloodbags as you can carry." I didn't even nod, I just ran.

I quickly grabbed a total of ten bags and ran back to Adam's room all within two seconds, rushing to the bed and setting them next to Tommy, looking to Taylor for more instructions He grabbed one, tearing a small slit in the bag and holding it to the blonde's lips. "Drink." he ordered. Tommy didn't protest, he just drank weakly, then harder. As soon as the first bag was down, he handed another, then another, then another.

After about seven bags, Tommy pushed it away, his body rising back to it's normal form and breathing heavily. His gaze turned to me, speaking faintly in a cracked, weak voice, "Anzu?" He reached up, cupping my cheek. I leaned into his touch, shutting my eyes tight as my hand rested over his.

My eyes opened once more, turning my gaze to Adam and Allison. Adam's face was buried in the crook of her neck as the young girl had her's buried into Adam's chest, Adam whispering the same things to her to calm her, "Daddy's here, Babygirl. It's okay. Don't cry. Daddy's here."

Tommy sat up and looked down to the two, swallowing hard and I could feel the tension radiating off of him. I turned back to him and his arms wrapped around me, holding me close and my arms wrapped around his neck, unbelievably thankful he was okay. "It's okay, baby," he whispered, "just breath. It's all going to be fine."

I didn't believe it though. Not one bit...

* * *

**_ If you didn't enjoy, that's too bad. Like I said I'm a writer, not a cop. Saturday's chapter is Sauli's POV, then Anzu, then Cassidy. So no, kitty, you still have to read the POV's you don't like. It'll pay off, I promise! _**


	56. If I Can't Have You

_**(Sauli's POV) **_

"Are you insane?!" Cassidy hissed. "After all that's happened, you can't turn back now!"

"Why can't I?" I retorted, standing my ground. "I didn't want this in the first place-"

"I get that, but that doesn't mean you can just give up! They want you, as well as the rest of us, dead. If you hand yourself over now, they'll show you no mercy!" My eyes rolled, turning to walk out the door, "And the only thing making you think this way is that runt-"

I whipped around at him, "That _runt_ has a name! And you know nothing about him!"

"I know he's been a big distraction to you while _I'm_ the one taking care of everything!" he stepped closer, his eyes narrowing at me, "Do you not understand your father's legacy he left to you when they killed him-?"

"I don't give two shits about his legacy! All that man did for me was take and take! He took Kris from me, he took my chances of ever having a normal life, and he stole my chances of _ever_ making peace with vampires!" I hissed, walking right to him, my gaze burning through his, "So tell me, Cassidy. What part of my father's legacy should I really take pride in?"

His eyes widened. "What happened to you? You used to be so stern, so strong, so..."

My jaw clenched, "Like him?" His gaze dropped. "That's what you were going to say, right? Tell me." He didn't answer, he only turned away, walking to the door. My anger only grew at that and I raised my voice, "Don't fucking walk away when I'm talking to you, Cas! Last time I checked, I was named pack leader-"

"Then start acting like it!" he hissed, whipping back at me and my eyes widened, walking straight to him and backhanding him, a loud _smack_ sound filling the air.

"How about that?" I hissed, "Just like my father, right?" His gaze turned back to me, obviously pushing back his anger, "See how much I can turn into him the next time you speak to me like that." His jaw clenched, his cheek a deep red. "Just try to cross me."

With that, I walked to the door and stormed straight to my room, slamming the door behind me and tearing my shirt from me and throwing myself on the bed, burying my face in my pillows...

* * *

"Sauli?" I heard a comforting, soft voice from the doorway, slipping inside and lightly closing the door behind him, walking to the bed, "You okay, love?"

I flipped on my back to face him, smiling softly at the relief be brought me. Since he'd been back, I'd realized he never liked to wear a shirt. I mean, he didn't like it before either, but now that we were adults and we were together once more, he didn't feel the need to wear one. Not complaining though! His hand rested on my stomach, mine rested over it, "Nothing, Pentu." But he knew something was wrong. Even after all these years, he could read me like his favourite children's story. I sighed, turning on my side and dropping my gaze, "Everyone only sees him as a great ruler, someone who gives us hope..." I looked back to him, staring deep into his soft gaze, "All I ever saw was the man who took everything from me."

He cupped my cheek, laying next to me, "You're nothing like him though."

My smile faded, dark memories of my doing flashing my mind over and over again. "Cassidy says if I give up, I'm a dead man... Considering the hurt I've caused, I'd let them kill me." His eyes widened, gripping my chin and leaning in, kissing me hard.

He pulled away, staring me dead in the eye, "Don't ever say that."

"Have you not seen what I've done? I fed Tommy my blood, I steaked Adam to a tree, I chained a fucking _newborn_ to a chair and threw pencils at her-" He kissed me again, cutting me off and climbing on top of me. I moaned into his mouth, gripping his sides as his hand rested on my chest, over my heart.

He pulled away, staring deep into my eyes once more, tears welling in his eyes as he spoke, "I don't care what's happened in the past. You can still stop this. We can live in peace with vampires like you've always wanted! But you can't doubt yourself any longer. I'll stand by you every step, I'll make sure no one hurts you-"

"Kris, this can only get worse for you. I can't lose you agai-"

"I know that, Sauli." he raised his voice, "But after years of separation, I've still come back to you and I won't lose you again. Do you hear me?" I nodded, "Whether you want me to or not, I won't let you push me aside like I'm still a boy! I fought in that war and I'm still alive, so there's no getting rid of me now."

I chuckled, reaching up and caressing his cheek, "You're still as stubborn as always." He smiled, leaning down and kissing me once more.

* * *

_**(Anzu's POV)**_

"To hell with Kris!" Tyler practically cheered, "I'm glad he left."

"Of course you'd be.." I groaned and his cheery expression disintegrated.

"Can you blame me?" he asked and my eyes narrowed, standing from the bed.

"Yeah, I can." his eyes rolled and I crossed my arms, "You started a pointless fight over your own superstition-"

"In what way was this a superstition?" he spat, standing from the bed and glaring in my direction, "I know what I saw, Zu-"

"You saw nothing!" I snapped and his eyes widened at my tone. Slowly, I walked to him, fighting back my every urge to beat the living shit out of him after how much of a complete ass he's turned into since coming here, "He was training me. I shifted and lost my clothes, he had a dress set to the side for me to change into. He was just about to grab when you walked in."

"Really?" he hissed, "Because it looked more like he was about to kiss you-"

"And what if he was?!"

"You'd just let him?!" he practically screamed and my eyes widened, stepping back. "Tell me!" My gaze dropped, clenching my jaw. "Zu," he walked right to me, gripping my wrist, "would you?!" I tore my wrist from his grasp, walking to the door only to have him step in front of me, fire burning through his gaze. But I could care less.

"Tyler, move." I growled.

"Answer the question, Zu." he ordered, his voice low but burning of hatred. Hatred for Kris. Hatred for my ignorance to his question.

"How is it _any_ of your business?" I hissed, but he wouldn't give up. "I don't know whether I'd let him kiss me. Maybe I would! Why does it matter?"

"It matters because I know you haven't had your first kiss and I'll kill that paedophile before I let him be your first!" he snapped and my eyes widened. "I don't care how '_kind and loving_' you claim him to be, I don't trust him and I don't trust he feels anything but lust for you!" My jaw clenched, dropping my gaze as his softened, lightly gripping my arms and pulling me closer, his voice as soft as his gaze, "Your first kiss is supposed to be special, not with some pervert you've only known limited months."

I kept my gaze down as I spoke, "Why does that matter to you?" I asked.

He gripped my chin, slowly lifting my gaze to meet his. His eyes were so soft. Almost... Longing.

"Because that's what I've been waiting to do for the last fourteen years." he whispered and my gaze flickered between his eyes. Slowly, he leaned in, his gaze dropping to my lips before slipping shut.

Just as our lips were about to touch, reality came back to me, hitting me hard in the gut. "I can't." I whispered, backing away before his lips could even brush mine. His eyes opened once more, looking hurt. No...

Crushed.

I pushed back tears, brushing past him as I spoke once more, just as quiet, "I'm sorry." I walked quickly down the hall, continuing to push back tears as I made my way to my room. I heard him call to me, but I paid him no mind. I didn't speak to anyone. I needed to be alone. I couldn't handle being in anyone else's company, not even Tommy's.

I closed my door behind me, walking down to me bed and throwing myself onto it, burying my face in my pillows as I felt the tears begin to pour.

* * *

_**(Cassidy's POV) **_

"What should we do?" Brad hissed, pacing back and forth frantically. "With his _long-lost lover_ distracting him, we'll never get the girl and those _fangs_ will put us out of a job!"

"What about the witch-?" I began, but he cut me off.

"It worked at first, but I guess they have one two... A stronger one."

My eyes widened, "You don't think they discovered her abilities, do you?" He stopped in his tracks, turning to me with eyes even wider than mine. "What are we going to do?"

His gaze dropped, before a slight, dark smirk washed over his face. "We get them apart."

"How?" I asked, raising a brow at Brad's dark expression. But something about his look told me it would pay off. "Whatcha got?" I returned a smirk, resting my forearms on my thighs and bending closer to him.

* * *

**_ Decided maybe I should be giving you guys a teeny-tiny line from future chapters at the end of each upload! Why? Because I'm the writer. That's why! _**

**_Peek: _**

_"Adam?" Tommy whispered and my eyes opened once more, looking down to him. "I know you're only taking precautions, but Kris is your best friend." _  
_"And though he is, I don't trust him until I have a further explanation. You're my lover, Allison's our daughter, as well as Anzu, and I won't risk losing my family!" I stated. He pulled himself up, kissing me softly. I moaned softly, bringing my hand up to caress his cheek as he climbed on top of me. _

_** See you guys tomorrow ;)**_


	57. I'd Do It All For You

**_Okay, question time: _**

**_Sauli & Kris- love them or hate them? _**

**_What about Anzu? Tyler? Should those two be together? _**

**_I apologize for the lack of Adommy & 'Lemon'. I promise it'll come!_**

**_Now back to CAI..._**

* * *

_**(Kris' POV) **_

I was walking from Sauli's room, taking a small stroll when I felt something bump into my shoulder, hard, and I lost my balance, falling to the floor in a loud thud. I looked up, seeing Cassidy across from me, an annoyed scowl on his face pointed straight at me. I stood to my feet, reaching a hand out to him, "Sorry. I should really watch where I'm going!" I chuckled.

He didn't take my hand. He stood on his own and turned his back to me, "Didn't those _fangs_ teach you to look up when you're walking?!" he hissed, walking away.

My brows furrowed, making my way to my room once more. Sauli was asleep now. I should go back to him in a few hours. I'll just relax in my room for a bit, then I'll go back to him.

I made it to my room, closing my door behind me and walking to the bed, falling on my back. I stared up at the ceiling forever, millions of thoughts swarming my mind.

I thought of Adam and Tommy, and how perfect they seemed. Yeah, _real_ perfect. UGH! I was so suck of looking at them be so loving while I had no one. Adam was the strong leader while Tommy was his little queen, ready to bend over the second he snaps his fingers. It pissed me off how they got to be so _perfect_ while I was busting my ass, training little hybrids that later turned on me!

Then I thought of Allison. Her cherry locks, her gentle smile, her innocence. I missed her. I missed her adorable laugh, her tender voice. I missed her falling asleep in my arms, the way she curled close to me and drifted in my arms. No matter how stubborn she was, in the end she'd curl close to you like a cat. I think that's what I loved most about her. She could warm up to almost everyone. I remember the first day she actually talked to Anzu, she was so kind, so warm(for a vampire). They were like instant sisters!

Anzu.

Her eyes, blue as the summer sky. Her long, chocolate hair. Her gentle touch. Her all-round aura that could just pull you in to succumb to her eternal beauty. From the first moment I laid eyes on her, I was under her spell. Her voice was a song I could never stop singing. Her eyes were a painting that carried so much love and pain, making even the most ignorant of eyes to get lost in their beauty. Anzu...

I shook my head and snapped myself back to reality. What the hell?! Anzu's the whole reason I'm messed up! If she never showed up, I'd be fine!

... But I'd never be back here, with Sauli.

Sauli...

My eternal lover. My everything. Even after all these years and the long on-going feud, I still managed to come back to him. I missed his golden locks. His light blue eyes with the silver outline. His entire being was unbelievable! He was still as soft and tender as when we were children. His accent wasn't as thick any more, but his voice was almost the same. Even so, the past didn't matter any more. The pain we'd both suffered was long disappeared and we were back where we both belong.

Together.

* * *

_**(Sauli's POV) **_

"I think your adviser isn't too fond of me!" I heard a chuckle from the door followed by a soft click from the door closing and I smiled, lifting my head from my pillow and turning my gaze behind me, only to see Kris standing at the door, a puzzled look on his face.

"Cassidy?" I asked, resting my head back on my pillow as he climbed on the bed, resting his hand on my back. "Why? What happened?"

He shrugged, "I was on my way to my room when I ran into him and he..." his gaze dropped, shaking his head and chuckling, "I don't know.."

I sat up and gripped his chin, lifting his gaze to me, my gaze soft but worried. "What happened? Did he say anything to you?" I knew Cassidy didn't approve of Kris, but that gave him no right to cut in to my love-life.

"Just telling me I should go back where I came from." He chuckled again, "Seems he doesn't realize I came from here."

I shook my head, "Don't let him get to you. He's only trying to get rid of you because he thinks you're distracting me." I dropped my hand as well as my gaze, "He just doesn't understand..."

"No one does," he whispered and my gaze lifted slightly, "but we'll show them. This'll all work out, I promise."

"Don't make promises on things like this." I replied and he frowned, "They may never understand, Kris! We're still at war because of me and my love for you wont change anything-"

He gripped the back of my neck, forcing me to stare deep into his eyes, "We'll make them understand. Adam knows you, even through his anger, and he knows me. He'll see past the feud in time and this'll all be over!" He pulled me closer, one hand on my hip and the other cupping my cheek, leaning in and kissing me softly. I moaned softly, deepening our kiss as he pulled me on his lap, both hands gripping my sides and pulling me tight against him.

My right hand snaked up his back, weaving my fingers into his hair with my left gripping his bicep. The feel of his lips on mine, his warm hand on my body, even after all these years, I never seemed to get used to any of it. I remembered our first kiss, the electric shock that ignited through me as my lips moulded with his, the unintentional moan that fell from my lips. Every kiss was like the first. Every touch was like the last. Every glance reminded me of my deep love for him.

I was pulled from my thoughts as his lips tore from mine, only to ravage my neck, tearing another moan from me as my hips instinctively ground into his. Stars danced across my vision and a soft groan came from Kris, gripping tighter on my hips. "Kris.." I breathed, gripping tighter on his hair and grinding again.

Suddenly, his lips tore from my neck, staring up into my eyes once more. "I don't want to push anything." I opened my mouth to protest, but stopped myself. Was I ready for this? Yes. With Kris, my long lost lover? Even more so. I wanted Kris. I wanted to keep his hand on my body. I needed to feel his love connected between our heat radiating off both our bodies. I wanted to reconnect that passion lost all those years ago.

I leaned in again, kissing him softly. "I want this." I whispered into his lips and my eyes opened once more, staring deep into his warm, golden ones. His gaze was as warm as his hands, as soft as his lips. Everything about him was fun and loving, hard and determined at times. But whenever it was just me and him, alone, he was tender, soft. You could never think he'd even dare hurt anyone of anything. That was the real Kris. My Kris. My...

"Pentu." I whispered and watched as a tender smile lit his face. A smile only I could learn to understand.

"Yes, love." he whispered, laying me down and kissing me sweetly before pulling his shirt off, tossing it and kissing me again. He pulled away again, staring at me with the same soft eyes that made my heart melt, a voice light as a feather as if speaking any louder would make me shatter to pieces, "I'll be gentle."

* * *

_**(Adam's POV)**_

"_Sauli_?!" Taylor hissed, "What is he doing with Sauli?!" I shrugged, Tommy's hand in mine, gripping somewhat tightly. "How do you know this?"

"Allison had a vision and that's what she saw." I explained, staying in my seat. "We don't know much about it, only what she saw."

Taylor sighed, crossing his arms, "What do we do if he decides to return? We can't trust him!"

"I know that, Taylor." I stated, "We're not just going to stand by if he's a potential threat! We'll restrain him if he chooses to return, lock him in the cellar and chain him so he doesn't break free."

"Adam." I heard Tommy beside me and I turned my gaze down to him, seeing a sympathetic look in his eyes.

I smiled softly, caressing his pale cheek as my gaze softened, leaving a tender kiss on his forehead and staring deep into his eyes, speaking softly, "I know, baby. But I can't risk any danger." I could see how much he hated the idea of acting so cruel to my best friend, I was even more so, but what choice did I have? He nodded anyway and turned back to Taylor.

"Should we have guards at the doors?" he asked and I shook my head.

"I don't want everyone alarmed." I replied, "We'll have them scattered around, so it's not so suspicious." Taylor nodded. "And I want someone watching Anzu at all times, whether it be up close or from a distance. I need someone, even you, with her at all times. I won't risk anyone taking her!" He nodded again. "Anything else we should be aware of?"

"No."

"Alright." I stood from my seat, "If you need anything, come visit us in my chambers." And with that, I was gone, Tommy's hand still in my grasp as I pulled him down the hall to our bedroom.

We sat down on the bed, wrapping him in my arms and holding him close as we rested on the silk covers, closing my eyes and taking in the peace.

"Adam?" Tommy whispered and my eyes opened once more, looking down to him. "I know you're only taking precautions, but Kris is your best friend."

"And though he is, I don't trust him until I have a further explanation. You're my lover, Allison's our daughter, as well as Anzu, and I won't risk losing my family!" I stated. He pulled himself up, kissing me softly. I moaned into his plump, moist lips, bringing my hand up to caress his cheek as he climbed on top of me.

He pulled away, staring deep into my eyes once more. "I am your lover. But that doesn't change the chemistry between you two, and the history! Something isn't right about this and I doubt Kris would lie for all these years, or have a sudden change of heart!" I had to agree with him. I've seen Kris try to act and he can't last more than five seconds in a lie! But still, I had to be cautious.

"I know." I whispered, stroking his blonde locks from his face, "But you know I can't risk anything."

His gaze dropped, speaking so faintly, I barely heard him, "This is never going to end. Is it?" I gripped his chin, lifting his gaze back to me and kissing him with every bit of passion in me. Immediately, he kissed back, snaking his fingers into my hair and gripping as I rolled us over. My tongue pushed past his lips, exploring the caverns of his mouth before his tongue brushed mine and ours wrestled.

I pulled away, staring deep into his eyes once more, "No matter if it does or not, if I get to spend my last moments with you I don't care what happens." I could see a red outline of tears forming in his eyes and I kissed him again, softer.

* * *

**_Any other questions about CAI, review! I love your guys' feedback more than you can imagine! So please leave some reviews for me so I have conformation if you guys are enjoying this or are slowly getting pissed I shipped Adam's bff with the enemy... _**

**_ Next Week's Peek: _**

**_(Kris' POV)_**

_"I'll make sure he's taken care of while you're gone." Brad smiled from my peripheral. Should I really trust him? A guy I knew no longer than a few hours? If Sauli trusts him, should I? _

_"I'll consider it," I replied, "but I'll need to think it over." He nodded. "I should go now. It was nice talking to you." _

_"Wouldn't want to keep him waiting, do you?" he teased and I smirked, turning and walking down the direction of Sauli's room. "Kris!" I hear Brad call to me once more, "It would do all of us some good if you went back. Maybe Cassidy wouldn't be so shrude to you anymore!"_

_**(Anzu's POV)**_

_"Because it's non of your business!" I yelled, fighting to break from his grip. _

_"It is my business whether you admit to it or not!" he retorted, "So tell me why you wouldn't kiss me. Please!" My gaze turned back to his and saw his soften as well as his voice, "Please, Zu? Tell me."_

_My gaze dropped once more, muttering softly, a single tear falling from my eye as I spoke..._

**_Sorry, no Adommy this next chapter. See you Saturday ;) _**


	58. Rakastan Sinua

_**(Kris' POV) **_

"You certainly haven't lost your touch!" Sauli chuckled, turning his head to face me, catching his breath.

I smiled, "I'd say I've actually gotten better in the past few years..." He chuckled again, agreeing and I turned on my side to face him, "I can't say the same for you." I smirked.

He returned it, "Not everything about me has changed.." I leaned in, leaving a tender kiss on his slightly swollen lips. I pulled away, "Tell me. What else has... _improved_ on you?"

I shrugged, "I'm a better fighter." I watched as his smile disappeared, his gaze dropping to the sheets that rested from his waist down. "So what about you?" I said softly and he sat up, "I mean, besides the crazy increase of muscle."

His gaze didn't lift as he spoke, like he was ashamed if he did. "My fear of my father stopped a few years ago... I just wish it had happened much sooner."

My eyes widened, cupping his cheek and turning his gaze to me, staring deep into his blue eyes that carried just a hint of silver. "You and I both know if you even made a sound of protest, he would've done the same to you, if not worse."

"We'd still be together-" he started, but I cut him off, afraid if he spoke anymore, my heart would shatter into oblivion.

"Or dead!" I protested, "He would have disowned you and beaten you worse than he did to me. I can't let you hate yourself for something that was out of your control."

"Don't you remember the night it happened?" he asked, his voice cracked with a dark memory flooding back to him. "You said you should leave before someone saw us, I begged you to stay. I was the reason he caught us-" Before he could say more, I kissed him passionately, silencing him before tears could break from his eyes. Almost immediately he kissed back, gripping the back of my neck to pull me closer.

I pulled away, staring deep into his eyes once more. "I don't care what you say, no matter how many times you say it. I've loved you since day one and nothing, especially not the past, can ever change that. You can't break an emotional bond with physical acts, you taught me that." His eyes welled with tears and I felt my heart pound in my chest, even though they didn't seem of pain. I gripped the back of his head, pressing his forehead to mine and whispering words so familiar between us, his eyes widened after the first word. "Until the very last star falls from the sky, I will love you."

I watched as a single tear fell from his eye, whispering in a weak, cracked voice, "And I love you."

My arms wrapped around him, holding him close as tears flowed down his cheeks. The pain of seeing someone I loved so dearly break down was almost unbearable to hear. But I wouldn't cry. I've never let him see me cry before and I wasn't going to let him now. What happened in the past no longer mattered. I had Sauli back in my arms and nothing would tear us apart ever again. Never.

"Rakastan sinua, love." I whispered and his tears began to slow, his soft sobs fading.

"Rakastan sinua, Pentu." he replied in the same cracked, pained whisper. I held him tighter, his head resting on my shoulder as my fingertips ran up and down the small of his back. He relaxed into me, forcing his nerves to calm as I hummed softly to the shaken wolf. Though he seemed like he was this strong, determined leader, I could still see the young wolf I fell so desperately for the day I first laid eyes on when his visiting pack decided to stay with mine. But the more I thought about it, I never really felt like part of the pack. None of them ever truly seemed like family. I felt so alone... Till Sauli.

Sauli was always my family. My friend. Lover. I loved him as all three and all he had to do was show up.

Every once in a while, I'd whisper those soft words that always seemed to set that much more ease to him. "_Rakastan sinua_, Sauli." Not too long after, he drifted into the night, resting comfortably on me before I laid him down with my arms still wrapped around him, closing my eyes and enjoying the silence next to Sauli's soft, steady breath that made me smile, knowing he was at my side.

Sauli.

_Rakastan sinua_.

_I love you_, Sauli.

* * *

_**(Anzu's POV) **_

"Zu?" I heard a familiar voice whisper from my door. One I wasn't hoping to hear.

"Visiting hours are over," I replied, not looking up from my book to meet his gaze.

"Come on, Zu-"

"Go away." Next thing I knew, he was on my bed and my book was thrown across the room. "What the hell?!" I hissed at him.

"You don't get to blow me off and not be willing to talk about it!" he retorted, hovering over me.

"Get off me, Tyler!" I demanded, but he didn't listen.

"Why did you run, Zu?" he asked. I put my hands to his chest, trying to push him off. Still, it was no use. "Tell me and I'll leave."

"Go away, Tyler." I hissed.

"Why won't you tell me?" he asked, gripping my wrists and pulling them from his chest, pinning them next to me on the bed.

"Because it's non of your business!" I yelled, fighting to break from his grip.

"It _is_ my business whether you admit to it or not!" he retorted, "So tell me why you wouldn't kiss me. Please!" My gaze turned back to his and saw his soften as well as his voice, "Please, Zu? Tell me."

My gaze dropped once more, muttering softly, a single tear falling from my eye, "Because I don't know my feelings anymore..." His eyes widened, letting go of my wrists and slipping off me, resting on his shins on the bed, just staring at me. "I didn't mean for it to happen." I whispered. "I'm sorry."

His jaw clenched, "Not as sorry as he'll be if he shows his face here again." My gaze shot back to his, wide-eyed before he stood from the bed, walking to the door. I didn't say anything. I didn't move. I kept my gaze to the door, fear writhing through me at Tyler's words.

* * *

_**(Kris' POV)**_

"I take it you're Kris!" I heard someone behind me and I turned to see a man shorter than I who I could only guess as Brad, Sauli's second adviser, smirking up at me. "Cas was right, you _are_ cute!"

My eyes rolled chuckling softly, "I doubt he would think such thing..."

He only chuckled, "He just doesn't get it." I turned my gaze back to him as he stepped closer, "I heard you came from the clan. Is that true?" I nodded and watched as his smirk widened, "I think you should take a visit. Talk to them about this all."

"Why do you care?" I asked, "I thought you hated fangs-"

"I did." he replied, his smile fading, "But I just want this over now." My brows furrowed and he gestured to the hall, "Walk with me?" I was cautious about whether to trust him or not, but I nodded and started walking with him through the long corridors.

"I was never truly one for war." he continued, "My father was one of the hunters and he expected me to be like him." he chuckled, "He didn't enjoy my small build, but he trained me nonetheless! When the battle finally came and I was ready to fight, something seemed to change in him..." His gaze turned up to me, smiling "I guess he finally began to understand we could live in peace."

"Brad?" I asked, "How come I've never seen you before? Even before the packs joined, I was close with just about every cub. And you don't have an accent like Sauli..."

He chuckled, turning his gaze back in front of us, "Not many people knew me. I spent my days reading and drawing, hidden away in my room or out in the city, on top of a building while I'd watch everyday life. I was very much the wierd kid, so even if you knew me, I'd soon be forgotten."

"I'm sorry." I replied, "I wish we could have been friends."

He smiled, "Whatever we couldn't do in the past isn't Impossible in the future." I returned a smile, nodding as we continued out walk. "Speaking of which," he continued, "I think the way to end a feud is understanding, if not, a negotiation. I think you should go back there and talk it through with Adam. He'd listen to you."

I huffed a cold laugh, "After the last time we spoke, I doubt he'd be willing to listen to me anymore..."

"Your absence has given you some advantage though." he replied, his smile never leaving his face, "If and when you choose to return, he'll be anxious to hear your story."

"He'll chain me up and lock me in a basement when he hears of where I've been. Not to mention _why_ I've been here and who I've spent my time with. He'll kill me before he'll let me explain."

"Not if you give in to the chains and ask him to let you explain your story. You've been his best friend for years, he's not going to kill someone he has so much history with!"

My gaze dropped as the thought of parting Sauli flashed my mind. We'd been separated long enough. I didn't want to risk losing him again, _for good_ this time. I won't lose him again. I can't. And bringing him with me would cause even more danger. I won't risk the loss of my lover again. Never. "... What about Sauli?" I asked, keeping my gaze down.

"I'll make sure he's taken care of while you're gone." Brad smiled from my peripheral. Should I really trust him? A guy I knew no longer than a few hours? If Sauli trusts him, should I?

"I'll consider it," I replied, "but I'll need to think it over." He nodded. "I should go now. It was nice talking to you."

"Wouldn't want to keep him waiting, do you?" he teased and I smirked, turning and walking down the direction of Sauli's room. "Kris!" I hear Brad call to me once more, "It would do all of us some good if you went back. Maybe Cassidy wouldn't be so shrude to you anymore!" I flashed one last smile at him before I continued the walk to Sauli's room. I'd think it over. I'd talk to Sauli about it. I wanted this over as much as anyone, but It was still a risk...

All I could think about was Sauli. How this would effect him. If I left, if anything happened to me, if for some reason I'd never return to him...

But if I didn't try to work it out and things got worse, I'd still have Sauli at risk. I couldn't lose him. I wouldn't lose him. I won't lose him.

Never again.

* * *

_** Peek: **_

_**I'm only giving out one POV for now, but enjoy...**_

_**Tommy: "**_Until you learn to give up your pride, you'll never know love! Do this for her, not because a fang told you to, because it's a little too obvious how much you hate us! Don't forget Adam and I were the ones who decided to go back for you and we still brought you here, even after you almost killed him. And we wouldn't even know if Kris hadn't found Anzu in the first place! If he hadn't sensed her we would have just saved Allison and you'd both be dead, or worse!_**"**_

_**So yeah. See you tomorrow!**_


	59. Give Up Your Pride

_**(Anzu's POV)**_

"Anzu?" I heard another familiar voice from the doorway, one I welcomed greatly. Allison. I turned my gaze up to the young girl, smiling softly as she walked to my bed. I held my hand to her and she took it, climbing onto the bed and curling into my arms. I loved the way she did that. She was so much like the cat they let walk around when I was still in that room, locked away for safe keeping. She was so adorable, you couldn't help but love her instantly! It was like she had this power over everyone. She'd told me about her first day being here, how scared she was. When they all stared at her Adam told her it was because she was so beautiful. From then on, she'd adjusted pretty quickly.

"I heard noises earlier and I wanted to know if you were okay." My smile widened at her, stroking her cherry locks from her face as she looked up to me. "What happened?"

I shook my head, "Nothing. Just a little spat was all!"

"About what?" she asked, "Kris?"

I swallowed, semi-hard, and my gaze softened, drifting my gaze from hers, "You miss him, don't you?" She nodded before resting her head on my chest. "It's okay sweetheart. I miss him too." I lifted my gaze to the door, seeing Tyler standing in the hall, jaw clenched.

"Do you think he'll come back?" Allison whispered. I didn't turn my gaze from Tyler's as I spoke. I stared him dead on.

"I hope." Tyler stared at me with daggers in his eyes, slowly turning his body and walking away. My arms wrapped around Allison, holding her closer. She didn't protest one bit, she held herself close as possible as I continued to stroke her hair, humming softly to her.

"I just want him back home." she whispered faintly, clutching my shirt, "I don't care what he does, I just want him back."

I kissed into her soft hair, whispering into her scalp as I fought back a tear, "Me too, Ali. It'll be okay. We'll see him again."

* * *

_**(Tyler's POV) **_

My gaze shot up as I heard a knock at my door, hoping to see Anzu but seeing a tall blonde at my door. I fought the urge to sneer at him as I laid back in my bed. "I need to speak with you." he said softly, slipping inside and closing the door behind him.

"What do you want?" I asked.

His gaze lifted back to me, "I know how you feel about Anzu," he stated, keeping his voice low. "I know you're in love with her and that you have been for a long while. But with what she's been through in the past, she doesn't need to deal with this right now."

"So what are you saying?" I asked, dropping my gaze and clenching my fists, already knowing what he was going to say but wanting to hear it from him.

"I want you to stay away from her for a while." he finally concluded, "It's nothing good to her when you push things that have no business in either of your lives."

I chuckled coldly, "You can't stop me from seeing her no matter how you try. We've been separated long enough and I'm not about to let a _fang_ keep us apart-"

He raise his voice a bit, "If you really loved her you'd give her some space."

"What do yo know about love?!" I snapped, standing from the bed and glaring down at him.

"I know more than you can imagine." he retorted, standing to match our height, "Until you learn to give up your pride, you'll never know love! Do this for _her_, not because a fang told you to, because it's a little too obvious how much you hate us! Don't forget Adam and I were the ones who decided to go back for you and we still brought you here, even after you almost killed him. And we wouldn't even know if Kris hadn't found Anzu in the first place! If he hadn't sensed her we would have just saved Allison and you'd both be dead, or worse!" My eyes widened, my jaw clenching tight, "Next time, think before you act." And with that, he turned on his heel and left.

* * *

_**(Kris' POV) **_

"Do you not understand how dangerous this is?" Sauli almost whined, sitting curled up in his bed as I stood beside it. "What if something happens to you?"

"I know!" I replied, climbing on the bed next to him, "I know what risks I'm taking and, believe me, I'd rather stay here with you. But this needs to end before it gets worse and Adam might listen to me."

"I'm not letting you go out there and risk your own life on a '_might'_! I lost you once, Kris, I will not lose you again!" I could see tears forming in the corners of his eyes and I wanted to wrap him in my arms and never let him go. But I had to do this. For Sauli. For all of us. For the sake of the many lives already lost. "Please, Pentu," he begged, "If I find out you're dead for real this time, I won't be able to go on!"

Before he could say anymore I pressed my lips to his, kissing him with each feeling my lips would allow me. I felt a single tear fall down his cheek as his lips moved with mine, gripping my hair and pulling me closer. I climbed on top of him as he laid down, deepening our embrace as I pressed my body to his. The heartbreaking whimper that fell from his lips only made me kiss him harder, taking his free hand in mine and lacing our fingers while resting it above his head, taking a fistful of his hair with the other.

I pulled away only inches from his lips, staring deep into his eyes as I spoke, "I'll never leave you no matter how far I am. I promise to always come back to you. You're my lover, forever and always, and _nothing_ shall ever tear us apart ever again. Not vampires, not wolves, not death itself shall tear me from you! I love you, Sauli Koskinen, and nothing, _no one_, can ever change that. Do you understand?" I watched as another tear fell from his eye, cascading down the side of his face. I wiped beneath his eye lightly with my thumb that was once gripping his hair, his hand still in mine.

I leaned in again, kissing him slowly, softly. Immediately he kissed back, gripping my hair once more as well as my hand, wanting never to part just as much as I. I gripped just as tightly on his hand, slowly pulling away and connecting our gazes once more. "Are you sure about this?" he whispered, "Even with everything at risk?"

I rested my forehead on his, "If I don't, we risk even more. This is the only way to work his out and I'm the only one who can do it." I stroked his cheek softly with my thumb, my gaze never parting from his. "I'll only be gone a few days."

"When are you leaving?" he asked, his voice just under a whisper.

"Tomorrow." I whispered.

Next thing I knew, I was on my back, Sauli on top of me kissing me sweetly, pinning our joined hands above my head and his free hand on my chest. He pulled away, staring deep into my eyes as he spoke, "Then I want you tonight."

* * *

_** Next Week Peek!: **_

_**(Adam's POV): **_

_"It's her or I go on my own." I stated, holding Allison on my lap, curled into my chest like it was her shield from everything. My hand was on her back, the other on the table as I spoke to Taylor on the right side of the table, a few others, who's names still escape me, on the left. _  
_"You may think you know her, Adam," Taylor retorted, "but we don't and we certainly don't trust her-" _  
_"Because she's a wolf?" I retorted, "Just because she's not one of us doesn't mean she's one of them." _  
_"How do you know that? You have no proof." _  
_"Then what do you suggest?" I asked and he sighed, dropping his gaze for a moment before turning back to me._


	60. Normal

_**(Adam's POV)**_

"Adam?" I heard a small voice from the doorway and I looked up, seeing Anzu standing there, gripping one of her arms, as if something was bothering her. I smiled softly, reaching a hand out to her. Slowly she approached me, slipping her hand in mine and sitting on the edge of the bed. I rested my other hand on her back, "I've been talking with Allison... About Kris..."

"I know you both miss him." I whispered and she nodded, her gaze to the floor. "I wish there was something I could do..."

"Do you think he'll come back?" she asked, finally turning her gaze to me. "I know what he's done, but I can't help but miss him!" I sat up, wrapping my arms around her and pulling her into my chest. Her hands reached up, gripping my wrists and resting against my chest, my heart clenching at the next time she spoke, "It's all my fault."

I held her tighter, kissing into her hair and whispering softly, "Don't say that. You didn't do anything." She didn't reply. She only rested into my chest, breathing softly, steadily, closing her eyes. "It'll be okay. Just breathe, relax."

I turned my gaze up to the door, seeing Allison walking towards the bed as well and I let go of Anzu with one arm, reaching it out to her. Within a second she was on the bed, pulling herself close to me. I wrapped my free arm around her and held her close, watching as Anzu slowly took Allison's, holding it tightly. "He's right." the redhead whispered, "It's not your fault. It's no one's."

Anzu held her hand tighter, squeezing her eyes shut as if hiding back tears. I held them both closer, kissing into Allison's hair as they both slowly drifted in my arms. In a way, Anzu reminded me of Allison. In another, she reminded me of Tommy. She'd never had that sort of family experience, not since she was a young girl. I felt guilt in the pit of my stomach that she hasn't known a real family experience, that she never had movie nights or attending school, even arguments with parents that everyone would forget and things would go back to normal! She'd missed it all. I felt guilty for it, as if I'd caused it. But I didn't, I knew that!

The next day was fairly normal. Well... The new normal.

Allison and Anzu stayed together most of the day. After hours alone with Tommy (yes, doing _that_), I was called into a meeting with Sasha and Allison had joined me, Tommy going to Anzu to keep her company. I picked Allison in my arms, resting her on my hip as I carried her down to the council room, spending five agonizing hours talking about how we're going to get a better blood supply and about a meeting across the country with another clan. But then there was another problem. Who would go with me?

I had Scarlett, but no one else trusted her.

I'd just have to force them to trust me.

"It's her or I go on my own." I stated, holding Allison on my lap, curled into my chest like it was her sheild from everything. My hand was on her back, the other on the table as I spoke to Taylor on the right side of the table, a few others, who's names still escape me, on the left.

"You may think you know her, Adam," Taylor retorted, "but we don't and we certainly don't trust her-"

"Because she's a wolf?" I retorted, "Just because she's not one of us doesn't mean she's one of them."

"How do you know that? You have no proof."

"Then what do you suggest?" I asked and he sighed, dropping his gaze for a moment before turning back to me.

"The only other option is to go at night." My eyes widened, "As dangerous as it is, it's a lot safer than letting you venture out in the day alone."

"Taylor, I wont risk-"

"Very second we live, we risk something horrible happening!" he cut me off, "This is no different. But we can't risk losing you so you stay here and we'll send a group out there." I tried to protest, but once aain I was defeated, "Any better ideas?!" My eyes rolled, nodding to him after a moment. "Good. Then it's settled. Who will take the first run?" I looked around the table at them, few nodded in volunteer but most refused. Taylor turned to me, "We have our five."

I nodded, "Is that all?"

He nodded, "Yes."

I sighed, looking down at the young girl in my arms playing with her clay. Her gaze lifted to me and I smiled softly, turning back to Taylor and nodding to him, "Alright. Meeting adjourned. Return to your duties." I nodded to the rest of them before I stood with Allison's arms wrapped around my neck, walking out of the room to my own chambers.

* * *

"I don't understand why your meetings are always five to seven hours long..." she groaned as I climbed on the bed, resting her on my chest.

I chuckled, stroking her cherry locks, "I don't understand why you insist on always being there with me!"

She shrugged, continuing to play with her playdoh, "I want to spend time with you, no matter how boring." I chuckled again, kissing into her hair. "... Daddy?" she whispered.

"Yeah baby?"

"Did you ever find out what that thing was?" she asked so faint, but even so, making my heart clench. I didn't need to ask. I knew what she was talking about.

My arms wrapped around her, holding her close to me. "We're not sure." was all I could say. She didn't ask more about it. She just curled herself more in my arms, getting as close to me as she possibly could. As if she'd lose me in the night. I could feel her tense, fear spreading through her like a terminal virus. I didn't blame her. But I didn't say much more on it. I just kissed into her hair once more and whispered softly to her, "It's okay Babygirl. Everything will be fine."

"You don't know that." she muttered, gripping my shirt and choking back a sob. I grabbed a blanket that was hanging from the headboard and wrapped it around her, cradling her in my arms. Even if we didn't ever have heat we kept blankets. It was kind of a human-habit. We always had to wear blankets when we slept, like the pressure helped us sleep!

Whatever, vampire logic!

* * *

_**Peek Time!: **_

_"What the hell?!" I hissed, struggling to break free, "Let me go!"_  
_"Take him to the cellar." Adam ordered and I was lifted from the ground, being dragged into the hall. People stared at me, some in disgust, some glaring, others terrified. Like I was an animal, a felon When I turned my gaze back to Adam, Anzu caught my eye. Our gazes connected for what felt like an eternity, but was no more than a moment. The look in her eyes made my heart want to shatter. It was pain, almost... like she was forcing herself not to run to me. What she'd do once she was there, I didn't know._

_**See you tomorrow!**_


	61. Words Mean Nothing

_**(Kris' POV)**_

"Olla turvallinen." Sauli whispered against my lips, kissing me again and again. As much as I hated being even in a different room as him, I needed to speak with Adam. If we were going to end this, we needed to do it in a civil manner with as little bloodshed a possible.

I chuckled, speaking in between each kiss, "If you... keep kissing.. me.. I won't be... able to keep my... hands off you... and I'll never... leave this bed!" He laughed, kissing me again and I smirked, "Not that I'm complaining..."

He laughed again, "Okay, I won't keep you. But you should know I won't sleep till you're back." I smiled, kissing him again and again. Before I could kiss him once more, he pressed two fingers to my lips. I pursed them, kissing the pads of his fingers. But he didn't laugh like he normally would, his smile even faded and his gaze dropped, speaking just above a whisper, "Just promise me you'll return to me. Alive. I..." his breath hitched in his throat before he choked out the last words, "I can't lose you again."

My eyes widened, cupping his face in my hands and forcing him to look at me, staring deep into his eyes. "I'll be back as soon as I can. I promise. If I'm not back in a week, you can force me to wear pure silver around my neck for three days!" I chuckled, resting my forehead on his.

"If you're not back in five days, I'll neuter you." he smirked and I chuckled, kissing him once more before pulling myself from the bed and walking to the door.

Before I could leave, he called to me again, "Pentu?" I turned, seeing him rush to the dresser and reach into a small rectangular box, pulling something with black string from it and setting the box down, walking to me. He slipped the string over my head, fitting a small necklace that rested as low as my mid chest, a black jewel at where the ends of the string joined. A jewel that was all too familiar to me. "This'll keep you safe." he whispered and my gaze lifted back to his, cupping his cheek and kissing him softly.

"I'll always come back to you." I whispered against his lips. "I promise."

The next time he spoke, it was barely above a whisper, "Rakastan Sinua, Pentu."

I smiled softly, kissing him once more, softly, slowly, savouring the sweet taste of his soft moist lips. When he pulled way I opened my eyes once more, staring into his. "I love you more." I whispered.

"Please," his hand rested on my chest, over my heart. "for me."

I nodded, "I promise." I leaned in, kissing him one last time, before pulling away and walking out the door.

* * *

I walked in the door, heading down the winding hallway before coming into the mainroom, seeing people crowded all around. My wandering gaze landed on Allison sitting with Anzu near where Adam sat on his throne, Tommy standing at his side. I smiled at the sight of them. Despite all that's happened, I missed them. But the warm feeling soon faded as Adam's eyes set on me, the expression in his eyes...

Next thing I knew I was on the ground, my hands bound behind me by chains that burned my flesh. "What the hell?!" I hissed, struggling to break free, "Let me go!"

"Take him to the cellar." Adam ordered and I was lifted from the ground, being dragged into the hall. People stared at me, some in disgust, some glaring, others terrified. Like I was an animal, a felon. When I turned my gaze back to Adam, Anzu caught my eye. Our gazes connected for what felt like an eternity, but was no more than a moment. The look in her eyes made my heart want to shatter. It was pain, almost... like she was forcing herself not to run to me. What she'd do once she was there, I didn't know.

"What's going on?!" I shouted, still trying to free myself, to no avail. "Get off me! Adam, please!" I called, hoping. praying. for someone to come, "Anzu! Tommy!" Still no one came. I was helpless as I was dragged down to the basement and to the cellar. My shirt was torn from me before chains wrapped around my chest and stomach, binding me to a steel chair. I hissed and squired from the burn, but in the end I was just helpless and breathless. I turned my gaze to my right where Tayler was grabbing one last chain. "Taylor, please, let me go!" He ignored me, wrapping the chain around my neck once, resting on my shoulders and letting the ends hang down the back of the chair. I groaned from the pain, clenching my jaw tightly as I forced myself to bear it. Soon Taylor and the others left, leaving me in a secured room in a chair that burned at my exposed back. I didn't think much on the pain, or the fact the people I trusted most recently turned on me and put me here. My mind was all on Sauli. Would I see him again? Would he send a search party for me? If so, would anyone ever find me? Would he eventually give up? Would he turn dark at my loss?

No.

I couldn't think that. I'd find a way out of this. I'd see Sauli again. I'd hear him scream my petname '_Pentu_' as his gaze set on me. I'd hold him in my arms and refuse to let go till he pushes me away. We'd spend the rest of that day together in bed just staring deep into his eyes, lost in his blue retinas with the silver outline, whispering sweet words of love in one another's ears.

_Rakastan Sinua_.

I was pulled from my thoughts as the door pushed open and I stared. No. Glared at the raven-haired man that slipped in, closing the door behind him and walking to me. My jaw clenched, "Care to explain why I'm in chains?"

He pulled up a chair, sitting down as he held his gaze, "Precautions."

I chuckled coldly, "So now _I'm_ the enemy?"

His jaw clenched, his expression hurt as he spoke, "You tell me." My eyes rolled, his gaze hardened, "First, you leave with no explanation to anyone. Then I find out you went straight to the enemy-"

"Sauli is _your_ enemy, not mine." I hissed and his eyes widened.

"Kris, they tossed you like last week's trash when you were only a child-"

"Their leader did!" I snapped "Sauli was my age! You have no idea who he was or is because you're too busy creating an attack plan without even needing to hear his side! You'd kill him on site and me for trying to protect him, without even a second thought while your little elf is waiting in your bed with his legs wide open for you!" My gaze narrowed as anger built in my chest, seeing those last words effected him some. "So tell me, _oh great and wise Adam_. How is a dead man's action a new leader's fault? Because I missed that part."

"Have you forgotten what he's done to Tommy? To me? To _Allison_?!" My gaze tore from his, staring hard at the ground on my side as if something were to burst from the floor at any moment. Adam didn't understand. He never would. "You know what he's done." his voice softened, slipping from his chair and kneeling in front of me. "So why do you stand by him?"

My gaze lifted back to his, speaking soft but proud. I didn't care what anyone thought. What they said about Sauli. How horrible they truly believed they were. My feelings for him were all that did and would ever matter to me. "Because I love him."

His eyes rolled, "Kris, you don't _love_ him. You're angry-"

"Of course _you'd_ say that." I hissed.

"Why wouldn't I?! You barely know him while I've known him for years!" I chuckled at that and his jaw clenched, "Something funny?"

"I never told anyone about when I was still in the pack..." I smirked and his gaze hardened more. "Then again, I knew if I did I'd end up in this situation."

"What?" he asked, not even trying to contain his anger, "Tell me."

My smirk widened, "Sauli and I knew each other very well back when we were children. Since I may be here a while, I might as well tell you." I looked down at the chains, then back to him, "Though it would be nice without these chains around me."

"Can't do that." he replied, sitting back in his seat, "Safety reasons and all..."

"Then can you at least take the one off my neck? It's getting a little hard to breath." He sighed, standing and unwrapping the chain from my neck, tossing it aside. "Much better." I breathed, feeling a bit of relief from the loss of burning and pressure.

"Now are you going to tell me?" he asked, sitting back in his chair.

"Depends." I replied, "Are you going to kill me after I tell you?"

"Depends." he repeated. I chuckled softly before I began to explain.

"When I was a boy, my pack came together with another one from Finland. They'd been chased out and many of them had their lives taken. To help fuel their anger, it was by vampires. That's when I met Sauli." he nodded, urging me to continue.

"My mother was the leader of my original pack, since my father's passing, while Sauli's father was their leader, making us basic royalty. Our parents married to merge our packs and making me and Sauli somewhat family. But the bond between us was much stronger than that of brothers. Elders would call us 'mates' if you prefer. We spent almost every waking moment together. Some nights, Sauli would have a nightmare and he'd crawl into bed with me. I didn't protest though I knew he started pretending to have nightmares after the first few times. I sometimes wished for him to lie about them every night so I'd get to spend every second with him." A smile tugged at my lips with the memory. Holding him tight in my arms, stroking his golden locks and humming softly to him till he fell asleep. Waking up in the same position the next morning and sneaking breakfast together.

"When we first admitted our love to one another, we hid away for the rest of the day because we feared what our parents would do." My smile faded. "A few months later, my mother became ill and later passed." His eyes widened, but I paid him no mind. "That's when Sauli's father because suspicious of us. We had to sneek around just to see one another. One night I was in his room late and I said I should leave. But he begged me to stay... That was our first time ever to make love. The first time either of us had shared that kind of connection with anyone."

Then I felt my heart clench as the later memory struck me, "His father walked in on us in the aftermath of it, sharing our copassion in a soft but loving kiss. I guess he thought I'd forced it on him, considering I was on top of him with a fist-full of his hair. So he pulled me into the court and started beating me while I wore nothing but my boxers. Sauli stood there, helpless, watching as that man tried to take every breath from my lungs and drain me of life. No matter what, I didn't scream. Not once." my jaw clenched. "I wouldn't give him the satisfaction." I took a deep, long breath exhaling as I spoke once more, "Then Leila found me, took me in and treated me like a sick child. The rest is history!"

"Why didn't you tell us?" he asked.

"Because I knew I'd be in the same position as now, or dead." I replied, "I'd lost my lover to the hands of the devil, and I'd already done enough damage so what was the point? After I found out the two of you started dating, I gave up and accepted it was over."

"So why go to him now?" he leaned closer, "Why now, if you thought it was over between you two? After all that's happened?"

"I figured he'd either remember me or kill me." I smirked, "Mostly hoping kill, considering I had nothing to come back to. But, like always, the odds were against me..."

"Kris," he said just above a whisper, "if I had known..."

"It was better if you hadn't" I replied, "But I'm not here to tell you my life story. Am I?"

"So why did you come back?" he asked, "Considering you're so _fond_ of Sauli..."

"To end this." I replied and he raised a brow.

"You expect a simple favor to end an eternal feud _they_ caused?" he stood from his chair, his gaze hardening at me, "You think just ecause you fell for Sauli, he's off the hook?!"

"Of course not, Adam. I'm not an idiot!" I hissed, "I've come to ask for a negotiation."

He crossed his leather-sleeved arms, "I'm listening."

I sighed, "If you agree to end this feud, our pack will never even so much as think to bother you again. Not a single hair will be touched on any of your clan, never again. That's a promise."

"Kris, I can't-"

"And why not?!" I almost shouted.

"Do you not understand the permanent damage that has been done? The lives lost?" he hissed, "I'm sure you remember Terrance, Brooke... _My mother_-!"

"She was mine too!" I almost screamed, "And I spent a _hell_ of a lot more time with her than you did. I also did a lot more mourning too!"

"You're not her blood." he retorted, "You don't understand!"

"I understand I was with her almost every second while you were out partying and living your own niieve little rockstar life! I know a lot more about her than you ever will and another thing, I'm not the reason she'd fucking dead-!" before I could say more a loud smack filled the air and a rush of pain burned at my cheek. I looked back to Adam, anger flaring in his blood-red eyes. "You can hit me all you want," I hissed, "you know what I said was true." He spun on his heel, walking to the door and gripping the handle.

Just before he left he turned his head slightly but not enough to face me, speaking through his clenched jaw, "Good luck getting back to your _mate_." The next words he said cut through me like a knife and made my heart clench so tightly I felt it would shatter, "He may be dead before you so much as escape from this room..." Then he was gone and I was alone once more.

I looked down to my necklace, feeling my heart clench tighter. I'd see Sauli again. Alive. I'd make sure of it. He wouldn't give up on me so I won't give up on finding him.

* * *

_** N.W.P.:**_

_**Adam: **_

_I was so lost in my anger, I hadn't realized the door opened. When I turned, I saw Tommy standing in the doorway, worry blazing in his eyes as he rushed to me. He cupped my cheek, "What happened?" he asked and my hand rested over his, closing my eyes and leaning into his touch. "Baby," he whispered, "it's okay. I'm here..." I rested my forehead on his before leaning down and kissing him softly. Immediately he kissed back, his free hand reaching up and gripping my shirt._

_**Sauli: **_

_He gripped my chin, lifting my gaze to his, "He's unfit to fight. Unfit to kill even a single little fang. And unfit to rule." His lip curled into a dark smirk much too similar to earlier, "I think a change in command is necessary Don't you think?" _  
_My eyes widened, "You can't do that!"_  
_"Don't worry," his smirk widened, his eyes examining my face before looking down to my chest and back to my eyes, "I still have a job for you all planned out..." his hand fell to grip my neck, lifting my gaze further._

**_Leave your reviews below on what you think of this chapter/ any suggestion. Even put what you think of me as an FF writer. Seriously I want to know what you guys think! A writer is only as good as their readers believe! _**

**_BTW, Sorry it's only in Kris' POV but you take what I give you. _**

**_See ya next week! _**

**_If you don't review, I promise you I will find you. _**


	62. Scars Make Us Who We Are

_**Sorry it took so long. I was having easter dinner with my family and for some reason it's always held at 3 o'clock in the afternoon and lasts till 7:30! **_

* * *

_**(Adam's POV)**_

I stormed down the hall, ignoring everyone I passed till I reached my chambers, closing the door behind me. I ungrasped the handle, spinning on my heel and pacing back and forth. My fists were clenched unbelievably tight, if a wolf's skull was between my fingers it would have shattered. Kris was lucky I didn't kill him the moment he walked in, let alone when he brought my own mother's death into this! He had no right whatsoever to say what he did. He had no right even being here after going to that that... AGH!

I was so lost in my anger, I hadn't realized the door opened. When I turned, I saw Tommy standing in the doorway, worry blazing in his eyes as he rushed to me. He cupped my cheek, "What happened?" he asked and my hand rested over his, closing my eyes and leaning into his touch. "Baby," he whispered, "it's okay. I'm here..." I rested my forehead on his before leaning down and kissing him softly. Immediately he kissed back, his free hand reaching up and gripping my shirt.

My hands fell to his thighs, lifting him from the ground and carrying him to the bed. I laid him down, tearing his shirt from him and tossing it across the room, uncaring of where it was to land as I trailed kisses along his skin, hearing him moan softly, his hands gripping my shirt and trying to pull it off. I sat up on my shins, pulling my shirt off and tossing it in the same direction of Tommy's. His eyes widened, his hands reaching up and trailing over my skin, falling to the light scar on my stomach. The scar Sauli gave me when I tried saving my lover. One of the permanent scars that would be forever engraved into my body and mind of that day. What they did to Tommy. What Sauli did to Tommy. I almost lost him that day. I'd never forget that...

My hand rested over his, the other gripping his chin and lifted his gaze back to mine, staring deep into his eyes. Slowly I leaned in, kissing him softly, never wanting to break apart ever again.

* * *

_**(Sauli's POV) **_

My eyes shot open, gasping for air as I sat up, cold sweat running down my bare chest. Something was wrong. Pentu... My eyes widened, pulling myself from the bed and running to the door, rushing down to the courtroom to find Cassidy, Brad, anyone I could to help me.

Once I was there I saw them all crowded, dark smirks on their faces. Expressions I was even a little fearful of. But I shrugged them off, because my focus wasn't on them. My attention was all on Kris and saving him. I could sense it. Something was wrong. "Cassidy." I called to him, forcing my tone to stay calm. I was a leader and the last thing I should do is show weakness, despite who it was. His semi-yellow eyes (Which were pretty fucking unamusing if you ask me) lit up as he turned to me, "Sauli! It's late. Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"It's Kris," I replied, "he's in danger." Cas' eyes rolled and my gaze hardened at him. I understand he doesn't like him, but he had to learn to suck it up like the little fucking cub he was acting like right now! "We have to help him."

He shrugged, "He's a big boy," he hissed, "he can take care of himself..."

"If you won't do anything," I turned on my heel, "I will." I stormed off to the hall, but not before I was tackled to the ground on my stomach by an extremely overpowering weight. "Get off me!" I ordered.

Soon they got off me, but before I could stand to my feet a hand weaved into my hair, gripping tight on my hair and dragging me back to where they stood as Cassidy spoke once more, "You're in no condition to go out there. Didn't I tell you guys he was unfit?" he called to the servants surrounding us and they all chuckled like the minions they were before I was thrown to the grown in front of him. He gripped my chin, lifting my gaze to his, "He's unfit to fight. Unfit to kill even a single little _fang_. And unfit to rule." His lip curled into a dark smirk much too similar to earlier, "I think a change in command is necessary Don't you think?"

My eyes widened, "You can't do that!"

"Don't worry," his smirk widened, his eyes examining my face before looking down to my chest and back to my eyes, "I still have a job for you all planned out..." his hand fell to grip my neck, lifting my gaze further. "After all, I can't let such a beauty go to waste." My eyes widened once more, trying to pull away from his grasp, but it only tightened, lifting me to my feet. "Tie him up." he ordered to one guard behind me and suddenly my wrists were bound by hands bigger and stronger than my own, "Take him to his... I mean _my_ chambers. I'll be there in a moment." I fought with all my strength to free myself, but the hands were much stronger and I was helpless as I was pushed into the hall to my chambers.

* * *

"Oh good," I hear Cassidy walking in the door, that same smirk still plastered on his face, "you're still up." I didn't reply, I just sneered at him, my wrists slightly burning at the metal wrapped around them, spreading my arms on either side of the bed and holding me down. "I wouldn't want you to miss this..."

"Fuck you!" I hissed as he made his way to the bed. He climbed on, straddling my waist and staring down at me. "Or was that your plan in the first place?" I sneered.

He chuckled, running one hand lightly down the middle of my chest, "Despite your fighting skills, you're a smart guy." his gaze followed his finger, his smirk widening, "I wonder what else you're good at..." That moment I began to regret not wearing a shirt. But if I _had_ been wearing one, chances are he'd only tear it from me. He gripped my chin, turning my head to the side and staring down at my neck, then running this fingers over my skin, "I can see still he hasn't marked you." he chuckled, making me force myself to keep calm. I wouldn't show fear. I wasn't scared of Cassidy. But the thought of him making me his when everyone knew I belong to Kris... It made me fearful for once. Almost as fearful as watching my lover beaten close to death by my own father when we were children. That was one thing. But having Cas mark me when Kris is my true mate was absolutely heartbreaking.

"Tell me, Sauli." he said, leaning down, his warm breath on my skin, "Were you waiting for the right moment to let him mark you?" his tongue trailed up my skin and I bit back a moan, shutting my eyes tight. He ran his tongue up to my ear, chuckling before he hissed into the cavern, "Or do you just love getting your brains fucked out?" At that point I began to struggle fiercely beneath him, trying to get away. He only chuckled, sitting up and watching me. I didn't show fear though, only anger.

"Maybe that's why you liked Drake so much." I retorted, "After all, he just couldn't keep his legs closed to anyone." His eyes narrowed at me and I realized that's his weak point. Drake. "He practically _begged_ me the night before battle.." I smirked, "And, well... You know me, I just couldn't resist. I'm surprised you didn't hear him screaming my name when I fucked him! It was like he wanted the world to hear us-" Before I could go on he gripped my hair, ripping my head back and attacking my neck, biting into it. But he wouldn't mark me. This was to teach me a lesson, to hurt me.

I cried out in pain from both the bite and the harsh grasp, shutting my eyes tight and trying to think of something to take my mind off the pain. Immediately, I thought of Kris. His golden eyes, his soft skin, his lips. I imagined it was him on top of me, ravaging me with his lips, leaving tender love bites here and there.

When I felt sharp nails rake harshly down my chest, Kris disappeared and my mind was back on the pain, screaming from the agony...

* * *

_**Peek: **_

_**(Kris' POV)**_

_"Kris!" I hear a voice in the distance, but I pay them no mind. I just fight against the chains, feeling them break skin, but I don't care about my own pain. "Kris, stop it!" I heard the voice again, sounding more desperate and I felt a soft gentle hand on my cheek, then I immediately knew who it was. _

_**(Adam's POV)**_

_"Do you believe him?" he asked and I shrugged. He leaned down, kissing me softly. "You should go talk to him."_  
_Without another word, I flipped us over so I was on top of him, pinning both his hands above his head and leaning down, leaving a single kiss on his neck. "The only thing I plan on doing now," I kissed is neck again, deeper, pulling a soft moan from him, "is the love of my life" I pulled away, my lips hovering over his and staring deep into his eyes, "and afterlife."_

* * *

**_See you Tomorrow ;)_**


	63. Damn you, hydro

Hey Glamberts.

The power in my city has been out since midnight and may not be back till noon or 2, according to hydro. I'm sorry but you may need to wait a while for the next CAI chapter, since there's no Internet. I'm sending this to you through my phone, which only has 6% battery right now do I'm typing this as fast as I can, sorry for any mistakes I may have written. Considering its supposed to be spring but we had heavy snow last night, I'm wrapped under three blankets, two sweaters, a snuggie, and pillows. IT'S SO COLD!

I promise to upload AS SOON as the power is back. I'm so sorry to make you guys wait! You've stayed with me through everything and I'm so grateful to have you!

Okay 4%, gotta go!

-C. G. Love


	64. Unbreakable Bonds

_**Power is back! Now enjoy! **_

* * *

_**(Adam's POV) **_

My eyes shot open, looking down to my chest were Tommy lay. His hair scattered over his face, eyes closed, hand by his face on my chest. I felt a smile tug at my lips, looking down at my love. I reached one hand up, stroking his hair from his face to get a full view of his beautiful face. After all that's happened, the pain both of us went through. The times we've been separated. He was still here. With me. Never to truly part.

Slowly his eyes opened, looking up to me as they focused. He smiled, "Hey there." he whispered.

"Hey." I whispered, resting one hand on his cheek. His hand rested over mine, turning his head and kissing my palm. My smile widened at that, "Why must you be so beautiful?"

His eyes rolled, pulling himself up and kissing me on the lips, softly. But he pulled away too soon and straddled my hips, staring down at him. "Must you always sound like a chick-flick?" he chuckled, going to climb off me but I gripped his wrist. "What's wrong?"

"Stay with me." I whispered.

"Don't you have matters with Kris?" he asked, cupping my cheek with his pale, soft hands. "You can't just leave him there like an animal! Despite the fact he's half-dog..." he smirked.

"I'd rather not bother with him right now." I muttered, resting my head in the pillow beneath.

"What happened yesterday?" he asked, his gaze softening, "When I saw you, you were upset and you didn't tell me why. What happened when you talked to Kris? Please, Babyboy. Tell me!"

I sighed, "He says Sauli's not the enemy." His brows furrowed, "He wants to make a deal. He says if I call off this war, wolves will never harm us again."

"Do you believe him?" he asked and I shrugged. He leaned down, kissing me softly. "You should go talk to him."

Without another word, I flipped us over so I was on top of him, pinning both his hands above his head and leaning down, leaving a single kiss on his neck. "The only thing I plan on doing now," I kissed is neck again, deeper, pulling a soft moan from him, "is the love of my life" I pulled away, my lips hovering over his and staring deep into his eyes, "and afterlife."

He smirked, "You know we have kids, right?" I returned a smirk, kissing his neck once more. He moaned, his eyes slipping shut as my kisses deepened, my teeth grazing his skin. "A-Adam," he breathed, "What if Allison...?" My hand snaked down, rubbing between his legs. He whined, bucking into my touch unintentionally, "A-Adam.." I felt my fangs slip out of my gums, leaning down and sinking my teeth into his cold flesh. He cried out softly, arching into me as I sucked, my head spinning at his taste and I rubbed harder.

* * *

_**(Kris' POV) **_

My eyes shot open, feeling a coldness begin to build inside me and I knew something was deeply wrong. My eyes widened.

Sauli.

I struggled beneath the burning chains, trying to break free but failing miserably due to the locks that secured the chains, hidden behind me. I yelled in frustration, refusing to give in. I had to get to Sauli. I had to make sure my lover was okay. I had to save him before it was too late. I didn't care about myself anymore, only Sauli. I had to be with my mate. My love. I swear if anyone hurts him, my claws and teeth will be that last thing they'll ever see!

"Kris!" I hear a voice in the distance, but I pay them no mind. I just fight against the chains, feeling them break skin, but I don't care about my own pain. "Kris, stop it!" I heard the voice again, sounding more desperate and I felt a soft gentle hand on my cheek, then I immediately knew who it was. Anzu. "Kris stop fighting. Please!" I stopped fighting and lifted my gaze not long before her arms wrapped around my neck, climbing onto my lap and holding me close. I desperately wished to hold her back, but my wrists were bound behind me. "I missed you so much." she whispered into the crook of my neck before pulling away, connecting our gazes. She cupped my cheek once more, her gaze alternating between my eyes, "Everything has gotten worse since you left! I was terrified I'd never see you again."

"I'm sorry," I whispered, "I was scared of losing control again and I couldn't risk hurting you. I never wanted to lose it like I did and I'm not asking you to forgive m-"

she shook her head, hugging me again, "I don't care. I'm just glad you're back."

I sighed, "Anzu, I'm sorry.. For how I treated Tyler any you." she pulled away, "I had no right-"

"N-no it's fine." she somewhat smiled, "That's in the past."

"Can I speak to Tyler?" I asked, "I want to apologize"

Her gaze dropped to my lap, "Kris, I don't think that's a good idea..." she trailed off, then came back to herself, "It's best he not know you're here."

My brows furrowed, "Why? Did something happen?" I asked. She kept silent. "Anzu." I whispered softly and her gaze slowly lifted back to me, fear flowing in her shy blue orbs, "What happened?"

"H-he said... I-if you stepped in here again..." her gaze dropped again, her tone dropping to only a faint whisper, "You'd regret it." my eyes widened for only a moment before I saw how much these words effected her.

"Don't worry about that. I'll be fine." I smiled softly and her gaze lifted back to me, "I have no reason to fight him, I swear. He'll have no reason to fight either when he has no opponent!" I watched as her smile slowly began to reappear, hugging me once more. For what felt like hours she didn't pull away. As if even loosening her grip would cause me to slip away. But I didn't want her to pull away.

Her warm body was almost as warm as Sauli's, her skin just as soft as his. Her voice was as kind and loving as his. For a moment, I imagined it was Sauli. But knowing it was Anzu left me almost as content, and I rested my head on her shoulder, the burning of the chains beginning to fade...

* * *

_**(Sauli's POV) **_

I felt cold. Unbelievably cold. My mouth tasted salty and disgusting. My body hurt more than anything I'd ever felt in my existance. I couldn't stop shaking. The tears wouldn't stop flowing. I refused to open my eyes. I refused to sob. I refused to look at the person standing at the side of my bed, slipping his clothes back on. I couldn't even accomplish his name. All I thought about was Kris. If he was okay. If he was thinking of me. If he was even alive. If I'd ever see him again...

If he'd want me now.

I could hear him talking to me, but I didn't pay him any mind. I was deaf to my surroundings. I didn't open my eyes and I kept my back to him. I just knew he was staring down at the bruises, smirking at his work. I felt dirty, used, exposed to the lowest scum. Someone I trusted. Someone I once called my friend. It was all a lie. Everyone I ever trusted tied me to my own bed and let someone as low as Cassidy use me like his own little chew toy. They let him lead my lover into a trap and let him rape me.

I trusted him. I trusted them all. This is what I get for wanting to fix everything? I never wanted this war. I never wanted anyone to die, but I let it happen. I turned into y worst nightmare and now everyone would die because I was unright to rule. Because I was nothing but a martyr whore.

I felt like a whore.

Maybe Cassidy was right. Maybe I was just another play-thing. A chew toy that let every _fang_ and _dog_ play with till they're dicks fell off. Maybe I was nothing but the same helpless child that let my father beat my lover, my best friend, my brother, till he was gasping for hopeless breaths.

Maybe I was better dead...

* * *

Happy Easter!


	65. What Is Home?

_**Sorry for the wait. If you know about the shit that happened on Friday, you know exactly why I haven't been in the right place. Anyway, here's the missing chapters... **_

* * *

_**(Adam's POV) **_

"Daddy!"

I turned only a moment before Allison threw her small figure into my arms. I laughed, wrapping my arms around her and twirling her. "Hello there, my babygirl."

She loosened her grip around my neck, pulling away to look at my face

"Where were you yesterday?" she asked, "I didn't see you at all."

"He was a little occupied..." Tommy answered, his hand brushing against my back as he walked past me. I felt a smirk tug at my lips, but I held back, leaning in and kissing the tip of her nose. She giggled, burying her face in the crook of my neck once more. I laughed, carrying her as we walked through the halls, just the two of us.

"I'm sorry about yesterday." I said softly to her, "With Kris and my disappearance."

"Did you talk to him?" she asked, "Is he coming back for good?" I could hear the wishful thinking in her voice. She'd really missed him. Despite all that's happened, she still cared for him. What Allison saw in him, I couldn't even begin to understand.

I sighed, dropping my gaze to the floor for a moment, "I'm not sure, baby." Her smile began to fade and her gaze dropped. But I put a curled finger under her chin, lifting her gaze back to me and smiling softly, "He hasn't been back very long. Give it some time to figure things out!"

Her smile began to return, but that same faded light stayed in her eyes. "Can I suggest something?" I raised a brow, but nodded nonetheless. "If you're going to make him stay here, whether he wants to or not, I think you should take him out of the basement. Maybe put him in a spare room or something."

I sighed, "I know you're happy he's back, Babygirl." I kissed her forehead, "But I'm not sure how long he's staying. And I can't risk anything by letting him out of that room."

"Well you should at least give him somewhere more comfortable." she stated, "It doesn't matter how long he's staying, he shouldn't be chained to a metal chair, especially after all he's done for us!"

"You don't understand all that's happened since his disappearance," I explained, "or his reappearance."

"That's because no one tells me anything!" she retorted and I chuckled, kissing her forehead once more.

"There's a reason for that." I muttered into her skin.

"Can you please just let him have a bed at least?" she pleaded, looking up to my eyes with that puppy look in her blood-red eyes. I stared at her for a moment before finally giving in and huffing a heavy sigh.

"I'll see what I can do..." I muttered and her eyes lit up.

"Well you're kind of the boss here..." she chuckled and I smirked, kissing her cheek.

* * *

_**(Kris' POV) **_

It's been five days. Five days since I was brought here. Five days in chains. Five days since I last saw Sauli. He's probably searching for me. He probably thinks I'm dead. He's probably crying at the thought. But Sauli, I'm not dead! I'm alive! Please don't cry I'm fine...

Listen to me, I'm speaking to myself! I've gone bat-shit crazy and my lover is out looking for me. All I want to do is run to him and scream I'm alright. I want to hold him in my arms and never set him free. I want to lay with him for days upon days and stare into his eyes, not saying anything but just staring at one another, exchanging nips and pecks from one another. I want to mark him during our reunion, making love till our bodies can't take any more. I want to assure him, show him, no matter what, we'll always be together. That I'll never lose him again.

But I can't.

I looked to the door, watching as Adam and a few others entered two walking to me. "Has my death sentence finally come?" I sneered as they began removing my chains, my body screaming in relief at the loss of weight and heat.

"I figured you'd rather stay in your own room," he somewhat smiled, "Under heavy watch of course. So don't even try to escape." I felt another burning on my wrists as a single chain bound them together. I didn't even react to it. The pain was too familiar by now. Two men held me as I was guided to my room, discarding the chain once I was inside. Adam handed me a bottle of blood and I took it, setting it down on the nightstand and turning back to him. "I... just wanted to say," I watched as a soft smile began to appear on his lips, "I-I'm glad you're back."

I sighed, "You're never letting me out of my room, are you?"

He shook his head, his smile fading, "Not for a while." He turned, walking to the door and walking out. Just before he closed the door, he turned back to me, "I'm sorry. Welcome home, Kris."

"You and I both know this is no longer my home." I retorted and he nodded, leaving me. I turned back to scan my surroundings. It was my bed, a round mattress and bedframe, surrounded by pillows. But before, it had been in the same chambers as Adam. Now I was in a room that had been empty for years. At least I had a bathroom! There were two bookshelves side by side built into the wall, each shelf crowded with many books with the acception of a few even with the style and beauty of the space, none of it, not even my bed, felt like home. This wasn't my home. Not even the pack-house was home to me. Sauli was my home. No matter where we were, he was home. My place would always be with him.

My gaze dropped, looking to my chest where a black jewel hung. My necklace. The necklace Sauli gave to me. Not a day went by I didn't think of him, that cold sick feeling in the back of my mind. Something was wrong. I had to find out. I couldn't risk something bad while I'm locked away here. I had to get to him. But I couldn't just _walk_ out!

Fuck.

* * *

_**(Tommy's POV)**_

I watched from a distance as Adam disappeared down the hall, guards at either side of him. It was still strange seeing him with guards at his sides, even with how long it had been since he was put in charge. Since his mother was killed. Killed by Sauli. The day Adam almost died trying to save me. That day was forever implanted in the back of my head, never to fade.

When my chance came and he'd disappeared, I walked to the door, when one guard stepped in my way. "Just let me in." I ordered.

"No one but Adam enters."

I chuckled, "Do you know what happened to the last guy who messed with his lover?" he raised a brow and my eyes rolled, "Just move, kid."

"And why should I?" he sneered.

I moved closer, reaching up and whispering in his ear, "Try and stop me. See what happens..." I pulled away, gripping the door handle and slipping in. The guard standing there, frozen. Fucking kids...

When I looked to the bed, I saw Kris, making his way to his bed. Only something wasn't right about him. He hissed every time he moved a little too fast, his hand was gripping his side like he'd fall apart if he didn't. What happened to him, exactly, when he was in the basement?

I rushed to his side, resting one hand on his back to help him. But as soon as I touched him he cried out softly in pain, moving away from me. My eyes widened, watching helplessly as he made his way to the bed, slowly managing to climb on to the bed and lay down, groaning and whimpering from the pain. I made my way to him, slowly sitting on the bed and staring down at his sweat-ridden figure. "Kris..." I breathed, my silent heart clenching tight at the sight of him.

"What do you want?" he growled, staring up at the ceiling.

"So you hate me too!" I chuckled. But when his eyes set on me, all humor was gone. The pain, the anger, every emotion he held in his gaze. I felt like shattering to pieces right then. "Kris," I whispered, "I'm sorry-"

"Don't give me that shit, Ratliff!" he hissed, "You don't care about me and you never have. A year ago, you'd toss me aside with no hesitation if Leila wasn't there."

"Things change." I explained, "People change. Considering what's happened..." His eyes rolled and my jaw clenched, turning away from him, "Of course you don't care for what Sauli's done. Not anymore..."

"That's all anyone cares for anymore." he growled, "How much of a bad guy I am for falling in love with the enemy-"

"I'm not calling you a bad guy." I assured.

"Than what are you doing?" he hissed.

"I'm trying to show you no one is grudging on you for something you had no control over!" I snapped, turning back to him, "And I'm saying you don't have to lash out on people who trusted you, just because they don't fully understand what you've been through. We're not the ones who tore you from him in the first place, we didn't leave that scar on your chest, and we didn't start this fucking war!"

"No. Saui did, right?" he growled.

At that point I gave up, knowing if I spoke any longer it would only end bad. Kris was pissed and injured. He certainly wasn't looking forward to speak with me, one of Sauli's victims and Adam's lover. I stood from the bed, walking to the door and resting my head on the thick wood, running down to the knob. Before I left I turned to him once more, speaking softly. "I know you love him, Kris. Whether I fully understand your relationship or not, I can't stop you from your heart's desires. Your love for him is as eternal as my love for Adam. And I'm sorry for what happened to you, for what everyone, even Adam, has done to you. But I can't change the past and I can't stop the future. You know that."

His jaw clenched, keeping silent as his gaze turned to his side. I sighed, "Get some rest." With that, I was gone.


	66. No One Understands

_**Numbness... **_

_**Anyways, read. **_

* * *

_**(Kris' POV) **_

"Kris?" I heard a soft voice call to me. Anzu. "Kris, are you awake?" My eyes opened slowly, turning over to face her. Suddenly a burning pain ran through my side and I winced softly. Her eyes widened and she was on the bed in a single moment gently resting her hand on my shoulder, the other cupping my cheek and lifting my gaze back to her. "It's okay," she whispered, "lay down." I obeyed, slowly resting back into the comforts of my sheets and relaxing, watching her as she looked over my body. Slowly and mindful of my condition, she pulled the covers down to my waist, her eyes widening at the track marks. "Kris..."

"It's okay." I whispered, "They don't hurt."

"Yeah," she scoffed, looking to her pointer finger and pressing her thumbnail to it till she drew blood. The smell was intoxicating. Almost... Alluring.

She held it to my lips, "Anzu, I'm okay-"

"Kris, don't pull that shit with me." she growled. "Now drink."

"I'll heal on my own," I tried to coax her, "just give me a day or two-"

"That'll take longer and it'll scar." she retorted, holding them to my lips, "Now drink. Do you want to look okay for Sauli or not?" My eyes widened and her gaze dropped, sighing softly. "I overheard you and Adam talking. I heard everything about your history with him and how his mother took you in." Her gaze lifted slightly, staring down at my necklace, her other hand reaching up at running the pads of her fingers along the thick string. "He gave this to you..." I nodded, following her gaze and resting my hand over hers. Her gaze stayed on our hands as a soft smile appeared on her lips, "He must truly love you."

"I told you I had no reason to fight Tyler." I smiled and her gaze lifted back to me. "Did you tell him? I'm sure he'd be head over heels knowing he has no competition-" I chuckled before she cut me off.

"Tyler's just an asshole." she groaned, "I'd rather not talk about him."

My brows furrowed, "Did something happen between you two?"

"How could it not?" she scoffed, "He's a selfish child screaming for his broken toy. That's why he's all pissed at you"

"There had to be another reason." I replied, "What were you guys talking about when he mentioned me?"

"Nothing important," she almost growled, lifting her finger to my lips once more, "now drink before it closes up."

I gripped her wrist, pulling her finger away from my mouth and gripping her chin with the other and forcing her to look into my eyes. "Anzu, tell me."

"Kris-"

Before she knew it, I had her pinned to the bed, her hands pinned above her head. She struggled beneath me, "Let me go, Kris-"

"Tell me what happened and I will." I stated. She turned her gaze to the side and I leaned closer, "Tell me." She didn't answer me, she just struggled to break free. The longer I held her down, the more she struggled. Her leg suddenly brushed my stomach and I let go of her, crying out in pain and falling on my side. "Fuck!" I hissed, gripping my side.

"Kris!" she squeaked, sitting up and resting her hand over mine.

"I-I'm fine." I groaned, pulling my hand from my side and looking to it, seeing a small trail of blood cascading down my stomach and staining the sheets. My eyes widened as well as hers, cupping my cheek and turning my gaze back to her, a pleading gaze in her eyes. I nodded and she looked to her finger, seeing the incision only half open. She lifted the cut to my neck, staring deep into my eyes as I allowed her full entry, sucking softly on her finger.

I sucked harder, my eyes slipping shut at the addicting taste. I heard her breaths become heavier, her free hand gripping my arm.

Finally once the pain faded, I pulled away and opened my eyes, staring deep into hers. "Now can you tell me?" Her gaze dropped, but I put two fingers under her chin, lifting her gaze back to mine, "Please?"

Her jaw clenched, speaking so faintly, as if she was ashamed. "He tried to kiss me." I honestly thought she'd be happy. Her face told me otherwise. "He wanted to be my first and he felt threatened by you because he didn't want you to take that from him."

"You didn't kiss him." I assumed and she agreed, dropping her gaze once more as I sat up. "Why didn't you?" I whispered.

"I told him it was because I wasn't sure of my feelings..." my eyes widened and hers lifted back to me, "He thought I meant my feelings for you. But the truth is I'm scared of my first kiss..." she chuckled, "Stupid, right?"

"Why didn't you tell him the truth?" I asked and she shrugged. I put two fingers to her chin, lifting her gaze, "Anzu, it's okay. You can tell me."

"I don't even know..." she shrugged again. "But I know I have to tell him. Besides, you're much better with Sauli." she smiled. "I can see it in your eyes when I mention his name."

"No one understands." my gaze dropped, "He just wants this over now. We all do." I reached up, gripping my necklace, "I can't even go back to him and tell him I'm okay."

"Wait." her brows furrowed, "I thought mates had a link-"

"Only if they've been marked. If I had marked him, he'd be able to see where I was and he'd have come by now." I corrected and her eyes widened. "We decided to wait."

"Is there another way?" she asked and I shook my head.

"Not unless we have a witch or are a vampire..." Her eyes lit up at that and I chuckled, "I'm guessing you know a witch...?"

Her eyes rolled, "Kris, do you not understand what I hybrid is?" My brows furrowed and she pulled herself in front of me, taking both my hands in hers, "We have features from both vampires and werewolves. Maybe I can help you contact him."

"Zu-" I started, but she cut me off, giving me a hard stare.

"Do you want to see him or not?"

I sighed, "Zu, I need to tell you something..." She nodded, moving closer, "During the time I was at the packhouse, I went to the library. I found one book on Hybrids and the qualities they possess, so I took a peek."

She nodded again, "What did it say?"

"It mentioned how you have features of both vampires and wolves and also involving neither. You can turn as you please, painlessly. You have ten times the strength of wolves and vamps combined. You have the ability to change your eye colour if you choose, but it'll last. You heal twice as fast, and your blood can heal any wound and stop scarring." I sighed, "But you don't have the power to communicate telepathically. And I appreciate you trying to help me, but there's no way."

"You can't believe everything you read, Kris-"

"When it's written by a clan of elder hybrids, I think I can." I chuckled.

"Maybe things improved over the years!"

I sighed, wrapping my arms around her and pulling her into my chest. Gently, I stroked her hair, her hand resting on my chest as she listened to my steady heartbeat. "I know you want to help," I whispered, laying into the comforts of my pillows, "but having you here is help enough. Don't worry about me."

"I almost lost you once." she whispered, "I can't lose you again..." At that, I held her closer, continuing to stroke her hair softly as she began to shake in my arms.

* * *

_**Hopefully I'll be better next weekend and the next chapter will we done because right now I'm not very far in it. Just have a little faith in me...**_


	67. You Can't Win

_**Bear with me. Whenever I finish a chapter, I'll upload. Please don't hate me**_

* * *

_**(Sauli's POV)**_

I laid there in silence. Nothing but the heavy snoring from Cassidy's chapped lips to fill the air. I could barely hear the door open, or the light patter of small feet. I kept my eyes on the ceiling till I felt warm, small hands sliding up my chest to my face, covering my mouth. I turned my gaze, my eyes widening as they focused on a young boy knelt at my bedside. His eyes were soft, golden like Kris', but they were pleading, almost begging. I knew what he was asking and I nodded, keeping silent as he took his hand from my mouth, slowly reaching to the chains that bound me and gripping them tightly, slowly pulling them from me. It was then I realized he was wearing gloves. My jaw clenched tightly, finding it harder to keep quiet at the burn. But somehow I managed to keep silent.

He rested the chains as softly and slowly as possible, then slipped his hands beneath me, picking me into his arms and tiptoeing out of the room. He wasn't _that_ strong. When I looked in the reflection of his mirror in his room, I realized I've lost weight. Too much weight. Hell, I was a fucking skeleton!

He walked to me as I rested on a chair, handing me a single bloodbag. I thanked him softly, shakily taking the bag from him. His eyes widened for some reason, no doubt at how bad I looked, and knelt in front of me, taking the bag and making a small insition in the top left corner. He handed it back to me, watching cautiously as I drank. "I'm sorry I don't have more." he whispered.

I shook my head, setting the empty bag down, "It's fine. Thank you." I smiled at him. He returned it, though it was faint, his gaze falling. "What is your name?"

"Isaac." he whispered, keeping his gaze down.

I felt the strength beginning to come back to me, my muscles showing once more, faint. I leaned down, slipping a finger beneath his chin and lifting his gaze back to me. "Isaac." I repeated. "Why did you save me? Don't you know the trouble?"

"You're worth the risk." he whispered. My gaze dropped. "Why are you sad?" he asked, cupping my cheek.

"I'm not worth anything." I whispered, "Not anymore."

His eyes widened, "Please don't say that." I looked back to him, "That's what he wants you to think. If you let him inside your head, he wins and the rest of us are helpless!"

"I..." My gaze dropped once more, "I'm sorry." I whispered.

He gripped my chin, lifting my gaze back to his, "It's alright, Sauli. You're alive and that's all that matters. You can still help us, you can take back the pack-"

"How can I take back the pack if I am just one wolf?" I asked, "One bag isn't going to give me the strength to take on five others-"

"Which is why you must find the vampires." He replied, "Your lover went there to speak with the leader, you can find him and tell him what Cassidy has done!"

"I'm not even sure if he truly made it there!" I protested, "The day Cas took over, I sensed Kris was in danger and I informed him about it."

"You need to have faith." he assured me, cupping my cheek. "Have faith in him as we have faith in you. As I _still_ have faith in you and always will." I could see the pleading gaze in his eyes, that fire that refused to burn out, despite how faint it was. For such a young boy, he had much ambition and I liked him for that.

"If I may ask, how old are you?" I asked, smiling sweetly at him.

"Thirteen next month." he smiled, "I may be young, but I'm not one to stand on the sidelines while everything goes to shit."

I chuckled, "Looks like it's already gone to shit..." He nodded, his gaze dropping. "Isaac." His gaze stayed down, "Thank you for helping me. I'll try my best to repay you. If that means finding Kris, I'll do it." His gaze lifted finally, his head still pointed down and I gripped his chin, lifting his gaze further, "I promise." Softly he smiled, nodding. I lifted myself from the chair and reached out to him, "Are you coming?"

He stood to his feet as I towered over him, "I can't go all the way there with you, but I can sneak you to the front doors. You're on your own from there." My eyes widened and his smile faded, "I wish I could come with, but I must stay." I wanted to protest, but if I did I was wasting time doing so.

I wrapped my arms around him, holding him close and kissing his forehead, "I'll be back." I whispered into his hairline, "I wont let him win this." I pulled away, gripping his arms and staring into his eyes, "I promise." He nodded, smiling softly and I hugged him once more.

* * *

We crept along the walls of the packhouse, looking back and forth to make sure we were hidden. No one seemed to be there, but still we were cautious. Turning one corner we stopped, seeing a few guards by the doors, chatting. Fuck.

I turned to Isaac as he scanned the surroundings. When he turned to connect our gazes, he nodded, whispering softly "When I lead them away, run for it."

My eyes widened, "Isaac, no-"

"You're not fighting me on this. Besides, they'll never know it's me. I'll get away before they see my face." Before I could protest, he shifted. Only, he shrunk to about my waist-height. He had one silver stripe across his snout, silver tips on his ears, and golden eyes that reminded me so dearly of Kris...

"Be careful." I whispered to him and he nodded. With that he turned and ran out to the doors, catching the guards' attention. "Hey, kid." one chuckled, "Isn't it past your bed-time?" Isaac barked at them, bouncing slightly off the ground and they all laughed. Without any warning, Isaac ran to one guard and lifted his leg. What followed made me bite hard on my lip to supress a laugh and each guard's eyes widening.

"You little-" The one started, leaning down to grab the pup, but he started running back to the hall turning back to them once more before running away in the direction opposite me, the guards rushing behind him. I pressed myself tight against the wall to stay hidden, watching them disappear down the long corridor and turn a corner. I knew now this was my only chance of freeing myself, so I took a fast, deep breath before rushing to the door and gripping the handle, prying it open and running out with my eyes set on the horizon, the open field in front of me.

The only thing I thought about was Kris. Whether I'd see him or not. Whether I'd be dead the second I reached. If he'd even want me now...

I could only hope.


	68. Regret

_**(Kris' POV) **_

My eyes shot open as a deafening cry filled my ears, coming from the basement. A voice I recognized all too well. My eyes widened.

Sauli.

I threw myself from the bed, not even bothering to grab a shirt as I ran from my room. The two men standing guard at my door tried grabbing me, but hearing my lover's heart-retching screams forced me to use whatever speed my body would allow me to run to the basement where the sound came.

When I got there I saw him on his knees, his back to me. My eyes widened more as my gaze landed on the metal arrow plunged into his right shoulder. Uncaring of the armed men surrounding us, I ran to him, shielding him from more arrows or any other weapons they'd be carrying. "Kris," I hear Taylor call to me, "move."

"If you kill him, you kill me too." I protested.

"Kris, don't do this." he tried to coax me. Still I wouldn't budge.

"What's going on?" I hear Adam as he walks into the room, his gaze landing on the two of us huddled together. "What the...?" His jaw clenched, turning to the armed men surrounding us, "Stand down."

"Adam-" Taylor protested.

Adam raised his voice, "Stand. Down." he ordered. They followed before he walked slowly to us, kneeling down and gently resting a hand on my back. I didn't pull away though, I only wrapped my arms more around Sauli. He whimpered softly and my mind snapped back on the arrow. "You can take him to your room," Adam whispered, "let him heal." Slowly I pulled away from the blonde somewhat, turning my gaze to Adam as his set on the thin metal rod. "Hold him. I'll get that out."

I nodded, circling to the front of Sauli to make him face me and taking his hands in mine, staring deep into his eyes. "It's okay, love." I whispered and he nodded. His eyes shut tight, squeezing my hands (his grip very weak) as the arrow was ripped from his flesh, crying in pain. The arrow was thrown across the room, a loud clang sound filling the otherwise silent room, and his eyes opened once more, reaching up and cupping my cheek. I rested my forehead on his and my hand over his, taking in the feel of having him in my arms once more.

"Adam-" Taylor started, but Adam would have none of it.

"Return to your duties." he ordered, "I'll deal with you later." Taylor shut his trap and Adam's gaze turned back to me, "Take him to your room. I'll need to speak with him once he's healed. I'll send someone to bring you two some blood to help. Till then, he'll rest." I nodded, letting go of Sauli before carefully picking him up in my arms, smiling softly in thanks to Adam before carrying my love out of the cellar and straight to my room.

I laid him down on my bed, keeping mindful of his injury. I circled the bed quickly and climbed in next to him, laying beside him as I stroked his sweat-ridden gold locks, his chest rising and falling slowly. "I'm so sorry, love." I whispered and his head turned to face me. His lips were chapped, his skin dark and riddled with sweat. "I should have never suggested coming here."

When he spoke, his voice was faded, cracked. "You knew it was the only way. I couldn't stop you."

"I didn't expect it to be this bad..." I whispered before my gaze dropped to his attire. He wore a pair of torn shorts that were obviously too small on him, his chest bare and his feet dirt-ridden from the lack of shoes. "Your clothes.." His gaze turned away from me. Almost as if he was... Ashamed. Then I remembered the day Anzu came to me, the unsteady feeling I couldn't shake. Like something was wrong with him. As if I knew...

I gripped his chin, forcing him to look at me, "What happened? Who did this to you?" I asked, staring him dead in the eye, seeing all the hurt, the fear, the shame. I watch as a single tear fell from his once kind, loving eyes, shutting them tightly.

"I'm sorry, Pentu." he whispered. Then I saw it. There was a faint, still healing, bruise. But a hard hit considering having taken this long to heal.

"Who did this?" I asked, cupping his cheek tenderly, watching as another tear fell from his eye. "Tell me, Sauli." I begun to bed, pulling myself closer.

"Cassidy." he finally replied, his voice still just as cracked and faded. My eyes widened and he let in a shaken breath before he could continue. "They all turned on me. They put him in charge..." he coughed softly, shutting his eyes tight for a moment before opening them again and staring up at me, "He told them to chain me to my own bed, said he'd be there in a moment..." At that point I saw the deep red marks riding down his chest, a few times cut skin.

"D-did he...?" His eyes shut tight again and I already knew the answer. I didn't ask more on it. I wrapped him in my arms, holding him against my chest, forgetting about his injuries. But that wasn't the biggest thing on my mind. He whimpered softly, but his good arm reached up, his hand gripping my forearm. "It's okay, love. I'm here." I whispered, "I'm here." I'd make Cassidy pay for what he'd done. I'd make him suffer as much, if not more, as he'd made Sauli suffer.

One day, I'd make him pay.


	69. Complicated

_**I'M BACK! **_

_**Okay, not fully. I just finished this chapter at midnight. I know it's not very much, but it's all I can give you at the moment. **_

_**So try to enjoy and don't forget to review! **_

* * *

_**(Adam's POV)**_

The second I saw Sauli, I froze from the shock. I wanted to tear him limb from limb. I wanted to pour pure liquified solver down his throat and make him feel the pain my lover felt because of him. I wanted to make him write in pain like Tommy did. Like Allison did. I wanted to make him pay for what he's done to my family.

But still I let him be. I told my men to stand down. I half did it because of the commotion that would soon follow. Mostly, I did it because I knew Kris would never forgive me if I let him die. I'd lost so much already. I couldn't lose Kris. Not now...

After I watched Kris carry Sauli to his room, I turned to leave when I felt a hand grip my shoulder. I turned to see Taylor gripping me, his eyes hard. Just as I opened my mouth to speak, he snapped, "Are you seriously letting him stay here?! After everything he's done, you're going to treat him as someone in need even though he's done nothing but harm to you and everyone you care for!"

"He _is_ in need, Taylor." I retorted, "Didn't you see his condition? He obviously hasn't fed in days if not weeks!"

"And that makes you forget all he's done?!" he hissed, "He should be killed for what he's done-"

"You can say what you want, but it won't change my decision!" I finally snapped at him, "I am the leader of this group and I make the orders here. That means you do as I say and do not question me. Do you understand?"

His jaw clenched, eyes burning through mine, "You're only doing this because you're scared of losing Kris when really, Sauli is stealing him from you every second they're together!" my eyes widened, ripping from his grasp and starting to head down the hall. He followed me, "It doesn't matter how much you run from this, there's no stopping Kris from leaving you again to live out the rest of his days with the enemy!"

"From what I've seen, Sauli is no longer the enemy." I retorted, "If you look at his condition, you can tell someone else did this and I will not be the one to tear two lovers apart for good-"

"Whether you do it or not, you're bound to lose Kris. He's a wolf, Adam. He'll turn on us one day whether you admit it or not-"

I whipped around to him, crossing my arms, "So is this a Sauli thing or a Kris thing, Taylor?" I hissed. "When did you become so prejudice against wolves?"

"The second they ripped my family from me!" he finally admitted, his eyes dark with anger, "I turned on them when I watched them slaughter my mother and siblings! The fact that I'm supposed to follow a man who's practically brothers with one of them and continues to help him after he turned on all of us, makes me furious! Especially since I have to live with the fact they also stole my still-human brother when he was just a baby and have either killed him or turned him into one of them! But you wouldn't understand because you're too busy _fucking_ your maker and tending to his almost-murderer." my eyes widened as I stood frozen. "Did I miss anything, Lambert? Or did you zone out because you can't stand to hear my thoughts over how fucking perfect your family is?"

"Taylor-"

"I'm done." he growled, spinning on his heel and storming off. I couldn't move then, hearing what he'd just told me. Not once had he told me that story. Never had he shared with me about his family. Though I didn't understand fully of his pain, I could understand his hate for every single wolf that existed. But Kris was none of the sorts. He'd always protected us, despite leaving us to be with Sauli.

Fuck, why is everything so complicated?

* * *

_**(Tommy's POV)**_

"Tommy, you don't understand." Anzu protested, "I _have_ to see him!"

"I know," I sat her back down on her bed, "but right now I think he just needs some alone time with Sauli. He's healing for now and I know Kris is probably over-protective of him now so you need to relax and give it time."

"But what if Tyler-"

"Tyler's not going to find out." I assured her, cupping her cheek. "Just relax. You can see him when Sauli heals, but you need to be patient." I kissed her forehead, climbing in next to her and holding her close. "I know you're worried, but they're safe for now." She curled close to me, gripping my shirt. "I'll stay with you if you want." She nodded and I laid down, her held close.

"They can't hide forever, you know." she whispered, "Even if Sauli's not who they think he is, if he really is good like they say he is, someone will know he's gone. They're probably looking for him." I ran my fingers through her silk brown hair. "As long as this war goes on, they'll kill anyone who crosses their path."

I didn't want to believe were as endangered as we were, but I couldn't deny it. Until this war ends, every single one of us is in danger. Adam. Allison. Anzu. Kris. No one was truly safe. Kris and Sauli's love for one another and Kris' brotherhood with Adam only made this worse. I feared for everyone. I feared for my family.

I feared for Adam.

"I know, baby." I whispered, continuing to run my fingers through her hair.


	70. Lay Here, It's Safe Here

_**I know! I'm back! **_

_**Okay not fully. But it didn't take me that long to finish this chapter! YAAAY! **_

_**Anyways, I'm sorry not much goes on in this chapter, but enjoy anyway! **_

* * *

_**(Adam's POV)**_

"I need you both to guard this door day and night. Alright?"

Both men nodded standing tall as much as I towered over them. "No one goes past these doors, not even you, without my permission that I will give to you personally. The only people who may pass these doors are me and Tommy." They nodded again and I gave them one last hard stare in the eyes before returning a nod. "Alright." With that I turned and walked down the hall.

I opened Anzu's door quietly, slipping in and finding her sound asleep on Tommy's chest who was closer to me. Tommy was awake, staring up at me and I smiled softly, walking to the bed and kneeling in front of it, taking his hand in mine. I leaned in, kissing him softly before resting my chin on the mattress, staring into his eyes. "How is she doing?" I whispered.

"She fears for Kris more than anything." he replied, "I fear for you."

My smile softened, "I know." I reached up, cupping his pale cheek and running my thumb along his skin. "But I'm still here. And I won't leave you as long as fate will let me."

"How can I be sure how long it'll be?" he asked. The look in his crimson eyes made my silent heart crack. "I've almost lost you many times before. I can't go through it again. I can't lose you for good this time!"

"I'm scared too." I replied, "But the longer we hide, the more at risk we are."

"I know." he whispered. "Just promise me you'll come back to me." I sighed and he moved closer, "Promise. I don't care whether you keep it or not. Just promise."

"I can't." I replied. He stared deep into my eyes with such a pleading gaze, my silent heart clenched. I couldn't promise him. He knew that. I leaned in, kissing him softly but when he kissed back, the pressure made me wish I didn't have to be involved in this. I wished I could take him and disappear somewhere no one would ever find us. I wished I could hold him and tell him everything would be alright.

But I couldn't.

* * *

_**(Sauli's POV) **_

My eyes fluttered open, staring at my surroundings. Where was I? Had I been moved in the night? Had Cassidy sold me and I'd forgotten about it? Had he grown tired of me and shipped me off? The bed shifted and I realized an arm was wrapped around me, I turned over and my heart fluttered at the sight. Kris. He slept soundly on his side, a faint smile on his face as his arm wrapped more around me, holding me close. I smiled softly, bringing a hand up and slipping it under his cheek. I could just barely hear him moan, leaning closer to me and my smile widened.

Then it all clicked.

I turned on my side, no longer feeling the shooting pain in my shoulder from the metal rod that was once there. I dipped my head, nestling myself in his arms as if it would be the last thing I'd ever do. Honestly, I wouldn't mind to live in this position forever. I didn't care if I died in this position. Just being in Kris' arms where I belong was fine with me.

When my eyes opened again, it was to the sound of Kris' soft whisper of my name. As my eyes focused he sat on the bed, a tray in his hands with a plate of food, a bowl of grapes, and a glass of milk. My mouth almost watered at the sight, having not eaten since Kris' disappearance. But I held back, sitting up as he handed the glass to me and I sipped, fighting the urge to chug it down. I set the empty glass on the nightstand, smiling softly at him as he sat next to me picking a grape off the bunch and feeding it to me. "How's the shoulder?" he asked as I chewed.

I smiled, swallowing, "It doesn't hurt." He returned it, feeding me another.

"As soon as you're well," he said softly, picking another, "Adam wants to speak with you." I fought the need to tense at that, he only chuckled. "I told him you wouldn't speak with anyone unless I was there." I let out a breath I wasn't even aware I was holding. I knew at some point I'd have to talk to Adam. But the thought of speaking with my former lover, someone I'd caused so much agony to, to the ones he cared for, left me tense. Having Kris at my side set a bit of ease to my nerves, I had to admit.

My gaze fell to my lap, "I'm suprised he didn't let them kill me." I whispered, "I should be dead right now. I should have been dead long ago..."

He cupped my cheek, lifting my gaze back to his, staring softly into my eyes. "It's because he knew I wouldn't let it happen." he smiled. I rested my hand over his, closing my eyes as I took in his warmth. His aroma. There was a knock at the door and he leaned in, kissing me softly before slipping from the bed walking to the door.

The young girl's voice that came from the hall was all too familiar, but I couldn't quite place it.

"I heard." she said softly, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." I saw him smile as he stared out the door, "Everything is fine. How's Tyler?" Tyler. I swear I know that name...

"He still doesn't know and I'd rather he doesn't." she replied, "How's his shoulder? Does it still hurt? I can help if he-"

"No. He says it doesn't anymore, he just needs to rest." he assured her, holding his tender smile, "Thank you though." With that she was gone and he closed the door once more, walking back to the bed. "Sorry about that." he smiled to me.

"Who was that?" I asked as he pulled himself back on the bed, moving close to me once more. He shrugged and I nudged him, "It's not like I know them. Tell me!" I smiled. His gaze dropped, ike he was hiding something from me. "Pentu," I whispered, cupping his cheek, "what's wrong?"

He kept his gaze down as he spoke, "Yo do know her though... At least you should." His gaze lifted slightly, "Her name is Anzu." My eyes widened, dropping my hand from his cheek. "We found her after we saved Allison at the old pack house. We found Tyler after that."

"Kris." I looked to his hand rested on the bed and I slowly rested mine on top, "I-I'm so sorry." He only smiled, leaning in and leaving a tender kiss on my cheek.

"I know, love." he whispered, pulling away to look in my eyes, "You don't need to explain to me." I still didn't understand it. After all I've done, all I've caused, Kris stayed by my side. He loved me unconditionally. I could tell from then on, I'd found my lover, or maybe he'd been there all along. But this time, I wouldn't lose him.

Never again.

* * *

_**HEADS UP! **_

_**Most likely lemon next chapter**_


	71. Mine

_**(Adam's POV) **_

Since Sauli appeared, everything has seemed different. Strange.

Tommy and I spent more time together, Allison as well. Anzu kept to herself a lot of the time, but some nights she joined us. But for now, Allison was in the art room painting, Anzu was in her room or visiting the grounds, and Tommy was with me in bed.

"There are not enough moments we spend like this." I whispered into his neck, my hands roaming up his sides and back, leaving kisses along his skin as he straddled my waist.

"From what I understand, we're immortal!" he breathed, moaning softly, "We have all eternity for moments like this." His hips suddenly ground into mine and I moaned against his skin, sinking my teeth into his pale flesh. He cried softly, grinding again, harder.

With that, I flipped us over and pinned his wrists above his head, my teeth still buried in his skin. My hands reached down, cupping over his clear-as-day bulge and rubbing slowly, ripping yet another moan from his plump, tempting lips. "A-Adam," he breathed, "please…"

"Please what?" I teased, pulling out of his flesh and watching a thin trail of blood drip down his neck. He whined from the loss, that only fueling my need for him. I rubbed harder, watching his face twist into an unimaginable pleasure before he opened his eyes, staring deep into mine.

At that I dove, kissing him with almost every bit of passion I had for him, pulling away from his bulge and tugging his boxers down. He arched off the bed to help me get it off before reaching for my waistband and tugging my own off. After they were tossed aside I gripped his thighs, pulling them apart and fitting myself between them. "Please, Adam." He breathed, lifting his hips for me.

"Relax, baby." I whispered to him, "I'm going to take this slow."

He growled, nipping my bottom lip, "Fuck slow." he hissed, "It's not like you'll break me." It took me a moment, but I shrugged nonetheless, gripping tightly on his hips and pushing into him. He bit hard on his lip and I could see he wanted to scream from both pain and pleasure, mostly pleasure. Thank fuck for vampirism.

"Don't hold back, baby." I hissed in his ear, thrusting into him.

"I have.. to!" he whined as I thrust again, "Someone could h-hear us… UNG!" I chuckled, thrusting again.

"They hear us whether we're loud or not." I replied, thrusting again, "It's no use holding back." I pulled out, flipping him over before pushing back in, thrusting hard and a moan slipped from him, reaching up and gripping the headboard tightly.

"Trying to make me sound like a whore, Lambert?" he chuckled, groaning as I thrust again. "Kris already thinks of me as one." I thrust again and he threw his head back, moaning loudly.

"In the end," I breathed, thrusting again and again, picking up the pace only a little, "you're basically my whore. Mine only." I thrust harder and he moaned again. I gripped his hair, leaning close to his ear, "No one. No wolves. No vamps. No one, can touch you the way I do." With that, I dove for his neck, sinking my teeth into him. He cried out, gripping tight on my hair as I thrust faster, harder.

"A-Adam," he whined, gripping tighter as I thrust faster, harder, sucking on his neck.

_**(Anzu's POV) **_

I walked to my room, shutting the door behind me and walking to my bed, falling face-first into my pillow. I heard a knock at my door, but I ignored it. Then I heard the door open and steps approaching, a low voice call to me, "So where have you been?"

"None of your business." I growled, turning my head to the wall and resting on my side away from him.

"You've been going somewhere every day this week." He continued, walking to the bed and sitting on the edge, "I've been worried where you've been…"

"Worry about yourself!" I sneered at him, "You have been since we got here…" He scoffed, gripping my arm and turning me flat on my back. "Don't touch me." I hissed. He leaned closer and I tried pulling away, but he gripped my wrist, stopping when his face was only inches from mine.

His brows furrowed, "That smell…" My eyes widened and he pulled away. His eyes darkened, gaze hardening as he stood from the bed, turning for the door. "Of course." He muttered.

"Tyler." I gripped his wrist, sitting up. "Don't-"

He whipped back to me, "You knew he was back. I told you what would happen if he returned."

"Tyler, please-"

"How long, Zu?" he asked. I only stared at him, wide-eyed. He raised his voice, "How long has he been back?!"

"Please!" I begged, tears welling in my eyes. "Please don't. He hasn't done anything!" His jaw clenched, pulling out of my grasp and walking to the door. I jumped from the bed and ran after him, gripping his arm. He only pulled from my grasp again, walking through the hall as I kept trying to grab him.

I managed to grab his arm once more and spin him around, cupping his cheek. "Tyler, please." I begged, "I'm begging you. Don't do this! I'll help you-" He only pushed me off, hard, making me fall to the ground. "Tyler, stop!" I called to him, "Please!" I tried to pick myself off the floor, watching as he threw the door open and I could just see Sauli sitting up, Kris holding him close as they both stared frozen.


	72. Too Far Gone

_**(Sauli's POV)**_

My eyes shot open as a deafening slam filled my ears, followed by a continuous plead by who I could only guess as Anzu. "Tyler, please! I'm begging you. Don't do this! Tyler, stop! Please!"

I turned my gaze to the door only moments before it was thrown open. A tall boy I could only assume to be Tyler stood in the doorway, staring in mine and Kris' direction. It wasn't until then I noticed that Kris was awake, or how close he held me to him, my hand against his chest. I felt his heart pound in such a speed against my palm and I immediately tensed, realizing this only meant trouble.

As he neared the bed, I held closer to Kris while he tried to coax the enraged boy. "Tyler, I swear-"

"You knew what would happen if you came back."

"This isn't about my feud with you or what happened with Anzu-" He started but was cut off almost immediately.

"We're much beyond that now."

His jaw clenched, "Tyler, I won't fight you."

"That's too bad." Within a second Tyler gripped Kris by the throat and tossed him across the room. A heart wrenching crash filled the otherwise silent room. I sat frozen as I watched my lover struggle to lift himself from the ground, "It's a lot more fun when you fight back." As much as I screamed at myself to move, my muscles were frozen.

Tyler stalked over to Kris, kneeling in front of him before wrapping his fingers around his throat, lifting him off the ground. "Come on, old man." Tyler hissed as Kris grips his wrist, "Fight back."

Kris groaned, forcing the words under the tight hold and limited amount of air, "No." Tyler smirked at that, then slammed him hard into the floor. The cry that fell from my lover's lips snapped my muscles awake and a deep fury burned within me, jumping from the bed and lunging for Tyler.

My fingers wrapped tight around his throat, throwing him to the wall across the room. I heard others emerge from the hall, but my attention all stayed on Kris. I fell to my knees in front of him, "Pentu?" I whispered, "Answer me. Please!" Slowly his eyes opened and mine immediately began to fill with tears, cupping his cheek. His hand rested on mine, smiling softly. But it faded and his eyes widened, watching a tear fall from my eye.

"Please, love," he whispered, stroking my cheek, "don't cry. Please..."

I leaned down, resting my forehead on his. "I'm just glad you alright." I whispered. "Are you hurt? Is anything bleeding?"

"No." he smiled "I'll be fine."

"What happened?!" My gaze left his and snapped to Adam as he stormed into the room. He turned to Tyler, who was on the ground being examined by someone. Fucking faker. Then his gaze set on me, hardening as they pierced into my eyes. As another man came into the room, he spoke something in his ear. The man only nodded in response and turned, walking to where Kris and I were and grabbing me firmly by the arm.

"No!" Kris protested, gripping my opposite wrist, "You can't take him!" I knew if I began to resist, things would only get much worse than they already were. I turned to my lover, cupping his cheek once more and leaving a tender kiss on his forehead, letting the man pull me away. He gripped my wrist tighter and I felt my heart clench at his pleading gaze.

My eyes softened, trying to escape his grasp. "It's okay," I assured him, "I'll be okay."

"Sauli-" he protested.

"I'll be alright." I repeated, "Trust me, Pentu."

He watched helplessly as I was pulled to the door, calling to me once more, "Sauli!"

I gave him one last glance, speaking softly, "I love you."

Then I was gone.

* * *

It seemed like hours I sat in that room, waiting for Adam. For Kris. For anyone really! Had I been right to let him take me? Could I trust that Kris would be okay? Could I trust for my own safety? Did Adam blame me for the whole ordeal? Probably. But I had to stay positive.

I heard the door latch open and my gaze lifted, watching the vampire step in, walking slowly to me. "How is Kris?" I asked, desperate to know if my lover was alright.

"He's fine," he replied coldly, "Tyler not so much at the moment…"

"I'm sorry to hear that." I retorted, truly not caring for the condition of the man that tried to murder my mate. "But he shouldn't have attacked-"

"What makes you have the right to attack someone your kind has done enough to?!" he hissed.

"I believe I have some right when he slams my lover's skull into the ground!" I retorted. At that, he slammed his hands on the table, but that didn't scare me. Not in the least. "He came into our room, brutally attacked Kris, and you're calling him innocent?!"

"I'm not calling anyone anything." He protested. What kind of _paska_ is that?!

"That's why I'm here though, right?" I hissed.

"Look, Sauli," he started, "I have nothing against your relationship with Kris-"

I cut him off, "But you have a problem with me in general." I assumed. "I don't blame you."

"Then why are you here?" he hissed, "If you don't feel needed, why don't you leave?"

"I wouldn't be here if you hadn't imprisoned my lover here for over a week!" I snapped, "If you want me to go I'll go. But don't expect things to get better with Kris or Cassidy if I do."

"Since when is Cassidy any of my business?" he hissed, "Is he getting revenge because I banished his leader?"

"I'm not their leader." I replied a little softer, "Not anymore." I could feel tears welling in my eyes, but I pushed them back, turning away from him.

"What?" he scoffed, "Have they grown tired of you?"

My gaze hardened, turning back to him, "Why don't I amuse you for a moment?" I hissed lowly, "They grew tired of my authority and chained me to my own bed. The whole time you were trying to force and old friend forget his love, I was being turned into Cassidy's little fuck-toy." His eyes rolled and my jaw clenched, "What? You don't believe me?"

"Oh, I believe you plenty!" he replied, "I just hold no sympathy towards you."

"Well, I didn't come here for sympathy, especially not from you." I hissed.

"Oh I know, you came get your lost little puppy back. Nothing more."

"Wouldn't you do the same if your lover was being held captive?"

"You mean if it were Tommy?" Something changed in him that moment. "If he were being held captive by wolves. If he was beaten and raped, refused any blood or anything that would help him in the least!" Next thing I knew he was towering over me, his eyes dark in such a fury I couldn't name if I tried. "News flash, _mut_; That already happened under _your consent_!"

"I don't blame you for hating me." I assured him, my gaze softening as well as my voice. "I don't blame you for wanting me dead. Do it if you wish. Take a swing! I won't stop you." His eyes rolled, turning away. I stood to my feet, "Come on, do it."

"I'm not going to hit you."

"Why not?" I asked, "Do it. Hit me."

"Sauli-"

"Do it!" I yelled.

Next thing I knew I was on the ground, my cheek burning fiercely as a smacking sound echoed through the air. My gaze lifted back to him, his fists clenched as well as his jaw, glaring down at me. "Better?" I asked.

"After what you've done?" he hissed, "no amount of pain will change my hate for you. You may be my best friend's lover, but you are nothing to me." He took a step closer to me, "You're lucky I don't slit your throat right here right now and be done with it!"

"It will never end until Cassidy is dead." I replied, standing to my feet once again. "If you somehow manage to end this, I'll leave and you'll never hear from me again." I vowed, "But until then, I stay with Kris." I walked to the door, turning back to him before leaving, "I'm not asking you to even consider forgiving me. I deserve all the torture in the world for what I've done. Even I wouldn't forgive myself." His jaw clenched tighter as I gripped the door. "But I suggest you keep your people on a leash unless you want to lose Kris for good."

Then I was gone.


	73. A Flame That Still Burns

**(Adam's POV)**

Long after Sauli left I stood there fists clenched as well as my jaw, staring hard at the ground. Who did he think he was? He had no right! I was the one to call off the guards. I'm the one who agreed to let him stay. I could have just as easily killed him with the millions of chances I had! I know Tyler and Kris have issues, but I doubt either would actually intend to kill…

When I arrived in my chambers, Tommy was standing by the bed, arms crossed as he stared at me with such a soft look in his eyes, I wanted to wrap him in my arms and never let him go. "What happened?" he asked, walking to me and tenderly cupping my cheek. "Is anyone hurt? Are you hurt?"

I gripped his wrist, leaning into his touch, "Tyler's a little banged up, but he'll heal."

"Something to do with Sauli?" he asked. The memories of Tommy beaten, the things they did to him. It was torture to see what they'd done to him. But to be in his position…

I'd make sure he'd never feel that way again.

My arms wrapped around him, holding him to my chest. I felt his nails light against my skin as he gripped the back of my shirt, mine reaching to pet his blonde locks. "Baby, please." He whispered, "Tell me what happened."

I gripped his chin, lifting his gaze as I stared deep into his eyes, captivated by the thin silver slits scattered around his iris'. That only made the memories more vivid. But it reminded me of something more important. That he was still alive, he was strong. He was still here. With me. "I just can't believe I ever thought I could get over you." I whispered. He smiled at that, pushing himself on the balls of his feet and kissing me softly. My arms wrapped around his waist once more, holding him against me as our kiss deepened.

My eyes fluttered open, looking down at my chest to find Tommy rested there, his hair scattered in an adorable mess, eyes loosely shut. I smiled, leaning down and kissing into his hair before resting my head back into the pillows.

* * *

_**(Sauli's POV)**_

I walked into Kris' bedroom, looking to the bed to find a young girl sitting there, staring down at my lover. "Zu, I have to be with him," he protested, his voice cracked, weak.

"I know, but you have to trust he'll be okay." she assured him, her hand rested on his shoulder, "Adam didn't harm him before, he won't now." Kris tried pulling himself up, but he was weak and he rested back into the bed. I didn't notice until now how badly he'd been injured. It made my blood boil. I wanted to after that Tyler fuck and rip his heart from his chest. But I wouldn't. For Kris.

"Pentu." I whispered, wide-eyed as I stared at my broken lover. His gaze snapped to me as well as the girl's and I was at his side the very next moment, my hand on his cheek. His hand rested over mine, staring into my moist eyes as tears rose, leaning in and kissing his forehead.

"I'm so sorry." the girl whispered and I turned to her, "As soon as he found out you were here he lost it. I-I tried to stop him but…"

I shook my head, speaking softly to her, "It's not your fault, child. You had no control over any of this." Her eyes fell to the sheets and my gaze softened, "What is your name?"

She swallowed, hard, "Anzu." My eyes widened, frozen in my place. "I know." Kris reached up, resting his hand on my back.

"You…" I whispered, "y-you're alive." She nodded. "B-but… I thought… My father said-"

"He shut it down." She replied, "But he left us all inside. Tyler and I were the only ones left. I have no idea what happened to the others."

"I… I'm so sorry."

She shook her head, smiling softly, "Don't be, I'm alright." She gestured to Kris, "Kris was with me every second I was regaining my strength. I'm thankful for him."

"If I had known you were still there, I would have come for you." I explained. "My father told me you were all dead."

"Really, Sauli, it's fine!" she smiled, "I know you would have. But what's done is done and nothing can change it. You were always kind to me, and I trust you." I wanted to return a smile, but knowing she'd been locked away all this time, I couldn't do it. "Right now isn't about me, it's about Kris." She whispered, slipping from the bed and walking to the door.

"Anzu?" I called and she turned once more, smiling softly. "I am truly sorry. I wanted to stop it."

She nodded, smile widening, "I know." Then she left. I turned to Kris, realizing his gaze never left my face.

"I'm so sorry for what I put you through, Pentu." I whispered. He shook his head, cupping my cheek.

"I know, love." He whispered. I leaned down, resting my forehead on his. "I know."

"This is never going to end." I whispered, laying next to him, "Is it?"

"I'm not sure." He replied, "But I promise," my eyes slipped shut as his knuckles brushed beneath my cheekbone, leaning into his touch, "nothing will ever take you from me. Never."

I chuckled softly, "You shouldn't make such promises."

He smiled, "And you shouldn't pity yourself. You do it too much." I chuckled, relaxing into the warmth of his large round bed. I tried to fall asleep to the steady sound of his breathing, but hearing him only made me worry once more. His heart started pounding in his chest, his breathing much heavier than usual. I lifted myself, staring down at him. Only then had I noticed the actual paleness of his skin, the sweat pooling in his sunk in cheeks.

"Pentu," I whispered, resting a hand on his forehead. My eyes widened, "Are you alright? You're burning up."

"I'm fine." He groaned softly, "I just need some rest."

"Kris, you're not fine." I protested, slipping from the bed, "Where do they keep the blood? I'm getting some-"

He gripped my wrist, "I can't let you go out there."

I smiled, palming his cheek, "No one is going to touch me. I'll be fine."

"Sauli-"

"I'm going and that's final." I stated. He fell silent, staring up at me. "Tell me where it is or I'll search myself." I stared hard at him, determined to get some help for my lover, "You know I don't bluff." He sighed, pulling me back to him as he gave directions to the cellar. I leaned in, kissing him chastely before rushing out the door.

Soon I returned with three bags. When I looked back to the bed, Kris seemed paler, dead almost. I rushed to him and made a small incision in the corner of the bag, holding it to his lips. "Drink." I ordered. He didn't protest.

He wrapped his lips around the cut, his eyes staring into mine as he drank. I watched as the gold slowly returned to his iris, full color returning to his skin. I rested a hand on his chest, feeling his heart slow close to normal. After the first bag was finished, I set it aside and pressed a second to his lips. When I pressed the third bag to his lips he refused.

"You need your strength." I whispered.

"I'm fine." He protested.

"Pentu," I begged, "please." My gaze softened, cupping his cheek, "Drink." He did as told, drinking slowly, keeping his gaze locked with mine. When he finished, he gripped my wrist as he pulled the bag from his lips, a drop of blood dripping from the corner of his mouth. I leaned in, my tongue slipping from my mouth as I licked it from his face, pulling away to look into his eyes. He reached up, cupping my cheek and pulling me down, kissing me softly, then deeper.

* * *

_**Review and I swear I'm going to try to finish the next chapter as soon as I can!**_


	74. Burning

_**(Tommy's POV)**_

Burning.

_My skin is burning. _

_My lungs are burning. _

_My eyes are burning. _

_Everything is burning. _

_All I can hear is laughing. Dark, deep. Heartless. _

_My eyes stop hurting, but the pain still writhes through my body, burning at every fibre of my being. All I feel is burning. All I hear is laughing. All I smell is blood. _

_All I see is red. _

_I look ahead of me. I see a young girl, crimson dripping down her collarbone, pooling in the small dip and cascading down her chest, staining her light grey tank. I should help her. I have to. But she's not screaming. Not even a glint of fear in her eyes. They're open, but they're content. As if she knows she's dying. That's when I see the hand gripping the back of her neck, the man next to her. _

_He's laughing, his long curled hair pushing a few strands into his face. Then I saw it; red eyes, tearing into mine. I looked away to avoid his gaze, only making him laugh again. _

"_What's wrong, little one?" he smirked, "Hungry?" _

"_Where…" I swallowed, but my throat was dry, only making the pain worsen and I gripped my stomach, shutting my eyes, "Where am I?" _

"_Don't worry," he replied coldly, "You're safe here. No one will find us." _

"_It hurts." I whimpered, "What's happening?"_

"_The pain will subside." He assured me and my gaze lifted, jaw clenching. Everything hurt. My stomach hurt. My lungs were on fire. My neck was throbbing. My legs ached as well as my arms. My skull was pounding. Wait… Why is my neck throbbing so much? Not my throat, the side of my neck._

_I reached with my other hand, pressing it to my burning skin and I cringed as my fingers swept over what felt like puncture wounds. Stab wounds. I wasn't sure. But there were two. Had I been stabbed? _

_Yeah, Tom. You've been stabbed in the fucking neck, yet you're still breathing and you can fucking talk. Normal people always talk after being stabbed twice in the fucking neck! _

_I pulled my hand away, resting it on my knees and looking to it. My eyes widened. _

_Blood._

_My blood. _

_My gaze snapped back to the man in horror, sitting back to maybe, just maybe, get away from him. But I know it's hopeless. Then I see her. A young girl, crimson liquid dripping from her collarbone pooling in the small dip and cascading down her chest, staining her light grey tank. I should help her. I have to. But she's not screaming. Not even a glint of fear in her eyes. They're open, but they're content. As if she knows she's dying. _

_That point all I felt was numbness. _

_My feet moved on their own and suddenly I was in front of her, my fingers threading through her hair and ripping her from the stranger's grasp, diving for her neck. My lips attached to her skin and it was like my teeth had grown and dug into her skin, attaching me to her as her blood poured down my throat. The taste was addicting, a lifeline even. I could feel the girl's life fading in my grasp with every sip, but I couldn't stop. I didn't want to. _

_The drink seemed to end to soon as her body had run dry, slipping through my fingers to the floor and I stood there, feeling a warm liquid drip down my chin as the pain subsided. Then the man walked in front of me, just towering over me as he gripped my chin, slowly lifting my gaze to meet his blood-red eyes, his smirk deepening. He leaned down to my ear, his voice laced with desire, lust, death. _

"_Now you're mine." _

_At that, I gasped as I felt coldness break into my skin, a sort of tingling sensation running down my spine and my eyes slipped shut. His hands gripped my thighs, lifting me from the ground and carrying me across the room. He threw me down on a bed, somehow managing to tear my pants from me and climbing on top, pulling my legs around his waist. Strangely, I didn't regret not wearing underwear. I didn't mind any of the sensations he was giving me. _

_I should be with Adam right now. I should be home, on the couch, cuddling his chest. I should be in his arms right now. I should've never listened to Monte. I should've never gone out tonight. I was supposed to stay home. I should've spent more time with Adam. _

_An intoxicating smell filled the room and my eyes opened once more as he sat up. Then I saw the small cut in his chest, a thin trail of blood dripping from it and again something took over me. His hand slipped beneath my head, lifting me to the cut and holding me there as soon as my lips pressed to his skin. Greedily I sucked, moaning at the taste. The taste of his blood was better than the blood of the girl I'd just emptied. I didn't understand it. Then again, I didn't understand any of this… _

_He moaned lowly as I sucked, his fingers threading through my hair and tightening, holding me there. _

* * *

My eyes shot open and suddenly I was sitting up, staring in the darkness of the room. "Tommy?" Adam whispered, unwrapping his arms from Allison and sitting up, resting a hand on my back, "Babyboy, what's wrong?" I didn't reply. I just sat there, my gaze to the sheets. Until he gripped my chin, turning me to look at him. "Tell me." He whispered, moving his palm over my cheek and I leaned into his touch. "Please."

_"Tommy."_ A low voice cooed in my ear and I jumped, looking next to me only to see nothing there.

"Baby," Adam said again, "What is it?"

_"Toooommyyyyyyyyy…"_ it called again and I almost cringed when I realized who's voice it was. _"Come find me, little one."_

Ravi.

I pulled myself from the bed, rushing from the bedroom down to the hall that led to the entrance. When a hand gripped my wrist.

I whipped back, seeing Adam's fingers wrapped around my wrist, his eyes wide. I slipped from his grasp, an apologetic look in my eyes, "I'm sorry." I whispered, "I'll be back."

"Tommy-" he called, reaching to me as I backed away, turning and walking down the hall.

"I'll be back." I repeated, "I promise." Then I rushed to the door, prying it open and closing it once I was out, going to the entrance that led me to the street. The wind felt good on my face, something I hadn't felt in a long while.

_"Tommy."_ He cooed in my ears and I whipped around, rushing in the direction I heard it from.

It brought me to a back alley a few blocks away and I looked around, watching a figure emerge from the darkness. My eyes widened.

"Hey, Little One." he whispered, smiling faint.

Next thing he knew my chest was pressing into his, arms wrapped around his shoulders with my face tucked into his neck. He chuckled, resting a hand on my back. "I missed you." I whispered into his skin and could feel his smile widen. I pulled away, cupping his cheek as I examined his face, "Where were you?" I asked, "I looked for you everywhere, me and Taylor-"

"I'm alright." He assured me, gripping my wrist. "I'll explain everything to the both of you." My hand dropped from his cheek, slipping my hand in his and starting to pull him to the entrance to the hideout.

"Come with me." I replied, "You can explain everything inside."

"Why not out here?" he chuckled, "It's a nice night."

"That I'll explain after you." I replied, rushing back to the hideout.

* * *

_**I promise to get next chapter up as soon as I can! Until then, leave a review and have a good start of your summer!**_


	75. I Won't Give Up

_**Sorry there's not very much Tommy in here, it's mostly Anzu & Tyler. But I assure you, next chapter is more on Tommy, Ravi, & Taylor! I'm a little past halfway done next chapter, so I swear it'll be up and more or less of a week, but nothing over two! **_

_**Anyways, enjoy if you can and leave a review or there WILL be consequences!**_

* * *

I pulled him inside, tugging him into the mainroom where Adam once was and into the hall, passing his bedroom as I led Ravi to the cellar. "Wait here." I ordered. Before I could, I heard footsteps towards us and I turned to see Taylor walking quickly. "What are you doing down here?" he asked, "Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"I should ask you the same." I smirked, stepping back to let him pass. As soon as he walked in he froze from shock, just as I did.

"You…" he breathed and I watched them, closing the door and leaning against the wall, arms crossed. "I-I thought you were dead."

Ravi chuckled at that, "Technically I am…" Taylor was in front of him in moments, lips pressed together and Ravi's eyes slipped shut, kissing back. He gripped Taylor's hips, pulling their bodies flushed. I only stood there, smiling at them. When the dancer pulled away, I could see the disappointment in Ravi's eyes and I smirked at the memories between the two. It was no surprise to see that kind of reaction from Ravi. He'd always taken a liking to Taylor, before he'd created him and after.

I could see in Taylor's eyes, too, he felt the same. Ever since Ravi disappeared, Taylor had shut himself out mostly and only joined the crowd when needed to. Since Sauli's appearance though, he's shut himself out completely, so something told me Ravi called out to him like he did to me.

"What happened?" he asked, "Why did you leave? Where did you go? When did you-?"

"I'll explain." He whispered, resting a hand on Taylor's cheek. "I promise." I came up behind Taylor, resting a hand on his shoulder and he turned to me, releasing Ravi and stepping back, crossing his arms as we waited for an explanation.

* * *

_**(Anzu's POV) **_

The memory of what Tyler did. The condition he left Kris in. The things he said. I was infuriated right now. Even more so! I shouldn't sit here and watch him play victim yet again. He was meaning to kill Kris! And Sauli! Why should I let them take the blame? I get the feud between Sauli and most people here, but from what I can see, with Kris in the picture, it doesn't seem like he's about to even think of harming anyone.

My thought were interrupted as the door clicked open and I turned to see a girl I'd come to know as Sasha stepped in, her gaze soft. Funny. First time I met her she tried to attack me. If it weren't for Kris, I'd be dead right now. Didn't Tyler understand that? Didn't _anyone_ understand that?! "How are you doing?" she asked.

I shrugged, "I know that Kris is okay… Mostly…"

She smiled even softer than her gaze, "Tyler is asking for you."

"Why?" I muttered, looking away, "So he can gloat about what he's done?"

"Why don't you find out?" she suggested, stepping aside and my jaw clenched, standing from the bed and walking to her. "If you wish to leave, I'll be right outside the door." I nodded and her smile widened as I followed her down the hall to his room. When we arrived, she rested a hand on my arm to reassure me and I smiled at her, slipping in and closing the door behind me.

I looked to where his bed lay with him on his back, a single blanket that came from his stomach, down. He turned to the door, smiling softly. But I didn't return it. "You asked to see me…?" I said coldly. He nodded, lightly patting a spot next to him. I walked to the bed, sitting next to him as I stared down at him.

"I wanted to apologize." He whispered and I turned away, scoffing in disbelief. "I know you don't believe it, but it's true." His voice was soft. Warm even…

"Why should I believe you?" I asked, turning my gaze back to him, "Considering all you've done, why should I even consider your apology?!" I stood from the bed, glaring down at him. "Kris saved both our lives, he gave us a home. The reason he left wasn't because of you, he was afraid if he stayed he'd hurt all of us! Me, you, Allison, all of us! Don't you understand?!"

"He didn't exactly contain himself…" he hissed, "And neither did his mr-nice-guy fuck buddy-"

"You came at him! Both times!" I retorted, "You have no right to play victim in this. I'm glad Sauli did what he did, I thought maybe it could knock some sense into you! Obviously I was wrong…"

"I'm not playing victim anymore." He assured me, softening his voice once more. "I admit I was angry, but I wasn't thinking straight before. I want to make it up to you."

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to."

"You're the only one that matters!" he admitted, almost shouting.

"The only one you care for is yourself." I retorted.

"Do you not remember the times I tried to help both of us escape?" he pleaded, "How they had to chain me up and lock me away to stop me from seeing you?" He tried pulling himself up, but hissed and gripped his side, laying back down. My eyes widened, climbing back on the bed and pricking my finger, holding it over his lips.

"Careful." I whispered.

He chuckled, "So _now_ you care?"

"As pissed as you make me, I never stop caring for you." I admitted. "Now are you going to gloat or let me help you?"

"You know I can heal on my own, right?" he smirked.

"That'll scar and I can stop that." I assured, "Now drink." He sighed, gripping my wrist tenderly and pressing the cut to his lips, sucking slowly. Only few moments passed before he pulled away, resting our hands on the bed once more. "Better?" I asked and he nodded. "I should get going." I said, slipping from the bed and walking to the door. But he gripped my wrist and I turned back to him.

"I really am sorry." He whispered and my gaze softened. "For everything."

"I'm not the one you should apologize to." I whispered.

"I know." He nodded, "But I doubt I should face them after what I've done…"

"You will," I assured, "in time." With that he released my wrist and I walked to the door once more, opening it a little before turning back to him, "You know, you should try talking rather than fighting next time." I smiled.

He returned it, laying back. "Even if I did," he whispered, "I probably still would've attacked him when he was going to kiss you."

My gaze dropped, then turned back to meet his gaze, "Can I ask you something?" he nodded and I stepped closer, "Why was it so important for you to be my first kiss?"

His gaze dropped, his voice soft, "I… I wanted to make you mine. And I wanted to be yours" My gaze softened, walking back to the bed and climbing on once more, my hand resting on his. "I shouldn't have pushed you." He whispered, still not meeting my gaze.

I smiled, shaking my head. "It's okay."

"Do you ever think maybe… one day…?"

I shrugged, "Maybe one day…"

"Just not now." He assumed and I nodded. "I understand."

I smiled at that, leaning in and leaving a tender kiss on his temple. "Get some rest." I whispered into his skin, slipping from the bed once more and walking to the door for, hopefully, the final time that night. "I'll come back tomorrow." I turned back to him one last time, smiling warmly, "I promise."

* * *

_**Review! Please! I'm trying my best to keep up with updates, the least I deserve is a few damn reviews!**_


	76. Memories

_**(Taylor's POV) **_

"So I guess word has spread…" Tommy said, sitting against the wall on the floor as we stared at Ravi, who was leaning against a table.

"I wanted to come back months ago, but they wouldn't risk it. My own maker who taught me to go my own way wouldn't let me." He explained, "When I told him the both of you were here, he told me you were on your own. I had to escape to get to you before something happened." Then his gaze lifted, meeting mine in the softest, most tender gaze.

"We're okay." I whispered, dropping my gaze. Then I looked to Tommy, the thought of Sauli making my jaw clench, "Mostly…" He met my gaze almost immediately at that, his eyes rolling.

"He's not going to do anything." He assured, "Not as long as Kris is here-"

"Kris left." I hissed, "Then we had to chain him and lock him away because he could've-"

"I know what he could've done." He retorted, standing to his feet, "But he didn't. It was your idea to chain him in the first place!"

"It was Adam's idea." I corrected, "I was the one who said we couldn't trust him. But suddenly it's acceptable to have a fucking killer in the same room as our leader's 'best friend'!?"

"Sauli hasn't done anything since coming here." He protested, "He hasn't even stepped out of his room the entire time-!"

"Wait." Ravi interrupted, taking a step closer to me, "Sauli's _here_? How long?"

I shrugged, "Few days, almost a week."

He turned to Tommy, "You're keeping him here when he's the reason for all this? Don't you know what can happen if-"

"Sauli's not the reason this happened." Tommy protested. "He tried to stop the fucking war, but his anger over what _I_ did made him join. It was _my_ fault. Well, somewhat mine…"

"How is it your fault?" he asked, "Or… _somewhat_ your fault…"

"I… kinda… broke a law… of sorts…?" his pitch rose each word and his hand reached into his hair.

I watched Ravi's gaze harden, walking to the blonde. That moment I watched Tommy's usually tall and proud figure shrink which was fucking hilarious if you asked me. "Which law?" Ravi asked, raising a thick brow as his creation's gaze fell to the concrete floor. "Tommy." He growled, gripping his chin and forcing their gazes to meet once more. "Tell me."

"Well, for starters, you're a granddad!" he tried to joke, but you could see Ravi wasn't impressed. "The problem is it's the guy who wasn't supposed to be turned until quite a few years from now…" I saw my maker's expression drop and it almost made me cringe.

"No…" he breathed, dropping his grip and stepping back. "I-I mean I heard, but… I didn't think…" Both hands threaded into his long, curled brown hair, "Why…? Why would you do that?"

"I didn't have much of a choice!" he protested. "We got attacked by wolves, they forced me to drink him. I almost killed him! What else was I supposed to do?!"

"You could have gotten out of the fucking city before it happened!"

"Because I can suddenly tell the future." He retorted, "I'm a _psychic_ fang now! Honestly, Ravi, you really think I would've stayed, knowing I'd end up turning my ex boyfriend into an abomination?!"

"Don't turn this on me, Tommy." He hissed, "I'm not the reason for this."

"No, you're just the guy that turned me into this _thing_ in the fucking first place!" Tommy snapped, "You're the reason I'm like this, why Adam's like this. If it weren't for you, he'd possibly still be normal. _I_ could still be normal!"

"Well it still happened." Ravi replied, "There's nothing I can do about it now, can I?" he raised a brow.

"I suppose not." The blonde's jaw clenched, dropping his gaze once more. "I just…"

"I know." He whispered, cupping his cheek, lifting his gaze. "I know." With that he leaned in, leaving a tender, slow kiss on Tommy's lips. But he pulled away after only a moment, "I've had a long journey and both of you have had a long day. You should be with Adam. He needs you more than you need me."

"Right now, he's just taking care of your great granddaughter…" Tommy smirked, turning and walking to the door, "Good night to the both of you. I'm sure Taylor won't mind you bunking with him!" Then he was gone.

Ravi, shocked from Tommy's words, turned to me, tilting his head slightly. I chuckled, patting his arm as I passed him. "A lot has changed since you left…" As I walked out the door, he stood there, almost frozen from what he'd just heard. I laughed, calling to him again, "You should follow me before you get lost. This place is pretty big."

Next thing I knew he was next to me, a soft smirk on his face, "Lead the way."

* * *

_**(Adam's POV) **_

When the door opened my gaze snapped to the door, watching my love slip in and shut it behind him, walking to the bed. "Are you okay?" I asked, Allison rested on my chest with one arm wrapped around her, holding her close. "What happened?"

"I'm fine." He assured me, climbing on the bed next to Allison and moving close.

"What happened?" I asked, "Why'd you go out there?"

"Ravi." He answered, sighing. "I'll explain, just not now. Allison's sleeping and I don't want to bother her."

"Who's Ravi?" I asked, "I'll leave the rest for now, just tell me."

He sighed at that, climbing under the covers and turning back to me, "Ravi's my maker. He disappeared about two years ago. He came back to make sure Taylor and I were okay."

"Where is he now?" I whispered, reaching to cup his cheek.

"He's staying with Taylor right now." He replied, "Though Taylor doesn't want to admit it, I know he was hoping to have Ravi bunk with him." I saw a faint smile appear on his face and I had a hunch something went on between Taylor and this Ravi in the past. I didn't question further, not tonight anyways.

I smiled, hovering over Allison as I left a tender kiss on Tommy's plump, red lips. "I'm just glad you're okay." I whispered into his lips.

"I said I'd come back." He replied as I pulled away, staring into my eyes. "Didn't I?" I smiled at that, laying on my side once more as I stared at him, watching his eyes fall shut.


End file.
